


Pixie Dust To Help Me Fly (One Direction Fanfiction)

by JuliMarshmallow (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), peter pan dream
Genre: Cancer, Death, F/M, Love, Memory, Multi, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 171,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JuliMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivianne Seasame has a fairly normal life. She goes to school, she studies for test, she meets rude teachers. She has the same annoying high school like every normal person. But after her 8th grade graduation, she starts having breathing problems. she gets moments where she can't breath. Finally, in 10th grade, her mom decides to get her an X-Ray to she what she has. The Doctor gives the family news that no one should hear.</p><p>Olivianne has Lung Cancer and she is Terminal.</p><p>She now is convinced that she is going to die in about 5 years. She is given 10 wishes, 10 last things she can do before she dies. One of those wishes changed her life, forever. That one wish get her to meet the perfect love story everyone would love to have.</p><p>That love that is perfect.</p><p>That wish makes her rethink the fact that she can cope with the fact that she will die. Just like any teenager, she wants to live her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Major Note: If you don't like sad, sob, cruel, makes-you-wanna-cry type of stories, I suggest that this story is not for you. So please do not read because this story is a sad one.
> 
> This is a tragedy.
> 
> *May contain graphic scenes, gory scenes, swearing, self-harm, alcohol abuse, suicide and death. READ AT OWN WILL!*

Prologue:

 

It all started with a cough. It was a light cough that Olivianne had. She had been coughing soft coughs for about 3 months now.  
   
It turned into a terminal situation.

It ended with a song.

•

It started with a story, written for children.

It became reality.

It ended with a childish action.

•

It started with a dream, one that would evolve into something unexpected.

The dream became a love.

One that made you want to jump over rainbows.

One that is so fierce, no one could break it.

It ended with a kiss.

At then end of love stories, they end it with a I do or I love you.

Maybe a kiss.

This one ends with a song with a kiss as a gift and token of the heart.

It ends with tears.

But it ends with a new beginning.

•

No one said it would be easy, to be terminal that is. They said it was painful and sad. 

But falling in love? That was as easy as anything thinkable.

They said sad for the part where you must let go of your love ones.

But your husband, prince charming or even Peter Pan?

That is what painful.

Letting go of your love one is the worst thing to do. 

It's a mountain terminal people have to climb.

Just imagine looking at the one you love and say, "I will die."

Now that is the hardest part of cancer.

Saying goodbye, forever.

 

•

 

All she wanted was to marry him and stay with him, in love and as long as they live together. But health didn't allow that.

Their love had been through lots of drama and somehow, they still where in love and loved each other so much.

Why did she have to have cancer?

Ruin a family.

All she wanted was a cure.


	2. Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1**

 

Olivianne was 14 and happy. Her obsessions were childish phases.

 

She had normal good grades. She did well in school.

 

Her healthy was fairly good, either from the fact that the year before, she had broken her collarbone. But know she was coughing a lot.

 

She had fun and did have a social life.

 

She had best friends. Diana Notebook was the one and only, her other hip. She called her Didi Boo and they loved each other dearly. She lived in a small town in Canada and enjoyed small things.

 

She had just had her 8th grade graduation. Olivianne wore a red dress that came just above her knees. She had worn high heeled sandals for the first time, which was something purely new for her.

 

Diana was staying over to her house for a sleepover and they were both excited since Olvianne had asked for them to go for ice cream and her parents had agreed and let them go. Her little brother, David, had run along to her side to race to the door with her. Olivianne wobbled over to the door with him in the race but was slow because of the dress and the high heels.

 

Sure enough, she twisted her ankle on the door mat and fell. That was not the biggest discovery of the day though. 

 

She had unable to breath. she was coughing horribly and suddenly she couldn't breath.

 

She blackout from the lack of oxygene.

 

Unlike last time she had hurt her body, this pain was more tolerable. The pain mostly was in her lungs.

 

She tried to breath but she got a odd feeling, like if she was constipated or something in that style. She struggled until had a odd dream.

 

*

_She was laying down in a white room. She closed her eyes from the brightness and winced because she still had the difficulty of breathing. It was like a heavy hippo was sat on her lungs and was killing her. Then she heard it._

 

_"Hallo!" Said a deep smooth vice that echoed around her. "It's me, Peter Pan, I'm her to save you!" the voice boomed around her and she opened her eyes to find a boy about three years older than her in a Peter Pan outfit. He had the green shirt and green pants and even the belt with a sword. He was the most beautifulest boy she had ever seen. He had curly hair and a round adorable face._

_He placed his hand on her stomach and suddenly, she could breath again. He smiled when he saw her chest rise again and showed his deep dimples._

_She blinked and everything disappeared.._

 

*

 

She then found herself in a hospital room, she sighed when she saw she was hooked up to a bunch of machines and was alarmed. Her foot was in a cast. 

 

She was in a hospital.

 

Her mother didn't want to face her ill daughter because the doctors had suspected cancer but her mother refused to believe it.

 

Her friend, who had been holding her hand, left to go home because of what was about to happen.

 

She saw the doctor and he took out a wipe and began to wipe her arm and took out a needle, Olivianne's face went white.

 

He explained that she twisted her ankle quite baldy and that she had gotten a asthma attack. He smiled and placed the needle against her arm. she panicked and began to cry.

 

She was terrible afraid of needles.

 

She felt her throat close in and her eyes itch. She felt a horrible pinch in her arm and she let out a blood curling glass shattering scream that made the poor doctor shudder and he left, saying the needle was for the pain that was soon to come.

 

She asked him to pass her iPod, which he did, and she listen to a soft song, slowly drifting in to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you're reading this and I hope you enjoy this book as much as I am enjoying writing!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One Step Closer.

*Olivianne*

This morning was not like any other.

Doctor Pare had planned this a week ago. 

When I last had my asthma attack. 

After my 8th grade graduation, my breathing hadn't been the same. I couldn't breath deeply or relaxed. It always too most that one try to breath deeply. To top it of recently I've been having asthma attacks. My ankle was healed. I had gotten blood test 2 years ago, but they detected nothing now today we will check and see what I have. Each time i had an asthma attack, I would black out and have the same dream about the boy calling himself Peter Pan and him healing me.  
So much had changed since I was 14, I had grown 3 inches, so I was 5'5. I had became the biggest One Direction fan, I had matured, in a way. I had longer hair and better style, and obviously I was smarter.

I wore my big black school sweater, saying panthers even though we should be bees since our school colors are black and yellow. I had bleached the sweater so it had brown splats and spots and blobs here and there. I had comfortable back yoga pants. How I love my yoga pants sometimes. I had a red shirt that I sometimes used as a pajama Its was the monster from the app on my iPod called Cut The Rope. You had to feed the monster candy. The game was funny. I wore my Uggs, well the fake ones since the real company had the shoes made out of real animal fur, which I completely think is horribly.

It's a cold November morning, snow is just around the corner and excitement is over whelming me. I am possibly the only human who love winter.  
I step out of my house and feel the cold air brush against my face and mess my hair. Quickly I try to fix my hair. Yes I absolutely love my chocolate brown hair, it was a bit curly then wavy then puffed, but I had gotten many complements from my pretty hair, so I learned to love it. My mom had taken the day off since it was Wednesday and I had school. But I missed it for my health. Which was like bonus points since I have a Phys. Ed. test today. And I suck at gym class since most of the time I faint from not breathing enough. I've been having chest pain from all the coughing I've been doing, and I worry I might cough up blood or puke.  
I walk up to a car and sit in the front seat, and press the heat button to heat up the seat since it's 9 am and my butt is frozen. My mom hops in the drivers seat and starts the car heating it.  
I ask if I can put the radio on and she allows me. On the radio, One Thing plays and I smile and sing along proudly and my mom simply laughs. Sometimes my parents are accepting with my love to One Direction but sometimes I fan-girl to much, well for them it's too much.

*

Once we got to the hospital, my mom check us in and she went to get a coffee as I waited int he waiting room, playing Angry Birds on my iPod. What seem like 3 hours later, my mom returned and the doctor finally called us in. My fist test was the X-Rays, so they gave me a hospital coat and only let me keep my underwear and socks under the dress. I could feel the cold air from the hospital trail across my back, that was wide opened from the hospital gowns. I had my striped blue and white socks on, reminded me of Louis' outfit that made me smile at the happy thought. My mom smiled at me and she wasn't very worried since I had had plenty of X-Rays done on my before, but I was worried to find out what I had.

I complained about how cold i was to my mom, because we were sitting in cold leather teal blue seat waiting for the doctors to call me in for the X-Rays since they were preparing the machine. My mom shushed me and said to stop worrying. I sigh and played Where Is My Water on my iPod. They finally called me after 20mins.

They brought me in a room with low light and put a gray board on my back which made me shiver. The board looked like a target. The told me to hold my breath, I did. Then there was a camera sound, then to breath and then they made me turn around and hold my breath again. I continued for several minutes. Which went like this: breath in, *camera noise*, breath out, different position, repeat.

Then the brought my out of the room and in too the change room where my mom waited me. They handed me my clothes and said to not wear the sweater, I nodded.  
I changed quickly, and my family doctor, Dr.Harper was waiting outside talking to my mom, it seem like they were talking about something very serious. My mom's face was a bit pale and she nodded. They noticed I was there, waiting. 

"Hello Olivianne!" He said clapping his hands together trying to smile, did something bad happen? "Well, while your X-Rays fully come out, you will have a blood test." I gasped and felt my heart stop for a bit. My legs became all wobbly and my head started to hurt, I started to sweat even though it was cold season in Canada. My hands started to tremble and my lip started to quiver and my mouth felt dry. My heart was beating rapidly and my eyes started to sting and tears started to swell up in my eyes. My throat was hurting as I felt that it was closing in and inflate.

You'd think that after almost 2 years, I would have concerned my fear, well your wrong Coraline.

The Doctor led us in a room full of stuff animals. My mom said she would be outside, she didn't want to hear any screaming. He said to pick one out. I up a green bunny and he says that instead of screaming to squeeze the bunny. Well then I might squeeze out the life of this poor bunny, I thought.

He brought me to a white leather chair in the middle of the room and walked over to a yellow bucket. My sweat was now small, soon to be drops of sweat on my forehead. My breathing was so hard and tears slowly when down my face as I watch Dr. come near me with the needle. As he took a step closer, y head became light headed. He said to breath and look at the stuff animals and think about something else, like One Direction, but I couldn't concentrate on anything.

I held the poor bunny tight and as he came closer with the needle, I noticed I was scream and sobbing "No! I'm too young! No! I'm not ready! I'm just 15 years old!" But, obviously the doctor didn't care. He took a gray elastic band and wrapped it tightly around my right arm, causing me to yelp. 

He said to stop moving. I tried, I seriously did but I could stop my body from kicking him. When I kicked him in the chest he did a ouff noise and stumbled backwards. But when my foot touched his chest the was a metallic thud, he had worn a metal protective gear under his clothes, knowing this would happen. 

I couldn't help but smile at how well he knew me.

I was feeling like I was about to faint and the doctor place my arm in a position and brought the needle close to my arm. I turn my head freakishly, and squeeze the poor bunny's head off. 

Then I go an idea. 

I thought of Peter Pan, the boy from my dreams. I closed my eyes and hopped for the worst as he smiled at me, in my mind. He started to move his mouth to say something and just as he breathing in to talk, a pinch paralyzed my mind, making Peter Pan disappear.

I scream a blood curling, glass shattering, bone shivering, sking tingleling scream.

My Doctor shuddered and pulled the needle out after, what seemed like 300 years. My blood was in a liquid see threw glass tube. I was a dark shade of red, gross. As he was about to clean the hole where the needle had been, I felt like the room was filling with black spots. 

I had fainted.

*After Fainting*

I had just woken up and for the first time I had a fully black dream with only Peter Pan saying "It will be O.K."

I woke up in a hospital bed, not very surprising. My mom was texting someone, I guess my dad.

"Mom," I grumble as I woke up,"What happened?"

"You fainted after the blood test," she answered with little worry. "Oh, and you have been asleep for 3 hours, now that your up, the blood test are coming in 5 minutes." She smiled excitedly as I wiggle my toes.

I was still in my comfortable clothes from earlier. I sat up and stared at the white wall, as I waited for my fate.

There was a knock on the door, and like robots, my mom and I turned our heads to the door. 

Dr.Harper entered the room, his face pale white.

Not good results. 

He coughed, possibly deciding the best way to say the news.

"Hello Olivianne," he said with a poker-face, because he simply couldn't smile, was the news that bad? "You are up, how do you feel?" I shock my shoulders. "Well, your blood test and your 

X-Rays show that you, I am sorry to say, have lung cancer on your right lung."

My mom bust in too tears and my eyes stung with tears forming slowly.

"Is t-there any thing we can do?" My mom sobbed.

"No, if there is, we will tell you, but right now the technology hasn't reached that far. You are terminal."

You are Terminal. That will always haunt me.

My mom sobbed louder. She kept whispering "Why?"

"How long do I have until, I, uh, die?" I asked nervously.

"About five years." 5 years? I'll be 20 when I die? We will prescribe you some pain medicine, and since you are a teenager, not all the symptoms of lung cancer. If any thing, a weird feeling, pain or any symptoms happened to you, rush to the hospital and then call me." He handed me the prescription, saying to take the medicine 3 times a day. "You should be getting you mail for cancer tomorrow, I will call you tomorrow for further follow up, but right now all I can suggest is a good night sleep some rest and ice cream" He tried to smile, failing terribly.  
I nodded, my hands trembled.

The doctor walk out of the room and I got off the bed and poke my mom, saying, "We have to go tell the news." My mom nodded sadly. As we walked out the room, I shut the door.  
Once we got to the car, I bust in too tears as my mom tried to hold it together. The car ride was silent, and we when to get and Ice Capp from Tim Hortons. I slurped it while tears streamed down my sad expression planted on my face.

Once I got home, I decided to go on twitter and look at One Direction photos, to try to animate me.

*Around 3pm*

I decided to go downstairs to eat an apple, since I was just a little bit hungry, which was rare, usually I ate the whole refrigerator.

I guess I had lost my appetite from the horribly news.

I decided to call my best friend Didi Boo on her cell phone since she was on the school bus right now.

After 3 rings she picked up. 

"Hello," she asked.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Why such bad mood?"

"I'll make you cry."

"Where were you today?" 

"Hospital, getting blood test to see what I have."

"What happened?"

"I, I.."

"You what?"

"I have freaking lung cancer."I bust in too tears. I could her her and all around her gasp. I was on speaker and my other best friend was with her, Suzy.

"Your lying!" Suzy screamed.

"Why would I lie about cancer? Why am I crying?" 

"Oh no! Will you, erm live? Like, are you terminal?" Ask Didi, obviously but her voice trying to fight back tears, but it was no use.

"Yeah, the Doctor said I'm terminal." I could hear bust of tears. "Call me once you get home, I ave to go now byee my lovelies!" I smiled remembering old memories. I sigh as I hung up the   
phone.

I decided to lay in my bed under blankets, listen to music and curl in a small ball. My mom, I think she was talking to my dad on the phone, telling him the news, but right now I don't care.  
I hadn't pulled up the curtains so my room was all dark.

As I thought there, I started to cry thinking how my life will be.

My life was normal, healthy. I want to become and anesthesiologist but I wont be able to even finish medical school, so what will I do? Work at McDonald's? What will I do? Is there really something for me to do?

I just stared at in darkness, hoping that in my dreams I'll see Peter Pan again and hopefully speak to him. Because he never says more than 10 words in each dream, and I am determined to change that.

Fortunately, slowly I drifted in too sleep.

I opened my eyes to find my self in a white room Siting on a orange beanbag. Beside me was Peter Pan floating in the air in his green outfit. He was smiling. But then I bust in to tears, going in a ball position. His smile disappeared and he came closer to hug me, but I didn't feel the hug. 

"Who are you? Really?" I whispered, unsure he would answer. 

"My name is...." He said with a accent, that I couldn't distinguish. He shook his head, "Ask me something else, something I can answer."

"Are you real? Does a boy, somewhere in this world?" He nodded, making my heart do jumping jacks. "Will I ever meet you?" 

"When it's the right time, but soon." My heart skipped a beat, one day I would meet him in real life! "Why are you crying?"He ask nervously. 

"Because I found out I have lung cancer, and I'm terminal." He shook his head again. Tears forming in his eyes also. 

"You will live." He said

"How do you know that?"

"Because, after we meet, I will do anything in my power to save you." He smiled show his dimples.

He disappeared slowly saying goodbye and waving at me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_
> 
> A/N: Please Read!
> 
> Ah! I truly think the first chapter was not as good as planned, but they get better, well at least in my opinion they do:D
> 
> Bye!   
> Juli Marshmallow:)


	4. Chapter 3:

hapter 3: 

A dream is a wish you heart makes. 

*Olivianne*

 

After that happy dream, I woke up with a loud thud and small footsteps, obviously someone was going up the stairs trying to be quiet but miserably failed.

I heard the foots steps come closer to the door to my room, than I closed my eyes and fake being sleeping once I heard the door crack open. 

"She still sleeping" said my mom, she was talking to someone else.

"I know, I'll wake her up," said the other. Life which obviously was DidiBoo's voice. Why was she here? I heard my mom walk away.

I heard footsteps come closer to my bed, I stayed still.

I felt slowly hands come under my armpits making me laugh like a maniac. She was giggling as she ticked me and I was dying of laughter. I tried to tickle her. It failing because she would tickle me even more. I was now not breathing because of laughter and my poor lungs. I started to cough hard and tears forming in my eyes from the tickles and coughing. She notice and quickly stopped helping my sit up on my bed. I finally stopped coughing and I turned on my lamp light beside my bed on the desk. 

"Hi," I smiled at her warmly.

"Hey!" she smiled back but her eyes showed a hint of worry. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't I know... How are you here?"

"I call you after you had fallen asleep and your mom invite me for asleep over knowing you would, if you were awake. My mom asked if I had school tomorrow and I told her about your situation..." she obviously meant the cancer, " my mom let me skip Friday to spend the day with you because you mom said you were t going to school. Oh! And Suzy says hi and she says that she will call you tomorrow because she has soccer tonight." I nodded.

"Didi Boo..." I said knowing she didn't like it when I called her that. I had heard her mom call her that once and never once let her forget that nickname. 

"Hmm?" She ask not really caring about the nickname.

"How was school? Anything interesting?" I asked wondering if anybody missed me.

" Well, Grace go in trouble today for reading a Cody Simpson Magazine... Nothing really... Well the gym test sucked... Your lucky you skipped. Can you do sports again?" My heart dropped a bit be abuse she didn't mention if anyone missed me, but I smiled like a nut job because I couldn't do physical excise because of my lungs so I shook my head, maybe there is a bright side from all of this?

Grace was one of many Best Friends and she was I love with Cosy Simpson, a bit too much for people at my school to like...

"Guess what?" I said excitedly.

"what?"

"No more Phys. Ed. Ever" I sang happily, "And we are gonna check the symptoms for this," I pointed at my chest. She looked at me clueless and confused, but she nodded.

I got up from my bed and she did too and we went to see the laptop. My mom was on the iPad playing Tiny Tower, a game she very much loves.

We brought the laptop, setting it on my bed we sat and turned it on. We put I should have kissed you by One Direction. We sang along as I looked up on Wikipedia Lung Cancer.

We checked out the symptoms:

coughing weight loss shortness of breath chest pain coughing up blood bone pain fever fatigue difficulty swallowing I sigh and she gasped. 

"The Doctor said that I won't get all the symptoms but only some since I'm a teenager and I'm still growing." I said worried and she nodded.

The bright side right now: 

One of the symptoms is weight lost. As a teenager I have struggle with weight, not a lot it still. Two years ago, my mom thought I was being anorexic because I was skipping lunch, but I was just taking care of my body and health. But still I didn't lose any weight. People would tell me that I wasn't over weight but to me, I was inches away to obesity...  
So this is my chance... 

Plus most of my friends were skinny for they were athletic, me... Not so much.

Didi Boo does competitive swimming and was gonna try out for the 2016 Olympics in Rio. So in practically 2 years and she said I could go with her.

Suzy is a competitive soccer player that travels Ontario, Canada most of the time.

Grace, she was naturally skinny and she was lucky, but she had seizures, so there is a downsider.

Welly was a competitive runner with Antonia.

Best thing about those lovely girls was that they are Directioners like me.

Another bigger bright side so far, I will loose weight without doing gym class!

*

Three hours later*

" Olivia!" my mom scream as Didi Boo and I were in my room watching the adventurous adventures of One Direction. Sometime people call me Olivia, mostly my family. "Time to eat!" She scream as we jogged down stairs to find Dave, my younger brother sitting at the dinner table eating chicken, his back facing me, noticing my presence. I guess my mom pick him up front the bus stop. The mood in the room was cold and blank, you could hear the furnace roaring in the house. It was a bit cold even with the furnace on. My mom had a worried looked on her face as she watched my every move.

Dave didn't seem to notice the mood, he just eat like Niall.  
(A/N :see what I did there!)

"Couldn't wait for me, could you?" I mumble quietly as he turned around noticing Didi Boo.

"Hi Didi!" he sang with his mouth full and face all dirty.

"Hey buddy!" she said, "don't eat with your mouth full!" simply nodded, not saying hi to me. Didn't he know I was terminal? I looked at my mom questionably and she shook her head, she hadn't told him. I gave her a questioning look, asking if I could tell him and she nodded weakly. Because I think he has the right to know about his sister. "Dani..." I started know I was gonna be the one to break the news. " How was your day?"

"Good!" he answered.

"I have news to tell you.. Can you guess?" I said as my mom served Didi and I the chicken. But I didn't touch it, I didn't feel so good.

"What? We are going to England also?" This year was my sweet sixteen in April, in 6 months, and my mom said we could go to Europe for a whole month. I was exited because my hope was to meet famous people *cough* One Direction*cough* and we mainly are going to Spain and France it unsure of England, but now with the accident... I have no idea what will happen. I shook my head.

"We are getting a dog?!" we always have wanted a dog.

I shook my head. I looked at him sadly and cleared my throat.

"Today, I didn't go to school," I started as my mom ate her food watching me and Didi Boo eat her chicken. Dave looked confused. " I went to the doctor because recently I...um, have had asthma attacks and it was worrying mom and dad. The doctor said, I have lung cancer... And they can't do anything, to help me..." he gasp and his eyes watered, which caused my to sting and my mom to get up and hug him tightly. 

" You got to be kidding me!" he he wispered has he slowly had a mini tantrum and cried as I shook my head and ate my chicken quickly. 

"Mom, can Didi and I go for a walk?" she nodded without second thoughts because she was desperately trying to calm Dave as he shook from sobs.

I got up with Didi, grabbed a warm sweater and a gloves, so did she. We walked out and shut the door and I locked it with my keys.

I love my keys. The key has a printing of Tinker Bell that I got when I was 11 years old. It has a whistle for emergency and a whine the pooh toy stuck on the chain and the evil purple bear from toys story 3. I needed to have time alone, or to speak with someone, and the best person is Didi Boo. 

*

As I walk quietly beside Didi, she rubbed her checks tying to warm the up since it was quite cold out side for a November, excitement bubbled in side of me. 

We were heading to a park 2 block from my house and we had just arrived walking slowly towards the swings.

"So..." she mumble awkwardly, strange we were early awkward around each other but with the recent events I'd be also awkward around my dying best friend. We both sat down on swing side by side pushing our selves slowly so we could talk and be relaxed.

"How are you?" I asked. I needed to know how my friend is holding up from everything.

"Good..." she answered unsure.

"No seriously... The truth." 

She sigh. Breathed in, deeply, and out with a shake.

"I don't know... What do you except?" We sung higher on the swings. " Today, i haven't told you this but I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with 2 different girls so we are over... My bestest friend that I love very much is going to die soon from stupid cancer. I found out your boyfriend has rumors to be breaking up with you." 

I had completely forgotten about my boyfriend Paul. I like him, but now a day we don't spend time together so I feel like we are falling apart. It a strange mix of bitter sweet. I haven't told him my news since I've been so busy with my own conflicts.

Then I feel horribly guilty for what I did to Didi, she has a normal life and now she will be tortured and tormented by my disease. Now she want be as joyful because she knows that some time soon I will die. She could live I life without me. But we'd be unhappy since we complete each other. I guess I have the luck to find my soul best friend mate type of thing.

The guilty might eat me.

Guilty for being sick. Guilty for dying. And guilty for my health. That's my main emotions. That this disease is my fault.

"So you guys are threw?" I ask innocently. 

"Ya, but it was gonna end at some point right? So now  
We are single. Well not you."

"I don't know about that..."

"But you have such a adorable relationship. And he doesn't Mind that your a Directioner, now that's rare!"

"Ya but we are falling apart..." 

We swing silently. 

I decided that it's time to tell her about Peter Pan.

"Diana," I said her full name so she knew I was serious. "You know when I black out after my breathing attacks..." she nods swinging slowly. 

"Well, I don't know how to put this, I dream about a boy. I dream I'm in a pale white room sitting on a orange bean bag and I blink and a boy is there. He is obviously older than me possibly 2-4 years older...

" He wear a green tight shirt where you can see his muscles and abs. He wear jean like pant but they are like Louis'. It green. He wears a small green hat and has lovely green eyes. And beautiful dimples" I say cheekily. 

"Does he speak to you?" 

"Sometimes he says just about 10 word, but recently he speaks more. The first time I saw him was in 8th grade after graduation, he simply touched my torso and I could breath again."

"He sounds like prince charming. Have you met him in real life though?" I shake my head.

"Before you came I was sleeping right? Well I dream about him and he said that one day we would meet in real life when I least expect it. I hope soon. "

"What his name?"

"He claims and call himself Peter Pan!" I laughed a bit since I had a crush on the Disney character Peter Pan.

"Hmm," we both jump off the swings landing horribly on the ground but not getting hurt. "So you want me to not call you weird and crazy?" she pushes my playfully one we get up and walk toward the slides.

"No," I mumble, " I want you to call me the love of you life!" I laugh.

She giggles and looks me stray in the eyes before I go down the slide first, "I'll believe you and help you find him since with all the boys I've liked, you gone to the extreme to help me!" I laugh remembering small childhood memories.

"But do you like that dream boy? More than Paul?" she asks as I slid down the slides.

"Yes. I don't really like Paul that much... Since we haven't sen each other." 

"Let's go back." She says. I nod simply. It's getting pretty cold outside.

I just noticed that there was only us two at the park. 

 

*

 

As we walked in the house I asked my mom to prepare me Yorkshire Tea to heat us up as we took off our sweater and gloves.

I had gotten the tea from a special British store, because that tea is rare in Canada. But I love that tea.

Our cheeks were rosy red so we both rubbed out cheeks.

"What happens while I was gone?"I asked.

"Your dad got home, Dave is watching sponge bob and you got a call." A call? "From The Last Wishes Company." 

"Eh... What do they do?" I ask sipping my hot tea and burn my tongue it I say nothing about that. My mom passes me the medication and I sellout the pill with my tea.

"They are a company that give you an amount of wishes before you... Ummm... Die."

"Oh."

"Well that said that you got 10 wishes because you are so you g and you have something so rare and to write them on a paper and the tomorrow when we get the cancer stuff, the address to send it to will be in there and we will send it and they will send us the information."

"But Olivanne," my dad said seriously sitting on a couch sipping his coffee and reading a random book. "Please make responsible wishes." I nod and lead Didi, leaving our teas there.

"What will you wish for?" she asks as I take out a piece of paper and writing the wishes with her.

"Lets do a list..." I say and star the list with her. 

10 Wishes List.

1- Go to Europe for 2 months with my family and friends.

"I'd take you with me." I ye her and she smiles and nods.

2- Meet One Direction with my best friend.

We smile mischievously.

3- Go to Disney world in Florida.

Didi Boo rolls her eyes.

4-Go to 3 concerts and one of them being One Direction with best friend.

We smile widely.

5-Go to Harvard and attend to 1 year of medical school.

She nods. 

6- Own my own house for a year. 

I want my own house for once. My own house rules.

7- Learn to drive a car and motorcycle.

I want to drive before I die.

8-Go to Disney in Paris.

"Enough with the Disney." says Didi.

9- Go for a shopping spree in the biggest malls around the world with my best friends and family.

"Thank you! I need some clothes..." says Didi as I role my eyes.

10- Spend each Christmas with my family and friends before I die.

"OK done!" I say hoping my parents will approve.

 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

 

A/N:  
Honestly, I don't have much to say so, do you like the story?

 

Enjoy!

-Juli Marshmallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Honestly, I don't have much to say so, do you like the story?
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Juli Marshmallow


	5. Chapter 4

 

 **Chapter 4:**  
  
 **I was in the dark.**    
  
 ***Olivianne***      
  
I walked down stairs to show my parents the List. Hoping they wouldn't get mad.  
  
That's what worries me.   
  
My parents angry at me for some choices I make. They this it's to stupid. Well they did.  
  
Before I knew I was going to die. I was taught that I shall always study hard. Be the best. Do the best. Try the best. To do things to perfection. Always look for perfection. Study hard. Don't get your head of of studies.   
  
My parents are very demanding with my studies and my school. I rarely go party.  
  
My boyfriends, now that was a rare thing!   
  
I payed for my iPod and I have to pay for my own cell phone plan.   
  
I but I learned to live like that get he best grades, they will be happy.   
  
My average grades are B+ to A+ or 79% to 100% and to my school I was really good. But to my parents, I was ok going to be the best.  
  
  
But that was before cancer.  
  
  
After cancer, after cancer, that's when YOLO sets in.   
  
Now it isn't a stupid trend. It's the truth, I will only live once and for 5 years.   
  
Now it wasn't a stupid thing. To me right now it wasn't a stupid trend or term. It was the truth because, I will only live for only 5 years.  
  
  
That's it.  
  
  
-  
  
Didi Boo was upstairs on my twitter looking for random stuff to do as I had his conversation with my parents, I didn't want to go alone but she made me saying it was something that one has to do in life.   
  
"Mom..." I said as my mom cooked with my dad making dinner for tomorrow. "I've decided my 10 wishes and please be... Understanding that these things are to do before I die. Accept my choices be use I don't feel like changing them." she nodded not glancing at the list, I guess YOLO sets in.  
  
My dad cleaned his hand and read the list, and made a serious face, then a confused face, then a understanding face.   
  
"Dad..." I stated off knowing he won't approve of the list. "I'm sorry if you don't accept or like my list, but I will die at some point and you just have to accept my decisions!"  
  
"No." he said, " I fully understand, your list isn't that bad. Just don't speak of... Your death to me again. And I'll do anything possible to help you live or die happy."He said simply and went to his room. My mom stared that the space where my dad stood and I looked at her, in full shook.  
  
Usually he would have commented let alone the alone One Direction stuff but...  
  
I guess YOLO got to my dad.   
*   
Later that night Didi Boo and I were deciding what movie to we were gonna see on Netflix, because my parents wouldn't pay cable, that was our version of TV.  
  
(A/N: Netflix is Wii thing that you can watch TV shows or movies, for those that don't know what is means)  
  
I wanted to see a scary movie like the Blair Witch Project, but she wanted to see the Back Up Plan with J-Lo.  
  
I love scary movies and she... Well she can't mind them because I always watch them.  
  
I saw the Woman In Black without getting scared. I saw paranormal activity with out getting scared. But ET scares me to death.   
  
I'm a weird person.  
  
We ended up seeing Paranormal Activity again and the we went to the basement where there was a room with a queen bed because my room had a small twin bed that wasn't enough for our teenage bodies.  
  
That night we spoke about random stuff.  
  
"Do you think that you will meet Peter Pan in real life?"   
  
"I do... I have to of I want to meet him."  
  
"Well then I hope you do." she smiled.  
  
"So your single now?" I asked innocently, know that we needed to talk about this soon.  
  
"Ya..." she said blinking staring at the ceiling.   
  
"Are you sad?"  
  
"Well we we're falling apart and I didn't like him that much anymore. But I'll be Ok. How 'bout you? Are you guys still gong strong? Or is it like the same or what."   
  
"Umm..." I looked at the time, 2:30am. "Well, basically... Uhh... It complicated. I don't have feelings for him anymore and I haven't told him about the cancer, and I feel like we are falling apart, but like I don't want to end things cruelly right? I'm a nice person and plus maybe because or cancer, I won't be able to date since boys don't want a dying girlfriend or the boys might take potty on me..." I rambled and mumble twisting a purple pony tail in my fingers.  
  
"Don't say that! I'm sure you will find a boy that likes you for you and that won't care about... Well you know..."   
  
"Do me a favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never. Ever. Take. Pity. On. Me. "  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Pinky Swear? Promise?"  
  
"Pinky swear," we in-twined our pinkies. "Promise." We shook hands.   
  
"Swear to the cookie monster?" I asked. That was a personal swear. The deepest of swears and promises. The cookie monster from Sesame Street is something personal between each other, and when we use the cookie monster swear, we mean it and we are dead serious and we will never lie on that.  
  
In 6th grade, we decided that we would never lie to each other. That when we promised we would never ever cross our fingers. We will never lie.  
  
And when we swear to the cookie monster, we swear and we mean it.   
(A/N: my best friends and I use this term:)  
  
"Swear to the cookie monster." she said as we nodded to each other.   
  
Then we went to bed.  
  
  
* Sunday*  
  
Didi had texted me on text plus from her iPhone that she had swimming completions this weekend so we couldn't meet up.   
  
So Saturday we sent the List.   
  
And today recently, that had sent an mail saying that they accept the list and will sent me the information in a week.  
  
Friday, I had found a paper saying: from the cancer company. And 2 books.  
  
One of the saying: A Guide To Lung Cancer For Teens. I would guide me and tell me stuff about lung cancer, weird.  
  
The second: the depressing fact that you will die. In the book summary, it says that usually people with cancer get depressed.  
  
I wrinkled my nose when I read this.  
  
They sent me these books to read.  
  
Right now I'm reading A Guide To Lung Cancer For Teens. (AGTLCFT)  
  
Right now I was at the part where they explain how there isn't a way to get out of this, chemotherapy will simply slow down the death, which was more like torture...  
  
Weird...  
  
Then I continued reading and got to the part saying:  
  
 _*Note: in the future, technologies may be advanced enough that can make a new lung.*_    
  
Did that mean in the future, I can grow a lung or something?  
  
I pushed the thought away knowing this is a crazy idea that I must give up to...   
*Monday*   
I woke up early wondering how I would tell m friends, only my parents, my little brother, who has rarely spoken to me and Didi Boo know about the cancer. Suzy had heard over Didi's IPhone, but I don't think she knows for sure...  
  
This weekend and since Thursday, I haven't had dreams, it's been a black pit of nothing.  
  
It's 7am and I wait for the bus listening to Stand Up by One Direction, and I saw the bus come on the corner.   
  
I picked the 3rd last seat in the bus and sat alone since I don't have any close fun friends in this bus so I listen to music and played Angry Birds on my iPod.   
  
I got off the bus and got to my locker finding Paul there, I smiled and opened my locker with a key since my memory is terribly and I can't remember the code so I have a key type of locker.   
  
I put my stuff and bag in there and got the AGTCFT because I have Phys. Ed. And I can't do physical exercise anymore, so I read a book.  
  
I smiled at Paul as I held my book.  
  
He smiled and hugged my tightly whispering, "I missed you." in my ear.   
  
We have been dating since September, so for 3 months. But we have never kissed so we only hugged. A month ago, I wished he kissed me since he is my very first boyfriend ever so I have never missed and hoped he'd be the first.  
  
But now, I'm not sure I like him enough for a kiss...  
  
"Hey!" he said.  
  
"Hi!" I said acting happy although there isn't much to smile about.   
  
"Why weren't you there on Thursday and Friday?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, I'll tell you for lunch." I told him with a smile and the bell rung and I said bye and walked to my class since I don't have any class with Paul but history, which is my very last class in the day.  
  
*Lunch*   
  
I sat with Didi Boo and she simply smiled with me and said nothing. Maybe she was traumatized from the events from a few days ago. I ate 2 long carrots and a granola bar with marshmallows, I call them chew bars.  
  
Didi Boo ate a bowl of pasta with tomato sauce from the cafeteria, which I think, from how it looks like is pretty disgusting.  
  
I say with Grace also, who was saying something about what a rude girl, Menty said to her.  
  
Menty is you typical plastic, Barbie doll, slut who is mean to everyone, except the boys she victimizes. She annoys me since she sometimes acts nice to me and this we are close friends but is mean to my actual friends. She is so full of her self. She your classic slut that you simply can't help but hate. She has been crushing on Paul for quite a while but he has told me that he hates her since she is simply rude and annoying and has this tacky high voice.  
  
And worst, she is a Directionator.  
  
I don't like her that much.   
  
Welly and Antonia were listening to Grace laughing now and then. Suzy was texting her long term boyfriend Gavin.  
  
I haven't told them about cancer. But I think I should, soon.  
  
Suddenly,I felt cold arms wrap around my waist and quickly turned around, gasping a bit since I was surprised, to find Paul smiling. I have to admit, I half expected it to be Peter Pan. He asked if we could go outside to talk. I nodded waiving at my friends good bye and telling them I'll see them later.   
  
We sat on a bench when he brought up why I missed school.  
  
"I was at a doctors appointment..." I said.   
  
"And?" he asked me.  
  
"I have lung cancer."  
  
"What!"  
  
"I'm terminal." I said trying to be calm but I felt my eyes sting as small tears made there way down my face.  
  
"But... You will die!" he said trembling with emotion as his voice tremble and slowly shatter at the end.  
  
"I... I'm so sorry."  
  
"And I am sorry but... I can't really take this... I just..." He shook his head. "I don't think I can continue this relationship."  
  
"Are you braking up with me? Because of cancer?" I spat at him.   
  
"No," he said shaking his head, we were both crying because truthfully, we are two people in one world, not a couple. "We should see other people, I don't like you anymore... I'm sorry." he apologized with a small whisper. I nodded understanding.  
  
"I know, I don't like you that much either..." I said honestly, because I've been raised to be honest with every body.   
  
"friends?" he asked. I shook my head.   
  
"No, I think we should be ... Two people. That's all. " he nodded and got up from the bench and walked away.  
  
I stayed there, rethinking of what just happened. Not understanding exactly the situation.  
  
Did I really just break up with Paul, the nicest guy at school.  
  
How depressing life can be.   
  
I sniffles a tears as my friends came and sat with me.  
  
After I told them what happened, Didi Boo wrapped her arms around me hugging my tightly as I snuggled my head against her neck.   
  
She didn't cry when she broke up with her Ex. But that's because I'm a crybaby. Unlike her I am emotional.  
  
Grace pat my back, comforting me. Welly tried to make me laugh and Antonia was ready to beat up Paul for breaking my heart.  
  
But I don't really think its a heart broken situation, it's more like a "you will never get a boyfriend again, because how dates a girl with cancer?" type of situation.  
  
"Girls..." I said removing from Didi Boo's grasp and sit up strait. " I have cancer, I'm terminal."   
  
They gasped.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Grace.   
  
"Because you will take pity on me, I don't want that."  
  
"We won't." they said making me feel like a lucky girl to use these lovely girl as my friends.  
  
*  
  
*Later that day, going to bed.*  
  
"Mom?" I said as she tucked me in bed because I still like to have a good night kiss.  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"Paul and I split."  
  
"And how do you feel about that?"  
  
"Ok, I guess, nothing really. "   
  
"Well that, Honey, that relationship wasn't real." I nodded as she kiss the top of my head and said goodnight. I guess I was in the dark for thinking this was a real relationship.   
  
I closed my eyes and hoped to see Peter Pan in my dreams.

  
•

 _I blinked and found my self sitting in a orange bean bag._  
  
 _Humming to Perfect by Pink._  
  
 _Peter Pan floated in front of me smiling. I smiled back weakly. He looked at me confused for the poor smile._  
  
 _"I broke up with Paul." I said. He nodded and smiled widely and happily. Why?_  
  
 _"Why so happy about that?"_  
  
 _"I like you, and I don't like Paul." he said as he stood, taller than me. I got up, smiling. I never get up from the bean bag, weird._  
  
 _"Can I give you a hug?" I asked._  
  
 _"When ever you want." He said smiling._  
  
 _I gave him a hug, not feeling his physical touch, but I felt my insides busts in to flames of excitement and happiness. It felt like the best hug ever._  
  
 _"And I like you, a lot." I whispered in his ear as he disappeared in to dream land leaving a must or sparkles or police dust behind._  
  
 _Then I woke up._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
      
 **Juli Marshmallow!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -*_*_*_*_-
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Hey my lovely Readers,
> 
> And I do not like the term YOLO but it fits in this story... You know how it s a One Direction Fan Fiction, well hopefully, in chapter 6 or 7 I will be able to bring in 1D in this after I move on with the story:)
> 
> Don't forget to follow me in twitter @JuliMarshmallow!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: if you can't handle a girl with cancer and is dying, I'm sorry to say but don't continue reading this story, it might be to sad or to harsh for readers.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thank you A LOT for reading the story!   
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**All I want for Christmas is you.**

***Olivianne***

Waking up on a Tuesday is never easy. Especially on a cold November morning. I wore my TNA sweater that had a light purple flower thing and was a greenish blue color. I got it for my birthday since the store's clothes cost a lot. I wore my Lulu-lemon leggings that had a pretty cloud like pattern on top. Then I wore my brown comfy Uggs and some fuzzy socks. But my Uggs were fakes since the real company uses animal skin and that was cruel.

**(A/N: Lululemon(company that makes exercise clothes), TNA(a pricy clothes company)and Uggs(Type of winter shoes) are Canadian companies, google them;)**

My hair was a bit wavy on the bottom and strait on the top for my bangs, it annoyed me sometimes. I have chocolate color hair that had mini strawberries red natural highlights here and there in the sun. I have been told that my hair is beautiful and lovely, but my secret is using baby shampoo that smells like strawberries.

In one month it was Christmas eve! As a Directioner, the excitement was more of Louis' birthday.

Yesterday, I broke up with my boyfriend and today, I'm gonna see him. A weird feeling bubbled up in my insides. A bitter sweet taste popped in my mouth even though I recently had brushed my teeth.

Today was going to be colder than ever so I put on a comfortable purple winter coat that had a furry hood. But since it's colder that officially means winter has started.

I put on a hot pink scarf that was comfortable and put on my Olympic red gloves that had the Olympic sign on them. I love them. Even though they where old and almost worn out. I think I'll ask y parents to get me a new pair.

I had a orange loose shirt under that said I <3 Canada that I love. I really don't like tight shirts since they are tight and I have to suck in my tummy and look thin. I never wear tight shirts or sweaters since I'm worry that someone will tell me that I'm fat or gotta lose weight. Plus I wear baggy shirts so my parents don't judge me.

I worry to much sometimes.

*

Today in class we studied boring stuff but I had to pay attention, even thought I wouldn't need it.

During Lunch time, I saw Paul make out, or snob quite hard with Menty. I felt a pang of stupidity hit my chest for dating a heartless boy that I thought was sweet. But then it left. I guess his innocent nice boy thing was an act to get to me, but then when he knew I didn't like him and stuff, he let it drop.

Show his try colors.

I passed them as I walked to my lunch table and he saw me and gave me a awkwardly worried look but then I shook my head in disappointment, and I've been told that when I give a disappointing look, it's real and harsh. He made a rude face. I guess that we are no longer acquaintances.

History, my last period was the boringest. Unless I learn about England, then I would care. Anyway, I don't really care about this stuff, and of I would live longer, what would history help me in?

Paul was in my class and he simply looked at me awkwardly then sent me a rude sneer for no reason, how rude!

I rolled my eyes dramatically.

I think the word of cancer had gotten around the school since I have gotten pity looks from some people.

I don't like that, at all.

That day it snowed outside. A small soft snow, like a little cold breeze that you feel on hot summer days.

I loved it.

There was sweet white snow flakes everywhere as I left to go the bus. Couples were kissing each other, I sigh knowing that wouldn't happen to me.

I looked around to see Paul kissing a random girl, what a player.

I rubbed my hands together since it was cold and sat in my usual seat I the bus.

That night I had a lovely dream...

 

_I blinked and I found my self sitting on a pale baby blue beanbag. The white room was now white with light blue polka dots._

_Peter Pan appears in front of me smiling widely._

_"You decorated the place?" I asked._

_He nodded. "To celebrate the lovely winter and snow flakes." he said happily. I smiled a force smile. He gave me a confused look that demands a answer._

_"Paul is a player." I mumbled looking around to distract me from his sad face. "Do I cause you sadness?" I asked._

_"Never, just I feel horrible when your not happy, mostly because I can't be there to hold you and help you. Do I?" he answered and asked. I was dumbfound from all the words he had said so I cleared my throat._

_"No... Well only when you say I can't meet you in real life soon or when you can't tell me your name. It saddens me that we can't talk a lot and that I can't feel you. "_

_"I'm sorry but that's the way dreams work." then he waved._

 

I woke up for another to school.

***A month later***

Today, is Christmas Eve.

A month has passed since I broke up with Paul and he became a player and Menty loved it.

A month since I found out lung cancer.

Now the whole school knows and gives me pity looks.

Teachers mostly.

The other day, I hadn't studied on my geography test since I was stressed out over my health and the teacher understood so he have me a 92% instead of 64%.

I admit that that made me happy. Last time I had gotten stuff like that was when I broke my collar bone in 7th grade.

But this kindness from teachers earned me a lot of rude faces.

People either treat me like a delicate lost puppy or a disease that takes advantage. Sometimes I hate life and school.

Some of my friends turned there back on me.

But I still have my close friends.

And Didi Boo said she would never leave me.

I don't think I'll be able to handle Didi Boo leaving me.

Today is very exciting in many ways.

Like the company said, my family is coming over to celebrate Christmas with me. This year they will be coming here and the company gave them a free tickets. I am so excited to see my cousin who is an year older than me.

Amber Eden is my lovely cousin, who is one or my dear best friends. Along with with Didi Boo, we are the bestest of friends and we are a band of mischievous girls. we only get to see each other once a year since she lives in Quebec and I live in Ontario.

She is a Directioner like me, which makes me love her dearly even more.

She is a bubbly sweet candy lover, people say we are twins. But obviously she is prettier and taller and much thiner.

As I waited for her to get here, I was on my twitter, looking at funny tweets to brighten up my day. I do have a Directioner dedicated twitter account and I don't think I will ever delete it.

I walked down stairs to eat some Christmas cookies as my mom caught me giving me a knowing stair. My parents sat I front of our fireplace, reading books as the Christmas tree was all lit up nicely.

"Strait to your hips." Was all my dad said. He always says that when I eat candy or anything with sugar.

Then as I gobbled my cookie my mom cleared her throat.

"Can you eat more slowly, or lady like?" she said, I rolled my eyes. She always says girls are like delicate flowers, I always mumble my butt quietly. "Imagine Harry Styles was here. Would he like you then?" she says to make me eat like a princess, knowing that I always talked about One Direction.

My dad usually makes fun of me and calls Louis Lewis to get me annoyed. But then when Zayn delete his account for hate, he said he would become a Directioner, just for him. So I said, "Directionator much?" and he simply laughed.

The door bell rang and I rushed to the front door.

It was snowing, but just a bit. It made my heart fall deep on the ground because I love snow. Bu these past years, the snow has been small and simply brown and slushy. I don't like that.

At the door was my Aunt Wanda, usually know as Aunt Wa. I love her very much. She has that childish smile and feel. I wanted to grow up to be just as successful as her.

My Uncle Fern. He had a more stern and serious personality. He was kind at heart though.

Them came Amber, or as I call her Ber.

She has a annoyed look on her face. I looked at her curious to know what the matter was. She pointed at her phone.

Low battery.

I smiled and hugged each family member.

All my family knew the news of cancer so all they said 'bout that subject was how I felt and how I was.

I smiled politely and said Ok but deep down inside, I felt like screaming I'm freaking Dying here!

Ber wore a pretty gray with small blue floral pattern shirts and black jeans.

I wore my PJs which were the little monster from the iPod app Cut The Rope. It was red and he monster was green. The shirt is baggy, and that is why I love it. I also wore black yoga pants with the left helm of the shirt tucked in a bit. I love his outfit and wear it for my lazy days or summer days or winter break days.

My grand-parents came after that. My gramma Mary, or simply Grandma. She has more style than my mom sometimes and she is the one that buys my my pretty clothes. She lives in Toronto owning a food company so she needs to dress nice and expects us to also. But I rarely do, and she doesn't mind. She loves me anyway.

Then my Grandpa Alfredo, or simply Grandpa. He is awesome, funny, nice, great. Everything that you want your grandparents to be, my grandparents practically are. They are. Dry ticklish so each time we see each other, we tickle or we have to be at the top of our awareness to not get tickled.

The only thing is that they love kinda far away so we barely see each other. Most of the time when we visit, they have to work. They are workaholics. But I love them dearly.

We ate a big Turkey I helped my mom cook. It was. Erg delicious. We had rice that had mini pieces of carrots that made the rice look like something weird. We had salad, since my parents always for me and Dave to eat salad.

Then we sat around the fireplace and talked nonsense for hours until the clock struck 12 and we celebrated Christmas.

Then we opened the presents.

Dave got a bunch or electronic stuff and Wii games. He got some clothes and I gave him a pair of gloves like last year. He always looses his gloves though.

Ber got some clothes and some books, which she didn't mind but didn't fully enjoy. She also got shoes and tickets to got to Vancouver with her family, how lucky. I gave her earrings.

My Aunt Wa got a pair of comfortable socks and some shirts and dresses. Same for my Uncle Fern, well instead or dressed he got ties and suits. I have them both red and blue socks.

My grandparents got clothes and books on companies, brought stuff. I got them socks also.

My parents got clotures and money and from me, socks.

Then came my turn.

I got some clothes, books and shoes. I got 1000$ for shopping and secretly One Direction Merchandise.

The I saw a dark purple box with lime green laces and like green bows here and there. There was a little card on the side saying in cursive: May You Wishes Come True Olivianne.

I opened is and inside was tickets and maps and money for the 10 wishes.

They did everything.

The first wish that was going to be granted was in May to July to Europe with my family and Didi Boo the to Disney Paris and to meet One Direction in Paris and got to their concert.

I smiled and small tears formed in my eyes. But those were tears or joy. Joy that I will be meeting One Direction on May 11th a day after my birthday and after to to Disney he next day, then go to their concert in Paris VIP pass and front row seats.

I ran and hugged each family member and whispered I love you in each ones ear and the said I love you to me.

That night, or morning, I had the best dream ever. One that will do many things to me. One that I will never forget and that I will forever cherish.

• 

**_I blinked and was in a a baby blue room again, but the room was snowing but it wasn't cold._ **

**_The ground was marble colored._ **

**_I stood beside a cherry red bean bag._ **

**_I wore a floral dress that I had dreamed about._ **

**_The dress strapless and up to 3inches higher than my knees. It had a beige background. Then blue, purple, white, silver and black floral patterns here and there. It had a silver silk like ribbon that had a lovely bow like how they are in movies on the back. I had a red rose clip in my hair to keep my bangs from falling in my face. I had a metal like ross earring. I wore a necklace that had red metal flowered here and there._ **

**_My dad had bought me the necklace when he went to Japan when I was in 6th grade. I love that necklaces. Along with the necklace was the matching bracelet that I had broken the third day I had gotten the gift since I am clumsy. But the bracelet was on my left rift wrist looking brand new and fixed.touched my head to check my hair and I had my hair down fixed perfectly letting my soft wavy and curly fall down peacefully with out stress. I had my favorite red Toms shoes on._ **

**_In front or me was Peter Pan wearing a tux and a green Poop Hat. (A/N: I call beanies Poop Hats since they to me look like they have poop hanging on the back.)_ **

**_He looked so familiar. I had seen his face before. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't put my finger._ **

**_He smiled happily, floating a bit in the air._ **

**_His chocolate brown curly hair was a bit wind swept._ **

**_He held my hand and I closed my eyes._ **

**_When I opened my eyes and we were standing in a coffee shop. Nobody was inside, it was only us two._ **

**_"Where are we?" I asked since it was the first time we left the white room._ **

**_He turned around and picked up a box that had magically appeared on a table behind him. He brought it in front of him._ **

**_The box was a small white with little red sparkles here and there. It had a red bow on the tops._ **

**_I smiled and took it._ **

**_"Before you open this wish, think or what you truly want and what you truly need. I have two presents, the box and one that I can only give you." he said and I nodded. He had spoken so much this time. His lovely accent filled my ears like music and made me feel tingly and warm inside. I nodded._ **

**_I opened the box and inside was a card saying: Ask Me anything and I will answer it._ **

**_I looked at him debating what I would use my question on. His name? Age? What he did in real life?_ **

**_Then I knew._ **

**_"When and where will we meet and fall in love?" I asked knowing it was three questions in one._ **

**_I looked at the Tables around me all set up for a full house of guest. I looked at the menus it said Bienvenu au Café National De La France Paris._ **

**_He looked confused but then smiled._ **

**_"Because I love you," he said making my heart skip. A beat and thud and beat hard. "In Paris, when you visit Europe in May. It will be a random sunny day and we Weill fall in love in this café."_ **

**_I smiled and hugged him. It felt good inside but outside physically, i didn't feel anything._ **

**_I pushed back and smiled at him and he smiled a genuine smile showing his adorable dimples. "Some day I want and will poke 'em dimples." I whispered and he brought his lips to mine._ **

**_Inside I felt a burst of flames and love. I felt fireworks and rainbows inside me. It felt prefect. Natural. Meant to be._ **

**_I smiled and pulled back._ **

**_"I'm sorry I didn't get you a present. " I said._ **

**_"Your presence is the best of presents." he said and I woke up._ **

 

• 

Then today, Christmas, we went to McDonalds to have something since nothing else was open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _^_^_^_
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Hello, my lovely Readers!
> 
> I would like to thank my little brother for his idea for the chapter! It was August and my little brother was dancing around my room wearing his Christmas hat singing jingle bells. He's a weird boy, but hey, my little brother :)
> 
> PS: If this story is to sad, depressing, painful, or not very happy, either stop reading this or wait till I get to chapter 6 or 7 when the mood of this story lifts and is happy:D
> 
> Sorry is this kiss sucked :S create a better more romantic kiss in you mind:P
> 
> Juli Marshmallow


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**  
  
 **Almost there.**  
  
 ***Olivianne***  
  
  
These past months, have been boring as I wait for May to come.   
  
I still pay attention to class, even though I don't really need to. But since on or my wishes is to go to Harvard for a year and attend to medical school after I turn 18, need the knowledge.   
  
The past month either half or the school hates me and thinks I'm taking advantage or it's fake.   
  
The other half looks at me with such potty and sadness. People say I'm the kindest most cheerful person ever.   
  
I used to be get immature childish girl that goes around convincing little kids that I'm the forest fairy, or a fairy in general.   
  
But now I'm more of the quiet girl in the corner of a room smiling a fake smile for others, sitting with her only friends as they talk and try to make her happy or even smile a good smile.   
  
It worried some people.   
  
Paul was as usually his stupid self not dating by having one night stands with these random stupid tacky bitchy girls, which is annoying.   
  
In January I got a iPhone as a late Christmas present. I was supposed to pay for my cellphone but my parents said it was ok, to no worry. I guess, YOLO got to them and they feel guilty for not giving me what other children usually have.   
  
Yesterday I got the wedding invitation for Didi Boo's mom's wedding.   
  
Since the weather has gotten warmer I have to wear less coats and shave more. Which I absolutely hate.   
  
But I did go summer shopping and was going to go shopping in Europe.   
  
I had gotten the outfit from my Christmas Dream.   
  
  
 ***May***  
  
I have waited for this day for a long time, my friends laugh at my excitement. Didi Boo understood. This was our first vacation of many to go together somewhere that isn't in Canada.  
  
We left at 6am and meet up with her, her mom and her mom's husband.   
  
They got married last month in April. The reception was lovely and beautiful. I had gotten the bouquet that Claudia, Didi's mom had thrown at the end. I was getting married soon, but with who?  
  
The plan was that while I'm in Europe with Didi, Claudia is on a honeymoon with Andre, Didi's stepdad now.   
  
Claudia, was very excited to go to the Caribbean for the honeymoon. Didi was happy for her mom and she really liked Andre.   
  
They had been dating since 7th grade. When Andre found out that Didi loves One Direction, he found out everything about them. Since Liam had only one Kidney at the moment, he found hat out even with out her telling him that. He looked up so many facts about them, which we both think was really sweet and nice.   
  
They drove behind us since both of our cars are to small for all of us.   
  
We got to Toronto and said good bye and good lucky to Diana's parents. They left to their plane and we walked to get our bags checked and pass the security stuff.   
  
Didi had small tears in her gray-ish blue eyes. She was sad to not see her mom for 2 whole months.   
  
I hugged her and whispered it will be ok and grabbed her hand and we walked toward the waiting room to wait for the flight attendants to call us in.   
  
Didi Boo and I were sitting together in first class and my parents were in also in first class sitting with Dave diagonally behind us.   
  
The flight left at 11am and arrived around 10pm to Paris, France. This was my first time leaving America. I have to to Mexico and South America, but it's still in "America".   
  
I wiggled in my seat and put my books and stuff under the seats. Then I put my iPod and iPhone To charge in the Lyly in spot. I've always had the habit to charge my electronics.  
  
I just can't stand to have anything low battery.   
  
Didi laughed and we true d off our stuff because the flight attendants said so.   
  
I bought a new pack of gum for the trip.   
  
It is my addiction.   
  
I have each one of my family member half gums. I had a full on and gave half to Didi, which got on the nerves since I always give people half of a gum. I simply smiled.   
  
We felt the plane lift and I felt my torso ripe of my hips, but it was a feeling.   
  
I chewed gum so my ears wouldn't get plugged so did Didi.   
  
And I whispered to her, " almost there." and we smiled.   
  
*   
  
After the plane ride was peaceful and calm.   
  
After we arrived I giggled and felt a rush of happy emotions bubble up me so I scream mentally and skipped towards the doors to go in a Taxi to go the the hotel.   
  
In the hotel, Didi Boo and I shared a room and in front of us was my family.   
  
The room had two beds a small couch and a TV and a pretty washroom. We took keys and said good night to my family and went to bed.   
  
It was hard to go to bed knowing that in 2 days I would meet One Direction.   
  
I dreamed was that there was a hospital bed beside the Eiffel Tower. In the bed was a rose and it was quiet except there was a horrible bloody cough that shied threw the town.   
  
*  
  
 ***Harry***  
  
  
I've been afraid to sleep.   
  
Because to sleep, means to dream.  
  
To dream means to see Her.   
  
She is like a nightmare.   
  
A good one though.  The dream is always the same, we move the same movements, we say the same things, it never chnges, I help her breath by touching her belly and she thanks me. But the dreams haven't changed. they stay that way.   
It all started two years ago, a few months before I decided to go to the X-Factor.   
  
I had been having a normal happy life, until that dream.   
  
  
 _I blinked and found myself sitting in a red beanbag._  
  
 _There was a girl laying on a hospital bed in front of me._  
  
 _The girl simply laid there, eyes closed._  
  
 _She seemed about 14 maybe 15 years old. She had a light blue dress on that was tight on the chest but then on the wait loosened up. She wasn't super skinny but she wasn't that fat, she had a normal healthy body._  
  
 _She did have boobs, not stripper like but beautiful like. She wasn't that tall, possibly 7 inches shorter than me. She had a nice than that you can see is natural, not forced. She had hot pink lips that had a beautiful shape._ _She had a nose that was a bit round but adorable. She had pink cheeks and not to think but not to thin eye brows. Th had medium length eye lashes. Her skin wasn't the best but she might be a teenager, and for a teenager she had pretty fair and nice skin. She had small brown freckles here and there that complement her lovely face. She had long brown hair that reached her boobs. Her chocolate brown hair was wavy bu also curly._  
  
 _To me she is the beautifulest girl ever._  
  
  
 _She laid there looking dead. What is she was dead? What if I'm fancying a dead person. She didn't seem to be breathing._  
  
 _I got up and decided to hold her hand._  
  
 _When I touched her skin. That part faded but inside I felt a fireworks and. A rush of flames and a lovely warm feeling bubble up inside me._  
  
 _The opened her chocolate brown eyes. She looked confused and worried. She the lifted the hand that I wasn't holding and rubbed her belly._  
  
 _I copied her movements and touched her stomach. When I took my hand of and held the same hand as before she stated to breath and smile showing perfect white teeth._  
  
 _"What is your name?" I asked._  
  
 _"Wendy Fairy." she said smiling. I looked at her confused. "Thank you for helping me breath again, Peter Pan."_    
  
Then I woke up.   
  
  
  
  
 _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _^_^_^_^_^_
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: 
> 
> Hey Hey my lovely Readers:)
> 
> This chapter is a bit boring, maybe not the best. 
> 
> Like I said before, this is a One Direction fanfic so in this chapter, we shall have our One Direction! Ta Da! 
> 
> By the way, I do no own One Direction or their thoughts this is simply for fun and to please Readers. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallows:)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Once Upon A Dream**  
  
  
  
 _ **Moments in time.**_  
  
  
 _There is a theory that everything happens for a reason. Each on of us Have a different theory, well mine is that there are some moments, that change your life, that change your fate. Those moments decide your future and decide what will happen next._  
  
 _Those moments are the one that count._  
  
 _That choose your life or death, your future._  
  
*

 ***Harry***  
  
  
  
Yesterday we arrived in Paris for a vacation from our tour this year.   
  
In two day, we were gonna go meet a terminal wish kid. I love doing that to see the kid's face light up and make there life better.  
  
Niall liked being his marshmallow like self. Liam liked to give good device and he could compare with the kid since he was almost a terminal kid, but thank god he isn't. Zayn didn't mind, he simply enjoyed how they always complement him, he sometimes is so full of him self, but in a nice way.   
  
Then there is Louis. Ever since society thought we were actually dating and not jut really close best friends, management told us to be less together and less close.   
  
That night Louis said that he needed space.   
  
It broke my heart that he wasn't as close to me as before. I cried all day after that, because obviously he is my best friend.   
  
He got annoyed by these terminal sick kids since they always had a son story and he didn't like the fact that they were sad and ill and dying. he hated how most of them are either serious or they fake smile and fake laugh.   
  
The boys were out on dates and Niall was going to restaurants so I had decided to go and walk around the streets hoping no fans would see me.   
  
We had a concert in a week here.   
  
But all these years what has been on my mind was Wendy Fairy.   
  
I told the boys an year ago about her and they simply laughed but Louis looked at me serious and nodded. They always asked me when we saw a girl if that her, but it has never been.   
  
I put my black beanie on and some normal clothes to not draw any attention and walked towards the Eiffel Tower to sit on a bench and patiently wait till the day passes by.   
  
Last year Wendy Fairy had hugged me and I felt the emotions feeling but not physical.   
  
Then in November, it was when she became a nightmare.   
  
 _•_  
  
 _I found my self in a white room. The room had that icky hospital smell that you hate. I was standing beside a hospital bed._  
  
 _Wendy Fairy was sitting beside me. She had her blue dress but her mood seemed sad, depressed. Her mood affected the mood of the room._  
  
 _It made me sad inside to see her sad, I don't understand why. Her moods became or affected mine. She had her medium-long hair pulled up in a high messy bun that was loose. She had bits of her hair sticking out from behind her ears, the side of her head, behind her hear and from the main bun it's self._  
  
 _He face was pale white, which was rare and horrifying because she didn't have her natural glow and natural tan. Her cheeks were not as pink as usual and her lips were almost cherry red. Maybe she was hitting her lips to much._  
  
 _Her eyes were worst. They were red and puffy. They were blood shot from tears and her eyes looked glassy. She was staring at her lap until she looked up. Then tears streamed down her pretty face. She was crying. She had been crying for a long time._  
  
 _It scared me to not see her in her usual netural mood and smile._  
  
 _She was Crying hard and sobbing. Her small body shook from the cries._  
  
 _She looked at me strait int the eye and we made eye contact._  
  
 _She bit her trembeling lip. She slowly tried to stop crying. But she had hiccups from the tears._  
  
 _I touched her cheek making her look at me surprised. I never changed the same exact movements. But this dream was different._  
  
 _She smiled a teary smile._  
  
 _"What happened?" I asked wondering what had actually happened, a break up? A death in her family. She looked at me, confusesed and like a lost puppy, possibly not trusting her own voice._  
  
 _"I'm sick. Bad sick." She said as her voice trembled and sounded weird from crying._  
  
 _When she said that, my life chattered. I could feel m life come crashing down. My heart fall on the ground and my face pale. Why?_  
  
 _I shook my head not trusting my voice until a few seconds later._  
  
 _"Are you real?" I asked. She nodded. "Will I ever meet you?"_  
  
 _"Yeah." her voice trembled as if it hurt her that we would meet. "In Europe. On a random day, when you least expect it. Don't worry. It will happen. "_  
  
 _"Will you get well soon?" I asked and she ignored my question._  
  
 _"When we meet. Remember that I love you." she smiled and tears streamed down her face and she disappeared._  
 _•_  
  
The reason this dream is a nightmare is because she is sad and her mood hurts me.   
  
I kept dreaming that dream until Christmas.   
  
This Christmas had been the best since she finally kissed me.  
  
 _•_  
 _I found myself in a light pink room._  
  
 _Wendy Fairy was in front of my standing about 5 inches shorter. She had gotten thinner since November. I guess from the sickness she had gotten._  
  
 _She wore a white dress with a Christmas hat. She looked beautiful again._  
  
 _Her face seemed like there were no tears. As if nothing had happened._  
  
 _She smiled a genuine smile. She seemed happy._  
  
 _She held out a white box with silver sparkles and handed me it. I opened it saying: ask me something._  
  
 _I could ask so many things... Who she is, her name, age, favorite color._  
  
 _Then I knew._  
  
 _"Do you dream about me?" I asked._  
  
 _She looked at me and smiled, "Always. " she said wish and American accent._  
  
 _She leaned forward and kissed me._  
  
 _I didn't feel it physically but I felt it emotionally._  
  
 _I felt true love. Happiness. Rainbows and pixie dust._  
  
 _"I love you," she said smiling pulling back._  
  
 _"And I love you." I smiled and giggled._  
  
 _Then she disappeared and I woke up._  
  
 _•_  
  
Since then I usually dream bout her, but I only tell her how my day went. She smiled and nods. She listens to me. She makes me happy for no reason.   
  
She has never mentioned her sickness, so I wonder if she is healed or not.   
  
She always called me Peter Pan and said that she was Wendy Fairy.   
  
Last night I had a weird dream where she was strolling threw a park and then she started to cough so hard that she died.  
  
It scared me.   
  
I walk towards a bench close to the Eiffel Tower and watched the beautiful sunny day until some fans recognized me and chased until I bumped in to some one.   
  
That was when I meet Wendy Fairy.   
  
  
 ***Olivianne***    
  
This morning a woke up around 10 am and got ready for the day.   
  
Tomorrow is my birthday and then after that I will be meeting One Direction. Excitement couldn't contain it's self in my small body is I scream of excitement waking up Didi Boo she got mad at me.   
  
My parents were going shopping with my little brother. I couldn't help but feel bad since when my mom shops, she shop till she literally drops, which meant in a hour. But Dave had is iPod with him so he will survive this, by still I had my doubts.   
  
Didi was going shopping also and I was gonna go to the Eiffel tower alone.   
  
It was a miracle that I was able to go alone. But I had my phone with me. They said to not talk to strangers, so I said yes ma'am and yes sir and got a taxi and let him drop my off near the the tower.   
  
I texted my parents: Just got here and they texted that how I was and I said ok.   
  
I walked toward the Eiffel tower and stared at it for a while and admired its beauty.   
  
It took my iPod out and took a few pictures then took my phone out and took a lot of pictures.   
  
I wore some legging and my leather cow boy boots. I had a floral red shirt that was loose and slipped of my shoulders. I hat a leather jacket on to since it was breezy outside.   
  
I had my hair down all natural letting it wave and curl naturally. The I had some red rose eating and my red rose necklace. I think I looked pretty decent.   
  
Then when I was about to take that last picture, someone bumped in to me.   
  
That was the moment, that change everything.   
  
We rolled on the grass and I found myself laying on top of a boy.   
  
"Sorry," he mumbled with a deep British accent.   
  
"Its ok. Well no I'm sorry for laying on top of you..." I said nervously, why am I nervous? And I laugh nervously to try to clear the air.   
  
I got up from him and he got up and I sat on the ground watching him.   
  
He was very fit, built. He had navy blue jeans and a black hoodie and a black beanie. He had his hood half fallen of, as of he had it on and it slipped slowly off because of running. He was breathing hard as he was running, why was her running?  
  
He had chocolate brown curly hair that was sticking out of his beanie. He wore big brown glasses so I couldn't really shape omit his face, or really see it.   
  
I watched him brush dust off of him.   
  
I recognized him. I new is voice. But I couldn't put my tongue on it.   
  
He then held his hand out to me to help me up. I took his help and when I touched his hand, fireworks and sparks flicked around and inside me. I got up and brush off the dust from me and my butt.   
  
He watched me in awe and cleared is throat.   
  
"Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
"Erm, I don't think so." I said but I knew him from somewhere.   
  
"Wait..." he said figuring something out, did I know him?  
  
"Please remove you glasses so I know who you are." I said, I wanted to make sure I didn't know him.   
  
"Not here, not in public." he said with a hint of worry in his voice. "I'll take you to a coffee shop, down this street, plus I owe you it, since I bumped it to you. " I nodded.   
  
"Ok. Is this a date though?" I asked wondering out loud, noticing I embarrassed my self I blushed and turned my face away staring at the ground.   
  
He laughed, "Maybe, unless you don't want it to be. " said said a bit nervous himself.   
  
"I don't mind." I said smiling. I didn't understand why but I wanted to know him. Why did I have this attraction to him?  
  
"Ok." he said leading me to a small coffee shop. The coffee shop was called Café National De La France Paris. I knew this coffee shop.   
  
We sat on the far corner of the room and as we read we menus, he took of his beanie, showing his beautiful curls. I know him.   
  
I ordered a Ice Capp and he ordered a Cappuccino.   
  
He smiled and looked at me and realized I knew him and hat he knew me.   
  
He, out of all the people around the world brought me here, he and I meet in Paris. He... Is...  
  
I finally met...  
  
Peter Pan.  
  
The one I dreamed about. The one I loved and had a crush on for a while.   
  
Our eyes widened at the same time.   
  
"You are Peter Pan!" I whispered in a hushing almost screaming way. He looked at me confused than understood.   
  
"And you, you are Wendy Fairy!" he said excitedly, did Peter Pan ever dream about me? Was that his dream name for me?  
  
"I...Omg... Do you know me?" I said as so many questions and thoughts rushed three my mind. My heart was beating fast.   
  
The waiter came and gave us our drinks as he opened his mouth, then he payed and the waiter leaving me with my question to be answered.   
  
"Well..." he stated to say scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "I... erm, I know you... I well... Basically dream about you..." he said nervously. I stared at him in awe, Peter Pan dreamed of me?!  
  
"Your Peter Pan..." I said. "I dream about you to. I have know you since I was in 8th grade! Well, this might sound awkward but... I dream about you to. I feel like we know each other..." I said as he nodded in agreement.   
  
"I known you as Wendy Fairy." he said. Wendy Fairy? "I have know you from before I decided to go to the X Factor, actually you helped me decided that I wanted to go..." the cover his mouth and ironically like if it was supposed to happen his glasses slipped off of his face falling on the table.   
  
X Factor? Wait...  
  
His face. He nose. He perfect lips. He deep voice. His curls. His emerald green eyes. His height. He is...  
  
"Who are you, actually, the truth." I said wanting to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.   
  
I sipped my ice Capp as waiting for my answer patiently.   
  
"Promise you won't scream?" he said. I nodded. "Pinky swear?" he brought out his pinky and we pinky swore.   
 **"Swear on the cookie monster** , ok?" I said looking at him dead serious.   
  
"What? Of whatever." he said shaking his head, confused. "I'm the one and only, Harry Styles. " he said.   
  
I chocked on my cold drink, coughing badly.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked nervously, getting up to pat my back to help me. I nodded. But obviously i wasn't ok.  
  
I looked at him as I stopped coughing wondering if was had stopped.   
  
But then I felt an itch and a burn up my throat and it started to burn my eyes and make my body sting so I looked away and coughed in my elbow and covered my self.   
  
Then the weirdest thing happened, I felt a moist thing go on my arm, a red liquid, blood.  
  
He saw and gasped and passed me a bunch of napkins, his face full of worry. He called the ambulance and the whole restaurant looked at us worried. The manager brought us to his office and passed me a bucket to cough in.   
  
I was coughing loudly. He stood up and held my hair out of my face and said nice things to try to calm me down. He Kept saying that he was so sorry and so on forth.   
  
The manager from the building, Sara left the room, then came back in and came out for 15 minutest when, after clearing the small coffee shop, she decided to ask in English but with and accent: "What happened, why are you coughing up blood? Not from my coffee right?" I shook my head and coughed up more disgusting blood.   
  
I opened my mouth to say why, when a waiter came in saying that the ambulance was here.   
  
I passed Harry a pony tail, and I held the bucket, that was now about a cup full of snot, tears and blood mixed together since I have been crying and when I cry snot comes out of my nose.   
  
Harry did a messy bun on the top of my head, that wasn't that bad and put his hand on my back and led me towards the ambulance out side.   
  
I gave a nurse my health card and she wrote down information and took out a computer and did some work. I enter the back of the ambulance and Harry followed me.  
  
They asked who he was, he said my boyfriend. I didn't say anything since I was coughing up blood and crying.  
  
But Harry Styles just said he was my boyfriend. Weird bitter sweet day. The nodded letting him come with me on the ambulance and drove to a hospital.   
  
They started asking how I felt, how it happened, if it usually happened. Stuff like that.   
  
They didn't ask me what I have or why I I was coughing up blood, I guess it said on my health card.   
  
Then slowly I stopped coughing, but the nurses told me that they would do a check up at the hospital to make sure I'm fine.   
  
The nurses became silent and I guess Harry finally built up the courage to ask, after being quiet and rubbing my back; "What do you have?"  
  
"Erm...." I didn't know what to say. "If I tell you, promise me you won't have pity for me and feel bad and be all like 'oh, she has that let's make it easier for her, blah blah blah'ok?"  
  
"yeah. "  
  
" **Pinky swear**?"   
  
" **pinky swear** " and we took out out pinkies and swore.   
  
" **swear to the cookie monster?** " I said.   
  
"Erm.. I guess.. Ya sure. "  
  
"Ok, so..." I started as my heart neat faster. "you know how you will be meeting a terminal wish kid in two days?" he nodded confused," Well that kid is me. Last November, I found out I have cancer,lung cancer, to be exact. And that I am terminal. I have 5 years to live." i said sadly playing with the sleeve of my leather jacket.   
  
I looked at him, watching his emotion and facial expressions as if I was all that mattered to me right now.   
  
His face fell, it paled, it saddened with a hint of pity, typical. His eye saddened and he ruffled his curls twisting them around, obviously stress about all this information.   
  
"I... I don't know what to say.." he said thinking hard. "Wendy Fair..." oh right I haven't told him my name. But I like when he calls me Wendy Fairy, makes my life feel like a dream. " you told me you were sick, but never like, like this." his voice cracked at then end and he was now crying.   
  
Harry Styles crying is the worst thing to witness so, I did something that I would never do to a stranger, I hugged him, tightly. But then again, he isn't a stranger, I know him from a dream.   
  
He stopped crying.  
  
"Sorry," he sniffled wiping his eyes and put his arm around my waist and held me there as I rested my head on his shoulder and waited for us to arrive to the hospital.   
  
Then I black out.  This was one of those Moments In Time, that count.   
  
  
 _•_  
  
 _I found myself in a meadow. There was a big tree and a waterfall I front of me. Beside me was Peter Pan, but now wearing Harry's clothes, well because he is Harry Styles._  
  
 _"Your Harry. The boy I met today." I said stark at the waterfall._  
  
 _"Yes. "_  
  
 _"Do you dream about me?"_  
  
 _"Yes."_  
  
 _"In your dreams, am I Wendy Fairy?"_  
  
 _"Yes."_  
  
 _"Ok." I said. I didn't really have anything to day to him. I just admired the waterfalls and he did to smiling._  
  
 _"So we know each other?"_  
  
 _"Practically, yes."_  
  
 _"I'm glad I know the real you. "_  
  
 _"Me too. "_  
  
 _"Will I keep dreaming about you?"_  
  
 _"I'm not sure, I hope so. "_  
  
 _I nodded and woke up._  
  
  
 _•_  
  
  
 **_^_^_^_^_**  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
>  
> 
> Hola my lovely Readers! 
> 
> Omgigoshomgomgomgomgomgomgomg! Finally I have gotten to this glorious chapter! 
> 
> This chapter is the one I have been waiting for so long! This one is well the most exiting and most yay-ing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bye!
> 
> Juli Marshmallow:)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**  
  
 **Until we see the sun.**  
  
  
 ***Harry***  
  
  
My every thought contained Wendy Fairy.  
  
She was sleeping, or well blacked out beside me. With her head, on my shoulders.   
  
The girl from m dreams!  
  
The one I fancied for a while now, I finally talked to her in person!  
  
She looked so beautiful.   
  
She has a petite figure. She seem thinner from when I first met her. But right now i didn't care about her weight.   
  
Her hair was in a messy bum that I did, and sincerely I did a good job! She had no make up on, which I had noticed in my dreams. And when I saw her, I knew she was all natural, just how like. She wore simple clothes, nothing to attract attention. Good. She seemed nice.   
  
Right now, Wendy Fairy was getting x-rays, but she had woken up to get a needle and had had amnesia, so she was sleeping. I was in the waiting room, patiently waiting and pacing in circles.   
  
Remembering when we got to the hospital earlier.   
  
  
 ****Getting to the hospital****  
  
Wendy woke up and we had just arrived at the hospital. She was laying down on a bed and I was with her, holding her hand smiling at her and she smiled, but our smiles were weak.   
  
Both of our hands were sweating and she blushed and tried rubbing then on her thigh to wipe the sweat, but I held her hand and kissed her sweaty hands and she blush a shade of red, quite adorable actually.   
  
The nurses brought us to the child section, why?   
  
They said she was still a kid, what? I looked at her and she played with her fingers nervously. Ayer the nurses left to get a doctor, I looked at her serious.   
  
"Why did they say your a kid?" I asked.   
  
"How old do you think I am?" she asked innocently, which some how I simply couldn't resist but melt inside. To not fall on the ground from the emotions she made me feel, I sat on a chair beside the hospital bed.   
  
How old was she? She looked 17 in my dreams but she seem mature and immature at the same time. She seem to act older, but seem to have a inner child inside of her,like Louis. Plus 17 is still a kid, adults are 18+  
  
"17?"I asked cautious for her answer.   
  
But to my surprise she shook her head.   
  
"No." she looking at her lap. Was she worried that she'd be to young or something? "I'm turning 16 tomorrow...so I'm 15."   
  
My heart seemed to drop. How could I date someone younger? And make it work? Wait, why did I want it to work?  
  
My eye widened a bit from the surprise of turns of emotions. Then I smiled at her and she looked at me.   
  
"Age is just a number, I don't care." I said smiling. I just wanted her to be mine, to help her, to hold her tight, especially since in my dreams I would only watched her cry and scream of pain.   
  
"Oh!" she said smiling.   
  
Then the nurse and a doctor came, with a needle kit.   
  
I have never been afraid of needle so I was on with this, but then I looked at Wendy Fairy, her face paled and greened.   
  
Her eye watered. So I grabbed her hands, trying to calm her, was she afraid of injections?  
  
"Hello," said the doctor in a French but I new how to speak so I knew what he was saying, well most of it. I guess so did Wendy. "You will be getting a needle to get you in amnesia for about an hour. Meanwhile that your asleep, we will do some test on you and get some x-rays since you got Erm...Cancer. We already called you doctor and he agreed it was the best to do, you will be able to leave around 7pm."  
  
She nodded weakly, asking "Do I have to get a needle?"   
  
The doctor nodded.   
  
"Did my doctor say anything about needles?" she said. He nodded weakly and scared, why?  
  
She nodded as the nurse came and wrapped a rubbed band around her arm, and opening her elbow thing.   
  
She was breathing deeply and hard and started to shake and the nurse was getting a bit annoyed. The doctor walked out saying, "Young man, I would leave, to spare your self. If you stay, cover your ears."   
  
I nodded not understanding.   
  
The nurse prepared the need and I turned my head away, not wanting to see the injection. I was thinking of what I would eat later, thinking I sounded like Niall, but my thought were interrupted with a loud scream, making me cover my ears.   
  
But covering my ears wasn't enough to cover the sound of a long loud blood curling, bone shaking, spine shivering scream. I looked at Wendy and it was her who was scream in terror.   
  
She was scared of needles. She was now sobbing and crying from pain.   
  
She then fell a sleep with huge tears rolling down her face as I held her tight to stop crying. Her tears made me feel sad and horrible inside.   
  
Like I died inside.   
  
Then she black out, again from terror and pain.   
 ******  
In the waiting room, the chairs were a maroon leather color with cold metal arm rests and chair legs. She mad you feel small and I'll and helpless, not setting I like.   
  
There was no body in the waiting room so no paparitzy, but I got the urge to check my twitter so I go on it to find this as a trend: #WhoIshHarrysMysteryGirl and #AYoungerWomanForHarry and so on forther.   
  
Then I saw the worst one yet. #DisBitchWhoStoleHarryFromUsDie   
  
Sometimes these trends would get annoying or scary or weird or very sick minded and perverted. It rarely annoyed me since I had never really bugged my love life that much but 'a younger women?' or seriously , 'Die bitch who stole us Harry die?'   
  
Why was there hate?   
  
I saw tweets of people tweeting me rude dumb things, which made my eyes bring and sting from tears. Then I saw people trying to ring Wendy Fairy's twitter account.   
  
Thats when it hit me, I didn't even know her name.   
  
Then I thought of all the hate she would get. I had seen a lot of hate for Eleanor and Danielle (A/N: lets say Zayn is single in this story ok? Capeesh?) , I worried that it would be worst for Wendy.   
  
Then I checked my text messages.  
  
 _Liam: 17 texts and 3 missed calls._  
  
 _Niall: 10 texts and 1 missed call._  
  
 _Zayn: 8 texts and 1 missed call._  
  
 _Louis: 2 tests and 1 missed call._  
  
My heart dropped when I saw not a lot from Louis.   
  
Most of Liam's texts were how are you, where are you and stuff like that.   
  
Niall's were mostly about what food he should eat and if I could drive him to Nando's. I smiled when unread his texts.   
  
Zayn were about my hair products, typical.   
  
Louis' said: 'Night and call me later.   
  
So I decided to call Liam first. After 2 long rings he picks up.   
  
"Hello?" His deep voice beams threw he speaker.  
  
"Hi, it Harry!" I answer brightly.   
  
"Harry Styles! Where. Have. You. Been?!"  
  
"Erm... I wen to the Eiffel Tower...and I went on a date with a girl..."   
  
"Did anyone see you? Who is she? Where is she?"  
  
"Erm... No nobody saw me. She Erm.... Is Wendy Fairy... We are at the hospital-" I was cut when the receptionist called me, saying "Harry Styles, Olivianne's S is in her hospital room." Who? Maybe Wendy Fairy since I never actually asked her her name...  
  
"Harry! Who? The girl from the dreams? I bought you were joking and-"  
  
"I have go, Liam, sorry bye! I'll call you in... A few hours?"  
  
"Why are you at the hospital? Don't you dare hang up on-"  
  
I hung up as the receptionist look at me and. Fought me to her desk.   
  
"Please sign here." she said showing me a blank page.  
  
"Erm... Why?" I asked impatiently since Wendy was waiting for me.  
  
"Sorry, this might sound awkward but, my name is Stephanie, you can call me Steph and I'm a big Directioner, please may I get and autograph and a picture?" she said quickly and nervously.   
  
"Only an autograph because I have together to..." she nodded, not letting me continue and passing me a pen and the paper and her hands were shaking. I chucked and signed the paper.   
  
"Thank You!" she beamed, "Follow me." she said smiling and brought me to a private room since I has payed to get her a private room.   
  
On the door, the was a file and Steph opened it up. She read what it said and her face paled and saddened.   
  
"You can go in." she said a bit shaken.   
  
"thank you," I said. "And please don't...Erm ...Tell anyone, this is very private, and special to me." she nodded smiling and she left.   
  
I walked in to the room, and found Wendy Fairy in a pale blue hospital gown. Her chocolate hair was sprawled all over the pillow that her head rested on.   
  
She reminded me of m nightmares of her. I shuddered.   
  
She was sleeping. But not peacefully.   
  
Her eye lids were fluttering and her hands were grabbing the fabric from the gown. Her legs were laying there still. Her breathing was weak and her heart meter was rapidly beating.   
  
Her face was disturbed. She had a worried look mixed with anguish mixed with terror. She kinda thick pretty brown eyebrows were in a worried position. Her nose wrinkled like a bunny now and the. And her lip was trembling and a bit opened.   
  
She was also moaning. "Go away! No...." she would moan.   
  
"What?" I looked at her sitting down on a maroon leather colored chair.   
  
The was opening her moth and shutting. She would struggle in the bed lifting her back and kicking her legs, she was having a nightmare.   
  
"Aa...Go...Leave... Don't cut me! Don't hurt him!" tears now streamed down her face and she was sweating. I shot up and shook her shoulders to wake her up.   
  
Nothing happened, she was a deep sleeper like Zayn.   
  
I couldn't think of anything to wake her up, so I missed her forehead. Like how they did it in fairy tails.   
  
She jolted up in a sitting position, hitting her sweaty forehead with mine.   
  
She rubbed her head with her eyes tightly closed.   
  
"Oh Poop! Oww..." she mumbled, rubbing her head.   
  
 ***Olivianne***  
  
As I rubbed my head I opened my eye slowly, to find me self in a hospital, again. What happened.   
  
I looked around me and I was in a private hospital room in a disgusting blue gown that thankfully wasn't see threw so it didn't show my navy bra.   
  
I pulled my hair in a bun and found that I didn't have a ponytail on my wrist so I made a face. I had a bandage on my elbow and a hospital bracelet on my wrist.   
  
I looked around the medium size room with real colored walls and a huge window. The room made me uncomfortable.   
  
The I saw a mass of curls sitting on a chair beside me.   
  
Then I remembered what had happened earlier.   
  
I smiled weakly at him, he smiled strongly at me, trying to give me confidence.   
  
"hello." he said with his beautiful deep accent.   
  
"Hi.." I said weakly. I wanted to slap myself for acting so weak and dumbly. I rarely act like this.   
  
"What were you dreaming about?" my eyes widened.   
  
"You say that huh?" he nodded. "Well, erm.... I'm scared of E.T; do you know who he is?"  
  
"That little alien bat wants to go home and stuff?"  
  
"Y-y-yeah.... Well I'm deadly scared of him, a stupid fear. But it's not a funny fear, anyways... I was dreaming that he was attacking, I was laying in my small bed and you... You were sitting beside me, talking and enjoying each others presence.   
" And then E.T. Comes and stabs me and is about to stab you and...and I tell him to go away, not to hurt Peter Pan... And he laugh and goes near me to eat my guts and... Thank goodness, I wake up but an angel. "  
  
"Oh...Interesting... How do you feel?" he asks.   
  
"Do you want me to say something to make you feel better? Or truth?"  
  
"Truth, please ..."  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
  
"well... I'm a very honest person so, I felt before in pain since my throat burns and my back hurts... Symptoms of cancer... But right now I feel nervous and shy and I'm thinking 'Holy Crap, Harry freaking Styles is beside me, he is holding my hand and before in a ambulance, he said he was my boyfriend.' that how I feel." I smiled innocently since I don't like to lie I said the pure truth.   
  
"Wow... Erm... Well, thank you for being honest to me." he smiled sweetly making my heart melt slowly.   
  
"And you?" I asked him.  
  
"I'm pretty exhausted and worried for your health and happy that I finally met you, honestly."  
  
I smiled. "Harry..." He smiled brightly when I said his name. "I should properly introduce myself, right? So, lets starts as if we never actually met. Hello, my name is Olivianne Katie Seasame Fitch, I'm 15 years old, my birthday is tomorrow and... I live in Canada London Ontario, I'm in 10th grade... I'm here on a vacation, my best friend Diana Notebook, but I call her Didi or Didi Boo, she is shopping at a mall right now...   
"My protective parents are shopping y my 10 year old brother, who I call a fart. Erm... I'm very childish and I love to laugh.  
" Basically, I'm a massive Directioner, but for you, i'll try not to fangirl in front of you. Erm... I have lung cancer and you have just experienced a symptom... Umm.... I don't like when people lie... I rarely lie... When I swear to the cookie monster I mean it and I don't break promises...." I said.  
  
"Oh, well since you are a Directioner, you possibly might know everything about me practically..."he chucked as I laughed nervously and played nervously with the fabric of the hospital gown. My tummy started to growl loudly of hunger. I could feel a heat go on my cheeks, was I blushing? I never understood how I can blush. He laughed a laugh that these past two year I have been wanting to hear.   
  
He pressed a button beside the bed, I looked at him confused. "It's the button to call the nurse so you can leave and we can go eat." I nodded.   
  
The nurse came shortly later.   
  
"How are you feeling, ma belle?" asked the nurse with a French accent. I didn't feel lie answering in French even though I knew how to speak French fluently.  
  
"I'm ok... I'm mostly hungry and tired. "  
  
"Well, you can leave now, I'll bring you your clothes and you have to sign out. " she smiled and left.   
  
"Where do you want to go eat?" he asked.   
  
"Erm...." I thought for a moment. Then I got a bingo." Nando's!" he laughed.   
  
"You sound like Niall."   
  
"Can I invite a friend?" I asked, wondering if he wanted it to be us two.   
  
"Sure... Who?" he smiled but I could see a hint of disappointment in his eyes, but they lifted with excitement.  
  
"How 'bout... Didi Boo? You can meet my best friend and she can approve you." I smiled.   
  
"Sure! I'll bring Niall." I nodded.   
  
The nurse came in and helped me get out of the bed and it least I had my pants on because the gown was up to my knees and was opened on he back with a small string to hold the back together. I fell coldness brush threw the back of my back, making me shiver.   
  
She handed me my clothes and purse. I could feel heat from my cheeks, was I blushing again? If I did, I guess it's because I was embarrassed Harry would see my ugly body.   
  
"Honey, you have to let her have her privacy." said the nurse eying him since I need to get changed. He nodded and the both walked out of the room, leaving me alone to quickly change in to my clothes from earlier. I took out my iPhone trying to fix my hair with the camera thing and checking my texts.   
  
 _Mom:15 texts and 2 call, mostly about how I was and where I was._  
  
 _Dad: 14 texts and 1 call. About where I was right now._  
  
 _Didi Boo: 2 texts and 0 calls. About a really good looking guy that she met at the mall._  
  
I texted my mom and dad that I was going to Nando's win Didi Boo and that I would see then in the hotel, not telling them about my hospital visit, not wanting them to freak out. Then I called Didi Boo.  
  
"Hello?" she answered after 5 short rings.   
  
"Hey Didi Boo!" I said happily.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'll tell you later... Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up so we can go to Nando's with my... Erm ... A close friend and some one that you were dying to meet. So please look nice and pretty and stuff."  
  
"I'm at Eiffel mall. Wait what?"   
  
"I have to go ok? Bye I love you Boo Boo!"   
  
"What bye! But-" I hung up quickly and went out of the room to find Harry kneeling on a wall, hanging up his phone. He was blushing a crimson red color.   
  
"Didi Boo is at Eiffel Mall." I smiled.   
  
"Good, so is Niall, let's got get them by taxi." I nodded and we walked toward the receptionist and I signed myself out. The same nurse who handed me my clothes smiled.   
  
"Bye Steph!" said Harry smiling as she blushed and waved saying, "Vous être très belle ensemble, je vous adore." and she smiled.   
  
Then Harry took my hand, entwine my sweat chubby baby like fingers to his long beautiful fingers. I felt a fireworks inside me and felt all fuzzy inside.   
  
When the taxi came, Harry looked at me and asked why I was blushing.  
  
"The nurse said, You guys are very cute together. I adore that from you." I chuckled as we sat In The back of the stinky taxi. Harry told him the mall and we were off. "Why were you blushing?" I asked.   
  
"Because she said, as you were changing that she admires how I worry and care about you." I smiled and noticed our hands were still intwined so I squeaked his hand happily.  
  
He chuckled as I laid my head on his shoulders. I was scared that is I close my eyes, when I open them, I will find myself on a boring Monday ready to go to another boring school day. I'm scared that Harry will disappear. That this fantasy that I have been dreaming about for a long long time, with Poof! Disappear. And I will be back in my old boring plain of what someone can call typical Directioner life.   
  
But curiosity got the best of me and I closed my eyes.   
  
I opened my eyes to find beautiful emerald eyes gazing into my Nutella colored eyes. Harry was still here. I smiled and blushed.   
  
As we hazed in to each others eyes, the taxi diver told us we had arrived so Harry payed the taxi driver after I argued with him about who was going to pay for the ride.   
  
We go out and we put our sunglasses since it's only 3pm and the sun was shining. He put his beanie and hoodie on and grabbed my hand and led me to the entrance, trying not to attract attention.   
  
I texted Diana to meet us at the entrance so did Hardy to Niall.   
  
As we waited, we exchanged cell phone numbers. Didi came shortly, looking annoyed with her hands full of shopping bags.   
  
"Hi," I said smiling to her.   
  
She wore dark blue jeans, a leather jacket, not zipped. A pale turquoise colored shirt. Her really curly hair was in a high tight bun with a thin white headband.   
  
Since she was a competitive swimmer, she was tall and thin, like a model. Which made us a weird combination. Me; a chubby short lazy girl and her: a tall sportive athletic thin girl.   
  
"Hey, why do you have glasses on?"  
  
"Erm... Because... The sun is shining?" I smiled, the remembered Harry. "Oh! Right, this is, well this is..."  
  
"Harry Styles," he took his hand out to shake hers.   
  
"Oh! Well, pleasure! I'm Diana Notebook." she smile nervously, shaking his hand.   
  
"Pleasure is all mine." he said.   
  
"So... Your her 'close friend' ?"  
  
"Well, I'd rather put is as date, or dream boyfriend, but sure." he said blushing. I laugh and smiled at did who looked confused.   
  
That's when Niall decided to show up. He wore a navy polo shirt and white trousers and a green flat cap.   
  
He looked cute, as usual.   
  
"Hello!" he said brightly.   
  
"Hey Niall, these are the friends well go to Nando's with. This is Diana Notebook." Niall hugged her warmly. You'd be blind to see them not have something between them. Had they met before? "And this is Olivianne Seseame. "  
  
"Hi!" I said and he pulled me in a hug, surprising me.   
  
"Hello, you must be, Wendy Fairy?" he asked with a cute Irish accent. I nodded, had Harry told them about me?  
  
We walks out side, and to our luck, we weren't mobbed by fans. We got a taxi and the taxi driver drove us to the restaurant. We were quiet, there was a bit of tension. But Harry held my hand, so I was fine. Until Harry got a call from Liam.   
  
"Hello?" Said Harry, answering the call. "Hey Li... Erm no we are ok.. I'm with Niall... And friends... We're heading to Nando's and stuff, I'll call you later? K.... Bye" and he hung up.   
 ******  
Niall had been a gentleman and payed the driver as we entered the restaurant.   
  
We sat in one of those booths that have squishy chaired me sitting across from Niall and Harry sitting beside me and Didi sitting across from Harry with Niall. There were quote and facts about chicken written all over the was and there was a latin like music in the background. I took a napkin and placed it in my purse. They all looked at me Weirdly until I explained that I didn't want to forget this day. Harry blushed and Didi chuckled and Niall laugh his signature laugh that I always wanted to hear.   
  
We ordered chicken wraps, each. As we waited, Didi Boo shared her life with Harry and Niall, who listen, with his full attention to him.   
  
When the food came, I ate slowly, flavoring the food. It was spicy so I would drink my coca cola every now and then, since I'm not a spicy food person. Didi ate happy, so did Harry. Niall at quickly and happily, moaning because he liked the food.   
  
 ******  
  
Then we went to Didi and mine hotel around 8pm and we watched Batman on the tv. Making small comments every now and then.   
  
When my mom called, I told her I was with Didi in the hotel room, and that I would go to her room later on to say goodnight.   
  
When I did go in my parents room, they asked why I had a hospital bracelet on my wrist for today.  
  
I mentally slapped myself.   
  
After I explained what happened, not saying Harry, my parents bought the story and let me go to the room.   
  
That night Harry and Niall slept-over.   
  
There were 3 beds, so Niall slept in one alone, Harry slept in another one and Didi Boo and I slept in the same bed.   
  
As I brushed my teeth, I hummed Up All Night and singing in a horrible voice "Until we see the sun!" Then I noticed Harry was leaning on the door, watching me amused.   
  
He chuckled and we went to bed.   
  
Saying sweet dreams to one and other.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _^_^_^_^
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Aloha, my lovely readers
> 
>  
> 
> This book it long, and now the chapters get really long:D
> 
> Byee!
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow:)


	10. Chapter 9:

**Chapter 9:**  
  
 **Can You Feel The Love Tonight.**  
  
 ***Harry***  
  
That night I had the strangest dream.   
  
 _I was carrying a bouquet of cherry red roses._  
  
 _I was walking on clouds, with boxers that had unicorns and pigs on them. I heard laughter echo from the space I was in._  
  
 _I was smiling and waving the bouquet calling out something. I didn't know what I was saying but I felt the movement and air come out of my mouth._  
  
 _Then I slipped from the cloud and I screamed from the top of m lungs and felt smooth soft hands grasp around my waist and maid my fall slow down. When I fell on the ground I was standing with that feeling of the hands around my waist. I stood on a but white rose and there was randomly a lion walking around singing "In The jungle, the mighty jungle, the lions sleep tonight."_    
  
 _•_

Then I woke up rubbing my eyes and blinking hard to make sure it was simply the weirdest dream ever.   
  
Then I re-thought of last night.   
  
After Nando's, Niall and I slept over, ignoring the calls from Liam and Paul. I had the urge to ask Olivianne to sleep on the same bed, but we have physically know each other for about a day.   
  
It was around 6am and i decided to think and let my mind speak, since everyone else was sleeping.   
  
Diana, or well Didi Boo, was tall and thin, she seem like a model but she wasn't, she seem like a sweet person. When I looked at her and Oliv(Olivianne's nick name.) they reminded me of Louis and I. When I watched Larry Stylinson, we seem alike from them but they were girls.   
  
They had such a lovely strong friendship, full of laughter, communication, trust and happiness, what Louis and I used to have.   
  
I sigh quietly to not wake them all up.   
  
Diana has her torso curled by her legs were sprawled kicking the space between her and Oliv. Now and then she would kick Oliv, who was facing means had her back to herOliv was sleeping peacefully, for once. Her face was relaxed, which I had noticed was rare, since she frowns and had seriously zoom outs when she thinks hard. Her eye brows were relaxed and laid happily over her eyes. She eye were closed making her medium eye lashes look like a think dark brown line of hairs.Her eye lids flittered now and then. Her lips were slightly parted and she would smile every few seconds, making her cheeks puff up on her eyes. She had adorable pinkish chubby cheeks. Making me want to pinch them playfully. She had small scars on the top of her head, nearly noticeable and her nose was scared from scratches, but you wouldn't really notice. 

She seem like sleeping beauty.   
  
Until I saw her body's position. She had her back facing Didi, making her face me. She had her legs sprawled all over the bed, one leg bent, sticking out of the covers. And another kicking Didi now and then. She looked like she was jumping. One arm was under the pillow that was under her head. And the other was under her chin. She looked comfortable even though the position looked uncomfortable.   
  
She would mumble things like, " Fairy... Peter.... Love... Dead... Flower... Meadow...." she would laugh at bit and I think I caught her sing  **Can You Feel Love Tonight**  from the Lion King. I shook my head, not believing I had these thoughts and emotions over her.   
  
I looked a Niall, was curled on in he middle of the bed with a pillow between his legs, he was hugging the pillow, which made him look like an adorable little marshmallow. The blanket reached his shoulders and he slept shirtless and showed his back. He was so adorable sometimes... I chuckled mentally to not wake up the others, wait but why was I thinking so softly and mushy?   
  
Did Oliv make me softer and more like a small cupcake like kitten?   
  
I had been feeling, ever since I met Oliv, this soft squishy good feeling in my heart, last time I felt it, was when I met Louis. I felt a pang of sadness hit my heart.  
  
Why was Louis ignoring me or less with me form time to times? I thought about the night before to take my mind of of Louis and our sad friendship.   
  
I looked around the room, it wasn't that big but it was big. It had those annoying usual beige walls with those matching tacky maroon beds. It Had a small red couch on the far corner beside the window. The window had its orangey brown curtains closed not telling me see much sunshine. I looked in the couch and found a monkey Latin there.   
  
The Monkey seemed to have hair like mine, curly and brown. It had a huge nose and a huge belly. It had a red bow wrapped around its neck. The legs were hanging from the big belly and it had small cute arms. It had little fur on the top of its head, it was white. It think it's his hair.   
  
He monkey sad beside a adorable bunny. The bunny was a soft caramel color and had a white dress on. The bunny had long bunny ears. I guess she is a girl since she wore a girl dress and he monkey is he big since he wore nothing and seemed manly.   
  
I wonder why she brought stuff animals with her. They were both the same hight. Then beside the I saw a giant unicorns, possibly 1/3 of my hight. It was a baby pink color with its hair stroke on one side specifically. The unicorn had a purple tail and purple mane. it had a purple with spackles unicorn thing on the forehead. It also had a big snout, but I couldn't figure out of it was a girl or a boy.   
  
Why did she bring those stuff animals?  
  
Then again, I have to remember that she is only 15... No actually 16 today is her birthday.   
  
I want to make his the best sweet sixteen ever. I got the idea of the perfect date. I smiled by myself. 

******

Around 8 am I finally decided to wake up Olivianne, after being bored by my own thoughts. I got up from the bed I had slept in and remembered I only slept in boxers, I pulled on my old clothes from before. I could see her steer from her sleep slowly. I stood in front of her, plotting how I would wake her up. I first poked her cheek, making her giggle. Then I pinched her nose and she wrinkled her nose like a bunny. I decided to jab my fingers in he sides of her, tickling her. It was a random idea and I wasn't sure she was even ticklish, but it was worth a try, right? When I jabbed my fingers softly in her sides, she smiled. Then I continued more aggressively. She started to mumble to stop, I thought about obeying her, but then I thought nah! As I tickled her, she woke up, wide awake and her eyes shot opened, making me chuckle. She tarted to laugh, a lot. She was now crying of laughter. The she started to not be able to breath. She was coughing harshly and strongly, so I stopped, quickly, not wanting to kill the girl i fancy.   
  
She sat up, her brown hair was crazy, making her look like a child that had just woken up after a long sleep. Her eyes were a bit blood shot but it was normal since she had woken up. Her skin was a bit paler thank usual and she seemed like those normal people who look terrible after their sleep, except she was beautiful in anyway. She laugh and smiled, breathing once again normally. I hugged her tightly, now sitting on her bed whispering apologies to her. I apologized for waking her up, for making her not breath good, for tickling her, so on fourth. But she simply laugh and kept saying its ok quietly and rubbed my back, making me feel all fuzzy and warm inside again.   
  
"But..." she said dead serious, "if you ever want to wake me up, please to it around 11am and forward, I am not a morning person and on vacations I sleep till noon, ok?" she raid a eye brow then the other. she could raise both of her eye brows at different times!  
  
"Ok..." then I remembered why I had woken up so early.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Oliv!" I squealed like a little girl would squeal my name. I have her a tight hug, making me melt inside. She smiled widely, genuinely happy. Then she laughed.   
  
"You have already made this the best birthday! You know that! Just you mild presence, and now the fact that your Peter Pan!" she was smiling and her eye were tearing of happiness and joy. "I'm fangirling inside so badly... Just for you to know." she said playing my the end of my shirt nervously and shyly. She hit her lip as her eyes trailed my shirt, making me blush and giggle. She smiled. I laughed a laughed that felt nice coming from my lips. She smiled and pressed her baby like hands in my mouth to make me quiet. She had these adorable baby like chubby hands, it made me mentally laugh. She turned and faced her back to me and sat softly on Didi, who was know on her stomach, with her back facing up. She sat on Diana's but, smiling evilly. I sat on he warm spot where Olivia sat and watched her.   
  
"Press you hand on her mouth, to not wake up Niall." she whispered to me and I did what I was told. I could feel a pang of jealously, wanting Olivia touching and tickling me. It was a weird feeling that I was now used to. She took out her arms and started jabbing the sides of Diana's torso, making her struggle. Diana was now sweating and laughing and moving rapidly with the rage to get Olivia off of her.  Olivia simply smiled and chuckled in amusement as her eyes shone glee and happiness. She giggled in delight from her master plan and tickled Diana furiously, making Diana possibly die of tickles.   
  
"Pay back!" said Olivia. Smiling with joy.   
  
"G-g-ge-get off! Aaaaah!" squeal Diana, giving up I. Her struggles. Olivia nodded and got off and jumped on the ground beside me like a monkey.   
  
"Where is Niall?" asked Diana. We shushed her pointing at sleeping Niall. We all smiled and deicides to prank him. 

*****

"Ready?" Diana whispered to us making sure we were ready to wake him up. In the hotel room, there was some food, so our plan was to wake him up by smell and then spray him with water. Olivia ripped the bag that contain mars bars and she waved it on Niall nose making him wrinkle his nose like a bunny. She smiled and put the bar on his lips and rubbed it like it was lipstick and he moaned with delight. Quickly she took the bar way before Niall could sink his teeth in them. She got up and ran and hid between one of the three beds, beside us. We wait a few seconds, until Niall got up and moan," whee is my bar?" with his sleepy irish accent. I think the girl found it attractive since they bi there lip and they blushed, making me feel jealous. Then we heard his lazy sleepy foot steps approach us. The when he saw us in shock, we splashed him with water, soaking the white shirt he wore and his hot dog boxers. He blushed and laughed his usual laugh making us laugh along.   
  
"You Guys..." he mumbled rubbing his eyes, " Who wants a hug!" he smiled. Obviously, All of us wanted a hug from him, since her gives the best of hugs ever. But Olivianne and I weren't fooled by his trick. Unfortunately, Diana because soaked wet also, making us all laugh.   
  
"Guys, you know what day it is today?" I said smiling.  
  
"Dunno." said Niall snatching the go plays bar from Olivia making her giggle. We all sat on 'my' bed.   
  
"It's some beautiful special girl birthday!" I squealed, again, letting my inner fangirl get the best of me. I heard Olivia snort and I saw her roll her eyes. " It's true though! Someone in this room turned 16 today!"   
  
"Hmm? Wait- what?" said Niall surprised.  
  
"Don't you know how old we are?" said Diana, all of a sudden worried.   
  
"No.... What?" he said confused and looking lost.   
  
"Niall, I'm fifteen and Olivianne, she turned 16 today!" said Diana worried.   
  
"Oh! Well then... Happy birthday!" scream Niall tackling her with a hug making us laugh.  
  
"I should have guessed... You guys.... You... Oh I'm hungry!" mumble Niall. We laughed and wondered what would happen next.   
  
 *****  
  
Later around 10 am, after ordering room service for breakfast and eating and laughing. Niall said that he needed to get changed. so we divided to leave and come back later.   
  
"Olivia, I whispered in her ear, as Niall said good bye to Diana, they seemed sad to be torn apart, even If it's for only 4 hours. "I'm gonna meet you down stairs, in the lobby, I'll text you ok? It's gonna be you birthday date, ok? So get ready! Wear something nice, like always!" I smiled showing my dimples making her laugh and hug me tightly before I left. As I walked out the door, she ran to me and kissed my cheek and closed the door behind me, leaving me blushing with a smirking Niall and me touching my right cheek, feeling the heat from where her lips were.   
  
  
  
  
 _ *** Olivianne***_  
  
  
After I closed the door, I couldn't help but touch my lips lightly. They were burning and tickling of pleasure. I smiled like a nut job and Diana stood behind me with a smirk and her arms crossed.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? Someone likes Harry? Hmmm? Spill your beans, you crazy banana!" she sang happily poking my belly as we sat on the bed we slept in, that was moist and messy.   
  
"Erm... Remember Peter Pan? Well... I was at the Eiffel tower taking pictures and... Someone bumped in to me. He was wearing a hoodie, so i didn't know who it was. He said he was sorry, and then he said he knew me from before, so I thought it was a childhood crush, eh? And then we went for coffee and i figure out its Peter Pan so im like, omg it you! And he told me who he was, at the same time as I drank my drink. And he's like: I'm Harry Styles! So i start to cough violently because this surprise causes me to choke. Then the weirdest thing happens, don't you dare tel my parent by the way! I start to choke and i cough so bad that I start coughing up blood and he takes me to the hospital. The doctors say I'm ok and stuff. So he takes me to you to Nando's and you saw and know the rest... So ya, Harry Styles is Peter Pan, my dream boy/ prince thing." I say quickly and excitedly. She stares at me in surprise by the weird twist and she giggles loudly and we laugh.   
  
"Guess what Oliv?" she asks.   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"IhaveadatewithfreakingNiallHorranOmg!" she said quickly but some crazy way I understood that she has a date with Niall today. I smile sweetly at her, get up from the bed and stand I front I her. She stands beside me and we count to 10 and take a deep breath, and fangirl and freak out and squeal and be your typical Directioner.   
  
 _ ***30 minutes later***_  
  
  
After we fangirled, I look at her dead serious.   
  
"Didi Boo! I had to get beautiful, fast! Pretty Me!" I say and she laughs and sends me to take a shower quickly as she picks my outfit for the Birthday Date.   
  
As a take a shower, I feel the warm water agains my warm skin, making me melt and feel good. I wash my hair, scrubbing extremely hard with my hands and scrub of conditioner. I take the soap and clean my skin. Then I wash my feet, not wanting to have any smelly feet. Then I put shaving cream and pray that I don't cut myself as a shave. As I'm in mid shave I hear a shuffle and hear a bunch of familiar and unfamiliar voices and a knock on my door from Didi, asking if I'm done yet. I tell her almost and finish shaving and wash of officially and dry my skin. During the shower I thought of why I had asked Didi to Pretty Me! But it's because she has always been he prettiest of the school. She is always the center of attention and everyone always likes her. Everyone likes her. I don't think I ever felt jealousy but I want some of her pretty magic for this special day. She has always been that pretty nice girl that a the boys have a crush on.  
  
I'm not surprised to see Niall falling head over heals for her.   
  
I look at the dogged mirror and write 'I <3 1D' on it, because habits die hard. Then I brushed my teeth quickly. Then I put my hair in a towel and put it up. With a towel wrapped around my body, instep out of the steamy warm washroom and find a bunch of people in the hotel room. Didi grabs my arm and brings my out to the view of the guest, who watch my cautiously.   
  
"Hello!" said Diana bringing the attention for everyone to her. But she is sprawling to the guest, not me. "This is Olivianne. She needs to be flawless for today, even thought her flaws are as small as like having a long toe nail, we want her perfect! So go go go go to work!" she says to the guest, who I hope they spoke in English. They all nodded vaguely. they noticed I was watching them so the faked a bunch of smiles. Diana brought me to the first guess, a lady with a white uniform and dirty short brown hair in a high tigh pony tail. She seen about 39 years old but her hair made her look older. She had wrinkle lines possibly from smiling a lot.   
  
"Oliv, this is Mme. B, she will be doing your nails." I nodded and sat on a chair that was there.   
  
30 mins later, she brought out this guy in a green shirt, black skinny jeans and a light gray scarf and he started to do my hair. His name was Felipe and I think he was gay, but I did not ask, as much as I was tempted. Since I know asking would be very rude. But then again, I have always wanted to meet a gay person. It has been one of my weird wishes. I always feel like I could talk about One Direction with them. 20mins later, she brought out my outfit, which I didn't pay attention, and she told me to go to the washroom and get dressed. I was careful not to mess up my hair and my nails. On my nails, I had zebra patters. Somehow Mme.B managed to get my nails pretty.   
  
My hair was curled with small extensions. Rigt now it was in little rolls, to keep the curls and to not mess up my hair as I changed. I put on some short black spandex under the dress that I wore. I put a strapless bra, worring that it would slowly fall of. I slipped the weird dress on. Not paying attention to it right now. When I stepped out, I noticed Mme.B was gone and there was a new lady replacing her.   
The new lady had blond long hair in a messy bun, making her look younger. She had layers and layers of make up, making me mentally wrinkle my nose. She wore a leather black jacket and black leggings, hugging her pretty figure. She seemed about 30 years old and she had a long. Thin pointy nose. She smiled kindly even though she looked strict.   
  
"This is the make up artist, Lucy." she smiled and I sat on a chair, closed my eyes and waited for like an hour, feeling layers of make up and stuff on my face. I felt my face being poked and pinched and pulled.   
  
I would flinch and my eyes would flutter and wince at the touch of mascara and eyeliner. She would tell me to stop. even thought I continuously did it. When she applied cover up, to cover up pimples and black spots and gross teenage stuff, I would wrinkly my nose. I would blow my cheek like a monkey when she would apply blush. she would grunt in frustrations and Diana would tell me to quit moving.   
  
Finally, everything was ready for the date about an hour later. The guest took out a long mirror and showed me my reflections after the final touches. I stood in front of the mirror. There was a girl in where my reflection was I took my hands out and touched my face, so did he strange beautiful girl.

I gasped. 

The girl had beautiful long Nutella colored hair with strawberry red natural highlights from the sun light from the room. Her hair seemed healthy and beautiful with soft curls and perfect bangs. She had a red rose in her hair, not letting her bangs fall on the face. The stranger's face seemed perfect and pointy on the chin but round on the cheeks. Her nose was pretty and not to big and not like a tube. Even weirder, her nose had not pimples nor black beads, as if it never happened. She has pinky rosy cheeks and long black eyelashes and pretty delicate eyeliner. Making her eyes look oh so beautiful with their dark brown color. Her lips were rosy pink, with a small hue of red. They seemed like perfect almost heart shaped lips.   
  
Her skin was clear and looked like porcelain like peachy tanned skin. Her skin seemed polisheshed and perfect. It seem like a princess' skin. Her chin was clear and pretty and that perfect pointy way. She wore a creamy white colored strapless dress that reached 3 inches above her pretty knees. The dress has small floral patterns on the bottom of the fabric and it had some floral patterns on the chest. The dress had a brown silky ribbon, that was wrapped around her wait hugging her petite figure. She looked thin. Her shoulders had no mosquito bite makes on them. You could see her collarbones slowly peeking bettwen her long magestique neck. She had a small little dark brown mole on her left collarbone, completing her shoulder region. She also had that small waist and had a pretty belly, not to flat but prefect. She had a body shape but not to bad. Had small medium legs that had no scar marks from cuts. Her legs looked perfectly shaven and neatly done, as if it was effortless.   
  
She had white with small navy polka dots high heal Toms shoes. The shoes make her look taller and make her legs look more pretty and shapely.   
  
She looked like a _princess_ , or a  **fairy**... Weird.   
  
I touched my own face, so did the reflection of the fairy like girl. I touched the mirror, so did she. I shrieked in glee.   
  
That strange girl was  _me_!   
  
I frown touching my chin and looked around not believing I was this pretty. I wrinkled my nose and looked at Didi Boo. She smiled nodding and approving of my look. I feel tears swell in my eyes of joy but Lucy waved her hand in my face.   
  
"The make up is water proof but it's not doper resistant. But I must admit, you look very beautiful." she nodded and sat on a chair beside Felipe.   
  
Diana handed me my leather caramel purse. Inside it had a pad for just in case, lip stick, a mirror, ponytails, my cell phone, my iPod, my camera, band-aids and my wallet with a few bills of European money. **(A/N: I don't know how the money is there since I haven't been to Europe and I live in North America...)**  I smiled at her.   
  
"Now go, Harry waits for you, tell you mom, before you leave that we are going to a fancy restaurant and we will meet up there. Ok? Now go get 'im and good love Oliv!" she says rushing me out side and kisses my on my cheek and shuts the door behind me. I her some shuffle log from the door and I hear her say, "My turn!" and I wonder how much did this make over cost...  
  
I know on my family's hotel room door and my dad opens up with a big smile.   
  
"Why all dress up birthday girl?" he asks quietly, I guess my mom and Dave are still sleeping.   
  
"We are going to meet up at a fancy restaurant, Diana and I that is..." he nods vaguely, maybe he's to tired to care.   
  
We say bye and he says he will text me later and he kisses me on my cheek, also saying good luck.   
  
I make my way down the elevator, thinking how I will make my elegant entrance. Harry is sitting on a black grand piano, playing swiftly a classic and hummed along. I new the tune since I used to play piano before. I walked up behind me, thinking how I would get his attention since he was so in to the song. Then I heard a wrong note. He make a annoyed noise and kept trying the part, each time getting it wrong. So I decided to slide my hands in top of his and show him the right way to play. He gasped surprised but smiled and let my hands show him the way.   
  
"It B flat, not natural." I said playing he piece softly and he copied me, playing it right. He smiled and looked up at me.   
  
His smile faded and stared at me in shook, was I ugly?  
  
Did I do something wrong?  
  
He simply stared at me and smiled crazily.   
  
"You look... So... Beautiful! It's stunning!" he said with pure glee and joy. But then he frowned, "But the make up... It pretty but not natural, like you... But I like it!" he said raising his hand up and causing me to blush. He led me out from the back of the hotel where a limo awaited us. He smiled as he opened the door like a gentleman and we sat on a leather chairs. 

*

First he brought me to a fancy restaurant. I had a steak and so did he. He bagged to pay for the food. The he took me for a walk in a beautiful park, and all the flowers were blooming so it was a beautiful sigh. We strolled, speaking about our lives and stuff. When we sat on a bench beside a red tree, he seemed to be in deep thought. He took a deep breath.   
  
"So how long do you have to live? Like, basically, what will happen?" he said grabbing my hand and cris-crossing our fingers together, he squealed my hand tightly but I could feel his hand shaking just a bit.   
  
"Honestly, I don't know... All I know is that I have 5 years to live left, so when I'm, like, 20-21 ish... What I will be doing is right now finish my high school and hope that the medicine will be advanced by then and then I might be able to heal... That's what I'm betting on... That is... After finishing high school, I'm going to Harvard for a whole year then I will go and explore the world, using my 10 wishes.... Which reminds me! Tomorrow, you are meeting a sico wish kid, right?" he nods, " Well I'm the wish kid, so we will see each other..." I smiled and her wrapped his arm around my waist holding me close to him, as it I was disappearing or escaping.   
  
"Doesn't that worry you?" he asked me anxiously as the sun slowly lowered, we had caught a sun set. I looked at him, confused. "Doesn't it worry or make you sad? The fact that you will die young! The fact that you will leave me alone? The simplest fact that we might not have a future together?" his voice cracked and fell into small quiet sobs.   
  
He was crying.   
  
I felt warm wet salty thing slide down my face.   
  
I was crying now.   
  
He looked at me and hugged me tightly as we cried in each others arms.   
  
"I'm so sorry Harry... I just... I'm sorry..." I sobbed.   
  
"It's not you fault, don't worry. We have a lot of time together, and I promise I will do anything in my power to save you. Plus if technology and medicine isn't as advanced as now, we can get you a lung transplant, right?"  
  
I nodded weakly not really thinking of the transplant.   
  
 **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _^_^_^_^_
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Bonjour mes beaux Lecteurs !:)
> 
> I said^^ Hello my lovely Reader in french lol:)
> 
> So how do you like the story so far? Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Juli Marshmallow:)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

  
  
**Somewhere Over The Rainbow.**

 

***Olivianne***

 

After staying at the park for what seemed like 2 hours but it was only one, it was about 5pm and we were again strolling in the park talking gibberish.

"So..." Harry said with his slow seducting accent. " what do, or did you want to become? That is... When your older."

"Well, Uhh... I wanted to become and anesthesiologist." I mumbled and he tools my hand and squishing and making me feel all warm inside.

"What's that?" he asked with a confused and questioningly.

"It's in medicine, that is, a specialisation. Meaning that its a specific study..." he still looked clueless and then smirked.

"I'm dating a nerd." he said smiling. Dating?

"I'm not a nerd... I'm just smart but too lazy to think..." he chuckled.

"So what is it?" he said impatiently, making him look like my little brother wanting to play on his electronics.

"Ah... Well it's when you go in surgery and well the person get you to fall asleep and put anesthesia. Yeah, that's it." I smiled.

"Oh, wow how did you find it?" Why was interested in me?

" I was going to be a surgeon, but then I saw breaking dawn part 1 and it was like, gory and stuff so I did some research and ya, I found the job and liked it and it been my plan." I smiled fiddling with our entwines hands.

"Wow, that a interesting decision." he smiled. He thought for a minute and notice he was in deep thought so i watched his watching his expressions.

He would frown, with his thick brown eyebrows coming together and going closer to his eyes. He was biting his lip, slowly making me melt. His eyes were serious and they were narrowing. He wasn't there, he was focusing as if he was elsewhere. We had even stopped walking.

"Have you... Basically, have you... Erm, ever had dream about me? Since you like call me Peter Pan and... Yeah?" he asked nervously. I raised one of my eyebrows. Then I let my eyebrows fall into a frown and I sigh looking up to him like a puppy.

"Well... When I was in 8th grade, after graduation, I had an asthma attack, right?" he nodded. "And I blacked up and had this dream, I wasn't breathing and I was like, I don't know how to explain, uhh, i was in this room, when a strange boy showed up, he said he was Peter Pan and he touched my belly and I could breath... And each time I would have an asthma attack, the dream would happen..." he nodded waiting for more, but his eyes showed he wanted to ask a question. So I decided to continued. " and the dream became weirder, we would simply talk and enjoy each other's presence... And then Peter Pan said I would meet him in Paris, during Christmas time, so I completely forgot about that and well at the Eiffel tower, meet and it was you." I smiled happily with pure glee and bliss.

"I'm glad I met you, then, because I also had dreams about saving a girl called Wendy Fairy, and well it's you Oliv!" and I blushed. I gave him a right hug, hopin we never leave eachother, ever.

"Please don't leave me..." I whisper as I dug my face in his warm chest.

"Never... What are we, babe?" he said as his accent made my feel all tingly inside and I felt like I would faint, but all I did was blush and tilt my head to the left.

"What do you mean? Date wise or friendship wise?" I asked innocently hoping that he wouldn't say we are simply friends.

"Both..."

"What do you want then?" I looked at him demanding.

"So we're like dating and close friends?" he asked nervously. I stared at him in awe and I felt like jumping all the way to the sun and floating. A rush of bliss like emotions burst in to me.

"Harry Edward Styles, girls-no Directioners have dreamed about this! I've dreamed about meeting you! This is a dream! So I'd be very much delighted to be dating you! Yes yes yes yes!" I beamed and I could feel our selves glowing with glee.

He warped his hands around my waist and spun me around. And for the first time, I didn't care if I were heavy or not, I was enjoying myself.

I was laughing and smiling and so was he.

This is the best birthday ever.

He finally set me on the ground and it was 6pm so we decided to go to a fast food restaurant and buy a small hamburger and go to a café and talk.

As we sat in the taxi going to a food plaza, I focused on his outfit.

He had a white shirt with a red line on the bottom, as of it underlined the bottom. He also had black jeans that were a bit lower ridden, I think later I will tell him to pull up his pants.

He wore casual classy clothes, but I didn't care, he was happy, so was I.

** 

When we got to the plaza, i took a quick glance to the majestic building. It was tall, long and mostly wade with glass. It was very beautiful, I awed at it.

To ruin the moment, there was a fan that ran up to us.

She was taller than me, 5'9, she wore tight jeans and really high heal leather brown boots, making her like 6'3. She sighs this V-neck tank top with a leather jacket slowly slipping of her shoulders. The shirt showed her bra off and showed her humongous boobs. She seemed tacky and slutty. She had beach blond hair and she wore 16 pounds of make up, at least. She seemed to be around 20 years old.

I did not like her.

At.

_All._

" Bonjour!" she said brightly and did the duck face, which really got in my nerves. "I'm Gizel! Can I have a autograph and picture!" she said with her tacky high pitched French accent voice.

"Oui!" Harry answered brightly, smiling his attractive self. Maybe he did it for the fans, but honestly, I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously hit my heart. She smirked and pushed me aside, making me stubble a bit from my clumsy feet.

He didn't notice so he smiled, she held the camera, she smiled and clung her body to his and honestly it was a pure disgusting turn off.

Purely unattractive.

I rolled my eyes as they talk a bit and he noticed that I was bored, so he excused his self saying he was on a special date. She obviously never has been rejected, oh well.

"Wait!" she wailed in a annoying tacky voice. "What do you mean a date? Are dating the ugly, what ever it is? 'It' is obviously to young, dumb, ugly for you!" that stung me. Really hard.

I could feel my eyes burn.

"As a matter of a fact, I'm am dating this lovely beautiful girl, who has a heart. And she isn't fake, unlike you!" Harry spat on her as he spoke, yes he was rude but she... I could feel warm that he defended me, but still why would she say that?

"Tweet me when you get bored from her, or you grow a brain." she said handing us a paper with her twitter account and she walked away casually, towards the plaza.

I stared at the space she used to be in.

"Stop it Olivianne!" Harry said shaking my shoulders making me jump. "You won't melt the space she was in with your imaginary laser beaming eyes, ok?"

Then I remembered, he's older than me, I'm a young immature girl, how can he like or even think to love me?

I rolled me eyes and walked in to the food plaza stoping my feet angrily, ignoring the faint shouts from Harry.

As I went toward the woman's washroom, I saw Gizel smirking and leaning agains a wall.

"Wan-" she started but I interrupted her.

"Oh, go F*ck your self already!" I spat at her stupid shocked then smirking face and stomped my way to the washroom and slamming the door behind me.

*

***Harry***

After scream her name out and waving my arms in the air, trying to get her to come back, I sigh and made a distracted noise.

Of course, her attitude will be that way and her reaction will be like that! She is a teenager actually! She is you get than me.

Younger... That felt weird knowing I was dating a you get person. But then again, we act the same, mature-wise. I don't think that's good or she is very mature.

I decided to run after her, bumping in to Gizel.

She was about to react but then she saw who it was and smirked.

"Oh, hello..." she smiled mischievously and fix hair already done hair.

"What do you want?" I said stopping on front of her and crossing my arms.

"Well, you 'Date'" said said doing air quotes, "Ran of to the washroom saying 'Oh, go f*ck yourself already" so," she shoot me a evil smile.

I shook my head knowing that Olivianne meant it for Gizel. I rolled my eyes and ran toward the washroom.

Not paying attention hat it was the Women's washroom.

***Olivianne***

I sat on the the toilet seat with a paper on the toilet seat and I sat fully dress, thinking.

Maybe I was too young for Harry, maybe I'm way to ugly. Since in Harry's nature it is to date models, not young dying girls.

I shook my head forcing me to not cry.

Don't cry, I told my self, blinking hard.

I shook my head again.

I could feel a fever starting up.

Plus, why would Harry like a fat ugly girl like me?

Why?

My eyes burned and my eyes swelled up and I could feel my throat ready to explode. I could feel my heart bursting. I really did not want to cry. I could feel the fever reaching my back and between my boobs.

I was breathing deeply.

"Don't cry!" I whispered to my self. Squeaking my eyes to not cry. "Big girls don't cry! Don't. Stop it! It's you birthday! Don't! You'll ruin it. Don't... Cry..." I whispered hugging myself as warm salty liquid steamed slowly down my face. Shoot.

The tear burned my skin, heating and and making me feel small sizzles and fuzzes there.

I touched my cheek and stated at the door, feeling a wet feeling on my hands.

I sigh sadly but my sigh was shaky.

I felt this knife dig a hole in my weak heart and my stupid lungs.

My nose got plugged, making me groan. I do hate getting my nose plugged.

My lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, but my emotions and thoughts ignored it.

*

I after a long hard thought, I decided that if Harry didn't want me, I had to accept my unfortunate luck and be happy if he finds someone better, it's obviously for the best.

I kept whispering, "Don't cry..." Until I heard squeals and a old lady scream.

"Ah! Sort D'ici" a high shriek boomed across the washroom. (Translation: Ah! Get it of here!"

I heard a bunch of loud click-tick-boom-clocks from high heels and make bash zipping and make up things closing and purses shuffling.

What as happening?

I felt something burst out of my throat and I couldn't help but let out a small whimper mixed with a sob.

"Olivianne?" I heard Harry say walking slowly around the stalls, trying to find me.

So he had scared off the ladies from the washroom and walked in to find me...

He walked closer and closer towards the stall I was in.

Then I heard him stop in front of my stall, tapped his feet and sigh a loud sigh.

"Olivianne, are you here?" he let out a soft shake and whimper. "Please answer... I'm sorry about the fans... But that means nothing to me... You'll have to get housed to it... I'm sorry this happened on our first real date and on you birthday. I really wish it was easier, but haters are going to hate. Now I'm thinking that as I pore my heart out, there might a a random person in this stall, think what the hell I'm doing here. I'm sorry ok?" he sigh and sniffled, was he crying also.

I sniffed and took a deep breath and got up, with me legs shaking and wobbling and I told my self to straitened up, mentally.

I unlock the stiff nob from the door and opened it to see Harry, Crying, like when he did the video and he cried because of hate.

I felt warm tears to down my face again from the sigh.

I looked at his emerald bloodshot eyes.

I walked passed him and went to was my hands since I was in the washroom, so did he. We walked out silently and I walked outside to get fresh air. Luckily there were no fans.

He stopped in front of me. He cupped my face with his large hands and I could feel my cheek burn. His hands felt warm and perfect against my teary face, that was now dry and had dry tears were now dried up and felt really weird on my skin, making it slightly itch.

I stood there and wrapped my hands around his warm neck.

"You know how sorry I am? How painful it is to see you cry?" he said with his voice cracking up and squealing as his eyes watered. "I'm so so sorry. It's just, I really like you, a lot. It weird. " he said smiling a bit. I was taken back from the sudden conclusions. Obviously in the washroom, when I was in deep thought, I had never comes got this conclusion.

Now I was dumbfound and trying hard to know what to say.

"Um... I don't know what to say..." I said stupidly.

"What are you thinking about? Right now, that is..."

"Right now, I'm thinking about the plain fact the Harry Styles likes me and had dreams about and that we are dating... I'm dumbfound that you actually would stay with me and you like me. I'm surprised that you defended me. I'm worried that this will happen again and it will be worst. And to top it off, I'm amazed that you don't mind the fact that I'm younger than you. By that, meaning I'm still immature, childlike and a rebel. How can you possibly like me? Thes are my pure thought right..." I rambled quickly, fielding with strands of his hair in the back of his head.

He chuckled brightly, smiling.

"How can I not? Yes you are younger, which can be weird... But still! I love how you are rebellious and immature. Actually I think we have the same mature level. which is bad, I'm my case... But still... I hope his works out." he said brightly kissing my cheek softly, making me fuzzy inside and making my cheek bubbly and sizzle.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder and my stomach had a pinch of pain and let our a small groan the a long loud dinosaur like roar.

"Some one is hungry!" he said playing my hair, messing it up making me shoot up and start to dramatically fix my hair and waving my hands around and swatting his hands away.

"No! I worked hard keeping it nice and neat! Shoo!" I wailed dramatically. He rolled his eyes.

"Just like Malik, hmm?" he winked and I blushed, and unhooked my self from him and gently gave him a friendly push on the shoulders and held my hand out.

"Come on Styles, I'm starving and I want Starbucks!"he chuckled and took my hands, tangle long his long fingers with my baby ones and we waltz towards a Starbucks in the food court.

I ordered a Strawberry and Crème with cinnamon, extra whipped cream and vanilla.

Harry ordered a small espresso with sprinkles of chocolate.

We talked, laughed and spoke of our child hood memories.(A/N: this Childhood Memories will come back)

It was as if I had y own interview with him, but this time he said anything and management wasn't there to stop us. I found out his secrets.

Then I found out the sad part...

" So, when do you think I will be able to meet the rest of the boys? You know since I'm a Directioner..." I said batting my eyes sweetly.

"Don't do that! It's so... Hmm... Tempting? Are we meeting tomorrow at Disney world?"

"What?!" I sat up, straitening my back as my rues widened and perked my ears in surprise.

"Wait... You didn't know? Shit!" he said covering his mouth in shock.

"Omg..." inner peace, calm down, I told my self. "I'm having a hard core mental fangirl..." I breathed in deeply, hoping that it wasn't to noticeable how excited I was. He smiled and nodded.

"It's ok..." he said.

"Wait-I'm going to meet Liam Payne, Zayn Malik... And I have meet Niall Horan... And I'm going to meet Louis Freaking Tomlinson!" I said flapping my arms, try to calm down.

"Yes..." he said unsure and a tad nervous..." Erm... Well you see Louis and I , we are having..."

"What? What happened?" I asked innocently.

"We are in a like, fight... We are having some difficulties... Because of Larry Stylinson, we can't really best friends but acquaintances... " he said sadly staring at the tables.

Clearly this was affecting him a lot more that what Directioners used to think. I had a pound of guilt since I love Larry Stylinson and how close the boys are. But I have never sent a hate of done any bad, I simply live their close affection and love there perfect friendship, or so I thought perfect...

I felt horrible, I guess it's empathy and sympathy...

"Oh Harry!" I said reaching to rub my hand against his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "It's ok... Don't worry, things will brighten up." I tried smiling but failed miserably and he sigh.

I made it my personal plan to get Louis and Harry back together and have a strong friendship, without interfering each others' relationships and lives.

*

After my date, Harry kissed my cheek and told me that tomorrow he wanted to act like we had just met to know if the boys would accept me, with out know I was dating him. I agreed and he said he would talk to Niall to tell him.  
  
I remembered Harry saying that he was so so sorry that he hadn't bought me anything and that he would give me one of my 16 presents from my birthday in the following days.   
  
I felt a rush of happiness from all my presents that I would be getting.   
  
I remember we had decided that this weekend we'd drive around Paris in a motorcycle. I smiled excitedly.   
  
When he kissed my cheeks, I could simply burt in to fireworks of cry of joy. But I saved my emotions for later.   
  
When I walked in the hotel, the lady there was watching me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes and walking in the elevator and up to my floor.   
  
When I knocked on my family's door and waited for them to open, it was 9pm.   
  
"Olivianne!" Said my mom motioning my to come in to did. "Where have you been? What have you done? Why the good mood? Happy birthday! Gah! What have you done with your face and everything?! Make up? Clothes?" I think I should have called...  
  
"Sweetie, please be nice..." Mumble my dad sitting on the bed watching Family Guy. Dave was on his iPod possibly playing angry birds.   
  
I sigh and thought about telling my parents about Harry or not.  
  
"Mom, can I be honest? Please don't cut me... I, uh met a guy, yesterday... He's perfect and everything... Erm you will meet him tomorrow..." I trailed of staring at the bed as my moms eyes narrowed, studying me and sigh.   
  
"Olivianne... You can't just go on dates with stranger, what if he raped you or drugged you? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No mom, he didn't, and honestly I don think he would ever."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because the new and the world would be all over him and his career would demolish? And would be dead?"  
  
"What ever his job is, that would happen... Wait-how old is he?" I could hear panic rise from her voice and panic and a pounding reach the back of my head.   
  
"Mom he is... 19 years old... But his name is..."  
  
"Olivianne!" She cried as if it was a crime.  
  
"Mom, get yourself together, we are dating ok. Be happy. I possibly might never date, because of my horrible condition... Much less the fact it Harry Styles..." I mumble the last bit as I watched her emotions change. First she gasped, then her eye saddened and then widened as she touched her heart. Now she was hugging my and say I'm so so sorry. Saying that my health wasn't my fault and that she should have listen to my cries when somatic would hurt. She started to cry saying it was her fault and that she felt so guilty.   
  
I sigh my head and shook it.   
  
"Mom!" I said sternly, making her stop."Did you even hear? Gah! Stop crying! Your always calling me a cry baby! Do you even know WHO I am dating?" I said as she straitening her back, remembering she was a mom who needed to be strict to her daughter.   
  
"Sorry, it just..." She sigh. "Honey, who are you dating?"  
  
"Mom, I met Harry Styles, yes the Harry from the band full of my husbands, anyway, I met him, and we talked and well, today he took me on a Birthday date and... Yah...." I said hoping she would approve.   
  
She pressed her lips together, making them white. "ok...I guess, I do have to give you freedom... But it's actually him?" She said as her eyes seemed to bob out of their sockets.   
  
"Mom, I don't want to speak about my love life right now..." I said hoping she would tell me what she got me for my birthday presents.   
  
"Well, as it is your birthday, here are your presents!" She said opening a closet and taking out 1 big bag-like boxe with rainbow tissue sticking out. Then there was a small box wrapped in a navy blue color with a small white bow in the top.   
  
The first box contain: money, a card with sparkles, a one direction white sweater that I've been wanting for one year and tickets for Disney in Paris.  
  
"Omg..." I said as my eyes watered from glee and I squealed and tackled my mom with a bug them my dad then Dave, which was an awkward hug. "ThankYouILoveYouGuysOmgGah!" I jumped up and down and could feel joy burst in me.   
  
"When are we going?" I asked.   
  
"Tomorrow..."   
  
"But we are meeting One Direction tomorrow." I said, knowing that we'd go with them but still, I wanted to make sure.   
  
"Well, they are coming with u-" I cut her in a scream and lath and jumped up and down happily.  
  
"Mom! You can meet my Boyfriend.. Harry... And Louis and Liam and and Niall and and Zayn!" I said quickly and happily.   
  
They all smiled but I could see Dave was extremely excited also, possibly because he was a mini boy Directioner.  
  
The small box contained: a necklace with Diamonds and matching earrings and a bracelet.   
  
I took the bracelet and studied it closely. It had a sing that I had seen on one of my many friends Danielle, who was my therapist. She was young and pretty and so so nice to me. She had seizures like Grace.   
  
The bracelet she wore was a but different, hers was for seizures that she got randomly and when people were around, they would see the bracelet and rush her to the hospital. It's like a bracelet that says: I have something that's life threatening, take my to the hospital if something happens.   
  
My bracelet was silver with a sign that was hard to describe, it had this snake likes thing wrapped around a knife. Possible represented the hospital of medical stuff.   
  
It has some writing on the back, but I didn't pay attention to it. I asked my mom to wrapped it along my right wrist, along with some other bracelets I have.  
  
My mom said my cousin and Sarina were visiting! I wasn't thrilled for my cousin since she always came with me and Diana everywhere since we ere really close.   
  
Bu Sarina Haggarty! She was now a famous singer making a new album. We were really close, best friends when we were young. But in 9th grade she got a record deal since she is singer. She would go to the market on weekends, and busk and she would get like 70$ each times. She was saving up to go to El Salvatore in the future.   
  
One day at the market, Didi Boo and I were with her and she was singing somewhere over that rainbow with me, her voice was great, but mine was scratchy and quiet.  
  
I used to have a good voice but I stopped singing since I didn't think I was good enough. There was Adele listening got us and she gave Sarina a record deal.   
  
I haven't seen her in possibly an year, since she was in New York. But we texts each other and tweeted each other now and then.   
  
I was excited to see her, after a long time.   
  
Then we just talked and my mom questioned me about Harry.   
  
 ** _*Meanwhile*_**  
  
 ***Harry***  
  
When I got to my Hotel, who wasn't that far away for Oliv, I ran to my room, that was shared with Niall, he wasn't there yet.   
  
I had the hopes to share a hotel room with Louis, but he said it was for the best, making my heart drop.   
  
Liam was with Danielle and Zayn was possibly looking at his hair. I think Louis was at Starbucks, but I forced myself to not care, which was pretty hard.   
  
I knocked on Zayn's door, which he shared rooms with Louis.   
  
After 3 knocks he came with a grunt, saying that he was coming. He smiled when he saw me and let me in.   
  
"Finally! Where have you been?" He said as i sat on Louis' bed, smelling his comforting smell. He sat on his own bed.   
  
A few months ago he had broken up with Perrie, well she broke up with him 2 months ago and as mug as he didn't show to many sad emotions in public, as a band, we know he is hurt. She broke up with him since the hate got to her and she couldn't take it. He didn't show that it hurt a lot in public, to not worry the fans, but he was hurt. He cried a lot, which worried that band.   
  
But he was recovering his sad lost.   
  
"I've been... Around.." I said smiling because of Oliv. She was one of the best things that happened to me. She was just... Your typical romantic perfect girlfriend. My heart skipped a beat and I smiled widely, not caring it was weird. Oliv was dating me.   
  
"Hey!" Zayn said throwing a pillow at me face, brining me back from La La Land.   
  
"Ow! Oh, sorry..." I smiled weakly.   
  
"Who is it?" He said impatiently.   
  
"What?"  
  
"The new girl? Hmm? Who is it?" He said excitedly.   
  
"Erm... I'll tell you tomorrow, you will meet her." I said not giving out to many hints. He smiled widely.   
  
"Ah! What is her name! Is she nice? Pretty? Wait... How old is she?!" He said the last part in outrage.   
  
"She is the girl from my dreams, I actually found her! She is extremely pretty. Brown hair with a bit of red. Chocolate brown eyes... Hot pink lips... Perfect teeth..." I said dreamily gazing at the brown colorless wall.   
  
"How old?!"   
  
"She is... Sixt-"  
  
"Oh. My. God. You are dating a sixty year old woman! Zomigosh! Harry! That's-"  
  
"Sixteen! One-six!" I said frantically waving my arm in the air to get his attention.   
  
"Oh... She is.. Quiet young..." He said with a small voice shrinking in the mattress of the bed.   
  
"Yeah... But that isn't what worries me... It more that fact that umm... I don't want to talk about it..." I said trailing off.   
  
"Harry! Come on what is it?"  
  
"She... Is dying... She has lung cancer and is terminal..." I said with a sad quivering voice as my eyes stung and watered.   
  
"Oh, Harry!" Zayn cried with sympathy and rushed to my side, hugging me and comforting me.   
  
"It's just... To much! She... Why..." I sobbed louder on his shoulder and my snot got all over his shirt. "I'm sorry about your shirt-"   
  
"It's ok Harry, if you need any thing or any help, just come to me or and of the boys, seriously."  
  
"-I'm sorry for you hair-" I stopped sobbing since he shoot up standing and his hands quickly fiddled with his hair. He smiled lazily with a hint of embarrassment.   
  
"Excuse me, for like a minute!" He said rushing in to the washroom to fix his hair, knowing he would take longer. "Oh! Hey Louis!" He said on the way, making me clean up my tear quickly and straitening my self, to look pleasing.   
  
" Hey," said Louis standing beside me, crossing his arms and his eyes narrowed. I simply nodded, drying up my tears and get up from his bed and sitting on Zayn's. "Why did you do that?" He asked, sitting beside me, making me bounce softly.   
  
"Because," I said sitting on his bed now, trying to get away from him. "You said... A few months ago... You wanted space." He sat beside me and I moved inches away from him.   
  
"Stop!" He said, frowning.   
  
"No, you stop!" I spat closing my eyes shut. "You wanted space, I'm giving you it!" As much as it hurts me... I wanted to add.   
  
"But I never said stop being my best friend!" He said in a whiny, mixed with plea.   
  
"But... I have you space... You were unhappy with me... And our friendship."  
  
"I just needed time to think! Now, tell me what is wrong!"   
  
"What do you mean what is wrong?"  
  
"You were crying..."   
  
"No..."   
  
"Yes... Tell me!"  
  
"But... It's to painful an-"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"This girl I like... Well I think I love her... You will meet her... Trust me.. But it's just... She so nice and..."  
  
"How old is she?" He asked sadly.   
  
"Sixteen.." I said.   
  
"Quite young?" He chuckled at bit, but I I nodded sadly."Then what's wrong?"  
  
"She had lung-g-g can-n-ncer.... S-sh-she is-s t-ter-r-m-mi-min-nal..." I said as my voice trembled and I clutched my pants, blinking hard to not cry.   
  
"I'm so sorry... I didn't know... What you were going through... And how have you been dealing with this?"  
  
"It's... Hard, you know? Because I genuinely want to have a future with her..."   
  
"I'm here for you, ok?"   
  
"Yeah... I know..."  
  
" is she going to chemotherapy?" He asked innocently. My eyes started to sting and my throat started to hurt. Next thing I knew, warm salty tears streamed down my face.  **(A/N: see what I did there?)**  
  
"She is terminal... Didn't you lisent?." I said, with a numb voice.   
  
"Oh, I didn't understand because you were stuttering..." He said looking down at my hunched up curled figure. He rubbed my arm and gave me a warm perfect hug. One that I missed for a long time. One that I hadn't felt in a while. "It will be ok... I'm sure there is something we can do... I promise to help you find a cure... Besides, maybe this could be the one and only..."  
  
I sigh nodding knowing that she is the one and only...   
  
 ***Olivianne***  
  
When I go in my room, Diana wasn't there yet. Maybe she was with Niall.   
  
I decided to text my friends back at home.   
  
I clicked on Antonia screen, showing her In piggy tails, making an adorable face. I smiled. Her name on the screen was Dora.   
  
Me: Hey! How are you?  
  
Dora:  **omg! Where have you been? How have you been! Ah!**  
  
Me: I'm good, you?  
  
Dora: **I'm great!:)**  
  
Me: What is my name on your screen?  
  
Dora:  **Cowgirl.**  
  
Me, or cow girl: why?  
  
Dora **: remember when, in 6th grade the teacher asked what he cow said and you did a cat noise, meyow. Anyways, I remember you mostly for that lol:D**  
  
Me: omg... Put it to: Princesses Oliv, the glorious generous lady.   
  
Dora:  **I'd rather not.**  
  
Me: please!  
  
Dora:  **what mine?**  
  
Me: Dora... Haha  
  
Dora: **omg... Ok lol:P**  
  
Me: guess what?  
  
Dora: **you turned in to an alien?**  
  
Me:... No?   
  
Dora:  **then?**  
  
Me: I met a guy... Well Peter Pan!  
  
Dora:  **What? Omg who?**  
  
Me: you'd be shocked...   
  
Dora: _Urgh!! Tell me who!_  
  
Me: I g2g Byee kisses ily!  
  
Dora:  **bye:P**  
  
I sigh and decided to send a funny picture of One Direction to Noelle, (Welly.)  
  
Me: *sends picture of Louis sassing a photographer*  
  
Welly:  _omg haha lol!_  
  
Me: how are you?  
  
Welly:  _bored, missing you... Hate Menty so much..._  
  
Me: what did she do?  
  
Welly: _she called me fat... She told me I was ugly... Then I slapped her and told her that at least I had a brain._    
  
Me: omg... That... B...  
  
Welly:  _then she's like, at least my best friends will live longer. I started to cry and Antonia pulled out a big chunk of her hair. Then Grace said, well she did her Gracie-swearing and Antonia poured her orange juice all over her. It was pretty funny:$_  
  
Me: omg! I'm so sorry that happened... Ur girls ok?  
  
Welly:  _we got detention.._  
  
Me: could have been worse;)  
  
Welly: Y _eah;) so how r u?_  
  
Me: met a guy... You will see tomorrow on twitter...  
  
Welly: _ok?_  
  
Me; g2g to bed, ttyl love you girls. Kisses!<3  
  
Welly:  _bye! Love you too:)_  
  
Then I exited out the conversation and decided to put my PJs on.   
  
I wore a big red shirt that had a chicken on the cover. It had been my scoffer jersey when I was 5 but I never fit me, still doesn't. And I put on some comfortable yoga pants.   
  
I stood staring at the bed for a bit.   
  
The realized what was happening to my life.   
  
My eyes widened and I squealed like a teenager.   
  
All I could think was, Holy... Omgomgomgomgomgomg Harry Freaking Styles knows my existence, we are dating, he likes me! Me!   
  
I jumped around, screaming singing from the top of my lungs, "Harry Flowering Styles likes me! He likes me! All 'em Directioners be jelly of me! All you dream crushers go to hell! Haha! He likes me! I can see him shirtless! Ah! We are dating! D-A-T-I-N-G! I am so freaking weird! Haha but he likes me! All 'em Haters go to hell, and poop on y'all mean dream crushers! "  
  
That's when Diana came in. When I was shaking my butt and facing the mirror signing in a terrible voice with a brush as a microphone.   
  
She laughed and joined me sining along with me but for Niall.   
  
"Ha!" Giggled Didi Boo, " All those people, who said we would never meet One Direction, that we dish have a chance to date them....'em stupid people, they can... To to hell! Ha.. Ha... Because I'm dating Niall arresting Sexy Horan! Ha..." She was hyper... It took me a few seconds to connect the dots...  
  
"Boo... Did... Well... Where you eat?"  
  
"At a restaurant..."  
  
"Did you have... Pizza?" I ask consciously and she nods a slightly small nod. "Oh My GOSH! Diana Notebook! You Know you can't have pizza after 10 pm! Diana do you know at what time you will go to bed?" I say furiously as she rolls her eyes and goes to put her PJs on.   
  
She can not have pizza after 10 since she gets extremely excited and hyper and starts talking gibberish. It's like she was drunk... But with pizza. I shook my head know this would be a weird long night.   
  
We decided to make a new twitter accounts, not want Harry and Niall to find our actual personal accounts, because I could be dead. I had some may things 'bout them, like you typical Directioner account. I texted him my twitter and did a new account. He and Niall followed me gladly.  
  
I couldn't believe that I had gotten a follow from then, not just 1/5 but 2/5 ... I could have fainted.   
  
Harry and I texted, it was fun to talk to him since he had something interesting to say. Then he told be he had to go to bed since tomorrow he was going to be up early and that he would wake me up early. So we went to bed, missing each others warmth.   
  
But before I went to bed, Didi and I talked.. We went on her laptop and put on Gangman Style and she danced along and I watched, laughing and video tapped it all.   
  
She explained her love like with Niall, which was pretty cute and sweet.   
  
We then watched a movie and went to bed.   
  
*  
  
Around 5 am Harry texted me, telling me to wake up, but this was not with my body schedule, so I ignored it since I was way to sleepy to care.   
  
*   
  
What seemed like a minutes, needed up being 3 hours later, I heard a door open and I heard whispers and I heard Diana, in the bed next to me stir slowly. I could hear her mumble and small whispers. But I was so sleepy that my eyes stayed shut and my mind fell back asleep to the blank dream I was having. A few minutes later, I woke up with something moving my bed.   
  
"Bug off Didi Boo... I'm sleeping..." I mumble quietly. I heard small quiet muffled laughter. I felt someone roll beside me on my bed, facing me. However, I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to wake up.   
  
"Olivia... You woke me up..." She mumble far from me.  
  
Who was beside me?  
  
My eyes fluttered open to find Harry smiling at me. He had a grin that spread from each side of his face.   
  
"Oh, hey." I mumble sleepless falling back asleep. After about 5 seconds, I realized what happened and shot up sitting up from the bed with my hair messed up and I probably looked pale and tired. I took a ponytail that was on the night table and pulled my hair in a bun, before paying attention to the room.   
  
I looked beside me and Harry wasn't there, I sigh and looked around to the room, that was now a pale yellow with a orange hue color. On Didi's bed, was Didi, Niall and Liam chatting. Zayn was watching TV and Louis was on his phone. They didn't notice me since the tv was in and each one was in their world.   
  
Then I remember why they were here and what was happening.   
  
My mouth shaped in a bug 'O' and I touched my lips. Bu where was Harry?  
  
I looked around my bed and saw Harry betting up from the ground.   
  
"Ouff..." He said sitting on the bed waking his head as stared at his beautiful figure in awe.   
  
"Sorry..." I said, knowing that my awake surprised Harry and the movement of when I got up, pushed him on the ground.   
  
"Hey," he said smiling.  
  
"Hi!" I say beaming at him. "Do they know?" I said whispering.   
  
"They know I'm dating but they don't know it you and I'm planing to tell them, today. I want then to love you for you like I do." He whispered smiling and blushing. I move in to kiss his cheeks, making sure that no one it seeing. He blushed a deep shade of red as I pull back and I smile.   
  
Then we are just sitting there smiling at each other.   
  
He wore dark blue skinny jeans, showing off his neat slim legs, that honestly are better than mine. He also wore a slim white shit with a smiley facing the the right corner. and a neat dark brown leather jacket. He looked quite fine. I could feel a smile crawl up my lips.   
  
"I have to get changed..." I mumble getting up and reading for my baggy gray sweater that had a small lion's face in the left boob and said Safari.   
  
I walked toward my bag that had all my close and I Opened it staring at the close, picking what to wear. I could feel and hear someone beside me, so I looked behind me and there was the one and only Louis Tomlinson, smirking and kneeling against the wall, arms crossed.   
  
He wore conformable back trousers that showed of his perfect butt. He had a a mauve like purple button up shirt that showed his beautiful biceps. He also had a gray jacket on him and some gray Toms. My heart skipped a beat from excitement. He stood in front of me with his windswept hair...  
  
"Do you want help with you close?" Asked Louis kindly with a hint of sass, as if I didn't know how to dress myself.   
  
I mentally rolled my eyes and smile and nodded.   
  
"Well, show me you ideas and I'll judge them, k" he said and I nodded.   
  
"I'm Olivianne, by the way..." I said and he smiled.   
  
"Obviously! And you know who I am? Right?"  
  
"Yes..." Then I started showing him difference styles.   
  
"No.. Ew" he'd say making funny faces, " What? That still is in style? Oh my god... That that dreadful thing away...Isn't that to big on you? Coming show me something tight, that grasps you petite figure with fine curves..." He smiled winking at me making me blush.   
  
I heard a huff and see it comes from Harry who is staring at his from his phone, over heard our conversation. Was he jealous? Then he stole on his phone and then stared at the screen until my phone ring with the ring tone of The Circle Of Life from the Lion King (The first song they play in the beginning.)  
  
It was a text message from Harry.   
  
"Who is it?" Zayn asked looking up from the TV, getting the attention from all six people in the room.  
  
"Um... My boyfriend..." I say stupidly and shyly and went to on the text message Didi and Niall smirk at me. Harry had made me put his name as  **The Sexy Mass of Curls(SMOC)**  
  
SMOC:  _Hii, cupcake:)x_  
  
Me: Omg... Hello:D  
  
SMOC: _Please Stop flirting with Louis.x_  
  
Me: what? I'm not! Jealous?  
  
SMOC _: I'm not jealous.._  
  
Me: admit it!  
  
SMOC: _I'm just... It's hard to see you with him and him making you blush...._  
  
Me: fine:) which outfit?  
  
SMOC:  _the one with leggings and the lift turquoise shirt with a belt around you waist to 'show off your petite figure and fine curves'_  
  
Me: haha ok  
  
Then I pulled out the outfit and Louis smiled and nodded, in approval. He also brought his thumbs up and waved his hand around to show people my outfit. But to my relief, no one looked except Harry and he smiled showing his poke-able dimples. But I resisted the urge to poke his cheeks, but honestly it was very hard.   
  
"Ok.. Well," I said grabbing my suitcase and shoving all the close I had took out and zipping it up the case and walked toward the washroom. "I'm gonna take a shower and get changed..."   
  
"Ok..." Said Louis walking over the tv and watched a random show with Zayn. Harry smiled and put his head toward the cellphone.   
  
SMOC: Do you mind if we have out private conversations on here? Just for now:)x  
  
Me: ok... But soon we have to tell them! Gonna take a shower..:)  
  
He looked up and nodded at me as I locked the washroom door and I quickly stripped, tied my hair in my signature bun and put a shower cap on and washed of quickly. I put warm water and felt it trickle down my spine and give me shivers. My toes were cold and when the warm water splashed then, my toes burned from the strange sensation. I rubbed soap all over my body, and noticed my stomach was flatter than before, a smile crawled upon my face. I also noticed that my legs were starting to have a gap between them. I was loosing weight. I smiled and did a small twirl like a ballerina and made a small chicken dance, my signature victory happy dance.   
  
When I stopped out of the steaming shower, I dried myself quickly as the towel slowly got wet and moist. The window was all fogged, so I drew on is: Somewhere over the rainbow, I'll have  ** _Pixie dust to help my fly away_**  and heal...   
  
I put smiley faces and decorated the window. And nodding in approval and made sure I was all dry. Then I put on my underwear and put on my deodorant that smelled like strawberry smoothie. I put on a a bra and then the shirt since, to my luck, the shirt wasn't see threw. Then I put in my leggings, struggling a bit since I was short and I had to roll up the ends of the leggings. I stood inform of the mirror and made sure you couldn't see me underwear line, since I really hated that. I made sure I look ok and I pulled otter pony tail, letting my hair fall happily again my shoulders and back. The make up I hard last night had washed off, so I quickly put on cover up to cover up a pimple I had named Kevin after the pigeon that Louis had. I curled my eye lashes and sprayed perfume on me and wore white diamond earring and fixed my hair before smiling and nodding at the mirror in approval. I unlocked the door and hoped for the best.   
  
*  
  
When we got to Disney, we went to meet the cast, since One Direction had rented the whole park for all seven of us. Then, there was a Peter Pan costume on one of the racks. I stared at the costume and turned to Didi in awe and smiled. She chuckled and was in a conversation with the Eric, the prince from Ariel with Niall, she was convincing then to switch clothes, which she ended up doing. I looked around and Louis was eyeing the sleeping beauty costume. Zayn was going to wear Aladdin and Liam was eyeing the prince from Cinderella, I smiled and looked for Harry as everyone was in there own world. Then some large hands covered my eyes.   
  
"Guys who?" Said a deep British accent.  
  
"Hmm... I wonder.... Is it Niall?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Zayn?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Liam?"  
  
"Lou?"   
  
"Noo!"  
  
"Hmm... Paul?"  
  
"Are you kiddin' me..."  
  
"Hmm... Is it a tall, handsome sexy mass of curls? Going by the name Harry Styles?"  
  
"Maybe...."  
  
"Also the same boy who will dress up as Peter Pan for his," I said but this time whispering," girlfriend?" Harry chuckled and removed his hands, showing me that he was already in the costume.  
  
He pulled me toward a room, the fairy room and he brought me the Wendy costume. I told him to turn around and he did as I changed quickly.   
  
I looked at my self in the reflection, wear a light blue dress and my leggings under. I smiled in approval and told him he could turn around.   
  
We simply strafed at each other with the costumes on.   
  
Harry wore the green outfit from my dreams. He had the hat, pants, shirt... Even the small belt.   
  
He watched me, possibly eyeing the costume and we felt tear struggle to stay in our eyes.   
  
I let my inner fangirl break through and tackled him with a hug.   
  
"Oh... Harry! It's just like the dream!" I smiled and felt small tears burst out of my eyes in glee and bliss and happiness.   
  
"I know!" He said squealing in return, making my giggle.   
  
We stayed hugging each other for five minutes until we say Niall and Didi Boo at the door way, coughing and and clearing their throats, breaking the moment apart and prying us off.   
  
*  
  
During breakfast, Niall and I ate a lot happily, since we were really hungry. The whole table was in a good mood, like if this was what life is.   
  
Then we went to the theme park.  
  
*  
  
At the end of the day, the boy and Diana and I had become, what I hope, is friends.   
  
Then we wen on our last ride, the Ferris wheel. I had convinced Harry to come with me, since he had skipped the other rides. He agreed and we sat together only us two.   
  
Didi and Niall were on another ride and Liam and Zayn were at the bottom.   
  
"Harry..." I mumbled snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist.   
  
"Hmm?" He answered turning his year to outside, to watch the view. We could see the Eiffel Tower and admired it.   
  
"Can you sing for me? Please?"  
  
"High in the air? Where I have my biggest fear, my girlfriend is asking me to sing... Ok, what song?" He smiled at me and I but my lip, picking a song.  
  
"Somewhere Over The Rainbow."   
  
He smiled and sang for me. Making my heart melt and all my emotions go berserk. I closed my eyes and listing to his peaceful song and hummed along the lovely tune.   
  
When he was done singing, I touched his face and whispered, "Somewhere over the rainbow, I'm going to be healed and I'm going to live...longer... And I want to be with you... I really want to find a cure... It's my dream..." And he smiled and nodded with me. We started to cry a bit and hugged each other.   
  
"Promise you will never leave me?" I say shyly and rest me head on his strong chest, closing my eyes and listen to his steady heart bead and steady breathing.   
  
I envy how he can breath oh, so peaceful.   
  
 **"Promise."**  
  
 **"And we will fight for a cure... Right? Together?" I say taking out my pinky.**  
  
 **"Promise..." We pinky swear.**  
  
 **"Swear to the Cookie Monster?"**  
  
"Ha! Yes!"  
  
I sit up strait and he does to. We kneel in and he soft perfect lips touched mine.   
  
After a while, I finally felt his soft lips on mine. For the first time I kissed my Peter Pan, physically. All the new emotions rushed across my body and I smiled in the soft bliss kiss.   
  
If time stopped right now...I'd be fine with that.   
  
When we pulled back he touched my lips and smiled.  "You know... **I love you**..."Said Harry, fumbling with his finger and looked at me smiling like a innocent lost puppy. "And  **I love you**..." I say poking his adorable dimples and kiss his lips again, feeling an awesome rush of emotion. "Why are you so perfect?" He asked in anguish. Making me snort.   
  
"I'm not..."I say as he chuckled and the ride was done and we were back on the ground.   
  
*  
  
When we were about to leave the park and go to the hotel, Liam smirked at Harry and Zayn watched me. Louis crossed his arm in front of Harry and I and Diana and Niall were chatting quietly a head of us.   
  
"What?" Asked Harry innocently.   
  
"Harry! Explain to us?" Said Liam fanatically.   
  
"Why did you kiss her?" Said Zayn watching our faces.   
  
"What about the other girl?" Said Louis worried about my reaction.   
  
"Guys.." Murmured Harry.   
  
"What other girl?" I said, lost.   
  
"I told them yesterday about a girl I was falling hard for and... Then they say us kiss and they think I'm cheating in her."  
  
"And?" I ask, not quiet understanding.   
  
"And, well... The boys don't understand..."  
  
"Understand what?" Liam asks, getting annoyed.   
  
"That she is the girl! That she is the girl I love!" Says Harry annoyed and I smiled at him, we both were blushing.   
  
"Oh." They all say, shaking their heads.   
  
"How come you never told us?" Asked Zayn.   
  
"I want you guys to accept her for her... Bit because you guys have to since we are dating..."   
  
"Well, I do.." Says Louis smiling at me. He other boys nod in agreement. I sigh in relief.   
  
"Well, boys meet, Oliv... My girlfriend."  
  
 **_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey my Lovely Readers!
> 
>  
> 
> This might be the pointless part of the a/n: but 10 is my lucky number, meaning hat this chapter hopefully will be lucky or special, the name of the chapter and the song itself is extremely special to me and I love that song, so dearly much:)
> 
> Also, this chapter originally was in 2 parts, since it was so long, together it makes about 21 pages long, but I put it in to 1 part for you guys since this book is the new and most improved out of the three websites this is posted on! By The Way, this chapter by far is the longest chapter in the whole book:)
> 
> Bye!
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow:)


	12. Chapter 11:

  
**Chapter 11:**

 

  
**Talk Of The Town.**

 

  
***Harry***

 

  
After I introduced them to Oliv, they were so welcoming to her. They said that we could meet again on Monday since tomorrow, Saturday we had a interview.

 

  
She had left with her parents, who left our band and both girl alone together in Disney... I think her mother was bit annoyed with Oliv... I wondered why....

 

  
Before the girls left, i had bought Oliv some Disney merchandise and she practically fangirled in front of me, but i laughed and she giggled, wearing a Mickey mouse hat that I had bought her. 

 

  
  


 

  
Louis asked her if she wanted to go shopping with him, I felt a hint of jealousy. But to my relief, Oliv hates shopping so she said, as long as the other boys come along and I have a Starbucks in my hands. Then Louis' eyes widened and they got talking since they both LOVE Starbucks and they became really close friends.

 

  
Liam smiled politely and asked her if she like Toy Story and she said, "how can you not?" Which is how he approved of her.

 

  
Zayn had a more funny way to become friends with her. He asked if she knew any good hair products to show him, since she had lovely hair. She laughed and said, "Baby Shampoo is what I've been using for a while now." And they laughed and talked about hair stuff. It's was weird to watch.

 

  
Niall already knew her so he asked is she could go eating with him and if they could have a food slumber party with their own buffet. She smiled and said yes plenty of times and Niall did his signature Irish Jig and did a fist pump.

 

  
Didi became friends with all of us, but they haven't told the others that they are dating, only Oliv and I.

 

  
When she left, I kissed her on the cheek and said I would text her tomorrow since I was really tired. She said ok and left with Diana and l sigh sadly, already missing her.

 

  
"You got it bad..." Said Louis, pushing me gently as we got in our van towards the hotel.

 

  
"I like her..." Zayn mumbled playing with his hair.

 

  
"So do I..." Said Liam as Niall nodded along.

 

  
I smiled, "I'm glad..."

 

  
"She is quite beautiful. Lucky, mate," mumbled Louis checking his phone for Eleanor's texts.

 

  
"Not really, she is... We aren't lucky, ya know...Anyways..." I didn't not feel like crying. The sad truth about at some point I have to say good bye...

 

  
*

 

  
Today, we had our interview... And this is how it went.

 

  
We got in to the building and there was a tall thin woman in Jeans and a white whir that said the website and stuff.

 

  
We got in a cozy room, full of beanbags and balloons and random stuff to play with. They interviewer's name was Macy and she had that tally annoying look in her voice and attitude.

 

  
I was texting Oliv, about what we dreamed about and I had dreamed about us swimming with our Peter Pan costumes on, which I had kept, and we were swimming in a pool of strawberries and eating them. Weird... Paul then snatched our phones and I groaned.

 

  
Then the interview started with Macy and her speaking in English with a horrible French accent.

 

  
"Bonjour, today we are presenting One Direction!" She squealed and I saw outside there was a crowd, a large one.  

 

  
  


 

  
The crowd went wild and I think someone died from how hard they screamed.

 

  
"Lou, someone died." I whispered to him, so quite that knot he could hear. He chucked quietly and nodded.

 

  
"So, you are you boys loving Paris?"

 

  
"We are lovin' it!" Said Niall, while laughed and shook his head.

 

  
"Of course you do!" Smiled Zayn, slapping Niall on the back playfully.

 

  
"We are having fun!" Said Louis smiling.

 

  
"So, how is the new tour going?"

 

  
"Great!" Liam said fiddling with a string that was sticking out if his black shirt.

 

  
"Which on is your favorite song?"

 

  
"I like them all." I said smiling.

 

  
"And now what the fans want to know, Harry, you were seen with a girl, and you guys seemed friendly to each other?"

 

  
"Umm... Well... Basically... Erm" I said trying to use my trick for her to drop the subject. She felt the awkwardness and changed the subject to our celebrity crushes. I didn't answer that question.

 

  
"Who, out of all you are dating? And who are you dating?" She asked abruptly. Louis raised his hand, saying Eleanor and smiling. Liam didn't raise his hand looking away to a balloon, lost in thought.

 

  
I had known Liam and Danielle's relationship was slowly falling but, I didn't think it would end so sudden.

 

  
The Niall raised his hand and said, " Diana Notebook, a competitive swimmer going to the Olympics." The crowd went wild. Then Louis nudged my shoulder and I nodded, raising my hand.

 

  
"I'm dating..." I said staring at my jeans. The crowd did what usual fans do. Scream and faint and fangirl.

 

  
"Mind telling us a bi about her, then we will ask Niall?"she said giddily.

 

  
"Erm.. Her name is Olivianne S and.... She is in school, she wants to become a doctor and... She is sixteen... And umm... I really hope she doesn't get and hate... We were on a date and some girl was rude to her, and it was a lot to handle, so please fans, she is my princess, no hate... we wouldn't be able to handle it and... to top it off...She, she has lung cancer..." I said as my eyes started to sting, my throat thickened and I felt it squealed."Excuse me." I ran out of the room and stormed to the washroom.

 

  
As I walked out, I heard Macy say, "is there any thing the doctors can do?"

 

  
And I heard Louis answer in a shaky voice, before getting up to chase me, "No, she is terminal. " and there was a bunch of gasps.

 

  
I didn't pay attention to the crowd or anything really, my bison blurred and I stormed in the washroom, crying and shaking.

 

  
I screamed and slid my back on to on of the walls, falling in my fatal position.

 

  
Drowning in my own pity.

 

  
_*** 3rd person or Narrator*** _

 

  
Olivianne had been listing to the radio, when she heard him stop off. Her eyes stung, knowing she needed to get to the building and comfort the cupcake of a boy.

 

  
The crowd outside was going mad, the news that only Zayn and Liam were single was a lot, and to top it off Niall and Harry were dating.

 

  
Twitter and Tumblr was going mad, it was a riot and the security was worried. This was a lot to take in for the Directioners.

 

  
Twitter was checking every little thing that was happening.

 

  
 **@RandomOneDirectionFan :**  a car just drove in the building!

 

  
 **@1D_uodates :**  there is a girl in the car

 

  
 **@1D_Stalkers :**  Is the girl in the car Harry or Niall's girlfriend?

 

  
*

 

  
When Olivianne was drove to the larking lot from the building where the band of Sexy Boys (One Direction) and there was a security guy there.

 

  
"Who are you?" Asked the security guard, as he came towards her and she rolled the car windows down.

 

  
"I'm Olivianne."

 

  
"And I'm Beyonce!" He laughed turning away.

 

  
"No seriously!" She said in plea.

 

  
"Ha! No!"

 

  
"Get Niall! When he sees me, he will know its me! Or even Paul!" Oliv said dramatically, know she needed to get to Harry before he broke down, knowing he could be emotional.

 

  
"Fine." He grunted and mumble a few things like," the things I do for these fans and for the boys..."

 

  
Then Paul came with Niall in the parking lot. When Niall saw her, he ran and brought her towards the building, with out any second thought.

 

  
"Who is she?" Asked Paul.

 

  
"You don't remember me?" Said Oliv taking deep breaths since they were running.

 

  
"Your that terminal kid? Right?" Paul said questionaly, struggling to keep up with the Niall and Oliv.

 

  
"And Harry's girlfriend." She said smiling.

 

  
"Well, welcome to the family, I'm guessing you already know me?" He smiled.

 

  
"Well, actually, I was hoping I could get an autograph from you..." She said as they stopped in front of the boys washroom and see Louis in a serious face, pacing in front of the door. When he saw Oliv he smiled in relief and pointed to the boys washroom.

 

  
"He won't come out, so I decided to give him space." Louis said shaking his head, bitting his lip, looking quite handsome.

 

  
"So I go inside?" Oliv asked and Louis nodded opening the washroom door.

 

  
_***Harry*** _

 

  
I washed my face from the snot and salty warm tears that had fallen down me.

 

  
What if the fans didn't like Oliv? What is they sent so much hate?

 

  
I smacked my cheeks knowing I needed to stop crying. I dried my face and stared at myself in the mirror and saw that my des were red and the color of my face was drowned.

 

  
I shoke my head, how can Oliv love me?

 

  
But my selfish side told me how can she not?

 

  
Like every normal guy I have a selfish side, obviously I'm not perfect.

 

  
I heard the door opened and I expected and assumed it was it was Louis, trying to comfort me.

 

  
"Go away!" I said turning away from the door do my back was to the door. " Please! Leave me alone!" The door closed and I heard small cautious steps come near me. "Go away Louis! I don't need you right now!"

 

  
"But you need me." Said a soft kind voice. The voice of my princess.

 

  
"Oliv!" I said, rushing to her and giving her a nice warm hug. Tears ran down my face like as is they were racing, with out my permission. I dug my face in her neck and wrapped my warm around her waist.

 

  
She hugged me back cooing me and saying stuff like, "it's ok, I'm here for you." Then I pulled back at her face, she had no signs of tears.

 

  
"Did you cry?" I asked, out pure curiosity. Her eyes saddened and she looked away, then looked at me and bit her lip, looking quite dashing.

 

  
"Umm... I... No. I don't want to have self pity, especially since the doctors gave me a book about depression... Which I do not hope to fall in! Umm... I haven't cried- which is a big surprise since I'm a cry baby. It complicated..."

 

  
"Ok..." I say smiling. It was complicated to understand but I have to be understanding, she has it more then 10 times worst than me. I guess this is her way to cope.

 

  
"It's ok... So how did you sleep?" She asked, wanting to get away from the main point she was here.

 

  
"Alone, with out you..." I mumbled snuggling y head in get soft neck and heard her faint unsteady heart beat. My heart saddened since she was weak and unhealthy.

 

  
"Maybe I can have a sleep over and we can talk about girly stuff and..." She giggled and continued to talk about childish things, making me wonder is she was serious or not. I just kept my head in her neck, stopped crying and felt the vibration from her voice go in and out of her throat.

 

  
"We are the talk of the town, you know?" I said pulling away and smiling at her and she smilies cheekily and nuzzled her nose in my neck, because she was shorter than me, it was easy for her. When her nose touched my skin, it sent tingles and shivers down my back, the good one though. I laugh because it also kinda tickled.

 

  
"Stop it!" I giggle like a teenage girl and feel my cheeks burn.

 

  
"So... You are ticklish... Hmmm?" She says and pulls away and let's her nose touch mine, teasing me for a kiss.

 

  
"Kiss me already..." I said and she smiled.

 

  
"Ok." She says and with that she kisses me softly, and it makes me feel like e are in our own little world full of happiness.

 

  
But then she pulled away, blushing.

 

  
"Don't you have an interview to go to?"

 

  
My eyes widened, realizing to major things, I had run out of a room where I had had my interview and and that we had been in the washroom, together...

 

  
Alone....

 

  
I wondered if my friends would have a sick mind.

 

  
"Common, you can wait outside with Paul while waiting for it to be done!" I say brightly and her face lights up, which its just adorable. We walk out of the washroom and Louis is waiting for us.

 

  
"Omg! I can ask him for his autograph and get a picture and ..." she rambled as louis walked ahead, leaving us to follow him in the hall way. "ah! Sorry, had a mini-fangirl moment." She said smiling and blushing.

 

  
"It's ok." I say, possibly making it sound annoyed, because her eyes saddened a bit, she chewed on her lip and looking away.

 

  
Oh, no!

 

  
I had been to harsh and I made her sad.

 

  
When we arrived in front of the room, where that interview was taking place. I turned to face her with my back at the glass see through door. I had planned how to make her happy.

 

  
"Omg! Omg!" I say in a girly voice, letting my inner fangirl out and raise my hands up fanatically as if I was hyperventilating. "You're going to meet Paul! Eeeiiieee!" I say jumping, as she catches on the joke she smiled and grabs my hands and we jump up and down happily, squealing like little girls.

 

  
Them someone cleared their throats behind me.

 

  
"Um, Harry? Get in here for the interview." Said Liam as the boys stood behind him watching our little show.

 

  
"You go that on tape right?" Asked Oliv at the camera guy. He nodded nervously and she smiled mischievously.

 

  
"Oh... Sh*t..." I mumble smacking my hand on my head, all of that was video tapped.

 

  
Niall laughed at the same time as Oliv, then they clutched their stomachs from laughed and Louis smiled and Zayn chuckled.

 

  
Liam shook his head and grabbed me and pulled me inside, shutting the doors, leaving Oliv smiling and waving at me as I waved back.

 

  
*

 

  
After the interview I brought her to eat at a fancy dinner with the boys and Diana and we ate happily. She checked her twitter followers and she already had hit 3k in one day.

 

  
That night, she came over for a sleep over with Diana and the boys and the girls played games, random stuff. It was quite funny and fun.

 

  
The that night there was a thunderstorm that had petrified Oliv so she came to snuggle with me as I protected her form the storm. She shivers and snuggle closer.

 

  
"Hey, tomorrow, we are gonna go on a motorcycle then I'm going to meet your parents right?" I asked her to make sure our plans were defined. She had told me about them earlier, but I wanted to make sure m

 

  
"Yeah! But y parents and my little brother are weird and stuff..." She whispered and rested her head on my chest, I had worn only PJ shorts and my boxers and that it. She had worn sweat pants and a baggy PJ shirt. We were comfortable and inner she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

 

  
But I think I am luckier than her.

 

  
_**_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_** _

 

  
__

 

  
_**  
** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N:
> 
>  
> 
> Hallo my Lovely Readers!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter possibly sucks and is short, but oh, well...
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading my story, honestly, it makes my day when I see I have a new read:D
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the bad grammar or spelling, I write in my IPod!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, till I post a new chapter...
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow:)
> 
>  
> 
> Adios!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Help!**

***emotional and fluffy alert!***

***Olivianne***

The dream I had had that night was horrible, I hated it.

•

_I was standing in a street. I was watching someone on a motorcycle bike their was down a screen happily smiling._

_I heard someone familiar crying, "Stop! You're going to fast! Stop!"_

_I felt something in my tummy jolt. I felt the need to stop time, for the biker to be same._

_I opened my mouth to tell the person to stop. But all that came out was a high eerie scream that was loud then soft then quiet. Like the ones in horror movies._

_She was going very very fast._

_Then a car came fast in the direction that she was going. But she wasn't stoping. She wasn't moving any other way, only the One Direction the speeding car was going.(A/N:see what I did there?;)_

_It was a tense moment that all you could hear were faint screams and my high pitched scream._

_Then, just as the motorcycle is about to smash in to the speeding car, I wake up._

When I fist woke up, I sat up instantly. I had sweat drops going down my back and between my boobs. I was breathing deeply and my heart was beating extremely fast.

My breathing was in puffs and coughs and my lungs were killing me. I tried to breath but I felt as if I was in a pool full of thick water. I clutched my lungs. I was gasping, not being able to get air inside me.

I wasn't able to get any air.

I felt shuffling beside me.

Harry faced me, rubbing his eyes. Hen he noticed my struggle and speeded towards the phone, dialing for the ambulance.

"Hi... Please speak in English? Hello, yes my emergency, my girlfriend isn't breathing! She woke up having difficulty breathing... We are at the Rose Hotel... Please come quickly! He love of my life has freaking lung cancer! " he shouted in panic, that woke up Didi Boo and Niall. "Come!"

Diana rushed frantically to get some close on, since she was in her PJs and so did Niall, but Harry stayed there beside my rubbing my back and telling my to stay put and stay awake.

I heard, in a distance the sirens from the ambulance and Didi and Niall walked out of the room to go tell Paul and the other boys the situation.

I gasping, talking my arms out and clawing the space I front of my as if I was trying to catch air.

I heard stoping and the four boys from the band I love and their famous security guard came to me, faces full of worry and sadness.

A few seconds later, the nurses rush to me and I was hooked to the uncomfortable plastic blue bed and they carried my to the elevator and rushing me in to the ambulance. Harry ran behind us and he ran in to the ambulance with me. I assumed that the rest of our party would follow behind.

The nurses them started doing small test and brought out a needle. I still was gasping for air. Feeling like them small air I could catch was limited addition.

They told me to stop moving and I tried. Harry grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Its ok, I'm here... You'll be fine!" He said in his seductive accent.

I nodded as tears streamed down my face and my nose got clogged.

I turned away from the needle and face Harry's beautiful face.

I felt a large pinch rush upon my arm. I scream and cried and sobbed in pain. I felt dizzy and then every thing faded and it all went pitch black.

All I could hear was Harry screaming and panicking, "No! Please stay alive! I'm not ready for you to die! Please! I love you! Please! Stay with me! My sweet Wendy Fairy!  _Please_!"

 

**(A/N: Imagine I ended the story right there? Ha you guys would hunt me down!:)**

***Harry***

I paced in front of the operation room, hoping everything went well. I bit my lip and itched my head. Frowning and think that if this situation would happen more often.

Oliv's parents were speaking quietly to each other on hospital chair not far from me. Oliv's little brother was sleeping and Diana was at the food court wih the rest of the boys and Paul.

Knowing society, there would be a lot of news and rumors and gossip tomorrow.

A nurse finally came out after what felt like a life time but was only 1 hour. Oliv's parents stop speaking and life's Ed patiently for the news of their ill daughter.

"She is fine" he said, but what he meant was she is alive. "I'm going to explain the rest briefly. She was possibly very stressed of and the cancer made it worst that her lungs got filled with this water stuff from stress that cause her trouble breathing. She, now, has a small device in her lung to make her breathing stronger. It seems that the pills that she had to take have no effect on her, so we are prescribing new and stronger pills, but she has to take them more often. "

I stared at the wall in shock. It was bad. Her health was weak.

Oliv's parents asked to speak the the nurse privately, leaving me and her sleeping brother who had woken up.

When he woke up, he first shifted his back uncomfortably. Then he noticed where he was, he grunted. Then he saw me staring at the small boy.

The boy had his hair all crazy since he had just woken up he has chocolate brown eyes and his brown hair as a bit curly. He reminded me of Oliv in a way. I walked up to him and sat beside him.

"Who are you?" He asked rubbing his eyes lazily.

"I'm Harry Styles...you?" I say smiling as the young boys widened at bit, maybe Oliv has told him about me.

"Oh!" He says wide awake now. " I'm Dave, I'm Olivia's younger brother...."

"And I'm her boyfriend!" I say brightly.

"She has a ' _boyfriend_ '?" He said, air-quoting 'Boyfriend'.

"Yeah?"

"I don't believe it!"

"Why?"

"She is so weird..."

"Um, ok?"

"Especially if its a One Direction member, tone more specific,  _you_!"

"Erm.... Why?"

"She, when she is in a good mood, she jumps around and sings like a maniac with me. We sing Stand Up so terribly, my mom video tapped us once... Don't even get me started when she was dedicating Every Breath You Take... She is so weird. Well, was..." I stared at him in shock, Oliv was actually a Directioner!

"What! Wait-why 'was'?" I asked wondering about the different personalities the girl had to yet preform for me.

"Ever since cancer, she has been more quiet, more nervous and kind. She barely talks to anyone. She usually is up in her room doing who know what. Some day we only say Hi and Bye to each other and that's it. It worries me..."

"Ah, maybe I can change that!" I say smiling. But inside I was frowning in determination to help her be her weird happy self again.

"Ya, well good luck bud," he said smiling. I like Dave, I find that we could really talk naturally.

*

Later that night, the nurses had led Oliv's family and into the private room that she was in. I asked her parents briefly if I could say, and I guess they were to tired to say no and said to keep her company as they went back to the hotel. I guess they were pretty tired. Paul and the boys and Diana had also left to the hotel, leaving Oliv and I alone.

When everyone left, I noticed how tired I really was so I crawled on the bed with poor Oliv who was sleeping peacefully. When I laid down beside her, I made sure not to hurt her or to touch any of the tunes and things she was connected to.

I as still in my PJ from earlier except I had long pants. But I was fine. I'd be better of I were naked.

But I didn't want to alarm any nurses or Oliv.

Slowly, i drifted of to sleep, dreaming about a meadow of purple and blue flowers with a soft wind lightly touching the flowers.

***Olivianne***

•

_Then out of darkness I could see a stage light shinning down to a flower._

_The flower had white petals and floated there in mid air._

_The petals were falling in to a hole of pitch black nothingness._

_There was whispers that I would hear but not understand._

•

When I woke up, I found my self in a bed, snuggled against a someone.

I was a bit taken back and it surprised m to find a boy, no a man having his muscled warm arms wrapped around me, pulling me tightly towards him, squishing my face against his shirtless abs.

He shifted a bit and I moved uncomfortable. He stirred from his sleep, letting out a cat-like purr. He wakes up and watches me kindly as his emerald eyes make my insides melt. We stare at each other until I notice where I am I'm how I am and my situation.

I feel something on my chest but ignore it for now. I felt a cold tube rub against my left arm. The tube had water from a plastic bag, that is hanging from a metal pole.

I notice the tube is somehow inside my hand or connected to it. I felt small shivers reach my back. I feel sticky tape-like stickers against my ribs. I then notice the quiet soft weak beeping from a head monitor.

It was my heart beat.

I breath from my nose and notice there is a tube going In my nose giving me this air. I felt something stif in my lungs but some how I was able to breath normally.

I blink one or twice and figure out I'm at a hospital, again.

"Hallo," I say in a croaked rusty voice.

"Hey," says Harry in his perfect morning wake up voice giving me tingles. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts. My lungs burn. M nose hurts from the tubes. My feet are cold and my left hand hurts from the needle. My nose hurst also. But in irony, I'm beside the sexiest boy alive and a bunch of girl wish they were me. I'm weirdly not okay and ok... You?"

"I'm," he says chuckling, " I could be better. I almost had a Heart attack when the love of my life wasn't breathing. But she lives and so do I!"

"Aww, stop it!" I giggle, blushing. "So, what are we doing later?"

"You are staying here and getting healed quickly and I'm staying with you every step of the way."

"But, I don't wanna!" I moaned, pouting my lips.

"Have you been taking your medicine?" He asks.

"Huh?" I say a bit taken back by his sudden care to me, like a mother. But then again, he is a caring 19 hear old that tries to look like a bad boy but ends up looking like a cupcake.

"Well? Three times a day right?"

"Honestly, I thought it was once..." I say, because I actually had forgotten.

"No!" Harry cried, smacking his hand agains his head. "Oliv, Babe! It's three times! Now it going to be 6 times since you need more medication!" He cried and tears streamed down his face and his face was in pure panic.

"Why are you crying? Don't cry! Please!" I whispered grabbing his face with my free right arm and with my thumbs, dried his face and rubbed it the tears, that kept falling.

He, then brought me in to a tight hug and nuzzled his face to my warm neck and I felt his tears go on my skin. He was shook in sobs.

"I need you to take care of you self! I need you to take your medicine! I need you to pay attention to your health! Please! I need you! If you don't..." he then broke down beside me, " Stay healthy, you c-c-can d-d-die! And I n-need you! Please! I need you to stay alive!"

I stared at him and rubbed my right arm to his back comfortingly. I cooed him that it's ok and that he needs to stop crying because I might cry.

I started to cry because Harry Styles crying is the worst thing I could possibly experienced right now, and to top it of, he is crying for and because of me.

"It's ok, Cupcake!" I said sobbing softly, hat was my new nickname for him. "It's ok, shhh, the doctors will find a cure, u won't die on you!"

_**"P-promise?"** _

_**"I promise, to always be there for you... To not die on you."** _

_**"Swear to the Cookie Monster?"** _

_**"Y-yes! I swear!"**_  I cry smiling a bit since he had used my sacred promise.

"Ok," he sniffled and pulled back staring at me with sad eyes. "Did you call me cupcake?"

"Erm..." What is he didn't like the nickname...

"Then, You'll be my Sugar."

"Ok!" I smile, blushing a weird shade of red. We stayed in that position for a while.

I was officially determined to stay alive and look for a damn cure.

*

The nurses came to check up on me saying that I needed to take the medication since my lungs and mostly the are red lung was extremely weak.

I was worried my cupcake would cry.

Harry now treated me like a delicate rare flower that was about to explode in a bazillion of small pieces and disappear like the wind.

The doctors said I had to stay in the hospital for a week, so I gave Diana and Niall, Harry and my tickets for motorcycling classes.

They had two hours ago and Harry sat here with me. I was laying on the uncomfortable bed. The nurse had put the bed in a sitting position since i was scared to bend the bed like the ones they do in cartoons and hurt myself.

Harry was watching TV and checking his phone now and then, and I was just relaxing and I was in my phone on my Directioner Twitter account.

There was no drama since none of them knew what had happened.

I was seeing a bunch of girl tweeting my real account that Harry had tweeted. I bunch I people asking me for a follow and happily none of hate.

I smiled, knowing that since I am a Directioner, it was hard to get a follow from their girlfriends-let alone get a follow from the boys. I knew the feeling. I know how it feels like to feel like the boys don't know of ones existence.

So I wrote on my on the real new account bio:

"Hello, thank you for following me,make me laugh I'll follow you! Love my Peter Pan. Try to follow back as min as possible since I know how it feels like. #Directioner. "

I sigh and followed possible 100 people, just for fun. I followed my favorite people from my Directoner twitter.

I got so many beautiful tweets making me blush.

"Harry?" I asked as he looked up from his phone.

"Hmm?" He said since it was 5 am and he was up really early and wasn't able to sleep.

"Do you have laptop with you?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I do a twitcam?" I ask shyly.

"Yeah! We can do one together!" He smiled cloning over and picking up a leather bag I hadn't noticed before. He sat on the bed beside me as I moved over to give him space.

We prepared the computer and the twitcam.

"Are we gonna say where we are?" I ask.

"Sure why not? It won't do us harm?" He looks at me innocently as I kiss his soft nose. He blushes like a teenage girl.

He tweets that he'll be starting a twitcam in 5mins because we are deciding what we are gonna do. Which we are answering questions.

I wanted to see every tweets, not leave anybody out, since I'm a nice person, but it's hard since they always change and because Harry has such a slow voice.

So we started our twitcam. We had about 168902 viewers. I wondered if it was a lot son e it was my fist twitcam.

"Hello!" Harry beamed at he camera smiling with me in the background waving.

"Hi!" I say in a dry voice. I see a tweet that say, where are you. "We are in the hospital." Then we see a lot of questions as in why?

"We are here because 'someone'," says Harry watching me. "Did not take her medication and now she had to have even more!"

"Oh, shush up..."

"Any questions?"

"How long have we been dating?"

"Not to long. "

"No, for all those perverted sick minded Directioners, no we haven't ' _banged_ ,'" I said air quoting 'banged.' We simply laughed.

"The new albums is great as love it! My personal favorite is... All of them. "

"No I haven't seem Harry's cats, yet. "

"Hello to Canada! Hello to France!"

"Hi to Dionne, Jane, 1DNoticeMe, IExist1D and LarryIsReal!"

"Yes she met the boys. "

"Yes, Harry is gorgeous. "

"No, she isn't a beard for Larry."

"Harry Berry, can we do a prank call?" I say laughing.

"Sure, Oli Pie!" He says causing me to giggle. "Let's call Niall!"

"Mkk, put him on speaker," I say as he dials Niall's phone number.

"Hey?" Says the Irish boy.

"Hullo..." I say pinching y nose to make me sound weird.

"Who is this?" Says Niall.

"It's ...." I look in panic at Harry and he looks at me in panic.

"It's.... McChicken World Wide!" Says Harry quickly, which is new.

"Um... Sorry I don't beg time for chicken..." Niall said sadly and I heard shouts in the background.

"Niall? Are you ok?" I ask in a normal voice now.

"Olivia?! Please can I speak to you in private? Please....?"

"Yeah, sure?" I say and point at the twitcam and Harry shuts it down with twitter exploding with drama behind us.

"What happened, mate?" Asked Harry.

"It's awful! I'm so so sorry! It's all my fault! Pleas forgive me!"Niall cried and I new at once he was crying.

"What happened?" I ask cautious my and scared.

"It's.... Didi... We were on our motorcycles and she went to fast, I screamed at her to stop, but she had no control! And ... And..."

"Calm down! It's not your fault!"

"But she unconscious and we are in the ambulance, and...*sniffles* I'm sorry! The dicer died... We are going to the hospital your at right now, so bye, I have to go. " and he hung up after crying.

I stared at the phone as Harry slid the phone on the table and watched me carefully.

"Harry..." I say, my voice was shaking rapidly, my heart beat was beeping quite fast. My eyes stung and u started to cry. "What i-if she-e is-s dead-d, what if-f?"

He wraps his arms around me, telling me sweeting in my ear, to comfort me. I sob quietly. B now it was Harry's turn to comfort me.

Boogers ran down down my face, so with my free arms, I cleaned my nose. But my breathing was hurting since there was less oxygen getting in my lungs and body.

I started chocking over the lack of oxygen. I started shaking as I couldn't breath. I unwrapped myself from Harry and fanatically waved my arms around to who home that I was having difficulty breathing.

He instantly got up from the bed and pressed the nurses button beside the hospital bed. He pressed it so hard and so many times, I think he broke it.

"Not again... Oliv, calm down! Crying makes you have problems breathing!" He cried at my holding my hands as I tried to breathed.

My head hurt and I started feeling light headed and dizzy. I could breath. It was a annoying stressing feeling. I groaned in frustration.

Then I blacked out with Harry in teary eyes and my heart beat beeping rapidly, again.

**(A/N: and if I stop the chapter now?)**

*****

 

_I found myself in a purple room. I was wearing my Wendy costume from Disney. Then Tinker Bell appeared. I squinted my eyes to see her face more clearly. She was Eleanor!_

_She smiled, flying in front of me. She was leaving pixie dust around. She had a high ballerina bun on and a tight green dress, just like the fairy tale._

_"Hi?" I said she Simply smiled at me and opened her mouth but all that came out was the sound for bells._

_"What?" I asked. She smilies and laughed a laugh like small little girly bells, and with a white wand she held, she poked my nose and I woke up._

 

Harry was now wearing clothes, not just pants, on. He sat beside Niall, who was munching food like it was his last day to live. I wondered how he snuck in food.

"Guys..." I mumble, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Oliv! Thank goodness! Niall, now I'll go get food." Said Harry as he came to me, kissed my forehead and whispered, "I'll be back, don't stop breathing." Which makes me blush and nod.

"Hey," I say as Niall looks at me.

"Hi..." He says as he stuffs his face even more. "How are you?"

"Well... I'm ok... But I feel like rip on someone's head off since I'm starving and haven't had food all day! Give me food Niall! It's a command!" I said as my tummy growls.

"Um... Do I have to?"

"Yes. You do."

"Ok..." He grumbles and hands me a chocolate bar. Making me wrinkle my nose and hand it back.

"The candy... Those gummy bears," I said staring at the chocolate in disgust.

"Why? Have he mars bar!"

"Eww, chocolate it disgusting!"I said. I do not like chocolate, only Nutella. Niall gasps as he handed me the gummy bears. Just then the rest of the boys come in.

"What?!" Said Louis in surprise.

"Hmm?" I ask innocently.

"You don't like chocolate?!" Said Liam shaking his head.

"No, only Nutella!" I answer innocently, is there something bad?

"Your weird!" Says Louis as I give him a sassy face and blow him a raspberry.

"Guys, she perfect the way she is..." Said Harry sitting beside me, grabbing my hand and rubbing circles on my hands,as I blush.

"Oh, yeah, for you..." Said Niall as he ate.

"Where is Zayn?" I asked.

"He met a girl in the hallway... Her name was... Umm... Ash? No, Annie? Nah, it's I think Amber..."answered Louis like its nothing as he sat beside my toes.

"Amber?! She here?! What! Omg, what?" I said rapidly, freaking out a bit.

"Who?" Asked Liam.

"Amber Eden! My cousin and my best friend! Omg I have to go say hi!" I said fanatically, pushing my self from the bed softly and dangling my legs from the bed. Since I was pretty short I couldn't reach the bottom of the bed. "Cupcake, please be a dear and help me from the bed?"

"Cupcake?"

"Shut up Louis... Harrry-y-y" I moan.

"What! But you can't, you not in shape to get up from the bed."

"Oh, Liam, yes I am!"

"Why don't we just ask a nurse?"

"Yes Louis!"

"Love, I don't think-"

"Puleese ?" I said purring at the end.

"Uh..." He said hesitating. Possibly the purr caught him off guard. He started to blush like a little kid making me giggle.

"Come on..." I moan. I really want to get up. "Lou, can you call the nurse?"

"Why me?!"

"Because you love me? And because you do not want me to get annoying. "

"Fine..." He said getting up and going outside and in to the hallway. Then a nurse walking in with Louis. She was blushing at him and when she walked in... I guess she wants expecting to walking In a room full of five hot guys.

"We were wondering if she could walk anytime soon?" Asked Harry watching her as she advanced to my document that has my health files. When she read to files, he face saddened and paled a bit.

"She can walk when where she feels like it or she can. " she said and placing the folder in its spot and walking out of the room.

"See! Help me please!"

"Alright..." Said Harry getting up and coming to me to help me. "Tell me if a thin hurts... It it's not ok, if it hurts.. Anything!"

"I'm ok! Don't worry just help." I said pulling out my arms to as Harry grabs me from under my armpits , making me laugh, and pulls me towards him.

Then, I am on my two feet, having a hard grip on Harry's neck. I feel that if I let to of him, I'll fa backwards in to a lit of darkness. I feel as if the gravitational pull in the room is so hard that I feel my legs buckle.

Harry has his arms around my waist lazily, just standing there like its no big deal. But it is.

"Harry... Don't let me go!" I whisper in his neck since that is where I reach him I have my face tucked in her warm neck. I feel the vibration if when he chuckles.

"Don't worry, I never will. But can you just loosen up... Just a bit? Please?" He said as I slowly let go. We slowly pull back until he is holding my hands a foot or two away from me.

"I feel like I'm a baby learning how to walk again..." I grumble.

"Love, get used to it... The doctor said this would happen a lot. "

"Hey, next step if to lift one leg up.." Said Louis as he watched us while Niall and Liam watched tv.

"Okay..." I say. I lift one leg up and feel as if my lungs are being ripped apart. "Ow... This is to much! I'm not ready!"

"But your doing so well! Come on! Continue. "

"But Louis...."

"But Olivia..."

"It maybe is to painful! We can't push her in to too much."

"Don't listen to Harry, he just is being all sugar and space to hear you purr again."

"Louis!"

"But Harry.."

"Shut it..."

"Boys! Your both are hot, now stop fighting and help me!" I say as they stop arguing like teenage girls.

"Lift one let, then place it in front of the other. " So I do as I'm told.

"Now same with the other..."

"Now let go of Harry's hands..."

"Now walk by your self. " said Harry rubbing his sore hands since I had squeezed them.

"Ah! I did it!" I squeal.

"Yay!" They all say as I do my victory dance, which is the Macarena.

They all laugh.

Maybe life can go well...

**_^_^_^_^_^_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey hey My Lovely Readers!
> 
>  
> 
> What gonna happen to our dear Diana?
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow!
> 
> :D


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Shooting Star.**

**~*Olivianne*~**

I was walking like a wobbly toddler learning how to walk for the first time. My legs felt like jello. I was trembling because of how exciting I was to walk.

I had my spandex on and luckily my purple bra so I wasn't naked. I just didn't have a shirt on, only the hospital gown. I had my fuzzy green monster socks. I was glad I had shaved my legs. Also I had my hair up in a bun that Louis had done.

Niall left for the food court. Louis was laugh at me as I walk and giggled of happiness. Liam was watching Fairy Odd Parents in French, which honestly was pretty weird. Zayn was still outside talking to Amber.

Harry was behind me to catch me if I fall. He was also pushing the things I was connected to so I could move more freely and more comfortably. He was clapping as I walked from the right side and walked to the foot of the bed then to the other side.

Once I went to the other side and back. I did a small happy dance which is shaking my hips, nodding my head and flapping my arms like a chicken.

Louis laughed at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Can I do the dance?" Harry asked me seriously.

"Yes... Why?"

"Because when you did it, it seemed so special, maybe you want it to be your own dance." Did he genuinely respect my dance and weird habits? What a gentleman!

"Go! Dance with me! I'm not a good dancer..."

"Ha! None of us," said Harry as he waved his hands around the room, pointing at the rest of the boys. " no one here his a good dancer, trust me. " he winked making my laugh but inside I was melting.

" Don't worry! We'll be terrible dancers together." I said as Harry did my dance which made him look , if possible, even more attractive.

" you look like a chicken!" I blurted out, not being able to resist it.

"Really?" He said blushing and stopped the dance and started acing like a chicken. "This is the chicken, love" he said as I blush and laughed it off.

"You're so weird..." I mumbled as I wobbling my way to him.

"And you love that?" He asked, raising an eye brow as he let go of the things I was connected for and wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course I do!" I giggled and gave him a small peck on the lips.

" _Omiegoodness!_  Holy Unicorns! " gasped Louis. "You guys!" He faked cried, "are so adorable! Honesty you make me wanna puke out rainbows and butterflies! Ah!" He said in a girly tone making me laugh as I rigged my face in Harry's was chest.

"Lou!" Liam said shaking his head, "let the couple be. " he smiled.

Then there was a knock on he door.

"Come in!" I mumbled as I pulled away from Harry and dragged him as he dragged the metal pole that had the bag of water that was going in me. We wobbled and walked to the door to see who it was.

Zayn came with Amber.

"Amber!" I smiled as I have her a warm hug.

"Wow! Hey!" She smiled.

"How you doin'?" I said with a accent making her chuckle.

"Good? Great! And you?"

"Um... I could be better, as you can see. But with the boys, I'm fine. Although I was hoping you brought me an Ice Capp. But nooooo!" She rolled her eyes.

"Still the same..." She smiled and sat on the bed beside Louis. "Hi," she said as she brought oh her hand. "I'm Amber, big fan..." She smiled as Louis shook hands with her and winked at her as they had small chat.

She got to know the boys with out m help, I was glad. When the boys were getting to know her, I turned to Zayn, who was sitting on a chair watching the group. I walked to him quietly and smiled.

" Got the hots for her, eh?" I smiled.

"Um..." He answered.

"It ok, she and you would make sic a lovely couple, don't worry, I'll asked her if she likes you. "

"But she might not..."

"Don't even... No! I won't accept that! You,  _Zayn Malik_ , feel insecure the she might not like you? Are you C-R-A-Z-Y ? "

"Maybe?"

"Don't worry... " I smiled.

Then Niall walked in eating a celery.

"Guys, Didi is waking up, we can go visit." He smiled and jumped his signature jump in excitement.

"Let's to then!" I cheer excitedly to see what has happened to my poor friend.

"Wait, Oliv, I need to get the thingies! " Harry said as he got the things for me to move freely. As he did, he did it extra slowly, making me jump in excitement.

"Come on!" I grumble as Louis pokes my cheek and Harry grabs my hand and with his other hand he carries the metal pole.

"She is in room 417, eermm... Right here!" Niall said as he guided us to Didi.

We knocked on the door and heard a fair come in but not Didi's voice.

I walked in first with Harry and found Claudia, Didi's mom there with Andre and she was holding Didi hand. Didi had a confused look on her face as Andre and Claudia looked very worried.

"Oh, hello honey." Said Andre as Claudia nodded and slowly looked up to me.

"Oh! Honey! Are you ok?" Asked Claudia motioning Harry and I towards her, followed by Niall and Amber.

"Yeah, well, long story short-I use a device now in my bad lung to give me more support to breath, t rift now it not important, how is Didi Boo?"

"She-" started Claudia but Didi cut her.

"Who are they? Mom, what happened to her?" She asked pretty confused.

"Don't you remember?" I asked cautiously.

"No, Olivia, what happened to you?"

"Olivianne, she, she got really badly hurt and lost memory. " said Claudia as Niall ran off with Liam, Zayn and Louis chasing him and I broke down in to sobs and tears ran down my face.

**~*Diana*~**

_Who are these people?_

Why is is Olivianne crying?

Why does she look older?

Why is she in a hospital gown like me?

Why is she connected to something, like I am but she had more things?

Why is a handsome man hugging her?

Why is there a random girl about our age here?

All these questions flooded my mind and it was going me a big head ache, maybe a migraine. The pain was to much to contain in side of me, making me moan and the side of my head, trying to sooth the pain.

"Didi Boo?" Oliv asked frightened as she slowly walked up beside me with the boy pulling her metal pole thing and the girl slowly following behind, worried.

"Olivia? You look so... _Different?_  How old are we?"

"Um, 16... What is your last memory?"

"Hmm... We were in Lunch chatting about 8th grade lunch and then the bell rang and... Poof! I can't remember the rest."

It was a weird feeling.

I frowned and tapped my head with my free hand, in a thinkingly way, trying to remember.

"Oh my," she said watching me as her tears cleaned up. What was wrong with her?

"What happened to you?" I asked and my mom nodded to Olivianne.

"Well, after 8th grade graduation, I got a breathing attack thing and I've been having lost of those. In November, I got an X-Ray and blood test and I found out I have lung cancer. I have 10 last wishes before I died and one of them was to come to Europe, which is why you are here... And we met a band call One Direction and you are or... Well were dating the blonde boy that ran off.  

"Also, this is Harry, another band member and my boyfriend and this is Amber, you guys met after 8th grade. Please tell me something makes sense to you!"

"Olivia," I said sadly, "you are a crazy person and none of this is real! This is a  _nightmare_! What  _actually_  happened?" I asked.

I refuse to believe my best friend had  _cancer._

**~*Olivianne*~**

"What? But it the  _truth!"_  I pleaded

"Please go, I don't need lies. " she said looking away. Did she actually not remember?

"Honey, please can you go? She needs to rest and get her life in balance." Said Didi's mom and Amber, my Cupcake and I walked out quietly with Diana asking her mom about her dog.

*

When we got to my hospital room, Niall was on my bed sniffling and sobbing softly. The sight made my eyes sting and my throat hurt, a lot.

I sat on the bed beside Niall, giving him a warm hug as he dug his wet face to my neck and Harry put away the stuff I was connected to back in their place.

On a small rolling desk beside the bed was a glass of water and a small purple pill beside it on a napkin. I imagined I never saw it and ignored it, right now I was being a friend for someone who need care and sympathy and compassion.

"Oliv, will she recover?"Niall sobbed.

"I'm not sure, hopefully she will. Just give her time." I answered.

"'K. " he mumble, but I had the urge to say that if you truest have feeling for her, you need to let her go, if she comes back to you, she is forever yours.

If she doesn't, she was never yours.

But that would be cruel to say.

He then rose, and left to the hotel with Liam following behind him.

"Hey, Olivia, Zayn and I," said Amber, "are going for a walk... Be back later!" I raised an eye brow, knowing that by her actions, she obviously had a crush on him, but honestly, they would make an adorable cute couple. So I nodded and let her go.

They left and Liam and Louis left to a radio station interview which Harry and I were going to listen to later.  

 *

Once they left, Harry stood beside the bed as I comfortably laid down and made myself comfortable, but it was pretty hard.

Harry motioned to he medication, and I rolled my eyes as I groaned like a annoyed hippo, (that is, if hippos groaned,) and he handed me the pill that was the size of the nail from my pinky.

I gulped as I eyes to pill and then opened my mouth, took the pill from Harry and placed it on my tongue. Then with water I swallow he medication down, feeling that odd hard swollen like feeling go down my throat.

"What you gonna do?" I asked.

"Um... What do you wan' do?" He said sitting beside me as we snuggles on the twin bed.

"This is relaxing..." I mumble peacefully.

"Good, that's healthy..."

"Oh, shush and stop thinking about that. I need to keep my mind on other things..."

"Then tell me a story!"

"Really?" I asked as I raised an eye brow.

"W _ell,_  " he said as-a-matter-of-a-fact way, kinda like a teacher. "You see, my sweet  _sweet_  Wendy Bird of a fairy... In the Peter Pan movie and book, Wendy tells stories to Peter Pan and.... That's how they meet and become friends... So, if I'm Peter Pan, logically, you are supposed to tell me a good story!"

"Ok, it won't make sense though..." I smiled and started the story. " _Once upon a time... In a forest far far away.... Live a bunny and a bear. The bear's name was Toto and the bunny was Charmin Ultra Soft._

_"One day, they were walking in the forest when suddenly, they both had to go to the washroom and do poo! So, since bunnies do poop in small little balls, he pooped on he ground naturally. He then hopped towards the bear who was struggling to go to the washroom._

_"No he was not constipated, but you see, Toto needed to go use a washroom (unlike the bunny) and there was no washroom near the forest. So he was confused and flustered to find a way. he really needed some toilet paper. But Charmin came and the bear got an idea!_

_"'Charmin?' The bear asked softly. 'Yes?' Answered the bunny. 'Do you mind getting poop stuck in you fur?' Asked the bear. The bunny shook his head naively, not knowing where this was leading to._

_"Then," I started to giggle, " the bear took the bunny and... Whipped the white bunny's fur to the brown bears bum_!" I burst out laughing like a child. Harry laugh his loud yet cute laugh and we shook in laughed.

"Wow!" Harry gasped as he tried to catch his breath from laughter.

" I tell it to Dave to make him laugh... Never gets old!" I smile.

"Another story!" He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Mmkk..." I said clearing my throat and smiling. " **The missing carrot**. " I started.

" _Once upon a time, there was a bear and a bunny. The bear was a large dark brown grizzly bear with a small wet nose. He had huge pitch black eyes. He had ferocious pearl white teeth that could scare off people. He had a big belly that hung from his large strong torso. The bear's name was Sugar._

_"The bunny was different. He had beautiful white fur, that was perfect for the cold weather. He had a puny little nose, that wrinkled now and then. He had big round eyes that had large sea blue pupils and cute little whiskers. He had long lovely white eyes, that folded adorably and small little bushy tail that reminded one or cotton candy. He looked like the adorable white bunnies in kid shows. The bunny's name was Louis._

_"Sugar and Louis were walking in a forest. It was a. Windy mid-October day. But the bunny and Sugar were toasty warm in the fur coats, that protected them. They wondered if their fur would be strong enough for the cold weather._

_"The forest was now different then it was a couple of months ago. It was different shades of red, brown and orange. There were leafs falling off the trees and landing swiftly on the ground. There were also leafs being windswept and dancing with the wind. The wind also seemed to be singing and making strange noises that echoed through out the forest. It was a beautiful day to be out and walk around and enjoy the weather._

_"Louis was chewing a carrot as he held in another paw a plastic bag full of carrots. He was in a great mood since carrots were his favorite snack. He had small chunks of carrots around his mouth and whiskers. He was wrinkling his nose as he ate happily._

_"Sugar ate a big vanilla cupcake. He gobble the food like there was no tomorrow. He go icing all over his face, but he licked it off. He had cupcake crumbs all over him and all over his fur._

_"Then suddenly, Louis felt a swish and a large wind blow on him and he looked at his carrots and saw that one of the carrots were missing!_

_"Louis looked desperately around the forest to find the carrot that had been missing. Sugar helped him look for his carrots, but they were no where to be found. They asked the Pig family if they had seen the bunny's missing carrot. But the Pig family had no see it. The bear asked the Animal Police, but the police could not find the carrot._

_"Then Louis had an idea. He went to the forest thief, a jaguar. Her stormed in to the house to ask for his missing treasured carrot. Inside the house small house, were treasures, money, gold, silver, jewels, jewelry and riches. But none of those treasures were Louis' carrot._

_"Who goes there?" Asked a silky voice and in the house appeared at slim fast jaguar._

_"It is I, Louis the bunny." Answers Louis, trying to sound confident._

_"Why are you in my house?" Asked the jaguar._

_"To find my missing carrot." Louis said playing with some of his fur nervously._

_"I haven't seen a carrot." She mumble and then smiling and pointing towards the door. "Out of my house before I roast you!" She said a bit to harshly and he hoped out of the house._

_"Louis sat down beside a tree far from the jaguars home. His sad eyes watered but he blinked so he didn't cry. He at the rest of his carrots from the back. But his tummy was unsatisfied and restless. He groan and clutched his stomach._

_"Then, Sugar reappeared after diapering momentarily. He walked toward the sad bunny happily, with something behind him. He held out what he hide behind his back to sad bunny who was now curious and confused, until he saw what his friend held out. The bear handed Louis what he had and Louis gapped at him, stunned by Sugar's gift._

_"It was the biggest carrot the bunny had ever seen!" I said getting to the end. "Forgetting his loss, Louis began to jump around happily and thank the bear plenty of times. The bear simply smiled happily. Sugar was happy for his friend and was glad he was the one who brought back happiness to Louis._

_"After Louis happy dance, he decided to go home with Sugar to prepare a snack for them. They walked together to the bunny's hole with Louis to belong his new carrot happily. But the lost carrot was never found._   _The End!_ "

"Uh? " Harry said looking at me a bit speechless.

"Don't judge, I wrote it when I was in 8th grade ok? It's old and weird. "

"What was you mark for it?"

"I don't really remember... I thing 75%. My teacher didn't really give good grades..."

"Hmm..."

"What time is it?"

"It's 5pm..." He said as there was a knock on the door and I saw Dave, standing there smiling with his hair wild like Carl from Adventurous Adventures Of One Direction. **(A/N: don't no what that is, so much you need to learn. Need to YouTube it and be educated in entertainment**.)

"Hey, buddy!" I said smiling at him and he sat in from of me on my legs. "Get off, you fa-" I started to say but I stopped myself, knowing that Harry Freaking Styles was there beside me.

"A  _what_  now?" He said taking advantage of the situation as I blushing and look to the door away from both boys.

"What was she going to call you?" Hath asked, clueless of my brother's evilness.

"She was gonna call me a _fart!"_  He gasped sadly making a sad face and faking a sob.

"No..." I protested, turning to big other the boys in a full set conversation.

"Olivia! Don't call him that!" My parents said as they can in the room randomly.

"But-"I whined.

"Dave, please get off your sister." My dad said. Harry stood up with Dave. He walked to my parents and Dave stood beside me holding my arm, more like clutching it and we both stared at the scene in awe and there was a tense air in the room.

"Hello, um we haven't officially met, so I'm going to introduce myself. " Harry said smiling holding out his hand to my mom as she shook it. Then to my dad and the shook hands. But my dad kinda glared at him with serious tense thinking eyes.

"Hello," my mom said.

"I'm Harry Styles," He said nervously and cautiously. But the sound of that made me feel warm inside. "And I'm 19, I think you both know my job." My parents nodded. "And I think it's safe to say that I'm dating your daughter, Olivianne." When I heard that, I grabbed Dave's hand and held it so tight that it would leave a mark.

This was on of those moments in time.

The moment when directioners say they are dead with emotions, feels and _'adfkjlsj'_  , I felt it. It was so strong. It made me wanna jump around. It made my heart melt and flutter around like a butterfly. It gave me the best feeling ever.

What he said was something I've been wanting him to say since I became a Directioner.

"Oh," my mom said snapping me out if my emotional wonderland of a dream. "I'm Mary, her mom. "

"Mrs. " he said nodding but she shook her head, telling him to call her Mary instead.

"And I'm her dad. Bob. " my dad said eyeing him.

"Sir. " Harry as my dad nodded approvingly.

"Dad!" I said. "Please, stop you'll scare him off!"

"That's the plan..." He muttered.

"No, it will never be!" I said annoyed at my dad's protective dad attitude.

Dave walked to Harry and pulled him over to the chair beside me and he sat there as he scooted the chair next to me. My dad sat on the chair and pulled it near him, y mom took a chair and placed it right beside Harry. Dave sat on Harry's lap since there was no more chairs.

When Harry sat beside me, he seemed to relax a bit, but then when he noticed where my parents were, he tensed up a bit.

Then they got talking and talking, getting to know each other.

*

After a few minutes. A nurse came with another pill and so red jello and water. I sigh and swallowed the pill and ate or slurped my jello.

Dave eyes the food hungrily.

"Mom, can we go to the cafeteria and get Dave food?" I asked.

"Can you walk there?" My mom asked and I nodded getting up from the bed that was now painful since it had made my butt form on the bed and I was very uncomfortable.

"Harry, I would like you to stay here with me. " my dad said sternly as he helped me up from the bed and help me get disconnected.

"Ok," Harry said softly but you would be stupid to not hear worry in his voice and see how nervously he was.

"Dad, don't kill him. " I warned my dad and missed Harry on the cheek before I left, leaving my dad dumbfound and Harry blushing.

*

In the cafeteria, Dave had a croissant and I got some green tea. My mom brought a chocolate cookie for Harry and coffee for my dad. My mom also bought coffee for herself.

I sat on a plastic chair in the middle of the cafeteria with Dave as my mom went to get the food since it was one that you had to order.

I heard soft mumbled and murmurers. Most of hem in French but I understood.

_"Is that the girl?"_

_"Isn't she Harry Styles girlfriend?"_

_"Wait, why is she here?"_

_"I feel bad for her. "_

_"So young. "_

_"If she is here, does that mean that Harry is here?"_

_*gasps*_

_"I want to go say hi..."_

_"Then go."_

_"Come with me?"_

_"But-"_

_"Please?"_

_"Ok..."_

Then I heard footsteps and found to girl I front of me. Big younger. One wearing stripes and one wearing a checkers shirt.

"Hello?" I said.

"H-hi!" Said the one with stripped shirt girl with a French accent.

"Hey.." Said he other one.

"I'm Lily " said the striped shirt.

"I'm Merel. " said the checkers shirt.

"And I'm Olivianne!" I smiled at the warmly, motioning them to pull to chair so they could sit and we could chat.

"Um, we don't wanna disturb you..." Said Lily. Dave watched them quietly.

"Don't worry!" I smiled. "I'm not busy."

"Ok.." They said sitting down beside me.

"Do you speak French?" Asked Merel. I nodded and the rest of the conversation was in French for I go to a French school and where I lived it was natural to know French.

"How are you girls? Honestly?"

"Good?" They answered.

"Please, be honest! I don't bite!" I said laughing a bit.

"I'm really surprised your so welcoming and kind." Said Lily.

"I'm mentally freaking out since you are 'the' Olivianne!" Answered Merel.

"Ha!" I laughed. " I'm a Directioner too, so don't hold back, fangirl with me!"

"Really?" Said Merel with a hint of hope.

"Yeah!" I said. Lily nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, OMG! I am talking to Harry Hotness Styles' girlfriend and she missed him and she is so lucky and she is so nice and ah!" Said Lily and breathing deeply.

"Wow," I smiled. "And you, Merel?"

"I'm mentally hyperventilating since you said my name! Omg! Oh, look, I'm hyperventilating! Omg bug fan, big fan!" She answered and I checked as she stopped waving her hands in the air.

"How old are you girls?" I asked.

"We are 15!" Said Lily more relaxed.

"Ah, I'm 16." I said.

"Why are you here?" Asked Merel.

"Uh... I had a breathing or asthma attack and I wasn't breathing. Harry called the hospital and they brought me here. They put a small machine thingy, or a device in my bad lung so I could breath better and a bit stronger. "

"Has it worked?" Asked Lily, the girl looked pretty concerned about me health.

"I don't know, I got it last night or this morning."

"Ah,"said Merel.

"Are you a Larry shipper?" Asked Lily.

"Yes... But I don't send hate to Eleanor or anything. I ship the friendship and how close they are. I would and have never sent hate to anyone."

"Is Harry here?"

"Yes... But he is busy. My dad is having a word with him. Father boyfriend talk. "

"Oh..."

"I really like you girls, so I'm going to the you both my private account! DM me, since i always follow back, saying how I know you and where I know you. Call me a fairy and Boom! I'll know it's you!" I said. " Also, my mom is coming since we have to go back to my room. So I suggest we take a quick picture and I tell Harry your twitter thingies and we live with our lives. Ok?"

They nodded and they did as I told them as I saw a pen on a table and wrote my twitter name on their arms and they wrote theirs on my arm. Dave took a picture with his DS I XL and they left hugging me.

Them my mom stood I front of Dave and I.

"How where they?" She asked.

"Some fans who are now my friends. Come on, lets go before Dad kills Harry. "

*

When we got near my hospital room, I heard shouts and gasped. I looked at my mom in horror.

I walked faster since my mom was dragging the things I was connected to. Dave ran ahead to see what was the commotion. Once we got there, we heard loud laughter and chuckles. I sigh and put my hand on my heart in relief.

Maybe they are on good terms...

As we walked in they were having a friendly chat and laugh now and then like normal acquaintances. Hopefully things will go well.

*

My parents left around 9pm and somehow they let Harry stay with me. I was so happy that they got along so well. Actually, when I was going to England, I could stay at his house and I could go to his mum's house.

My secret plan was for Anne(Harry's mom) to embarrass him, because I know they when my parents and his meet, my mom will embarrass me. My mom is a chatty I-am-going-to-embarrass-my-children-anyway-possible.

When the next nurse came, I asked her is she could bring a small bed or couch for Harry. She came back with a Rollin chair, blushing when Harry smiled. But I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of hat smile.

He noticed my jealousy because before the nurse left, he asked if she could help him move the bed closer to mine. She did.

"Is this your sister?" She asked softly in that high annoying girly kiss up voice. I roped my eyes at her stupidity, obviously I have nothing alike Harry. He is beautiful, I'm normal. Although we share the fact that we have both a mass of chocolate curls on the top if our heads, but mine are, of course longer and wavier.

"Ha!" Harry chuckled softly shaking his head. "No, she my girlfriend. "

"Oh!" Said the nurse, blushing and as she left she said, "I'm sorry!"

I sigh had he jumped on his bed and then on mine as we snuggled and he turned his laptop and we listen to the boys interview.

***Before The Interview***

**~*Niall*~**

Before we left for the interview and before I led got my hotel room, I saw Didi's mom pacing around as if she was looking for someone or waiting for someone. She spotted me and motioned me to come to her, so I did.

"Hi," she said. "I'm sorry, but Diana would like to talk to you..." She said as she brought me to Diana's room and left me alone with a sad Didi.

She didn't look like her self. She seemed strange, she acted differently.

"Um, " she started, "Apparently I'm daring you... But I don't remember... I think it's best we go our separate ways..." I felt tears steamed down my face as I nodded and she looked away hitting her lip.

"It was nice knowing you..." I said and left...

_For one thing I was sure of, I would never see Diana again._

_*Back to present time*_

**~*Olivianne*~**

In the interview, there was no doubt Niall was torn. He was so sad and when the interviewer asked who was dating... Only Zayn said himself and it was Amber.

Of course I'm glad for them...

Later I found out Didi was going for rehabilitation since she had gone mad from loosing her mind...

When I found out I cried, but Harry rubbed my back softly and comforted me.

She was going to an  _asylum_... Like where the crazy people go...

I could hear screams from her room that made me shudder and shiver. Had she really gone mad?

Worst of all, I would never see her again since she was going to Romania for the rehabilitation thing.

*

This new nurse came and gave me more medication. It was pretty annoying.

Then last night Harry asked me how I felt.

"I don't know... I'm worried... Scarred. My best friend is going to a rehabilitation center! But I'll be fine..." I said but instead I thought I'm not that fine.

His eyes saddened at bit as we laid on my bed and watched Peter Pan on YouTube. "Don't worry, one day ill get pixie dust from Tinker Bell and we will fly away to Neverland. "

" look!" I gasped as we turned both of our heads towards the large window outside and awed at the stars above us.

The stars twinkled in delight and glee. They whines and the full moon shone up high above majestically, reflecting the sun's light.

I got up with Harry behind me, we stood I front of the window. He wrapped his arms around my waist, laying loosely on top of my belly as he stood behind me, resting his chin on my right shoulder.

I felt his warm breath on my neck, tickling me and making me giggle.

" _Look!_ " I said impatiently to the sky, pointing at the stars. I pointed at two stars that caught my attention. "A shooting star!" I gasped as I rested my hands on his and gabbed them tightly in excitement.

"Quick! Make a wish!" He said and I nodded.

I closed my eyes tightly, crossed my fingers, wrinkled my nose like a bunny and made a wish.

**_'I wish that Harry and I will live together happily, lovely, in love healthy life and have a fairy tale life until we die of old age!'_ **

Harry closed his eyes and made a soft cat like face as he wished making me giggle.

"Done?" He asked she the star left us and we just stood there, admiring the sky.

"Yeah. "

"Gonna tell me what your wish is?"

"I would, but it might not come true, now would it?"

"Hmm..."

"Would you tell me yours?"

 _"Touché._ " I felt him smirk against my shoulder.

"Harry, look!" I gasped again.

"Hmm?"

" _Neverland_!" I smiled and pointed at two stars next to each other.

"How do you know?"

"It says it in the book and movie; second star to the right and strait on 'til morning!"

"Ha, well, that where I live. We might live there one day!"

"Yes! Omg! Harry, it's actually Neverland! Harry that's where we met... Eh?" He chuckled.

"Yes it is, my sweet fairy. " we watched the night for a while until I sigh.

"I wish I had  _ **Pixie Dust To Help Me Fly**_  away with you to Neverland. We'd be forever young. "

"Yeah... Come on, lets to to bed and see each tiger in our dreams. " I nodded as. We headed to bed.

"'Night love," I said.

"Good night  _precious_..." He said in Gollum's voice (the creepy dude from the hobbit and lord of the rings) making me laugh.

The we went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _••**^^**••_••**^^**••_••**^^**••_••**
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Hello, my lovely readers!
> 
> Enjoying the story?
> 
> Twitter: @JuliMarshmallow
> 
> Tumblr : julimarshmallow.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Adios!
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow
> 
>  
> 
> :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Because stole my heart.**

***Fluff alert***

**~*Olivianne*~**

When I woke up, the sunshine shone in the room, making me squint my eyes, trying to adapt and get used to this light. My skin looks so pretty in the sun, it seemed healthy. I wondered if it was.

I was tangled between Harry's warm comfortable arms and the mattress from the bed. He has a tight grasp on me as if I was going to disappear.

I was happy and if time stopped... I'd be fine with that.

Then I felt my belly stir and make a killing whose sound. I wrinkled my nose as my tummy moan in hunger. I wanted to scream to my belly, shut the cheese cakes up!

I was really hungry now, by Harry was sleeping, he looked like a cat... A small pussy cat. It was a cute scene that I would have died for to see.

I was hungry enough to think, what if I bite my fingers of and ate them? Or what if I start bitting Harry and eat his arm... Would I get arrested for eating my boyfriend? Gosh, I hope not.

What if I give him a love bite? What happens if I bite him so hard, that blood would come out... Would I count as I vampire?

I bite my lip to hold back laughter... Me, a vampire? I blushed at my silly stupid thoughts...

_But what if I bite him?_

Then I heard moaning and noticed Harry was sleep talking, so I listened to him.

"I don't... Louis's bum is smaller... Don't be sad... Look.... Pixie dust.... Run.... Off.... To Neverland..." He mumble and made faces. I laughed and snorted at his weird dream.

"Cupcake, wakey wakey, time to get up!" I said softly poking his cheek. He smiled as I poked his dimples.

"But..."

"No... Harry come on... I'm super hungry. "

"But-" I kissed him softly. "Fine..." He said as I chuckled.

"Harry can I bite you?" I asked as my hunger took over me.

"W-what?"he asked.

"I'm hungry and your meat right? So can I bite you?"I asked innocently. Hopefully he could see I was joking.

"So you're a tiger?" He asked in a slow voice that masked if he was playing along with my joke or if he was being serious.

"Yuppers..." I smiled evilly. He did a roar or more like a meow.

"Sure thing, Babe," he said making me blush and as leaned forward and bite his neck softly. He laughed and blushed a bit.

"Shoot, that's gonna leave a mark..." I said pulling back as I saw the love bite on his neck. It actually looked kinda nice.

"My first love bite from you..." He smiled and I smiled, blushing.

"Let's just hope fans won't drop on the ground." I mumbled as we sat up. "Do we just go to the cafeteria or does, like, a nurse come in?"

"I think a nurse comes in..." He said and like on cue, the nurse walked in with two trays of food. Harry had pancaked and French toast, or well since we are in France technically it's just toast. He had scrambled eggs and apple juice. It actually looked delicious.

I had a slice of whole wheat bread, purple jello. I had some gooey thing, like a soup that was a beige color that looked unhealthy. Also, luckily I had strawberries and water and my medication.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked us as she eyed Harry. Of course all the nurses come in just to check him out, but I don't blame him not the nurses, no one can resist the sexy beast.

"May I please have a green tea?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure..." She said looking away from Harry.

"Cupcake, do you want anything?" I asked Harry.

"I'll just have a cappuccino, 2% milk please." He asked at the nurse, not noticing how she looked at him. I felt jealousy bubble up me.

Once she left I have the spot she stood in a death glare and mentally melted her.

"Oliv, " Harry groan but I still kept my stare. "Stop it." I rolled my eyes and looked at his annoyed face.

"Sorry..." I mumbled at the nurse came back with tea and coffee. "Excuse me?" I asked softly as she looked at me. "Do you know know when I can leave the, um, hospital?"

"Well," she said as she reached to the foot of my, Harry and I's, bed and pulled out a file and took out a chart thingy."by the looks of this chart, you'll be out on Monday." She said and left.

"Monday..." I echoed. Today is Sunday, my last day at this boring hospital.

"Excited?" He asked, I nodded. I had the hugest urge to check out my file, but it took most of my will power to not look now. "Eat." He ordered me as we ate. I took m medication, making faces and getting Harry to laugh.

"This is disgusting!" I gasp as I eat the oat meal. I like I with lots of honey but this doesn't have any.

"You can have some of mine," he said smiling like a baby cat. Why does he have to be so so sweet?

"Harry... Really?" I asked naively.

"Yes." He smiled. How dare people call this boy a  _manwhore!_  Those people needed to re-think their reasons to live and re-think their life. Review what their meaning of living is.

"Harry, you're way to sweet for my or your or anyone's healthy, you know?" I asked smiling.

"Sure..." He said rolling his eyes as we ate the food. "Gotta go pee!" He said jumping of the bed and running out of the washroom to go pee.

This is my chance! I kneeled forward and reached for the file. I opened it as if it held the secret to life's success. I opened it slowly, a bit afraid of what I would find.

Inside it read:

_Name:Olivianne_

_Age: 16_

_Illness: Cancer - lung~Terminal_

_Years left: 4_

I stopped reading. I read this and my eyes watered, _4 years_? Only that many years? I shook my head, it was no time to cry! I was on vacation, I must enjoy my trip, not feel self pity. I don't need sorrow and woe.

 _Plus_ , Harry is in a good mood, he is happy we met. I mustn't brake that happiness. I can't let him be sad. Our relationship and emotions and hearts might fall from so much commotion.

I'll save my tears and cries for home.  

*

Harry came back and he smiled. I had put everything back to place and made sure i didn't look sad. I raised an eye brow then the other since I had always been one of my secret super powers.

"They let me use the dvd thing and watch some Disney movies!" He smiled as my eyes widened as he put on movie and we watched them.

*

We watched a bunch if Disney movies, I sang along to most if them. I also laughed at the stupid and pointless things. I treat Disney differently than others.

The day passed so painfully boring until I had an x-ray, which I did not get the results. Harry Saw them take the x-rays and he told me he didn't know what they meant.

I had a blood test had I fainted and Harry got pretty worried. But I told him to not worry because this would happen more often.

I had to tell myself, this is going to happen a lot.

*

My parents came to visit. Dave brought his DSI XL and asked Harry to help him beat levels. It was so cute to watch.

While both boys were busy, my parents told me they approved of Harry. When my dad said it, in his voice and eyes and facial expressions, I could see his was hard for my dad. I told him that I'm not getting married and I'm still his little princess.

My mom didn't care she was just glad I was happy. But she said that we could no anything... That I shouldn't be doing. I had a feeling she meant something... But with my mom, one can never me sure.

My mom also said that Antonia and Welly and Grace are coming on Wednesday to the One Direction concert. I squeal and jumped up and down and wiggle my legs in excitement.

Welly was more of Liam's type; fun but serious; mature but silly, she is the mother of our group.

She was small, petite. She had hazel brown hair with small blonde streaks in it. She had those perfect faces that you can't help but be jealous of. She is that beautiful person that is the best person ever that's always there for you.

Grace, she is my crazy buddy. Together red can we can be pretty wild. She was great because she was so fun and wild. She is that wild person who will enjoy her life. She always went around the world to places.

But, of course she had been to Africa, since that's her origin. She had the cutest dimples that made me laugh. She is tall and mysterious and very pretty.

Antonia is the small gangster mouse. She is pale white with black hair, like Snow White but her hair was longer. She was the type of girl who would swear as much as I do.

She would talk like a gangster and possibly act like it. But she looks like a mouse. She had a petite body and a mouse like face with a fragile face. She had tiny little fingers.

She honestly looks looks like mouse that talks like a gangster so I call her my gangster mouse.

That night I notice how I didn't have my phone and got a mini heart attack. I possibly had a bunch of notifications.

"Mum, can I go shopping with Amber and he boys to pros after my release?" I asked and she nodded, handing me a purse with sweat pants, money, my cell phone, (I sigh in relief when I got it) a pack of gum, my Toms (since I was in hospital slippers, they had offered me to have crocs, but I declined the offer because I shall not wear crocs!) and a black tight t-shirt (possibly my moms since she couldn't get my clothes) I wrinkled my nose in the tight shirt since I don't like to wear tight shirt or sweater...

It made me feel like I was showing the fat I desperately hid.

I thanked her but didn't change because I was afraid I might move or do something bad. I decided to forget my small fear of my body if I were to ask a nurse to help me get dressed tomorrow.

*

Once my parents and Dave left, I asked Harry what he was dreaming about this morning since it troubled me so much.

"You, umm, you and Louis, were having a butt comparing competition and I had to decide the best butt... Basically it was a hard choice so I was in trial with myself.

"You cried because I wouldn't decide so I said Louis bum was small and he was sad and you laughed evilly. Then we were in the sky, flying and I said 'look, pixie dust!' And you smiled and... Basically we ended up running of to Neverland together. "

"I'm going to say that's made sense, ok?" I said laughing and he smiled and blush, "don't worry Harry I once had a dream my little brother was turkey and I ate him. We are the random couple." He smiled.

"Ha, yes! Our minds are wild!" We laughed softly as my shoulders shook in laughter.

"Do you think I can convince Zayn and Louis to do a fashion show?" I asked out of the blue.

"We'd have to ask." He said chuckling as I laughed a bit and yawned. "Isn't your meds supposed to make you all drowsy?"

"Yes," I said as I tilted my head sideways my head. "But they have never worked, I usually have to take a stronger dose because plain pain killers don't do an effect. This one that I'm taking, I think my mom asked to get it stronger."

"Are you gonna act like your on laughing gas? Or drunk?" His eyes shined with mischief.

"No, Harry I will not act like a crazy drunk woman. Don't worry! I won't be walking around and limping. Possibly only yawning a lot and blinking much more."

"Oh," he said looking a bit sad.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Dave told me your a wild person, with nothing provoking you... So I couldn't help but wonder how you would be like drunk." He said.

" Your just like Grace..." I mumbled as he eyed me.

"Who?" He asked.

"One of my many best friends, she is coming to the concert along with Welly and Antonia on Wednesday."

"Ah, " he said.

"They are great people, wild girls who would do anything to see me drunk since I'm apparently naturally hyper. " I shrugged and raised my shoulders and let them fall.

"Ha, I'd do anything to see you hyper!" He smiled.

"Are you sure? I'm usually way to hyper active, naturally..." I said trailing off. Then I yawned and so did he.

"K, love, I need to go to bed, Louis is taking us shopping, and dare I say, he might as well be worst than my mom for shopping. " I said as we layer down on my bed comfortably.

"Ok, good night, babe," he said as he fell asleep with me in his arms blushing.

Wouldn't you after being called babe?

* 

• 

_I was a ghost._

_A invisible being. No one knew I was there. But I could see everything._

_I was in this building. Sitting on a black plastic chair. In a beige room. The room had a sad air to it. I watch some people come in the beige room. They brought a box, it seemed to contain something. There was a poster put up saying, "Rest In Peace"_

_I was in a funeral room watching. The funeral. I watched to room full up with sad long faces. Their faces were familiar but I didn't recognize any of them._

_The room was dark and sad._

_The then came someone. A boy._

_He gazed at the box and broke down in sobs. Then came what seemed to be the boy's mother and she tried comforting him, but he pushed away sobbing and shaking in pain._

_Who was dead?_

_I got up and stood beside the poor tall boy who looked like a post kicked puppy that had been hurt deeply._

_I wanted to reach to him. To tell him, that its ok. The person had to die. Everyone died at some point._

_By I did not have the heart to do so._

_Then a man in a suit opened the top a the box, showing the face of the body._

_I recognize the boy and the body in the box._

_It was Harry._

_But not the happy Harry I know. The Harry that was lost, broken down. Sad. Hopeless. Faithless. Dark. Full or sad dark emotions._

_The body in the box was me._

_Then I woke up._

_•_

*

Monday morning finally came.

I woke up at 6am, ready to leave this horrible place. Again, I found myself wrapped in Harry's arm, our limbs tangled comfortably. I woke up before him. So I watched the most gorgeous boy ever sleep. I feel extremely lucky.

I smiled at how lucky I am. But something was hugging the back of my head, the fact that my health is weak and that I'm dying earlier than planned.

But I pushed the thought away, no need to be depressed.

I closed my eyes and tried to continue my dream, what happened to the body? Why was I in a box. Why was there a funeral.

_What is a crazy dream, or the future?_

I pushed that thought away and relaxed and thought about waking up Harry. I felt a soft tug in my hair and looked to see Harry playing with my hair.

"I love your hair, love" he said with his morning voice that have me big Harry feels. It was deep and perfect. And his oh, so attractive accent.

How can people  _not_  love him?

"I love yours!" I said as I reached up softly like a scared file about to touch the light of life. I leaned in and I touched his glorious hair. "Ah, your hair... " I mumbled and hummed a soft tune, Stand Up, and I twirled my fingers in his hair and he did the same. "I'm just wondering, the magical qualities your hair has... Hmm?" I said dreamily as he chuckled. "I'm a  _Directioner_ , don't blame me!"

"I won't, if you let me fangirl over your lovely hair. It's perfect!" He said as he played with my hair in pure interest.

"Ha, not really... But thank you!" I said.

"I call dibs on this curl at the bottom of you hair," he said pointing at the ringlet at the bottom of my hair, I shook my head because my friends had already call that. He looked at me confused.

"When my friends and I were younger," I stated. "Welly called dibs and said that that curl, it's belonged to her. Antonia had my bangs and Gracie had my right side of my hair. But you can had the small baby curls around my head." they were curls at the back and under my hair called baby curls. He nodded gladly and played with he baby curls as his belly moaned. The nurse came and she told me we were leaving in a few minutes, that she just had to get me dressed.

"But the boy has to leave," she said as Harry blush and walked out saying he was getting up tea. "Alright, get up, do as I say. We are going to pull out the stuff your connected to. " I nodded as she told me to relax and pulled out the tube that gave me water. I let out a loud bone shattering scream as she winced and disconnected me from a bunch of other tubes.

"What about the stickers on my best for my heart?" I asked as she rolled her eyes and said I had to do it held later. Then she told me to stand up. We headed to the shower rooms and walked in the woman's shower room.

Inside where old ladies and pregnant people changing and getting dress. All of them naked. I mentally wrinkled my nose in disgust and blushed and looked away and walked in a shower with a nurse.

She pulled off the hospital gown and showed me how the shower works and she closed the curtains as I undress in a weakly way, and put my stuff in a corner and took a shower.

I sigh and washed my hair and my boy happily, how I missed taking showers. I told the nurse, who waited for me I front of the curtains that I was done. She handed me a towel and I dried my self and asked for a towel for my hair and she handed me it. I wrapped my medium now clean hair in the small white towel and walled y body in the large white towel.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out. She told me to follow her. We set In this room, possibly the supply room. Handed me a orange brush and a small coconut smelling thing for my armpits. She handed me a pair a white pantie underwear. I nodded and thanked her as she walked me back to my room.

Harry was there munching one a chocolate chip cookie and sipped softly his green tea as there was another cup with mine. He notice us and blush since I was still in a towel that when about 5 inches up my knees. I felt my cheek heat up also as the nurse coughed and pointed to the door way. He walked out muttering sorry and he closed the door behind me.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Asked the nurse as she help my get my underwear on as my chest hurt.

"Yes..." I said as I watched her twice fall a bit in disappointment.

"Is he  _The_  Harry Styles?" She asked softly.

"Yes.." I said, "um, is it normal that this hurts much?" I asked as she hesitated and nodded, a bit taken back by my question. Why did she hesitate? I ignored the question.

I got dressed, put on the thing for my armpits  **(a\n: forget the word ok?:$)**  and I thanked her and she left, saying hat the doctor was coming in a few minutes. Harry came back without his cookie and his tea half done. I grabbed my tea and sat on the bed, waited for the doctor.

"You smell like coconut. " he commented as we drank our tea in silence.

"It the thing for my armpits," I said. "Harry, when so you think Lou-" but I was cut of by the entering of 5 other human being. The boys and Amber, ready for shopping.

There went my shopping-less life.

"Hey Amber," I said and she nodded, taking a seat one of the chairs as Louis sat on my bed, Niall and Liam on Harry's bed and Zayn with Ber, who seemed to be close to Zayn. I raise an eye brow to her. She blushed and looked away.

"Hello, chocolate hater!" Said Louis and Niall and Harry sat beside me with one of his arms wrapped around my face and the other for his tea.

"Hello... Tickle hater," I said at Louis and looked at Niall and wondered what he could hate..." Oh, and not enough food hater!" I said as Niall gasped and Louis rolled his eyes dramatically.

"What are we waiting for?" Asked amber as she played with strands of her pretty hair.

My hair!

I took my hair out of my white towel, noticing I looked ridiculous, I brush my hair. It looked almost black. It was strait since it was wet but my baby curls were curling up. I brush my hair so my bangs a more to my left side. Once I was done, Harry reached of for the brush and re-brushed my hair how I put it but done by himself.

"We're waiting for a doctor. " Harry said as I giggle.

"What have they said?" Asked Liam in a father-like way.

"That I need more medication... I also have a device in my lung to make it stronger." I said. Niall's face saddened as Amber's had a confused face. Liam looked like a kicked puppy. Zayn looked like a sad Greek god. Louis' face was sad and his lips trembled.

But it was Harry's face that traumatized me the most. It was dark and sad. It was horrible since it was pure saddens and it pained me to see him like that.

Why was he so sad?

I reached out to touch his face in comfort. But he just looked away.

"Anyway, no need to be sad!" I said as I tried to cheer up the group. "For me? Smile?" They all nodded as a thought popped up my head. "Louis... Can you do me a favor when we go shopping?"

"Yes?" He said but he was a bit nervous. Good.

"Can we go get clothes and... Just for me.... You try on girl clothes?" I said as Harry and Niall burst of in laughter and Zayn chuckled as Liam slapped his own hair softly and Amber giggled and Louis blushed. I laughed a bit softly.

"You serious?" He asked. I nodded, hitting my lip to not laughed like a maniac. "Um... Fine...." He said rolling his eyes as the whole group laughed and fist-pump and high-fived and muttered "Yes!"

"Thank you!" I said as I high-fived Harry. "I'll buy you poutine when you come to Canada. " I said knowing poutine is a precious food. But Amber looked at my with shining eyes as the British boys looked at me confused.

"What is poutine?" Asked Niall. I could have sworn I was about to faint.

"Niall! Out of all of you," I gasped," you have no idea what the glorious poutine is?" They all shook their heads," it's a glorious food which is basically, fries, gravy and cheese. It's really good! I'm going to give you lots when we go to Canada!" They all sheered as Amber and I laughed.

*

The doctor came in a hour saying that I could leave, but I couldn't go on any swings, playgrounds, amusement parks, jumping, running.

Anything that really moves me.

I couldn't drink from a straw or do anything that athletic for 2 weeks. He said it might cause my sugary damage. That it might re-open the stitches, which are to be taken out in a month.

He also gave me medication, a huge thing with a lot of pill. M face paled as I stuffed it down my purse.

We left to a breakfast and we ate a lot! Well, mostly Niall and I did.

Once we were done, they boys and Ber were chatting as they waited for the check to come. I watched them talked so merrily. They are as perfect and dealing as the Directioners say. They were tall and beautiful.

Once, a girl from my bus at school told me that she thinks that people that are to become famous sigh a contract that says 'I will become sexy and gorgeous after puberty.' And that boom! After puberty they become gods or magical gorgeous things on legs.

I bite my lip and smiled a bite because when the girl told me I laughed a lot. Amber saw my small smile and smiled to me. I hope that Harry layer doesn't ask why I smiled because he saw me after Amber and looked at me and raised an eyebrow. When he did that I bite my lip because he was so so attractive when raise an eyebrow.

I looked away as he chatted away and I pulled out my phone. Luckily, the restaurant had wifi, so I went and checked my emails.

It had about 300 email, which I deleted, about new followers on my official account, not my Directioner account.

I checked, on twitter, my mentions. It was all shot how I was how Harry was and how pretty we are together and really nice stuff. I love fans.

I went on my secret account. Merel had followed me, so I tweeted her hi. We chatted and laughed, she is a great person. I told her to not give out my secret account since its so strange and she agreed.

On my fake account, twitter was all about how I was on the hospital and how Harry was with me. I saw on a One Direction Update account that we had been spotted in the restaurant. There was a picture of me in my sweat pants in Harry's purple Jack Wills sweater and the boys and Amber.

The check came as I put my phone back in my purse and the check was really long. But the boys payed it before Amber and I could argue.

Then we went shopping. I prayed to anything that I would have patience.  

 

*

"But Louis, I look weird in tight clothes!" I grumbled. "Gross, that's is not my style!"

"Oh, shut up!" Louis said rolling his eyes. We were in the 20th store and I had already gotten a whole new closet full of clothes, curtesy of Harry. I was nagging a lot and so was Louis. I think that why Zayn left with Amber and Niall left with Liam. We had also been mobbed by fans.

"But I want a baggy shirt!" I argued as Louis rolled his eyes and brought me a floral dress and shoved me in the change room, saying hat he was going to the men's sections.

Then as I was fixing the dress that was on me, there was a knock, I asked who it was and it was Harry who gasped when he saw me. "I know, I look, weird..." I said as he shook his head.

"You look beautiful" he said as I blushing and have him a peck on the lips. He leaned in more for a longer kiss. We had been in a snog for a while until I heard a Louis clear his throat behind me as he took a photo.

"Hey!" I said, "What about you wearing girl clothes?"

"Um...." He said... "I like candy?" He said dumbly to try and distract me. But I shove a pink skirt and a hot pink tank top in his as and told him to go change. He did, groaning.

He finally came out after struggles. One look at him, I took about 30 pictures. I watched him step it of the change room and I burst in to laugher, along with Harry. We laugh and obnoxious loud laughed and started to cry from how hilarious he looked.

"Lou," I said gasping for air. " I don't think I'll ever look at you the same..." He chuckled and went to change. Then we were done shopping.

*

Louis dropped Harry and I off at my hotel with both of our hands full shopping bags. We entered my hotel room as I fixed everything up and noticed that any trace of Diana was gone...  _For good_.

I sigh as I told Harry I was exhausted and he agreed and we went to bed on each others arm.

*

On Tuesday, after having this painfully boring recovery with Harry. I was natural and healthy again. Of course I hoped it would last long.

I stayed in my hotel room With Harry, preparing for my friends. I ignored that fact that Didi's stuff was gone. She was gone from Paris and Canada and my life.

When I took a shower, I noticed I still had the stickers from the heart monitor, so I decided to ripe them off.

Worst decision ever.

It felt like I ripped layers and layers of skin. As I ripped the last, and the painfullest one, I let out a long howl and a shriek, as tears fell down my face.

When came of of the washroom, still in tears from the damn stickers that were on my skin and stuck there as if they had been glue with a hot glue gun, Harry noticed my terse and rushed to me. I explained everything and he comforted me.

He honestly is to good for me.

We watched the Notebook and I stared to cry. Then Harry cried. We cried together for a long time. Then went went to bed.

*

On Wednesday, I found a purple rose on the spot where Harry laid. I panicked a bit, wondering where my cupcakes had gone. Then I saw a not that read:

**_' Dear Olivianne,_ **

**_Sorry that I wasn't there for your awaken. But duty calls. I had to leave to practice for the concert, where I'll be seeing you. Ask your parents for the tickets..._ **

**_See you soon,_ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Harry Styles <3_ **

**_PS: I love you.'_ **

I sigh as I dragged myself off the bed and prepared myself for today.

I ordered rooms service and got breakfast. I chatted with my parents as they said that the girls would be coming in about 6 hours and I hard to prepare myself.

I took a nice shower. I cleaned up and got ready, curled my eye lashes, put perfume on. I wore the floral dress that I had gotten. It was a pink, orange, yellow and purple like dress. I wore my black Toms with it since I didn't have lots of shoes.

Then I was on twitter, tweeting on my official stuff like, fun time shopping yesterday or to Harry that I miss him. I got a bunch of retweets and favorites. It made my heart warm up.

I then posted the picture of Louis in girl clothes, making me laugh, all by myself, in a hotel room.

*

I then heard knocks on the doors. I opened the door cautiously, to find my lovely girls!

I smiled and we batted and laughed and enjoyed each others presence, until they asked about my boyfriend.

"So..." Said Antonia, giving me a face.

"Uh?" I said.

"Tell us...  **Who**  is your boyfriend?" Grace asked. I rolled my eyes at her straight out question.

"It's, um..." I said as I looked around the room to distract the girls or me.

"Aw," grumbled Welly. " _T-E-L-L_  us!"

"It's... a sexy guy... He has lovely eyes and hair. And face. And body. And....  _Everything_. "

"His name?" Asked Antonia impatiently.

"H...Harry..." I said.

"Harry who?" Asked grace as she knelt in beside me, resting her elbow on my lap making me laugh.

"S-st... Stop! I'll tell you, stop tickling me!" I gasped and they stopped. "Styles..."

The gasp, squealed and most of all, Fangirled.

We sang, freaked out... Everything.

*

At the concert, the music was loud, especially from the front row. But I was in the 10 row. I didn't bring anything poster wise... So I wondered how the boys would notice me.

Amber, Welly, Antonia and Grace were with me. Fans around my friends and I noticed me and chatted with us. Gladly, I chatted with them. Them the show started and of course, I practically lost my hearing.

I then say Harry and got shivers all over me. He is so...  _Perfect._

He waved at all of us and the boys sang. It was loud enough that I could feel the beating of the music in my heart and vibrate with my skin.

_It was amazing._

*

On their last song, Harry started to say something.

"Hello!" Fans scream their hearts out. "I'd like to sing a song.... For someone special. Someone I love. It's a snug that makes you all warm inside. This ones is for you, my sweet fairy. " the crowed cheered and screamed as the spotlight moved around the concert and finally, stopped on me.

I blush a deep shade of red as they sang Stand Up.

Niall winked at Antonia. Liam smiled brightly at Welly and Grace, she was just her wild self.

_From the moment I met you everything changed_   
_I knew I had to get you whatever the pain_   
_I had to take you and make you mine_   
  
_I would walk through the desert I would walk down the aisle_   
_I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile_   
_Whatever it takes is fine_   
  
_Oh oh oooh oh so put your hands up_   
_Oh oh oooh oh coz it's a stand up_   
_And I won't be leaving 'til I've finished stealing every piece of your heart_   
_Every piece of your heart_   
  
_I know your hearts been broken but don't you give up_   
_I'll be there yeah I know it to fix you with love_   
_It hurts me to think that you've ever cried_   
  
_Oh oh oooh oh so put your hands up_   
_Oh oh oooh oh coz it's a stand up_   
_And I won't be leaving 'til I've finished stealing every piece of your heart_   
_Every piece of your heart_   
  
_Oh oh oooh oh so put your hands up_   
_Oh oh oooh oh coz it's a stand up_   
_And I won't be leaving 'til I've finished stealing every piece of your heart_   
  
_And now we'll steal us a car_   
_And we will drive to the stars_   
_I will give you the moon_   
_It's the least I can do_   
_If you give me the chance_   
  
_Oh oh oooh oh so put your hands up_   
_Oh oh oooh oh coz it's a stand up_   
_I'm a thief_   
_I'm a thief_   
_You can call me a thief_   
_I'm a thief_   
_I'm a thief_   
_But since you know your part_   
_I'm a thief_   
_I'm a thief_   
_I'm only here_   
_I'm a thief_   
_I'm a thief_   
_Because you stole my heart_   
  
_(Oh oh oooh oh) I'm a thief I'm a thief_   
_So put your hands up_   
_(Oh oh oooh oh) I'm a thief I'm a thief_   
_Coz it's a stand up_   
_And I won't be leaving 'til I've finished stealing every piece of your heart_   
_(I'm only here)_   
_Coz you stole my heart_   
  
_(Oh oh oooh oh) I'm a thief I'm a thief_   
_Call me a thief_   
_(Oh oh oooh oh) I'm a thief I'm a thief_   
_Coz you know your part_   
_(Oh oh oooh oh) I'm a thief I'm a thief_   
_I'm only here_   
_(Oh oh oooh oh) I'm a thief I'm a thief_

  
**_Because you stole my heart_ **

When Harry sang, "' _because you stole me heart,'_ " it seem like he sand it just for me.

If time stopped now... I'd fine with that.

I felt like nothing had could happen, but that Isn't possible.

After the show, I met up eight he boys, and as they came to us, I got a itch and a heat in my throat. I began cough.

Coughing so hard... That I coughed up blood.

_Again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _•*^_•*^_•*^_•*^_•*^_•*^_•*^_•*^_•*^_•*^_•*^_•*^_•*^_•*^_•*^
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Halo, my lovely reader!
> 
> -yes there will be a sequel. And I've told my best friends the future of the story... They hit me with a bag because this story is a tragedy... So if you don't tragedy.... Stop reading!
> 
> -Sequel will be call Pixie Dust To Help Me Remember. Any thoughts on what that could mean?
> 
>  
> 
> bye!
> 
> Juli Marshmallow:)


	16. Chapter 15

  
**Chapter 15:**

 

  
***Emotional Alert***

 

  
**Soft Kitty.**

 

  
***Before The concert***

 

  
**~*Harry*~**

 

  
The concert was just about to start. I was extremely nervous, not for the concert exactly... But that fact that the love of my life was watching me. I had to do and make it the best show ever.

 

  
When the show was just about to start, I asked a few staff members to go around be row that Oliv was in, so I knew where she was. Also because I planned to serenade her. I heard her sing Stand Up and I guess the song fit perfectly.

 

  
This weird feeling or emotion was crawling up inside of me. It was like my belly had a heart and was beating really fast. I had this feeling in my throat. My head was sweaty. My palms sweat like if it was a waterfall.

 

  
My chest was going up and down, very fast. My throat itched and my heart beat fast.

 

  
_Why am I so nervous?_

 

  
Sure, this has happened before, like the first time on the X-Factor, or when I asked her out for her birthday...

 

  
Especially when I first kissed her.

 

  
That was funny, because it had been so long since I had kissed someone, I had forgotten.

 

  
I remembers I felt panic rise from me. Did I breathing during the kiss? Was it a peck? So many questions had rolled in to my mind, but once she kissed me, everything disappeared. My worries were gone.

 

  
Why was I so nervous? Usually I portrait, or so I am told that I portrait a tall majestic amazing creature from every girls' fantasizes. I've been told that I portrait a mixture of bad boy and a kitten.

 

  
Around others, I might act quiet, or that person that can't be touched. The type of person that that waltz their way around the world. I've been told that I act hard to get.

 

  
But around her, it seems like all my senses have gone a miss.

 

  
When she speaks, my ears swim in a pool of honey. When she laughs, my life brightens and is perfect. When she smiles, my heart warms up. When she looks at me, I feel like she is testing me; like she is making sure I'm hers.

 

  
When I simply see her, it's how fans say,  _'I'm Dead_ '. She is to perfect, I wonder if this is my prize from my hard work from my life, a perfect girl for me.

 

  
I sigh and smile, life seems great.

 

  
A staff came back, giving me the coordination a to where Oliv was. I smiled politely and talked with everyone to plan this. They gladly agreed to do so, I guess it's because they felt pity for our situation or for hat fact that I've been single for a while now.

 

  
The boys laughed at how I acted. They join it was quite funny to watched Harry Styles in love and act like a teenage hormonal girl with a giant crush. The boys at gladly accepted Oliv in our circle of friends. They welcomed her and made her smile. Which made me jealous... By the jealousy left because if she was happy, so was I.

 

  
Louis found it amusing that I was so nervous. Liam smiled, like he knew the strange feeling. Niall loved the fact she ate almost as much as he did. Also the fat that she would cook anything for him.

 

  
Zayn had warned me ages ago (actually last year or so,) that the Ladies Man, Harry Styles, one day would find love and fall for that person so badly it might cause me strange emotions. I ignored it at the time, since of course I was young and careless. But I guess Zayn cursed me or said that as a prophecy, because it came true.

 

  
I wondered if these feelings were  _normal._

 

  
*

 

  
After the show, i felt proud for what i did and i felt like she did steal my heart, but I like that. But after I serenaded Oliv and fans went mad, I was going to meet up with her and some other fans.

 

  
I saw her and her friends, but I payed no attention to them because I felt like in the room, it was only Oliv and I. I ran towards her, to hug her and spine her around, but something else happened.

 

  
She stopped mid-way towards me. I ran up to her, obviously confused. I didn't really care about he people that watched me, I would act how I want to with her.

 

  
She held her hand up, signaling me to stop and that she needed a moment. Then she raised her right elbow up, with her horrified face as she did the movements quickly.

 

  
Then a cough escaped from inside of her. Not just a small cough, but many coughs in one.  _Traumatizing_  coughs. Horrible cough.

 

  
A cough that sounded like she was vomiting. As if something index of her was forcing its way up and out of her mouth. She hunched her back as she coughed. She continued to cough, so hard that her poor body was shivering and was moving from the force of the cough.

 

  
She covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes watered. She looked at me, in mid-cough, as if she was pleading for me to help her stop it. It was a painful sight that burned me. It felt like literal knives were going threw me. Like if someone had a stick on fire and was poking my chest with it. But I didn't know what to do.

 

  
_I was in shock._

 

  
But the boys, luckily, as they were older, they knew what to sort of do. Liam signaled the staff to guide the fans back to the waiting room. Niall nodded to Amber and Oliv's friends to follow us, as Paul told us to go to the change room. Zayn told me to carry her as he guided the girls to the change room. I nodded, snapping back to life.

 

  
I picked up Oliv, bridal style. She wasn't heavy, just a normal weight, easy to carry. She leaned on to me as some liquid leaked out of the hands that covered her mouth. I ignored the fact that my clothes would be dirty.

 

  
Her health is much more important! She didn't warp her self around me, because she was covering from the coughs. Her small body shook from the force from the coughs. I looked at her worried as she moaned in pain. Her eyes where tearing up.

 

  
When we reached the change room, after a stamped or speed walked like my life depended on it  _(well it kinda did)_  she was pale and it seemed like she was shrinking.

 

  
"Stay with me!" I said as she eyes rolled away, as if she was falling asleep. She nodded weakly as she rested her head on my shoulder.

 

  
_Was the pain so over-whelming?_

 

  
I rested her on a couch and sat beside her as the room filled up with people.

 

  
I studied Olivia. Her body shook. Her face was pale. Her eyes rolled. Her eyes dropped. Her eyebrows frowned. Her eyes saddened in pain.

 

  
But the worst was that she was coughing up a disgusting, horrible, traumatizing red liquid. She was coughing up blood.

 

  
I panicked and started waving my arms in the air. What to do? This had happened before, but I didn't know her so it just brought her to the hospital. And it want this bad.

 

  
_This was worst._

 

  
Louis came and he was talking on the phone.

 

  
"What do you mean, you are  **'** _lost_ _'"_  he spat as he said ' _lost'_  with a sneer. " don't be an arse, it's the building surrounded by  _teenage girls_. Don't ask... Do you know  _who_  I am? Don't talk to me like  _that! You.. You_... Ok, we are in the change room. Just get here before my best friends starts freaking out.  _Actually,_  we might have to check on him, he isn't  _steady_..."

 

  
Then the paramedics burst in the door.

 

  
They watched us and noticed blood all over my shirt, from Oliv's coughs. They then noticed poor Oliv, who was coughing up blood in a silver bucket. She was moaning in pain as I sat beside her, trying y best to comfort her.

 

  
She was crying and I felt hot salty tears go down me. She was in pain, and simply knowing that hurt. My heart was being squeezed and my chest is having daggers and fire to and poke me very reply in my flesh.

 

  
He paramedics rush to us and they carried her on to the gurney and rushed her to the ambulance, I ran with them, showing them the way out.

 

  
She was sobbing how much her lungs and her throat hurt and I winced each time we made a scary cough. It seemed like she might cough so hard that her bones might break.

 

  
We entered in the ambulance and drove us to the hospital. I felt like they were going as slow as thy could. As if time was slowing down. They took out a needle and Oliv's eyes shoot wide open in panic. I could laugh a hero she looked like, but it wast the time.

 

  
Her eyes then changed shape as she. Relax as I grabbed her hand. The look on her face was now different. Something  _new_... A  _determined_  look.

 

  
Then she put her on anesthesia and she squealed in pain.

 

  
"Harry, please, help... The  _pain_.." She mumbled as she blacked out. After that, the rest of the ride was quite silent.

 

  
*

 

  
There, in the hospital was boys, Oliv's family and her friends.

 

  
They took Oliv in the examination room and her dad went to talk to the paramedics and doctors. The air thick and my throat hurt.

 

  
I leaned again the was as they boys and girls as on the couches, chatting. I payed no attention to that, because I was in my own little world. Dave sat with Welly as hey spoke an slaughter like a family.

 

  
The groups mixed well. Antonia was with Niall, possibly speaking about food. Liam watched Welly and had small chat with them. Zayn was in a deep conversation with Amber. Louis was on his phone, possibly checking on twitter... Who as, usual, will go mad.

 

  
I crumbled on the floor and cried softly and silently. Was this all melt fault? I had soapy bought to discuss about, but just as I was convinced it was all my fault, Oliv's mom came and sat beside me.

 

  
"Hello Harry. " she said, smiling politely as she held her hand out to pull me up. I gradually accepted the kind gesture and she leases me to the hospital chairs from the waiting room. Far from the group if friends.

 

  
"Hello, ma'am. " I said, cleaning up my tears.

 

  
"Are you ok?" She asked.

 

  
"I'm not sure..." I said looking down to my lap.

 

  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine."

 

  
"But if I-"

 

  
"No."

 

  
"What?"

 

  
"You were going to blame you self and I stopped you."

 

  
"How did you..."

 

  
"I have practice. Her father blames hims self... mostly because Olivianne has been different. She has been quiet. I wonder if she has becomes depressed or something..."

 

  
"And?"

 

  
"Well, I wanted to ask you... If... You...  _Couldhelpherbecomeherhappyselfagain_?"

 

  
"Excuse me?"

 

  
"If you could help her become her happy self again?" Said her mom, hitting her lip like Oliv. She looked like Oliv, except her Oliv's hair is brown and has natural highlights and is wavy and curly, like mine. But her mom has black hair and it was really curly, mixed with fizzes.

 

  
"What do you mean?" I asked. What was all of this about?

 

  
"She hasn't been... Her weird self. She is... Silent, depressed... Accepting. As if she had accepted and becomes convinced hat she is going to die. She hasn't done anything to stop her self from dying."

 

  
"Oh!" I said, a bit shocked since this was the third person who told me this. First her little brother, then her father and now her mother. Was the problem that bad? "Yeah! Of course! Anything for her! I'll find a cure." I said. She smiled, thanked me and left with Dave to find her husband and i had a determined look on my face.

 

  
I will help her.

 

  
**I will find a cure.**

 

  
I sigh and felt salty tears stream slowly down my face. I stared at my lap.

 

  
I felt some movement beside me, I looked up to see a small, petite girl smiling to me as she sat beside me. She had fragile features on her face and a nice air.

 

  
"Don't cry," she said smiling as she played with her hair that was in a braid.

 

  
"What?"

 

  
"I said, don't cry."

 

  
"Why?"

 

  
"Because you don't deserve to cry." She said with a Canadian accent.

 

  
"Yeah..."

 

  
"How come?"

 

  
"If it weren't for me, Oliv would be in Paris having fun... Living her life without worries..."

 

  
"Harry, she would have worries either way. She would have more since she desperately looked to find her Peter Pan."

 

  
"But-"

 

  
"She needs your help. Be strong. Well, be as strong as you can. Help her?"

 

  
"Yeah... I know.." I said drying my tears up.

 

  
"I'm Welly by the way..." She said smiling. She reminded me of Liam, mature and parental.

 

  
"Ah. Hey! Isn't it you who called her curls at the bottom of her hair?" I said and she nodded nervously and confused as the doctor came in to say that she was awake. Everyone stayed there but I rushed to the doctor and followed him to the room where Oliv was.

 

  
Outside of the room sat Oliv's parents and brother with sad looks on their faces. When they saw me, their mood brightened up. They let me go in.

 

  
The doctor closed the door as he mumbled something to the family outside.

 

  
I saw Oliv. She was her pale beautiful self. She smiled to me.

 

  
"Hey." She said lazily.

 

  
"Hey?" I said, I bit to dramatic. "How dare you  _'hey_ ' me! You practically gave me a  _heart attack_  and I a lot dropped dead from panic! Don't do that again!"

 

  
"Shit.." She mumbled as she raised her hands up in the air, trying to calm down my out burst. "Calm yourself. This will happened much more! Be  _used_  to it." She rolled her eyes.

 

  
" _Don't!_ " I gasp and sat beside her as I shrunk beside her and hugged her warmly. She was warm and soft. "Don't say that  _that_  way!"

 

  
"What do you  _mean_?"

 

  
"You say as if you have excepted that your going to _die_. " I said standing up from the bed, annoyed that she didn't care. I felt my body tremble and shiver. Was this our first  _argument_?

 

  
"But Harry!" She said impatiently, getting up from the bed easily since she wasn't connected to anything. "I have to  _accept_  it! So should  _you_!"

 

  
"No! I  _won't_!" I argued like a stubborn child.

 

  
"Harry... There isn't  _anything_  you can do!" We raised our voice, all most shouting.

 

  
"OLIV! I'm not  _giving up_! I will find a cure!"

 

  
"No, you  _won't_!"

 

  
"How  _cold_  are you? You don't have  _hope_!"

 

  
"Because it just won't  _happen_! It's _life_. People  _die!_ " She said sternly.  _Why?_

 

  
"Why... _Why_  have you given up on yourself. "

 

  
" _Because_  there is no point to look for a cure!"

 

  
"Yeah! 5  _freaking_  years!"

 

  
"Um, no. " What? She was now crying and I felt myself about to cry.

 

  
_"What?"_

 

  
"Harry, I found out its four short years... And the chances of a cure are being smaller and  _weaker._ " Then I felt hot tears to down my face. I couldn't take this shit.

 

  
I didn't look at her, because I was disappointed and angry at her and I know that if i look at her, i'll break down and go back to her. I mad my way out the door. Stopped before I left. I looked at her face, strait in to her sad watery beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I bit my lip.

 

  
"You won't even  _try_." I said as I left and walked out of the hospital. I heard people shout my name. But I ignored it.

 

  
Oliv is going to die sooner than what I thought. Worst of all, she gave up on herself! What bothered me the most was how this was our first argument or fight, over something pointless.

 

  
I'm not going to give up on her health.  **(A/N: I was going to make this chapter in parts and stop here... But my stubborn self said no. So I decided to continue. By the way, Olivianne's POV will be short:$== >>)**

 

  
**~*Olivianne*~**

 

  
_Did this actually just happen?_

 

  
**~Meanwhile the couples first argument~**

 

  
**~*Welly*~**

 

  
Harry had just left. All of us stayed here. This was actually happening. I freaking met freaking One Direction!

 

  
That was rude... To say freaking.

 

  
Anyway... Liam is smiling at me... Omg what do I do...  _Omg_  I'm starting to act like Olivia... Except she would be swearing and stuff. Well, Antonia would be worst... Or even Grace.

 

  
Olivia would be going crazy if one of them saw her. She would be rambling about random stuff... Bet that when she met Harry she said her usual embarrassing sentence " **I..I li-like u-unicorns...he he** " she would make an embarrassment of her self around guys in general.

 

  
I smiled stupidly at Liam and felt a blush crawl up m cheeks.  _Gosh,_  he was even more good looking in person.

 

  
"I'm Liam." He said smiling nervously.. _. Did he feel nervous also?_

 

  
"I know... oh, that sounded strange, sorry... I'm Welly..." I said softly and blushed as I reached out to shake his hand. He smilies and shook my hand and I felt tingles when his skin touched mine.

 

  
"You Olivia's friend, right?"

 

  
"One of her best friends, actually."

 

  
"Ah! Well, then are you, erm, are you like 16?"

 

  
"Yeah. "

 

  
"Cool, you seem mature." He smiled and I blushed softly.

 

  
"Haha, you are mature," I said stupidly,  _of course he is_! I wanted to slap myself because of the obvious.

 

  
"Well, obviously!" He said sarcastically and jokingly. We laughed. I saw Antonia and Niall talk and seemed really into each other, although Niall seemed sad about something. Amber and Zayn where holding hands and laughing about something, what a cute couple.  _Are they dating?_  I'm not sure. Grace was on he phone, possibly tweeting. I sighed at how happy and peaceful this was. I'm proud of my friends as now we have a structured life, like I like it.

 

  
Then I heard shouts from the direction that Harry had went by. We all looked at each other, alarmed. I heard loud speaking, all most screams, but more like raising your voice.

 

  
We turned our faces and we heard Harry said something and walk out of what I'm guessing is Olivia's room.

 

  
His sad was sad and angry and disappointed.  _What happened?_

 

  
 _"Harry!"_  I heard Niall and Amber shout. Then Louis, then Liam and Zayn. What was happening?

 

  
"Oh, _dear!_ " Said Louis as he shook his head and got up as I did.

 

  
"I'll go check on-" I started to say

 

  
"No, let them both cool down. Harry get really bad tantrums. " said Louis, we looked at each other, nodding in worry.

 

  
"Ah, well, Olivianne is worst. She holds a grudge and stays angry for a long time... they need to take time off of the drama and calm down, like Louis said, eh?" I said as they nodded in agreement.

 

  
_Couples are so complicated and argue lots._

 

  
***Three Days later***

 

  
**~*3rd Person or Narrator*~**

 

  
Three long sad days have passed since Harry and Olivianne had spoken.

 

  
It's been terrible. You'd be a fool to not notice how broken they are. How hurt they are. How much they need each other. It's obvious that they are the ideal couple that are perfect for each other.

 

  
Harry was horrible. After he had stormed out the hospital, he walked at a pay-phone, trying to call Olivianne. He wanted to pour his heart out and have her forgive him. Kiss her soft lips again.

 

  
But instead of hearing Olivianne, it was Louis. His heart fell and crack in two, why wasn't his princess answering the phone? But maybe Louis would give him good news.

 

  
_But instead..._

 

  
" _Hello?_ " Asked Louis.

 

  
"Hey, it's me. " answered Harry annoyed that it wasn't Olivianne.

 

  
"Oh, hey." He said as if it was nothing. As if he valued Harry the same as a piece of gum under the seat of a subway in New York.

 

  
"Can I speak... To  _her_?" He asked nervously, biting his lip as he watched people pass by him as he was in those European pay-phones.

 

  
"Actually," Louis said loudly. "No, you guys need time off. First, Harry you need to  _think_! You need to know what you did wrong. So does she. She needs time to think. Both if you are hurt and need to have time apart. You need to cool down. _Plus, you both had tantrums, like children!_  If you speak to each other with out being officially calm, you might say things you'll regret. Trust me you need to have a time out.  _Ok?_ " Then Louis hung up.

 

  
Harry was surprised by Louis' out burst and sass. He let the phone slip out of his hand. He gasped and felt his mouth open. He was in shook. Yes, Louis had acted quite mature in the situation. But Harry needed to excuse himself. He needed to speak to her. His heart hurt.

 

  
He felt tears slide their way down his cheeks like people do on snow mountains and sleighs. He back away from the phone, bumping in to the wall behind him. He slid down the was and, on the ground, curled up in a ball. He sobbed and cried.

 

  
 _Why?_  All of a sudden, Louis decides to be the mature one, and ruins Harry. He felt chattered that he had emotionally hurt Oliv and their relationship.

 

  
_He felt almost torn._

 

  
But he stopped crying. He had to be strong. He had to smile, or at least not be sad. Because, for one thing he was fully sure of, when Olivianne's 4 years are up, it would be worst. What will happen.

 

  
He stood up and walked around the French streets. He didn't know how, but he ended up at a bar.

 

  
The next day, Harry found himself on a bench in a park. He shivered since it had lightly rained and he was a bit moist and frozen. He had had a night made that was unforgivably painful.

 

  
**~*Harry*~**

 

  
**•**

 

  
_I found myself in front of a cliff. I could feel the urge to jump in my legs. Like they were ready to pounce at the fall._

 

  
_It was an odd feeling._

 

  
_I looked down to the cliff where there was water, possibly it was a lake or a sea. Someone was screaming me name. I friend around to find Olivianne._

 

  
_Some how this time, when I say her. I felt extremely happy. Relief. Joy. Stuff like that. Pure glee. But she didn't look like her self at all._

 

  
_She was pale. Thin. Scrawny. Weak. In pain. He face was in horrible measure. She didn't look healthy at all. Why? But she still looked beautiful and perfect to me._

 

  
_She was telling me something. Something I couldn't make out. She was trying to convince me about something. But what was it? Somehow I didn't want to believe her._

 

  
_She started to cry. I felt horrible. I wanted to run to her and hug her. Kiss her. Something._

 

  
_But I was unable to move!_

 

  
_Then next thing I knew, a car came crashing down and smashed in to her pale small figure. The impact brought her lifeless body near me. Then I could move. I ran to her. It seemed like I was running for ever, but I wasn't really. Time slowed._

 

  
_I screamed and cried. I looked at her pale figure as she slowly faded in my arms. It seemed lien her life was being sucked away slowly. She was telling me something my mind couldn't process. She was crying and touched my face softly. Smiling._

 

  
_I finically could let my mind process what she was trying to tell me before she got hit._

 

  
_"I told you, I'm alive. I'm still here."_

 

  
_But now she was dead and gone._

 

  
_Her hand fell from its grasp on my face as I started to wake up._

 

  
_•_

 

  
**_~*Na_ rrator's point of view*~**

 

  
Harry had a huge hangover when he woke up. That night the nightmare he had scared him forever. He had many thoughts about it.

 

  
He then stumbled his was to the hotel and knocked to his hotel room. There, Liam had give him a long painful speech. That day he stay inside, recovering the bad hangover.

 

  
The next day he cried and screamed. He was having nightmares of different ways Olivianne could die, but mostly that dreadful dirt night made he had had. Liam and Welly, who stayed who him and nursing him, were worried.

 

  
But Olivianne wasn't so swell either.

 

  
That night that Harry had broken down and had gone to the bar, she had no clue of what happened.

 

  
After Harry left, she burst in to tears, got a snotty and wet. Her breathing was messed so she was given sleeping pills.

 

  
She had never found out about the fact that Harry had called to apologize. All she knew was that Harry didn't want to speak to her and she was hurt.

 

  
Why couldn't he accept that she was going to die. Sure, she would try, but to have her hopes brought down?

 

  
She cried herself to sleep as Louis rubbed her back and comforted her. He knew why Harry liked her, and if she want taken, he would have a crush on her.

 

  
She was like another Harry. Like his other half. It hurt in to see then both so sad, but this had to happen. Because, the couple has to feel pain before becoming stronger. They had to know this pain, to be strong. Louis, as the oldest, knew this and nobody disagrees with the eldest.

 

  
She screamed in her sleep. It reminded him of Bella when Edward left her. She sobbed herself to sleep and she cried like a lost puppy. He brought her to the hotel.

 

  
Zayn had gone with Amber to a date to a restaurant. They made a lovely couple. Antonia was outside with Niall, you could hear them laughing their worries away. They were so cute together. Then Liam and Welly had gone to find Harry.

 

  
She got changed and stumbled out of he wash room it was about 1 am when my phone rang, alarming her and louis. He answered it as she went to brush her teeth.

 

  
It was Liam. He was panicking over Harry. Louis mental groaned so he didn't bug Olivianne. He rambled about how he couldn't find Harry anywhere.

 

  
Louis felt like the adult for the first time and told him that Harry would show up, since he always runs of in anger, but always comes back. Sometimes Harry would run away physically, like a little kid running away. Sometimes he would run away emotionally.* As if he's not himself and he acts differently.

 

  
The next day, Liam called Louis. Olivianne had cried herself to sleep as Louis sang for her, trying to comfort her. Of course, it was no use.

 

  
She had had a nightmare, but she didn't tell anyone. It was Harry turning in to E.T. And killing her softly with a knife.

 

  
_She was traumatized._

 

  
Because she continued to have that one nightmare where she is dead in a funeral box with Harry sobbing wand crying. She was confused. Lonely. Missing Harry.

 

  
Louis worried because in her Sleep she cried Harry's name. She moved a lot in her sleep. She would sleep on the left side of the queen bed in the hotel and end up on the ground on the right side of the bed.

 

  
Her parents didn't know what to do. They watched her randomly brake down in to tears on the ground. But they knew, that this happen in the future when he times up.

 

  
Louis nursed her, or tried to. But three days from the concert (today), she was leaving to go to her European tour for a month. Louis was sad that they could only text each other for contact.

 

  
He wondered if Harry knew. But Liam had told him that no. They were a pack for the couple. Of course, Harry had to helpers since he was older and more destructive.

 

  
Antonia had been on dates with Niall, going to cute restaurants and so on. They were t official since Niall felt guilty that when he dated Antonia, everything with Diana would be lost.

 

  
Yes, he still had feelings. She was his firs big crush. She had torn his heart. He did believe that it was his fault that the accident happened. But no one knew this is how he felt. He hid it well. But Antonia could see so whiten was bugging him.

 

  
Zayn and Amber were official and had shared their first kiss on the Eiffel Tower, under the moonlight. It was a beautiful sight that a painter that was painting the scenery asked if he could paint the couple. They let him paint them.

 

  
Liam and Welly had connected quite well, nursing Harry, something they enjoyed doing. Harry had told then they'd make a lovely couple. So Liam and Welly decided to try and be a couple, which turned out pretty well.

 

  
Harry had asked for beer because I helped him forget and have no pain. Liam was confused, since Harry is an adult, he has the right to drink. He was deciding whether or not to give Harry alcohol.

 

  
Welly knew what to do. Since her dad had been an alcoholic, there was a company who made, in beer hotels, a strong cranberry juice that was almost like alcohol. That what she gave him those three day. He drank it, stupidly thinking it was beer. He fell for her trap.

 

  
That morning Olivianne woke up pretty early to get ready for the trip. Louis help her pick out outfits, but he was pretty picky. She decided to call Welly, since Antonia, Amber, Welly and her were going together to the trip.

 

  
Grace had flown back to Canada since her father got really sick and she wanted to be there for him. The girls sent Grace's father their condolences since the doctor said he didn't have long before he roasted away.

 

  
Welly answered that she would meet the. At the hotel with Liam. They didn't mention Harry because she has been pretty delicate to that subject.

 

  
Once Harry had found it that she was leaving, he was torn. He stayed still like a rock. He closed his eyes. He was unmoving. He was in shock.

 

  
_She was speaking after the out burst with out a good bye?_

 

  
_Hell no._

 

  
The only way Liam and Welly knew he was alive was because he was breathing. Welly had to leave so Liam said he would be back to get Harry and fix him. Welly left with Liam to the airport. Leaving a frozen Harry on the bed.

 

  
Little did they know he had a plan.

 

  
**~*Olivianne*~**

 

  
I was at the airport, waiting for Welly and Liam. Antonia was laughing with Niall. I smiled at them politely. I looked away to see Amber and Zayn in the airport store, getting a small globe with the Eiffel Tower. They were so cute.

 

  
My parents and Dave had left us to alone so I'd grow up (like that's possible) and they were on their own European tour.

 

  
Louis was at the washroom. He was talking to Eleanor on the phone. They were having a serious chat about something.

 

  
I looked away and looked at the paintings posted everywhere. My face saddened. Harry wasn't here to say good bye.

 

  
I felt huge pinches on my heart. I put my hand on my heart and hummed softly a lullaby my mom sang to me when I felt bad. Also I had seen the lullaby on The Big Bang Theory.  

 

  
_**•** _

 

  
_**Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty** _

 

  
_**Little Ball Of Fur** _

 

  
_**Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty** _

 

  
_**Pur, Pur, Pur.** _

 

  
_**•** _

 

  
I felt hands wrap the selfs around my eyes, covering my sight.

 

  
"Guess who?" Said Welly. I had my hopes it was Harry. But my heart fell.

 

  
"Hey Welly belly!" I said since it was her nickname.

 

  
"Hi!" Said Liam.

 

  
"Hey," I said.

 

  
"How are you feeling?" They asked together fat the same time.

 

  
"Don't even. You know how I feel." I said harshly. They had taken Harry away. *

 

  
"It's for the best." Said Welly waking her shoulders. I rolled my eyes. No, it wasn't.

 

  
I heard my gates being called and we went towards our departure spot.

 

  
I saw Amber kiss Zayn good-bye and Antonia hug Niall bye. Louis came and bear hugged me. His eyes watered, but i said I'd be back soon. Liam then hugged me and said to take care. Zayn and I talked about how my hair would be terrible in the different weathers. We hugged good bye.

 

  
I looked at the door and looked for someone longingly, before I left.

 

  
_But Harry wasn't there._

 

  
**(A/N: if I stopped the story or the chapter now...)**

 

  
" _Wait_!" Screamed a deep seductive voice. I turned around slowly, stunned. What!

 

  
 _"Harry!_ " I screamed as I ran to him but stopped in the middle. We stared at each other. Just gaping.

 

  
He was pale. Thin. Bloodshot eyes. Purple lips. Green hue in his beautiful face. His eyes weren't sparkling like usual. His eyes read sadness, pain and loss. He looked it and horrible. He looked almost torn.

 

  
_Did I look like that?_

 

  
He was wearing one of scarfs. I wondered how he got the scarf. He wore his signature Jack Wills sweater that I had worn before the concert. I think it smelled like me.

 

  
He had a big bouquet full of purple roses, white tulips and red roses. He had a Peter Pan balloon. He had a plastic bag with stuff in it. He had rainbow paint marks all over him, as if he's been painting.

 

  
"Oh, Harry!" I said as I reach to his as he gave me a warm hug and spun me around as if I was as light as a feather. He dug his face in my neck and I felt warm tears of his tough my skin. I was also crying. I dug my face in his neck as we mumble apologises and how wrong we were and a bunch if kind huge to way other.

 

  
Liam cleared his throat behind us saying I had to go on the plane soon. That I had about 15 minutes left until the plane left. I looked at Harry worried.

 

  
" _Sweetie,_  I gotta go. My plane leaves soon." I said softly as we pulled away. Then he got down on one knee, cleaning his tears as we snorted and cleared our noses from the tears.

 

  
"Olivianne, before you leave," he said one one knee romantically. It earned a bunch of pictures from the press and  _Aws_  and  _how cutes_  from strangers. "  **I'm so sorry I hurt you. Your right. I have to accept that, well you know, you're gonna be sick and there isn't anything we can do. I am still gonna look for a cure.**

 

  
**"Because I love you and I'm never gonna let you die just lie that. I'm gonna fight for a damn cure and save you. And I know your gonna leave but please text me and call me and remember I'm always here for you and that I love you.**

 

  
 **"I will find the cure, I promise because I'm not gonna let the love of my life, my prince. My Peter Pan to your Neverland. And this, is my promise ring. Hopefully, in the future, it will be replaced with a marriage ring**. " he said blushing as he took out a box with the ring inside of it. " **So, will you be mine? Forever and ever? Until the last rosé from the bouquet dies?"**

 

  
"Um, Harry, what do you think? Of course I will!" I said and his eyes sparkled and the life and joy came back to his lovely face. l leaned in to give him a kiss. The annoying woman said that I needed to go to my plane. I put the ring on, which fitted perfectly. I grabbed the bouquet. " Love, I gotta go. I'll text you and call you! Also, why are you covered in paint?" I said.

 

  
"You see outside," he said smirking and we kissed as we cried softly.

 

  
I gave him one last hug and but his neck softly, in the same spot. "So you don't forget me." I said and he chuckled and gave me a love bite with the same meaning.

 

  
One Direction and my group of friends hugged and we walked away sadly from the boys we love. Last thing I told Harry was that I love him. He told me he loved me.

 

  
I heard whispers and people point at us, but we didn't care.

 

  
I carried my bouquet as we sat in the first class. The flight attendants glared at me. But one of them asked for my autograph since she was a Directioner. I smiled and hugged her and she blush and squealed. I told her it was perfectly normal, because I'd be like that.

 

  
As we rose off Paris, I chewed gum. Welly grabbed my hand since she was a bit scared of planes. I chuckled.

 

  
I looked down at where my love was and I could see him outside waving.

 

  
I saw in a blank space of the parking lot it said:

 

  
_**I love you Olivianne, Peter Pan** _

 

  
 _Harry actually did that!_  All for me. I touched my heart and cried.

 

  
"Why are you crying?" Asked Welly.

 

  
"My boyfriend gave me feels." I simply said and longed to the window where she gasp and awed.

 

  
I played with the ring Harry had given me. It was silver and inside it had carved : ** _Peter Pan and Princess Forever and Ever._**

 

  
I sniffed the bouquet and came across a flower that didn't smell. I was a plastic flower.  **One that would never die** _. Nice move Styles..._ One that would never dieI sighed and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.

 

  
_I wondered, what if my plane crash down?_

 

  
**_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^**

 

  
_***Remember when he runs away emotionally* *Remember how they take Harry away*** _

 

  
_**^^ those things will help you for the sequel ok?^^** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, all of my Lovely Readers!.
> 
>  
> 
> The sequel, I have most of it planned now haha! 
> 
>  
> 
> Adieu mes lecteurs! (I'm Canadian for those that didn't know so I know French, awesome eh?)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow:)


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**But your perfect to me.**

**~*Narrator*~**

 

Olivianne just slept there, on her fist class seat near the door. She was un-knowledge of her surrounds. You see, most of the time she is a deep sleeper. She snorted softly in her sleep, making Welly laugh quietly but quite enough so Olivianne wouldn't wake up.

 

The airplane was beautifully constructed and well structured. It for long or short flights. It seemed like it would never brake.

 

But that's what they said for the Titanic, and it's at the bottom of the ocean.

 

One of the screw drivers had fallen out right before the departure and just now, an employee found out about the missing screw driver, but it was to late for them to find out or really do anything.

 

An employee had seen the lovely couple, Harry and Olivianne, before she left for her trip. His face paled, knowing what was yet to come. He panicked. The couple was such a cute lovely couple. He envied it.

 

When the plane drivers found out the terrible fate that was going to happen to the plane, he panicked and told the copilot about this. They informed the passengers about this and told them not to panic.

 

But they still did.

 

Imagine know that your plane was bout to crash down?

 

That there was no way to be saved?

 

Bu some how in all the commotion, no one woke up poor ill Olivianne. She slept there, dreaming about her possible future with Harry. She felt a twist in her belly and woke up with a jump. Then she woke up in the panic and heard cries and pleas for saving.

 

She looked for her friends but they weren't there. Actually, no one was around. It as as if suddenly, everyone in the airplane had disappeared. As if everything had disappear except Olivianne and the plane. She heard screams outside, telling her to get off the plane.

 

She looked outside, hoping to see something good or something comforting, but all she would she was her getting nearer and nearer to the ground. She thought for a moment and closed her eyes, she knew that she has to get ready for the crash.

 

She thought about what would happen to Harry.... Would he find a better, healthy, prettier and thinner girl?

 

Would he be able to get over the loss?

 

She decided to try and walked towards the door, it was already open. She would see the sky, but didn't dare to look down to the ground.

 

Then just as the plane crash down the ground something extraordinary or just really stupid.

 

She jumped out with some of her belongings.

 

~*Harry*~

 

We had just had an interview after Olivianne left and she was about to text me anytime now. It had been so painful to not know anything about her or what was happening.

 

It was just like before we officially met, I knew something about her, but, alas, I didn't t know her. Also that odd feeling of longing for someone. But I'm sure it will be worst when she comes back home, to Canada...

 

I got a call. It was from an unknown number. I rolled my eyes, maybe it was an annoying fan who had hacked my phone. I usually got those, but I learned to not answer unknown numbers.

 

People wonders why I have so many phones. It's mostly because they usually get hacked or because i get fans calling me. One phone is for friends, one is for family and one is for work. It's not because I'm weird... Right?

 

The number kept calling as I was in the van with Louis driving and my in shotgun. Liam, Zayn and Niall were at the back chatting. Liam seemed excited about something as he chatted with Zayn. Niall was on his phone, possibly play a food-maker app on his phone. Louis was humming along with the radio, which was Papanamericano. He drove swiftly to the hotel since tomorrow we have a concert in Germany.

 

"Pick up the damn phone!" Louis said annoyed. I nodded softly as I answered it.

 

"Hello," said a weird voice.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Is this Harry Styles?" Asked the person on the line. It was a man.

 

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

 

"This is the Euro-plane, we are calling to announce you that the plane 900 A from Paris, France heading to Valencia, Spain, has crashed in Madrid, Spain. There is only 2 dead-"

 

"How does this affect me?" I asked panic. That's right, it was Oliv's plane. I bunch of ideas flooded my mind and my eyes widened in panic, thinking of the worst thing that would happen.

 

Louis shot me a questioningly. Liam and Zayn didn't notice me, but Niall did. He leaned forward to the seat to be able to listen to my conversation.

 

"M. Styles, Olivianne S-"

 

"No!" I screamed.

 

Was he going to say she is dead?

 

Is he gonna say, I'm sorry to say (and more blah blah?)...

 

"Is a survivor." Once he said that I screamed like a teenage girl. I fangirled hardcore and freaked out. She is alive! The boys gave me looks.

 

"Erm, sir... She would like to speak to you, but she is in ICU. She has a few broken ribs and she has to be checked on her lungs. Also, her back... The doctors need to check it. She told Welly to take and call you, here she is. "

 

What? Why? Panic rose up my body as I hyperventilated in mixed emotion. Louis looked at me weirdly. My eyes were wide and anxiety.

 

"Hello?" Asked a familiar voice on the phone.

 

"H-how is she?" I panicked.

 

"Hey Harry! She fine. She... Well she was put to sleep for a bit since she was panicking."

 

"How did it happen?"

 

"The plane crashed in the water because a screw driver fell out and it was sinking. We were on a plastic floaty boat, out of the plane. Olivianne was asleep inside but we woke her up and she jumped out if the plane to swim towards us...

 

"This current or wave got her and Antonia had to go, jump in the water and save her. The plane, its left wing had fallen out and crash against her. She just has to have a check up on her lungs and she has to fix her ribs. Also she hurt her back. Don't worry, though." She finished with a sniff, as if she had been crying.

 

"Did she tell you to tell me to not worry?" I asked.

 

"Um, maybe? Don't worry. She want you to do that concert than you can come. Plus, she only will be here in the hospital until tomorrow than we can go around and do the European thingy."

 

"So... Basically, you are telling me... That your plane was in a crash because of a screw driver. Olivianne jumped out and one if the wings from the plane crash in to her and she basically drowned but Antonia saved her?" I said as the boys brought their attention to me in shock.

 

"Yeah, pretty much."

 

"My girlfriend, with lung cancer, drowned. She got hurt and is in the ICU and is unconscious-"

 

"Asleep," she corrected me.

 

"Yeah, whatever... And you expect me to not worry?" I asked dramatically.

 

"Oh, your being very melodramatic! She'll be fine as long as she sleeps and relaxes!"she said. In her voice you could heard that she was possibly rolling her eyes. "But if you must know, she was put to sleep since she was panicking and she kept screaming out your name and saying that you shouldn't, that her back hurts... So to sum it up, she had gone a bit crazy in the pain."

 

"Ah, Ok... How are the others?" I asked in concern. I couldn't have pity for Oliv, I promised her.

 

"They are wet and cold. I'll call you later since I need to have a check up." She said. "Bye Harry!"

 

"Bye Welly, take care kiddo."

 

"I'm not that young!" She protested as she chuckled and hung up when I heard, in the background, a nurse called her.

 

I sigh and hung up. The boys gaped at me, waiting for and explanation for my outburst. I knew that they would worry so I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

 

"Lads," Louis said as he glanced at the scene. "Let him be, let him tell us when he is ready, alright?" The boys nodded and mumble things like how unfair it was to not know about the situation.

 

We got to the hotel, silently and went up to the rooms to pack for the trip. I was in my hotel room, the boys were somewhere else packing, but i had my door open since i didn't feel like closing it.

 

I sigh when I saw that Oliv had left her scarf here again and I had worn it. It was purple with little gold yarns. It's quite lovely and she seems to have kept with care. I smiled because it smelled like her floral sugary smell. She honestly smelt good.

 

Also, Olivianne had left her one of her stuff animals. It was the caramel colored bunny. It was very soft and it smelled good. It wore a white dress that obviously was or is a shirt that is to small for Oliv.

 

I missed her.

 

"Harry?" Asked a familiar voice.

 

"Yeah?" I said looking up at a worried Louis.

 

"How are you?" He asked. I looked at him weirdly.

 

How am I? How do I feel? Obviously, not well. I'm was a bit traumatized. Worried.

 

"I dunno, I'm worried, here I'm packing for a concert whilst Olivianne is in Spain and... I've go mixed emotions like a teenager!" I said as I frowned.

 

"My friend, that's the glory of relationships. Different emotions. It's beautiful though. Don't worry, if its true love, well, you know what they say..."

 

"What do they say?" I asked.

 

"That love will or always find its way, something like that, I'm not sure." He chuckled.

 

"Ah, oh yeah sure..." I smiled politely. "I'm pretty sure it's true love." He simply nodded but in his eyes, he had an uneasiness in his eyes.

 

"Hey, can you tell me what happened in that phone call?" He asked cautiously.

 

"Um..."

 

"Please?"

 

"Alright, so..." I started as he watched me and nodded for me to continue. "Basically... Olivianne's plane crashed... In Madrid. She was supposed to go to Valencia, also in Spain so that's not the problem... When she was jumping out of the plane, one of its wings smashed against her back and well, she has a few broken ribs and... Erm, she is in the ICU..."

 

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! How is she though? Didi you talk to her? Is she ok?" He had a worried across his face.

 

"No..." I said as the boys came in the room when they over heard my finally talking. "I spoke with Welly." Liam looked at me with worried and surprised look. Maybe even jealous.

 

"What did she say?" Zayn asked.

 

"Um, she said that Olivianne is asleep, they put her to sleep since she was in panic and, yeah, in pain. "

 

"And the others?" Niall asked. He has been smiling more since Antonia and him met. But Niall is always having this annoying sad It-was-my-fault type of mood.

 

"They're fine. Welly had to hang up 'n go since the doctors were gonna check up on her."

 

"So Amber is ok?" Asked Zayn.

 

"Yup, also Antonia and Welly, lads don't worry!" I answered.

 

"How can we not?" Asked Liam.

 

"True..." I said smiling as we got our stuff and left for the airport to go to Germany.

 

*

 

I texted Olivianne on the hone that the hospital had lent then as we waited for the plane to be ready for us. Paul was watching up and smiled at how childish we were, especially Louis who was wearing bunny PJs and I was wearing my Kitty PJs. It was my mom who bought us these matching PJs.

 

I thought about the whole Larry thing and shook my head, that would give me headaches of the mess. I was sitting on one of those uncomfortable leather chairs that make you excited because your leaving for something. Louis and the rest to the boys were chatting but I was in a corner.

 

I obviously don't socialize.

 

I had Oliv's bunny in my arms and I snuggled with it as I watched my phone, waiting for her reply. I watched and after what seemed for hours she answered.

 

O: Harry?

 

H: Oliv?

 

O: yeah?

 

H: Hey beyoutiful! xX

 

O: Be-You-tiful? Ha, sure thing;) hey sex

 

H: Sex?

 

O: Sexy! Sorry spell check

 

H: o! Ha, cute Xx

 

O: Yeah...

 

H: How r u?

 

O: Meh, ok... I guess right?

 

H: what did the doctors say?

 

O: I broke my bottom ribs, it hurts:( but don't worry! I'm better than before. They gave me lots of medicine and gave me gross stuff so I became drowsy and asleep. Actually, this is Welly texting since Oli is half pretty drowsy ( for the first time she has an real reason to be like this))and she is telling me what to text. She was texting but then the spell check checked her and yeah she isn't texting.

 

H: oh, haha hey Welly! x

 

O: hi:)

 

H: call me, I wanna heard Oli drowsy!

 

O: R u sure?

 

H: yeah!

 

O: k...

 

Then I got a one call from her number.

 

"Hello?" I asked.

 

"Hey, It's Me," said Welly and I smiled and gestured the boys to come towards me. They came and surrounded me as I put the phone on speaker.

 

"Hey!" Said Louis out of the blue.

 

"We are on speaker that's why..." I mumbled.

 

"Oh, same!" Said Amber and Zayn smiled brightly at the sound of her voice.

 

"Anyways  Antonia, stop fooling her! She is on laughing gas, she will be stupid ok?" Said a annoyed Welly.

 

"Hey Love!" Liam said.

 

"Vas Happenin' there?" Zayn said.

 

"Hey, Antonia! Stop it-haha" Welly started to say something but then in to laugher. Her laughed where short and muffled. "Sorry," she said trying to catch her breath. "So, Tonia is making fun of Oli since Oli is always making fun I how Tonia talks since she's got this gangster accent and now Oli is talking all baby and shit and Antonia is making fun of her and they are being stupid and it's hilarious to Amber and I."

 

"That's..."

 

" Antonia, OMG don't..."

 

"What happened?" Asked Niall excitedly as he heard Welly speaking in the annoyed voice that Liam usually does when we do something stupid or irrelevant.Usually that tone of voice brought mischief and excitement and fun.

 

"We got some money from the pale company to go shopping and Tonia convinced Oli to by thongs... They are acting like children." Niall burst in to laughter.

 

"She sounds quite wild," Louis commented in a sassy voice.

 

"Yeah, that's her. She is like this naturally, or was. It's awesome to see her like this, since I've missed her wild ways... But it's a pain in the ass. She is so stubborn and sometimes stupid when she does that."

 

"Ah..." We all said together and the we heards some loud noises in the background.

 

"The worst part is that now she has her hyper-activeness and childish ways tripled. Also, to top it off, Amber and Tonia is are motivating her. Though, it's a sight to see."

 

"I bet." Zayn muttered.

 

"Anyways, how are you guys?" Liam asked.

 

"Either from the fact that the girls are pretty weird right now and Olvianne is making baby noises... We are good. As usual, poor Oli got hurt the most." Welly said sighing.

 

You could see that their group was a bit like mine. Welly and Liam are the mature ones. Zayn and Amber are silent but really nice. Niall and Antonia laugh at everything and anything. Louis and Grace are possibly alike. From what Oliv has told me, Lou and Grace are pretty wild and sassy. And I guess Oliv and I go together and complete each other.

 

Our gate was called so the lads left to prepare themselves and aboard the plane. I asked Welly if I could talk to Oliv privately and she let me.

 

"Alo?" Asked a childish voice that I missed oh, so much.

 

" hello babe..." I said.

 

"Aw! It's my cute lil' cupcake!" She laughed a big childish fruity laugh, reassuring me that she was drowsy and on laughing gas.

 

"Um, how are you?" I said.

 

"Good! Feeling like rainbows are coming out of me! Ha, did you know if you sneeze with your eyes opened, your eyes'll pop out and you can die?" She said cheerily as if it was the funniest things she has ever heard.

 

"I don't think you can die.. But, yeah I didn't know..."

 

" Hey, Peter Pan?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'll see you tonight!"

 

"How?"

 

"I'm my dreams, duh! You told me that when we are far apart, we will see each other I our dreams!"

 

"Did I know?"

 

"Yes, you did! Also, you said that Tinker bell is Louis!" She giggled as I turned to see Louis and gaped at him and blushed. I can imagine Louis in a Tinker Bell outfit though...

 

"As! And who are the lost boys?" I asked closing my eyes as I waited inline to board the plane with the boys. The line was slow so I closed my eyes and in the world it was only me and her.

 

As if I had left reality and gone to Neverland. She was the child inside of people when she wanted to be.

 

"More like the lost group! It's The boys and my girls!"

 

"Ah, cool!"

 

"The nurse said that I'm not really healthy. I found that insulting and slapped her. She got mad at me and gave me to much happy gas. Whatever that shit is..."

 

"How are you feeling?" I asked a bit impatiently.

 

"Better... Haha, Antonia says that I should go on Kijiji and buy an elephant... I think I will!" She giggled. She sounded a bit high... She was high with laughing gas so..."I left my bunny there right?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Please take care of her."

 

"Oliv, love, I gotta go...I will take care of the bunny! I'll call you later," I said with uneasy, I didn't want to stop talking to her. "I love you." I said blowing a kiss to the phone as I got to my seat in first class.

 

"Adieu, mon petit croissant!" She said in a French accent. "I love you too!" I then I heard giggles in the background and Welly telling her to hang up so I could hang up. She hung up after a long sad sigh.

 

I smiled and turned my phone off.

 

I beside Louis with the stuff animal in my arms. I slapped face, I should have asked her about her stuff animal, at least the name. I looked at the bunny with deciding eye.

 

What was I gonna name her?

 

"Harry, what on heart are you doing?" Zayn said as he sat in the row beside us and Niall sat in the one behind with Paul. Poor Paul, he might wake up with a few pranks pulled on him. The boys gathered themselves around me.

 

"Are you laser beaming the stuff animal?" Niall asked.

 

"Uh, no..." I answered in a tone that was more like are-you-kidding-me?

 

" Are you mentally talking to Oli with the stuff animal?" Louis joke and earned a laugh from Niall.

 

"What? No, 'course not!" I said, rolling my eyes.

 

"Are you finding ways to style the bunny?" Zayn asked out of the blue.

 

" No... That a bit weird to do so..." I mumbled.

 

"But you are pretty weird so..." Liam said, chuckling.

 

"Hey!" I said as the plane started to rise from the ground. I felt my belly do some flip flops as I heard the familiar sound that the plane usually does as it rises of the ground.

 

I grabbed Louis' hand as I felt my torso do twist and my heart do jumping jack. I felt my breath shorten a bit. Louis chuckled at me, but it's not my fault I have this strange fear of not really heights but things that give me that strange rush in my muscles or that could possibly kill me.

 

What if the plane crashed down like Olivianne's did? I shook m head and looked out the window. I was on the left row of the plane but closer to where the people walk. It looked like a hallways actually.

 

I gripped the poor bunny's soft body and held Louis arm for dear life. I have this unsettling thought that the plane would crash and I wouldn't see Oliv.

 

I closed my eyes as we went off the ground and rested against the comfortable squishy blue leather chair that made a strange squish-like noise. I sighed and Louis told me to relax. So I did as I rested my head on a pillow that the chair came with and doze off the sleep.

 

•

 

I was in a field. There was only grass planes. I could hear grasshoppers making noises and hop along the grass. I heard small bugs making natural field noises. I also heard birds from afar chirping and sining a soft melody.

 

It sounded like the soft tune of A Whole New World from Aladdin. I smiled at the beautiful tune. It reminded me of Zayn since he kinda looked like Aladdin. But mostly it reminded me of Olivianne, since she always goes on shot Disney.

 

A smile crept along my lips and I smirked because I remembered when we sat together and watched Disney movies and sang, (mostly her), along to Disney songs. She said I would be in a Disney movie or musical since I have a glorious voice of an angel or a glorious Greek god. And people say I'm weird...

 

The purple roses started to randomly bloom in the grass fields around me. The sky was light blue and the sun was shining bright up above. My eyes squinted in the light.

 

I heard giggles around me and saw a girl in a light blue flowery dress. It was strapless and from the waist and down it was flowing like a fairy. I smiled because the girl was familiar.

 

"Peter Pan!" She smiled as she fluttered her way towards me toward as if she was flying. Then silver glittery wings shimmered their way behind her.

 

"Hey, Wendy!" I said smiling. "Your here because we aren't together, right?"

 

"Yeah..." She said. "Hey!" She said as she kneeled down and grabbed a rose and brought it up to her nose and she sniffed it smiling. "Interesting..." She smiled.

 

"This is a weird dream, no?" I said. She laughed.

 

"Yeah, do you want to go for a walk?" I smiled and nodded and grabbed her hand as we strolled along a path that had recently appeared.

 

It was a quite peaceful comfortable silence untold her eyes widened and she gasped as she disappeared like mist. The sky darkened until it turned to a dark gray. The roses died as if they got burned and the grass turned a rusty yellow color.

 

I looked around and saw nothing but lost of rusty yellow dead unhealthy grasses and gray ugly skies. My eyes sadder because this isn't the beautiful sight from before.

 

I heard a voice saying stuff. More like whispering in a creepy way. The whispers came from different sides of the field, all around me. I covered my years and squealed my eyes. The voice was whispering things I didn't what it to.

 

'Not much longer' I said evilly. 'Not even four years. Be prepared. Things are gonna get worst. Peter Pna forgot Wendy...' I felt shivers crawl up my spine and give me goosebumps.

 

I saw the Peter Pan Disney movie and I do remember Peter Pan never remember to visit Wendy and she grew old and had children and got married and stuff. Peter Pan stayed young and forgot about Wendy as he had adventures sight he lost boys. In Peter Pan 2, Wendy and Peter Pan see each other again and she is all grown up and can't fly.

 

It breaks my heart whenever I see that scene.

 

But will Olivianne and I share the same poor fate?

 

Or worst?

 

I heard sobs in the distance and beards eerie screams and sniffles. Then, in front of me, laid a corps. Of course it as dead because it wasn't breathing nor moving. My heart pounded deeply as I approached the body, to see who it was.

 

The color of my face drained as I saw the poor dead person I front of me. I fell to my knees and broke in to sobs. I felt hot tears stream down my face as if they fought for who would get to the bottom of my face first.

 

I hiccuped from the sobs and sniffles. I grabbed the body's hand and held it tight as if she was disappearing. The body was pale and cold. Lifeless and plain. It broke my heart to see the person like this.

 

Then the same irrelevant whisper laughed and said something that would haunt me, 'Enjoy her while you got her. Because soon enough she die and be gone.'

 

I screamed and cried and sobbed "No!"

 

•

 

I woke up with Louis shaking my shoulders to wake me up. I was having a nightmare. I was in cold sweat with my heart pounding as the bunny was beside me and squeezed beside my arms and chest.

 

"Haz, please calm down!" Louis looked at me desperately. "It was a nightmare! Don't worry! Calm down Curly!" He smiled slightly at the old joke. I blinked a few times and felt my cheeks were wet with fresh salty tears.

 

"Sorry..." I mumbled as he have my a warming hug. "I haven't named the bunny..." I said against his warm hug.

 

"What 'bout Miss Pepita?" He chuckled. I nodded and hugged Miss P and smelled the faint smell from my girlfriend.

 

"She smells like Oliv..." I blurted out and Louis chuckled and sniffed the bunny and nodded, smiling.

 

I checked the time and there was about 3 hours until we got to Germany. I sighed and decided to read a magazine. I think that a fan or a teenager or somebody who like these type of magazines left a Teen Magazine. I decided to waste time and read it as the rest of the boys slept and Paul, he did his security Paul-like thing.

 

The cover was lots of celebrities that mostly kids like and my band. It was an old picture when Zayn still had the blond streak and when Liam had really short almost bald hair. Louis had a quiff because he gave in to the pier pressure from the rest of the boys and quiffs. I luckily didn't and kept my curly hair. Niall had his hair up in a quiff, also, in the picture. We were smiling like nothing's wrong.

 

Like life is perfect, but it's not.

 

I wrinkled my noses like Miss P would because I didn't like the cover. It seemed like somebody took pictures of celebrities and did a collage of used that liquid white glue that smelled weird and scotch tape.

 

It seemed at be too neon and flashy.

 

It said random stuff like who was dating who and questions and a interview that we had been in but I'm pretty sure that they simply copied off of another magazine of interview.

 

It was a magazine from a few days ago so I decided to read in the gossip, for fun. It said that Lady Gaga wants children, that Selena Gomez might start in a new Disney musical, that Rihanna is working on a new album, random stuff.

 

Until I came to the One Direction section and decided to read what it said for me. It showed pictures of Oliv and I in Disney (some of them were us kissing), at the mall, Colin out if the hospital, during an interview, walking to Starbucks.

 

They are a bunch of starkers...

 

It said that I was dating a mystery girl. Then there was a a sentence that seriously got on my nerves.

 

That there is a •rumor that she has cancer a RUMOR! I said it was real and they think its a rumor! This is stupid! How can this think that it isn't real...

 

I rolled my eyes and decided to pt the magazine down since it was giving me a headache. Then I laid back and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

~*Olivianne*~

 

I woke up in a familiar room. It wasn't exactly the same as usual but it was alike. The smells were familiar. I wrinkled my nose. I was in a hospital. Memories flooded my mind as I remembered and I gasped.

 

I looked around me and saw faintly painted teal walls. I saw a small window on the right side that made me feel like I was trapped.

 

I sigh as I heard shuffling and saw my friends come. I smiled at them. They smiled.

 

"How are you feeling?" Welly asked.

 

"Alright, I guess..." I said as I fiddled with my hair.

 

"Do you know what happened?" Antonia asked.

 

"Yeah... " I said smiling slightly. "When do I get t' leave? I'm kinda bored..."

 

"Tomorrow..." Amber said as she slid on the chair beside the bed. Antonia sat on one side of me and Welly on the other.

 

"Did anything survive? Our phone? My clothes? Something? MY STUFF ANIMALS?! " I said as panic rose up my throat and changed my voice.

 

"Um, ha, maybe you are lucky.. You brought your stuff animals and Disney and One Direction merchandise in a small bag with you that you dragged with you the floaty boat... The stuff animals are in the dryers here and what was saved that is yours, bot much, is in a room where they keep the patients' stuff since you cant have you stuff with you..." she smiled but the smiled faded slightly, "The rest its lost....But the company is paying us back all what we've lost... Don't worry..." Said Welly, tilting her head sideways.

 

"Ah, you always say that!" I said. She truly did.

 

"Oh, stop whining..." She said waving her hands as if she waved me off.

 

"I'm so bored though..." I moaned. Then an idea pop up in my mind. "How long have I been out?"

 

"About a few hours, don't worry not much has happened." Antonia said as she started to braid my hair.

 

"Either from the fact that twitter 'n tumblr have gone bananas. " Amber said smiling with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes.

 

"Oh, cool?"I said. My eyes widened about something. "Oh my... Guys did I talk to Harry when I was... You know... In happy gas?" They looked at each other and smiled sweetly and nodded.

 

Antonia bust in to laughter and amber laughed but not as hard had Antonia did. Tonia had this laugh Ha-Ha-Ha possibly obnoxious laugh that made me laugh with with her. Amber had a after laugh that made you smile since it was hard to make her laugh hard.

 

Welly smiled at me because she's used to me embarrassing myself in front of guys. I honestly have had the worst ways to embarrass myself.

 

"You... S-should ha-have heard-d yourself! It was hi-hilarious!"Antonia struggled to say from her laughter. Amber laughed along. I rolled my eyes and Welly cleared her throat to get their attention

 

"Yeah, now get rest because later on we have to get ready for a vacation!" Welly said as she clapped her hands as motions for the rest of the girl to leave along with her.

 

I sigh and decided to go to bed.

 

~*Narrator*~

 

When tomorrow came, Olivianne was well rested and healthy enough to move on. The doctors didn't want her to leave so soon, but Olivianne really wanted her vacation around Europe. They let her go in worry and asked her to get each two weeks check ups.

 

Olivianne had called her therapist to reassure her she's fine. But inside Olvianne is scared, she decided to never show her internal feeling since she didn't want to be treated like someone who couldn't do anything.

 

Her therapist said that she had a theory; thet maybe Olvianne has really bad luck sometimes. Oliv agreed since she also thought she was pretty unlucky.

 

The therapist said that maybe Olivianne should think about carrying luck charms around with her. Oliv told her she would look into that and think about it. Of course Olivianne thought that maybe she should, but then again, isn't good luck charms for weird people.

 

The day they left for another plane to Valencia, Olivianne had about each one of the girls and herself a good luck necklace. They smiled gratefully, but they knew that Olvianne deserved and needed the luck more, but they decided not to complain.

 

They called their boyfriends and friends and parents after they got to Valencia and they were in the hotel room heading of to a beach.

 

"Hello?"asked a British voice on the phone, making Olivianne's heart beat fasten by a bit.

 

"Peter Pan?" She asked shyly.

 

"My sweet sugarplum fairy?" He asked as he smiled.

 

"Yeah!" She giggled and smiled.

 

"How you been, me lady?" Harry asked as a-matter-of-a-factly.

 

"Oh, I've been well, tried, but good. What 'bout you, me dear sir?" She said with her bet try of a British accent as she lit the phone on speaker. She got her suit case one her side of the bed since her and Welly shared the bed and Antonia and Amber shared beds.

 

"Well, my fair lady who can not do an accent like mine, even if it was to was her life... I'm swell, Missing you... But somehow I'm surviving... We miss you actually. We miss our laughs as friends! Liam texted Welly 7/24..." He said as Oliv, on the other side of the phone, made a constipated noise as she unzipped the suitcase that has been then to her full of clothes from Spain. Right now the company had sent a team to recover of what remains from the plane. "Erm, love, are you ok?" He asked worried at the sound Olvianne made. She opened her bag and grabbed her bathing suit as she 'mhhmmmhh' to Harry. She walked to the washroom and lock the door, like usual.

 

"Sorry, I was opening my suit case to get clothes. " she apologized.

 

"Don't worry, I found I quite funny! Where you going to?" He asked in a chuckled as Oliv rested the phone on the counter and began to undress her self to change into her bathing suit, which basically was a a purple floral bikini and spandex on the bottom since she didn't like to wear only the underwear part and the top, she felt to revealed.

 

"To the beach! Changing in my bikini right now actually..." She said as she verified how she looked like and checked if how she looked like in the bathing suit pleased her.

 

"Ah!" He said as he smiled and Olivianne smiled, little did they both know that they were smiling at each other. "Lucky Ducky!"

 

"Not real-" she stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed something on her body.

 

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked a bit worried.

 

"Well, um, I was looking my self right and, well, remember the decide they put in my lung?"

 

"Yeah, what that gotta do with your looks, since your perfect either way..."

 

"Oh, Harry stop! Your making me blush" Olvianne protested as her cheek turned a hot pink color, but luckily Harry wasn't there to see.

 

"Continue please?" Harry asked as he wanted to I is what worried her.

 

"I have a little scar under my boob and at the bottom of my rib... It's weird..."

 

"I think it intriguing." He said as she snorted.

 

"Anyways... I never noticed that before... And also I see this thing, omg what is that?" Olivianne panicked as she saw something sticking out of her hips.

 

"What?" He asked as he brought his face closer to the phone.

 

"It's..." She said as she poke her hip as she tested and studied the new discovery. "Something that is sticking out of my hips..."

 

"Maybe it a hip bone?" He asked and rolled his eyes. She was still a immature teenager, but he loves her either way.

 

"Does that mean I'm skinnier?" She said as excitement rose from her throat and out to her voice.

 

"Don't say that, your perfect!" He said as be rolled his eyes and thought, You gotta be kidding me... Girls are weird. He made a face when she said skinnier. "I don't want you to be skinnier. I much rather you chubby then as thin as a stick, honestly!" He reassured her.

 

"But-" she tried to protest but he beat her to it.

 

"But your perfect to me. Please don't be all I wanna be skinny!" He said sweetly. "For me?" He said in the sweetest way possible.

 

"Um..." She said confuse.

 

"Love, listen, next time you hear me sing or you listen to Little Things, I will forever dedicate it for you. Because it's true."

 

"Ah," Olivianne blushed and felt like crawling to a corner and crying.

 

She awed at the beautiful boy who had complimented her. How did she deserve this boy, but that what Harry thought of her also, how do i deserve her? How do they deserved each other was the real question. "Ok..." She sighed. She decided that she wouldn't mind her weight for him, even though it was hard since for about 5 years she has worried about her weight.

 

"Hey, have fun!" He said.

 

"I will! Guess what was saved from the plane?" She said excited to tell him her treasures were alive.

 

"Dunno... Cats? Atlantic?" He smiled and she laughed.

 

"Um, not I'm pretty sure not those things."

 

"Dogs, boogers... Aliens? Unicorns, Elvis Pres-"

 

"My stuff animals and Disney merchandise!" She said and squeal happily. She kept to herself about the One Direction merchandise to not bug him.

 

"Ah," he said. "Cool."

 

"Cool? Cool?! No! Amazing? Fantastic! Perfect! Not cool!" She gasped.

 

"Ok, Amaztastfect!" He joke.

 

"Ok, the stuff animal queen approves of the term." She said nodding as she slipped on a comfortable white floral dress and her Toms. The girl looked at her and smiled as they told her that they were leaving. "Love, I gotta go!" She said smiling.

 

"You know he won't see you smile. " Amber said as she wore a beige dress with her white with fuchsia bird patterns underneath. Olivianne rolled her eyes.

 

"Ok, I'll text you later since we are going to Holland..." Harry trailed of as Liam in the background called him.

 

"Say hello to Liam for me, please?" Welly butted in the phone.

 

"Sure thing!" He said as the girl requested hellos to the rest of the boys.

 

"Bye Cupcake!" Oliv said.

 

"Bye Sugarplum! Love you!" He answered.

 

"Love you too!" He said as they hung up at the same time.

 

Olivianne headed to the beach. A dumb thought popped up in her head, what if a shark came and ate her or attacked her?

 

_-~•*^_-~•*^_-~•*^_-~•*^_-~•*^_-~•*^

 

 

 

**Extra Extra: here is a SNEAK PEEK to a extra special chapter:**

 

 

_The poor boy walked in slowly, torn. There was no life left in him, he was truly dead. The family he had created and made and had had was dead. His mother motioned him to enter the funeral room. He sigh, knowing with out him, the funeral wouldn't go on._

 

_He walked inside, to find two caskets in bamboo shiny brown wood. The woman who was in charge of the funeral opened where the face part of the box was, revealing is dead wife and in the smaller box, they didn't open that one for it was a dead to-be baby._

 

_His wife looked so peaceful after all the pain and sorrow she has had. He could only think that now she is in peace and a better place. Her brown hair was perfect as usually and her tanned skin looked hollow around the cheeks and eyes, kinda like her husband looked like right now._

 

_He had huge bags under his eyes. His hair was wild and unsettled. He wore the scarf that he had since they first time he met his wife. It smelled just like her. He wore a navy hoodie and black sweatpants. He had no effort for anything._

 

_His mates help him, they were what kept him alive._

 

_He knew the meaning of the sad song Moments. He knew what it felt like to loose the one you love, and your future child._

 

_He broke down in front of the casket, unable to control the painful emotions._

 

_In his arm he held Miss P and sobbed in the bunny's caramel hear and he smelled his dead wife's faint smell._

 

_Harry was Torn, lying on the floor with the remains of what could have been the best life he could ever ask for._

 

_But they were dead._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N:
> 
> Salut mes petits croissants!
> 
> *That hello by the way for those that don't know...*
> 
> Thre was a sneek peak that... would give you a heart attack!
> 
> Yours truely,
> 
>  
> 
>   
> Juli Marshmallow


	18. Chapter 17

  
**Chapter 17:**

 

  
**The City**

 

  
**~*Olivianne*~**

 

  
Our hotel was right behind a beach and we simple had to have a 5 minutes walk. We had bag full of chips, candy, water to drink and fruits since I love fruits because I'm a weird child.

 

  
Welly wore a light blue romper (jump suit) and her white bikini that looked really pretty in her. She had her brown with small golden streaks in it hair in a nice bun that I had done for her.

 

  
I had this signature bun that looked like an octopus. I had mastered the bun since I was in 7th grade and had made it my signature bun.

 

  
Antonia had a orange V-neck dress that fitted her nicely and a black and blue bikini. It looked so cute on her. Her black like Snow White hair was in a fishtail braid that Welly did since Welly and Amber were the only ones who could braid hair.

 

  
I can't braid my hair if it were to save my life.

 

  
Amber had caramel wavy hair in a high bun, she didn't let me play with her hair.  **(a/n: In chapter 16, I had described her outfit.)**

 

  
My brown hair was flowing down a natural way and it was longer. I smiled at my hair since I love it so dearly much. But something that worried me was that I would get my glorious hair wet and smell like the beach mixed with a salty sea smell.

 

  
We chatted about our dates with each one of the boys. We laughed at how we were worried that they would find us weird, but they are weird themselves. We spoke about cute things they had done and stuff that had happened.

 

  
Welly was comfortable with her relationship with Liam. He was fatherly and she was mother, perfect two prices for puzzles. Amber and Zayn both complete each other. They are boy mysterious and quite good listeners.

 

  
Antonia, she told us that Niall usually mopes around over his lost with Diana. She says she is trying to get him happy, help him. Maybe help him recover and heel from the pain. Maybe Niall really had fallen head over heels with Didi.

 

  
It was sad, that he wasn't as happy as usually. He seemed so jumpy and always full of glee and life. But, what they say is true, the laughing and happy people have the most sad memories.

 

  
They asked me about my love life and I simply blush. They knew that I love Harry so deeply much. We were good together, or so they told me.They knew that we complemented each other.

 

  
At the beach, we placed our towels on the ground, under a tree and at some fruits. We had to wait about an hour before we could go in the water since we just ate.

 

  
I couldn't go deep in the water since it my hurt my injuries. I didn't like the fat that I can't enjoy my life with out being hurt or have something in the back of my head. I sigh as I watched the waves roll forwards the sand and away. Never stopping.

 

  
"Hey, Oli?" Amber asked.

 

  
"Hmm?" I answered, not looking away from the sea.

 

  
"What are you gonna do?" She asked.

 

  
"What do you mean?" I asked as my face turned in to a confused frown.

 

  
"When your time is up? Are you gonna look for a cure?" Antonia piped in our conversation. My eyes saddened.

 

  
"I don't know..." I said. I never really thought about what I would do.

 

  
"Could you get a transplant?" Amber said as Welly moved closer to the sun to get tanned. I was need a fan of tanning since I think natural beauty is the best. Antonia decided that she would get tanned also and move beside Welly as Amber and I stayed under the tree.

 

  
"It's a thought... But, the thing is, there is a possibility that my body •rejects the transplant." I answered sadly, I had looked up things like that, but no concrete answered.

 

  
"Isn't there the other thing you can do, like grow another lung?" Welly asked she twirled her hair between her her finger tips.

 

  
"Tissue engineering?" I asked.

 

  
"Yeah, that!" Antonia said. "You once told us 'bout that."

 

  
"Well, I don't know if you can grow another lung... I'll google it. " I said. I had some look-up something. "I think I can only get a lung transplant, but don't worry I'm in the waiting list for that stuff..." I trailed off as the hummed OKs. There was a moment of silence as I remembered something.

 

  
"Ladies, the doctor told me, when we were in the hospital, that he would look into me getting treatment for my lung. He told me that I would be able to have a small treatment that after the surgery, that will be official Ina few months after test on my body...

 

  
"To reduce cancer cells and for me to never get cancer again...  _Also_ , after the surgery, in a few years... I'll get a check up to see if still have any signs of cancer. So, yeah... Life is gonna get tough..."I mumbled, remembering when I was at the hospital and the doctor took me to talk. He had spoken with my family doctor and the medical team from Canada and spoke of my situation.

 

  
"They had decided to wait until summer was over and they would run test on me to see if my body can handle the chemicals. Then, when I become a full edge woman with a grown body, so when I'm about 18 I'll hopefully go though the treatment to reduce the cancer cells, like chemotherapy but not quite. After that, I'm hoping, that I'll be able to get a lung transplant... Then there is the problem if my body  _does_  or  _doesn't_  accept the lung."

 

  
We were silent as we let the facts sink in. They told me before when I'd be sick and miss days of school that with out me, they were nothing. But of course my cocky self made me smirk and I had told them that of course with out me their are bored, that I'm their leader in a way.

 

  
"When can we go in the water?" Antonia asked, changing the subject, of course we needed to keep our minds happy and less stressed and more motivating. She took out a bag of salt 'n' vinegar chips and she sat beside me and munched them as I took some.

 

  
"Soon..." Welly said as Amber tackled Welly and started to tickled her. "A-Am-b-Ber! S-st-top!" She pleaded as she laughed uncontrollably. I joined in the fight and tickled Welly and Antonia tickled Amber.

 

  
We all were laughing and ended up wheezing from laughed. I was coughing from my lack of air. Welly shot my a knowing look but I smiled and made a face that read don't-say-anything and she nodded.

 

  
"I think we can go in the water..." Amber said as she checked the time. Antonia nodded and jumped up from her spot and skipped towards the cold water, through the steaming hot sand.

 

  
She stuck her feet in the water. Welly, Amber and I watched her as she stood there and her shoulders moved up and she curved her back, raising her arms, flapping them like penguins do and made a dying bird noise. She ran back towards us with a traumatized look.

 

  
"Cold... C-c-cold water!" She shivers slightly as she sat on her towel.

 

  
"I don't Believe it!" I said standing up and looked determined as they sigh and nodded me to go in the water. I waltz my way through the hot sand and made faces and  _ouchs_  and  _Ows_  until I got to the water.

 

  
I let my feet squirm in the cool sand until the wave of water hit my toe then the skin from my ankles and foot. I felt shivers go down my spine and my shoulders shake.

 

  
The water was freezing cold!

 

  
Just them, I felt this horrible pain in my lungs, as if it were being filled with water. It hurt, a lot. I decided to ignore it and not draw attention to it since I didn't want to make a big deal about it.

 

  
I ran back towards my towel, grabbing a bag of Cheetos and shivers there, on the towel as my fingers turned orange from the cheese from the Cheetos.

 

  
"Is it cold?" Amber asked.

 

  
"N-not at all! Go in, it's a hot tub-b..." I said as I licked my fingers from the cheese, they just laughed and nodded as we gave up the going in the water until Antonia broke from our trans and hopped towards the beach happily, ignoring us. She hopped in the water and was waist deep until something made her stop from going any further.

 

  
**~*Narrator*~**

 

  
The water slushed around Antonia's waist and she stood there petrified by her finding. She watched the figure I front of her. She saw a great white shark come near her.

 

  
Her heart got suck in her throat as she stared at it, unable to move. Her heart beat was fastening at a abnormal speed and her bodies was fidgeting in panic. The panic made her toes curl and her face become paper that it already was, which is pretty amazing since Antonia is pale while like a white fancy mouse.

 

  
How was the shark in these waters?

 

  
Isn't too shallow for the shark?

 

  
Evolution found it way...

 

  
She looked at the shark and its eyes were focused on heir next meal, which was her. They shark seemed to be planing the kill or studying the tactics to eat her. It's eyes where all black and vicious. The skin was a light gray with a small hue of blue. One of its fins seemed to be cut but was seemed to be wires.

 

  
Antonia's heart saddened a bit because maybe the shake had been stuck on one of the metal fences in the water full or pointy wires, like a rose. But it seemed that that was battle scars and it got away from the fence with wounds.

 

  
The shark seemed to be smirking, sending shivers down Antonia's spine.

 

  
The shake made its advance and she back always slowly. It seemed that time had stopped of that Antonia couldn't move because the shark seem to circle her slowly getting closer. Antonia could run to shore or die... She obviously had though of fighting the shark, but you can't wrestle a shark. Antonia felt a rush go through her leg muscles and she felt a jolt up her spine and felt like it was time...

 

  
To  _run._

 

  
Of course Antonia wasn't a fast runner. To top it off, when she runs, she looks like a hi ken that flaps it's wings around and crouches a bit and spread her legs weirdly. She looked like a crab in a way. The girls always made fun of the run and imitated her and laughed like crazy. But eight now, she didn't care how she ran, because she was running for her life!

 

  
She picked up speed and rushed to shore, informing the jelly fish. She step on something squishy and then she was out of the water and free of the shark. She sigh in relief, but it only lasted about 5 solid seconds before she felt a acid burn on her ankle.

 

  
She laid there, face sideways on the sand, belly on the sand and groaning in pain. She mumbled  _Ows_  and tried to rub her leg in pain but, alas, that simply made the pain hurt even more and she felt tears prickle down her cheeks in pain.

 

  
She never cried. Well, at least not I front of other people. She was more of a I-Hold-Emotions-Inside-of-Me. She rarely cried and that what proved that she was in real pain. That's also what made the others girls get up from their spot and sprint to their hurt friend.

 

  
They ran, which was really easy for amber and Welly, since they were used to running. But for Olivianne, it was horrible. Antonia was about 15 meters away from their spot and they had to run in hot squish sand.

 

  
Olivianne tried to sprint but her heart was hurting her, like a knife had gone threw it and out of it. Her lungs seemed to be biting and to be squished against her sore ribs. Her lung seemed to be way to used and acted as if she ran a marathon. Her legs hurt a bit but it was the organs in her torso area that hurt the most. She felt faint and light headed.

 

  
When they got to Antonia's groaning and vying figure, Oliv pointed at the girls to go ahead and give her space so she could regain her breath because, honestly, she was really out of breath and breathing really hard.

 

  
She walked away, about 5 meters from where her friends where and gasped trying to catch do air. It seemed like all of a sudden her breath and all the oxygen that she had inside her had disappeared or like it had been taken, stolen from her. She tried to catch her breath, but shuttled and tears sprung from her eyes from the panic of not being able to breath.

 

  
She grabbed her stomach and dug her nails in her ribs as if she was trying to scratch her ribs so help her breath, but that didn't help. She crouched as she closed her eyes in panic.

 

  
She coughed wildly and placed he Thames on her knees, trying to steady her self, but that didn't work. She grasped her thighs and hunched over her back and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to zone out everything around her. She felt warm tears be born and go down her face like they were skiing down her face. She fell to her knees as she sobbed down in pain.

 

  
Her ribs hurt. Her lungs burned. Her belly felt like it was twisting in pain. She schooled her head and try to think methods or way that she can zone out the pain. She thought of different things to keep her mind off of pain.

 

  
She really _hates_  cancer.

 

  
She  _really_  hated her weak lungs hat don't allow her to run.

 

  
She _really_  hate feeling like a knife is going threw her heart when ever she uses to much energy.

 

  
She closed her eyes and tried to think of a serenity-like thought. She tried to imagine her own little oasis where she could be blissful and calm. She tried and she thought really hard of something happy, but her mind seemed to go blank all of a sudden.

 

  
She felt a light faint warm feeling flicker through her body as she thought harder and put her thinking face on. She then relaxed her face as she found a blissful thought that made her face loosen up.

 

  
The thought was when she kissed Harry for the first time in Paris. She took a deep breath and finally was able to catch her breath. Although the air seemed to be like acid going down her throat, she still was relived when she could breath. Her eyes weren't watery anymore but that were blurry and she could barely make out the two figures that approached her in panic. She squeezed her eyes shut, being unable to reopen them.

 

  
She felt something press against her ribs and her body gave out, laying on the steaming sand, eyes closed and belly on the sand and face sideways. She wrapped her hands around her self protectively and let her mind slip a aways as the darkness ate her and she blacked out.

 

  
**~*Olivianne*~**

 

  
**•**

 

  
_I found myself in a a olden day home. It looked like the one from Marry Poppins. It was a pretty house with cute vintage things. Old wooden rocking chair with delicate detail on the legs and handles._

 

  
_Some glass vases with floral patterns. Those olden day lamps that were actually a fire that you put out and not a light bulb that you turn off. It made me realize that I wasn't in normal 2013 time._

 

  
_I looked around and saw a twin bed, like my childhood bed. It shocked me, how much it looked like my old bed. I now had a queen metal bed that was much bigger then my small figure. My old bed was he perfect size for me but it seems to small for me now that I'm used to the other one._

 

  
_It had a nightstand beside it that had the book "Brothers Grimm fairy tales." I wondered how the book was inside be used it seemed old with light beige with a hue of yellow pages. The cover was a mauve color with violet floral patterns on it. It had a picture of a prince and a princess kissing passionately. I would love to read that book._

 

  
_There was a window with that normal cross in the middle that slide up. Just like my window, it had a window bench connected with the top of it. It had a navy fabric that seemed to be filled with cotton, making look all puffed up and comfortable. There were to drapes that were different shades of orange, brown, red and gold. It seemed pretty though._

 

  
_Outside, it seems like it was about 11pm since it was black outside and there were small stars shining and gleaming down to me up from the sky. I saw two stars beside each other like a cute couple or friendship. The brightest star, I knew at once it was the evening star because of watching so many movies that I knew childish things. I smirked as I remembered that the star beside it on the right was the trade mark star, meaning that the evening star is Neverland._

 

  
_They say that is you wish on the brightest or the evening star, your dream will come true. I sigh and gave my luck a try, hoping that my wish will come true. I can't give up on things._

 

  
_I shut my eyes closed tightly and crossed my fingers and made my wish._

 

  
_**Please, please, please let me a the end off all of this be healthy and live a happily every after with Harry, please?** _

 

  
_Then a blew a kiss and waited a bit before opening my eyes. I blew a kiss to send love and luck to the star, hopefully that will give me a bonus and my wish will come true. If it did, m life would be perfect, in a way because life isn't perfect._

 

  
_In front of me, I found a figure that I was oh, so please to see. It made me smiled to see the boy. I truly missed seeing him in person. Peter Pan smiled mischievously and fly over to where I was._

 

  
_"Hullo!" He said slowly like usual._

 

  
_"Hallo Peter! Long time, no see, eh?" I greeted him as he motioned me to so with him on the window bench. I did hopping here. I noticed I was wear black leggings and a pretty baby blue shirt that had sparkles here and there._

 

  
_"How you been?" He asked._

 

  
_"Tired... My lungs don't get better..." I muttered as I looked to the ground sadly._

 

  
_"Don't worry!" He smiled. I smiled too, admiring his carefree life style._

 

  
_"How do you do it?" I asked dumbly, always wondered how._

 

  
_"How do I do what?" He asked suspiciously._

 

  
_"Fly, of course!" I exclaimed sarcastically._

 

  
_"You just thing lovely wonderful thoughts," Peter explained._

 

  
_"Any merry little thoughts?" I asked tying to reassure the idea._

 

  
_"Watch me now," he said as he closed his eyes and started to elevate off the floor until he was flying._

 

  
_"You flew!" I exclaimed._

 

  
_"Now you try..." He said motioning me to fly._

 

  
_"I'll think of-"_

 

  
_**"Love, you need to wake up!** " Boomed Peter's voice but much deeper and flowingly._

 

  
_"What?" I asked confused._

 

  
_"Oh, my! We can't go to Neverland now, you have to go!" He said sadly. "You need to wake up; I'll see you soon!" He smiled and the whole scene vanished before me before I could even react._

 

  
**~*Narrator*~**

 

  
Olivianne woke up with a startling pain in her ribs. She moan as she woke up. She was I'm the hospital again. She was hooked up to lots of things again. But it wasn't as bad. She simply had a lost of breath, or a shorten of breath.

 

  
She groaned as she saw her friends and a doctor enter the room. Why must she always ruin moments? Why is it that she can't run?

 

  
It's not  _fair!_ She thought to herself as she put a stuborn attitude to the situiation.

 

  
***A Month Later***

 

  
Olivianne had just finished her European tour. After being in the hospital for a day, she had asked her friends to not tell anyone but her family about hat small mishap. They agreed with her.

 

  
The hospital let Oliv go after 24hours passed. Antonia had been stung by a jelly fish, but luckily it wasn't to bad or to drastic. She was only in pain if she walked to much. She had to use crutches for a month since her leg hurt too much.

 

  
She had gone to all the amazing places she had fantasized and dreamed about. She had swam the beaches and seas and pools that were famous. She had got to the famous place in Europe. She had fangirled and freaked out over the fact that she had been to everywhere.

 

  
The only thing that basically was missing was that the tour didn't cover England, but Harry had promised her that once the month is up, he has a vacation and he's bringing her to all the places the tour didn't cover. He honestly was to good for her.

 

  
The couple spoke almost everyday, because of the time and their schedule. They had not seen each other since they had had their argument. They missed head other so dearly.

 

  
They were supposed to meet up in a small town in Spain to go to a farm for a weekend and work there for fun and for a fundraiser with their friends. She was a bit scared of worried because she didn't really like farms and the smell of poop.

 

  
She was excited that there will be animals, because she was hoping of name a few. Maybe even get s baby chick and name it Carlos as if it was the chicken from the movie Hop. **(A/N: don't know the movie? Please google it.)**

 

  
Olivianne had spoken to her worried family and they pretty much trusted Harry enough to take care or Oli and her friends. Harry was grateful that he please his girlfriends family. Some how that family felt a strange trust and please to Harry, as if there is no way you can't like him.

 

  
Olivianne was in France, next week she was meeting up with Harry and the boys and driving up to the farm. It was a rode-trip. The bunch was excited.

 

  
Olivianne had visited Greece, Italy, Poland, Germany, Holland, places like that. She had been amazed by the world around her. She like it much more than her home, but home is home.

 

  
After the farm trip, the bunch was going to England for a while to visit and have a vacation. They were gonna meet up with their families and introduce themselves. They would go to a cottage for 4 days and do activities and outdoors activities.

 

  
Harry was nervous for his mom to meet his girlfriend. He had told his mother most of the thing, (except the Peter Pan and Wendy fantasies.) He hopped that is mom would like and accept Oliv in to the family. He was excited for her to see his life style.

 

  
It was about 3am, when Oliv went for a walk outside. She was walking in a park, towards a mini-mart to get some junk food and candies. She was a bit tired but since she was more used to the time in Canada, this was ok for her.

 

  
She wore blue sweat pants since it was a bit cold and she had a black and orange cheer-leading baggy hoodie, (not the she looked good in baggy clothes but simply enjoyed them and their warm) that belonged to Welly but Olivianne had stolen it and used t so much that it was basically hers now. She had her hair in the signature bun that she did and had priced of her hair sticking out with out her wanting them to.

 

  
The other girls were inside, on the Internet and to lazy to accompany her. Also, they told to go since she  _needed_  to go outside. They had a early surprise for her.

 

  
She was listening to  **The City**  by Ed Sheeran on her iPhone and hummed silently along as she walked through the dark moist navy streets. She could see gangs of teenage boys, possibly older than her, stroll around the street, eyeing with suspicion.  _Bet there smoking weed..._  She though knowingly.

 

  
It sent shivers down her spine.

 

  
She reached the variety store and decided to turn of her music and listen to the strange music from the store. She heard a weird indie-rock jam that interested her. She walked towards what seemed to be the chips section and grabbed a bag of salt 'n' vinegar chips, mints, a pack of mint gum and a bottle of Coca-Cola. She pay the cashier and walked out swiftly as the wind brought up her hair in the wind.

 

  
Then, the gang boys came up from their spots and approached her. They walked towards her, but she walked away. She felt anguish and had a sick feeling in her belly that gave her the urge to throw up.

 

  
Of course because she was raised by her protective mom and had learn to always be alert. Because of that, obviously the cost thought in her head was that she was gonna go rapped or something by the weird people walking near her. Red flags rose up in her head as she was about to panic and think of ways she would leave the situation.

 

  
_Would she have to use non-existent Kung-Fu moves?_

 

  
_Would she have to fist-fight her way out of the situation?_

 

  
_Would she have to do some weird voodoo magic, that she obviously can't do?_

 

  
She wanted to simply smack her self between the eyes for being so stupid. Who randomly goes outside for no reason at 3am? Sometimes she worries about her own common-sense...

 

  
The men approached her and she panicked as she walked faster away. They followed her and she was making sure to stay ahead, not paying attention that she was walking towards a park and she was being surrounded but more teens and men. They had surrounded her in a semi circle since she was now facing a building wall.

 

  
She turned around and decided to face her fears. She had always had this unsettling fear to strangers. It's was stupid since on twitter and tumblr people talk to strangers, but seeing them face-to-face is just, hard and scary, right?

 

  
She looked at them, expecting for them to do something, but all they did was stare. They eyed her, as if they were undressing her mentally, giving her shiver on the back and the creeps. They tilted their heads and blew out puffs of smoke. The air was a bit foggy and silent, like in drama movies or thrillers. It was cold enough to see your own breath.

 

  
"What do you want?" She said impatiently for them to say something. They were staring way to long for her liking. They did small grunting noises and the tallest and most build and muscled came forward with a devilish grin.

 

  
"Bonjour, petite fille..." He said with a smirk as he step towards her, 2 meters away.  **(Translation: hello, little girl.)**

 

  
"Who are you?" She said annoyed. She understood French, she went to a French school ask all her life so it was no new language.

 

  
"Ah, vous êtes américaine..." He said nodding.  **(Translation: ah, your American.)**  " Hello, girl..." She rolled her eyes by his mistake of her being American when she was Canadian.

 

  
"Canadian stupid..." She muttered silently, secretly hopping he didn't hear.

 

  
"Ah, Canadian... Hullo?" He said with a strong French accent. Usually Oliv would find French accent attractive but his was just evil. "Now... Do you what is going to happen to you?"

 

  
Olivianne thought for a moment and decided to take the question serious and gave him a nod, putting her hands on her hips and steadying herself and her thoughts. She leaned backwards and cured her back in suspicion. She had always had a sassy back talk, by she couldn't help it sometimes.

 

  
Something form the fog clearing caught her eye. A dark tall figure walking near her. It looked very familiar. The shape gave her relief and warmed her heart, even with out knowing who it was.

 

  
The body was coming closer to her, maybe to rescue her, but she was not whining about the savior. Maybe she could survive this experience... She watched the figure approach her cautiously but she didn't want the men to notice so she decided to ignore the figure.

 

  
"Well,  _sir_... I, being my unhealthy poor self, with soon go to the doctors and ask him is there is a cure and, alas, he will say no and I will cry. In a few years, I will be ill and unable to live longer and my treatment will be over and I'll have to be put down and I will die. It's the sad truth." She declared please and nodding that the facts were straight. No way to live. She knew then and from now on; that she would die and there was no way to do anything... But then again there is her relationship with Harry, and of course she wouldn't dare to loose that or to die on him. She loved him to much to let him go.

 

  
"Why? What do you have?" He asked naively, good, maybe he would forget Oliv and his main plan.

 

  
"I got lung cancer, buddy..." She rolled her eyes and shook he head as if he was supposed to know that. He raise an eyebrow.

 

  
"Sassy, are we?" He chuckled and remembered hat he was 'bout to do. "I do like attitude in my game..." He winked and walked forward and nodded for his goons to close the circle.

 

  
She felt a heat go up her back and felt small sweat droplets appear on her forehead and at the bottom of her spine. She felt her hands sweat like waterfalls.

 

  
"Can't you just leave a sick person alone?" She said now irritated. She honestly just wanted to get food. "We could just walk away from this, as if it never happened!"

 

  
"Ah, but I came here for a reason..." He brought out a knife and step forward, so there was only about 25 centimeters of a distance. He place the knife to her neck, causing her to flinch and her breath to shaken. He placed his other free hand on her shoulder and smirk. Oliv could smell a strong sent of cigarettes and weird gross smells. The smell was bad for her lung, but she didn't dare to say anything. He smiled evilly as he pressed his fingers on to her should, forcing her to crouch down and bringing her towards his lower area. Tears sprung out of her eyes. "Now do as I say, kneel down and-"

 

  
"Stop!" Said a familiar voice, as she felt a bit relived.

 

  
  


 

  
_ **•^*_•^*_•^*_•^*_•^*_•^*_•^*_•^*_•^*_•^***

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
>  
> 
> Hey!
> 
>  
> 
> I made a tumblr blog for my stories in general: 
> 
>  
> 
> http://blissfulywrittingforfun.tumblr.com/
> 
> But I don't really use it...
> 
> So, yeah, Suspensive tense moment, eh?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Adieu
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow:)


	19. Chapter 18

  
**Chapter 18:**

 

  
**One and only.**

 

  
***Narrator***

 

  
_*** Previously in Chapter 17*** _

 

  
_He raise an eyebrow._

 

  
_"Sassy, are we?" He chuckled and remembered hat he was 'bout to do. "I do like attitude in my game..." He winked and walked forward and nodded for his goons to close the circle._

 

  
_She felt a heat go up her back and felt small sweat droplets appear on her forehead and at the bottom of her spine. She felt her hands sweat like waterfalls._

 

  
_"Can't you just leave a sick person alone?" She said now irritated. She honestly just wanted to get food. "We could just walk away from this, as if it never happened!"_

 

  
_"Ah, but I came here for a reason..." He brought out a knife and step forward, so there was only about 25 centimeters of a distance. He place the knife to her neck, causing her to flinch and her breath to shaken. He placed his other free hand on her shoulder and smirk. Oliv could smell a strong sent of cigarettes and weird gross smells. The smell was bad for her lung, but she didn't dare to say anything. He smiled evilly as he pressed his fingers on to her should, forcing her to crouch down and bringing her towards his lower area. Tears sprung out of her eyes. "Now do as I say, kneel down and-"_

 

  
_"Stop!" Said a familiar voice, as she felt a bit relived._

 

  


 

  
**_**Present Time**_ **

 

  
The person that had been watching Olivianne and the group of men had approached them. It was a man and he had been the one who had said stop. Oliv watched the group that surrounded her look around, shocked, in the fog, but they couldn't see a thing. The man slipped between two naive goons that hasn't been paying attention.

 

  
The leader, the one who had a grasp on Oli, let go of Olivianne and turned around to look around and try to find where the voice came from. Oliv took her chance and backed away from the man, as her back was pressed against the brick wall from the building there. The  _savior_ , or the guy who stopped the leader step in front of her protectively. She smiled as she saw the figure turn around and looked at her.

 

  
"Cupcake!" She whispered in delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. He smiled under the kiss and kissed her back. They had missed each others' lips. They missed each others sent. A month apart and it seemed like years. They missed how their bodies fit perfectly for each other, as if they were meant for each other.

 

  
He had a gray t-shirt that had a pocket on the left part where his nipple was. On the pocket there was a purple rose, Oliv's favorite flower. He had dark blue skinny jeans and leather shoes, making her thing that she was under-dressed. He had a bouquet of purple roses that was held in a turquoise wrapping paper but had a hole on the top and bottom for the roses. It was held in place with a white ribbon that was perfectly done.

 

  
 _Did he do this?_  Olivianne thought. It was so beautiful and heart warming.

 

  
"Hello Sugarplum!" Harry greeted as he pulled apart from here. They were disappointed that they pulled apart but hey needed to talk. They had been in their own little world, forgetting about the situation they were in. They simply stared at each other and smiled. Then they realized that they were being watched. Their eyes widened has they heard a gun shot

 

  
Harry made a face of pure agony and pain. He dropped the bouquet of roses and cried out in pain. He gasped and winced as something hit him hard in his back. His body slammed hard against Olivianne's chest from the impact of the bullet, hurting her a bit, but she wasn't paying attention to her self, she was paying attention to Harry. 

 

  
He had just been shot.

 

  
**~*Olivianne*~**

 

  
Harry's arms rested on her shoulders as I screamed and gasped. The men ran off and the leader who had been holding the gun and who had shot Harry stared at is in panic and dropped the gun and ran off. He disappeared in the fog has he yelled an apology that I did not accept, at all.

 

  
Tears streamed down my face as I panicked and pulled Harry, who was unconscious, off of me. He felt on the ground as he didn't have any limbs.

 

  
"Harry?" I whispered and kneeled beside him. "Harry, please wake up!" I said a bit louder.

 

  
"O..Oli.. Relax... Meet... Neverland..." He whispered as his consciousness faxed and he went pale and practically lifeless.

 

  
**(A/N: wouldn't this be one of the worst spots to end the book, eh?)**

 

  
"Harry? Don't do this... stay awake!" I screeched and took out my phone. I dialed the ambulance in panic. My breaths were shaken and my heart was beating a tremendously fast speed.

 

  
"Bonjour, qu'elle est votre urgence?" Asked a woman.  _(Translation: Hello, what is your emergency?)_

 

  
"Hi, um, please speak in English... Um, my boyfriend, he got shot... He's unconscious. Please come?" I cried and let out sniffles.

 

  
"Petite fille, calm down, erm, I'll send we'll track you and your location down and help you. Please take his left arm and follow throughout my instructions, ok?" She said with a calm voice that kind of lifted the weigh of my shoulders, but not all of it.

 

  
"O-ok..." I said weakly as I grabbed his arm.

 

  
"Now, get his wrist..."

 

  
"Yes?"

 

  
"Place your two fingers on his vein from the wrist, the spot under along with his palm."

 

  
"Ok, then?"

 

  
"When I tell you go, I want you to count who many beatings his heart does, can you do that?" She didn't even wait for me to answer. "Ok, now... Go!" And so I counted patiently, luckily his heart was beating but pretty faintly, reminded me of my own heart. It seemed like a déjà vu because both of our hearts are faint but his were fading away faster than me. "Alright, tell me how many heart beats were counted."

 

  
"'Bout 25... Is that good? They were really faint and I could barely count them!" I rambled a bit as the lady sighed on the other side of the phone.

 

  
"It's... Well let the paramedics tell you that... Now, I want you to be mature and take of his sh-" she stopped because she heard a the same time as I did the ambulance's sirens. The noise was loud enough to bring out people from they homes and looking around to find li what was happening. Some people are just way to nosey and should mind their own business. "Lady? Please stay calm and listen to what ever the paramedics say and do no panic! You no longer need y assistance, adieu." And she hung up before I could answer.

 

  
"Harry!" I said loudly as I flipped him to face me. "Harry! Talk to me! Wake up! Cupcake?" But no movement or response came from the boy I, oh, so, dearly love. I started to take desperate measures and started to yell for his attention. Tears fell like waterfalls down my pale now colored face from crying so much."Harry! Goddamit! Answer me! Please! Don't leave me! Wake up! Don't do this to me! Harry... Please don't die on me. Please! Stay alive... For me... Peter Pan?"

 

  
The ambulance found us and rush to Harry. I wanted to stay with him but a tall buff paramedic grabbed hold of me and lifted me. I cried it for him to let me go but be kept a emotionless face and just held me tight a few meters away from Harry. I kicked the air as I tried to escape but I knew that was impossible.

 

  
A paramedic cover my view of Harry so officially all I could do is look at the ground and listen. I finally calmed down but the guy that was holding me held me strongly. His arms were tights around my ribs. They were like steal and they where hurting me.

 

  
"Please could you loosen up you grip?" I asked annoyed. I could heard him grunt and possibly roll his eyes.

 

  
"Why would I do that? So you can run of to pretty boy there?" He sneered and he tighten his grip. It was hurting y ribs and lungs, something I can't allow to happen.

 

  
"Drop me now!" I cried as tears started to spring out of my eyes. "Please! I have lung cancer! I can't hurt ribs nor lungs!" I said as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

 

  
"Prove it!" He said.

 

  
"My bracelet. Look!" I said as he let the arm where my bracelet was out and I showed his my bracelet. He gasped and dropped my softly but held my arms so I wouldn't escape.

 

  
"I'm so so sorry! I didn't know!" He gasped as his macho act differed away.

 

  
"It's ok, I haven't had any physical effect where you can notice hat I'm ill. " I said sighing, how would I look like when I get real bad. Like Bella in Breaking Dawn part 1? I shuddered slightly, I do not want to look like that.

 

  
A paramedic screamed something and they fought out one of those things where they carry patients, not a hospital bed entirely but those bed that they have in ambulances. They lifted Harry with such ease that made me wonder how much he weight... They carried him in the ambulance and the guy that was holding me down grabbed my waist and carried me in to the ambulance where, what I hoped, nicer people would be. He rested me on a bench beside Harry.

 

  
Harry was unconscious. I reached out to hold his hand and the paramedics aloud me. They took notes and brought out a small computer to find Harry's health history. My poor unconscious boyfriend was shirtless and I could not help but stare at his chest. It was porcelain white and his perfectly place tone abs stood out. His V-lines... I had to bit my lip or else my inner fangirl would come out.

 

  
One thing I did not see was there was no blood. Nothing at all.

 

  
_Why?_

 

  
The paramedics asked me questions like:  _how old is he? Where was he born?_  Asked things that I knew because I was his fan and because I'm dating him, I think the fact I knew lots of this about him kinda worried them. I had to he his wallet from his pocket from his jeans to get his health card.

 

  
They took out his drivers license and health card and started to write thing in the computer.

 

  
I looked at Harry and he seemed to be having a nightmare. His eyelids were fluttering and his hands were swearing in my own sweaty ones. His fingers were wiggling around mine. His eyebrows seemed to be attracted got the top middle point of his forehead.

 

  
I looked at the paramedics in worry but hey simply said that the painkillers were kicking in. I sigh and held his hands tightly and rested me head against the top of his hands. His warm body made me feel shivers down m spine by warming my heart.

 

  
*

 

  
We got to the hospital and led us to a private room where they would study his injures. They still wouldn't tell me what he had of what happens until we got in the room and a doctor came in.

 

  
"Miss," he said as I looked up from my lap, I sat beside Harry in the hospital room. I held my breath for the news. "M. Styles has not suffered any injures major. He was wearing a bulletproof vest under his clothing that deflected the gun shot. Police are at the scene right now to study and try to find those that were inflicted in the shooting.

 

  
"Later the police are going to come here to ask you two questions. Also, he was unconscious because his body couldn't take the shock and just shut down to check if everything was alright and painkillers where because the bullet was a strong impact to his back, making it a bit sore but nothing to worry about. If it hurts he needs to have painkillers, that's all." He said nodding as be said the facts. 

 

  
"When will he wake up?" I asked pleadingly. I felt like the elepant's weight that sat on my shoulders had been lifted. I felt like jumping up in the air and doing my happy dance. I bit my lip from smiling widely.

 

  
"In about... 30 minutes, maybe less. Then you will be able to leave." He said as he waved a good bye. I nodded him a good bye and he left me and Harry alone. I sigh and told myself to relax because I was all tensed up. Harry was going to be fine. He was going to wake up and we were going to go on with our lives.

 

  
My phone started to buzz.

 

  
 **Welly:**   _Hey! Like your surprise?_

 

  
What surprise? Oh! I finally got it! The surprise was hat Harry and I would meet as I walked back to the hotel...

 

  
Such a surprise.

 

  
 **Me:**   _Harry?_

 

  
 **Welly:**   _yeah! What happened, what is taking you guys so long? Or are you guys... Making out;)_

 

  
**Me:** _expect the unexpected, sweetie, we're in the hospital._

 

  
 **Welly:**   _what? Why? What happened to you?!_

 

  
 **Me:**   _not me, Harry:(_

 

  
 **Welly:**   _What happened?!_

 

  
She was obviously going mama on me. She was possibly panicking and pulling her hair. By now she must have told the other girls and they are possibly panicking and waving their arms in the air fanatically.

 

  
Then, suddenly I got a call.

 

  
"Hello?" I answered to the unknown phone number.

 

  
"Olivianne?" Asked a voice that shocked me a bit.

 

  
"How did you get this number?!" I gasp, startled by the person.

 

  
"Oh," Louis chuckled. "I have my ways..."

 

  
"Do you stalk me or something?" I asked nervously.

 

  
"Maybe..."

 

  
"Ah."

 

  
"Jokes! I'm joking! Calm you pancakes!"He laughed a merry little mischievous laugh. "Hey, what happened with you two, Welly is staring at her phone with Liam and they are, basically, hyperventilating. Zayn and Amber Re getting ready and Antonia and Niall are are watching tv and unknowing of the problems..."

 

  
"Don't worry..." I said as I sighed and rolled my eyes from his ramble. "Harry and I were in the park and he got shot-"

 

  
"What?!" Louis screamed and I pulled away the phone from my ear to not damage it.

 

  
"He was wearing a bullet proof vest, but the impact in his back hurt him, not severely, but the shock made him black out..." I but my lip not wanting to say faint.

 

  
"How did he get shot?"

 

  
"Um... We are at the Acengre Hospital, meet us here, although we can leave in a hour. I gotta go, kiss kiss, bye!" I said and hung up before he could answer. I need time to simply let this sink in.

 

  
I stared at the wall. Why was my life full of plot twists and drama. Can't I just have the Disney love story I looked up to as a little girl? The pretty princess with the pretty prince? Frolic around our troubles and live happily ever after and ride a horse to the sunset.

 

  
_Why couldn't our lives be that easy?_

 

  
I heard some ruffles coming from the hospital bed. My toes curdled in my Toms. I head a groaning and decided to looked up from my phone screen and shut it off to see where the ruffles were coming from. I sighed by what I saw.

 

  
Poor Harry who had never been in this situation before, looked around fanatically, before he saw me staring at him. His eyes relaxed and brightened as the saw me. His curly hair was going everywhere and was shining in the sun rise. He tried to sit up but I got up and sat on the bed and pushed him down.

 

  
"Oh, no, no!" I told him. "You are going to rest. Be good. You will not hurt yourself again, ok?" I raised an eyebrow.

 

  
"Ok, me fair lady!" He said smiled. I smiled at him and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss as I press my hands against his chest. His natural breathing had returned and it was moving my arms. "Hey, Sugarplum!" He said as I pulled away and he kissed my nose.

 

  
"How are you?" I asked him with worried eyes.

 

  
"I'm..." He looked at my eyes and I sigh and started to get off of him, maybe I was hurting him. He noticed my plan and a flash of panic and disapproval passed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing me against his perfectly tones chest. I bit my lip, but I let out a gasp as I brought my hands around his neck and pulled his soft curls slightly. He smiled a relaxed smiled. I was half on him, sitting beside him arching y chest on top of his as we did this weird cuddle.

 

  
"Harry?" I asked as I looked down to his chest trying not to look into his eyes. I felt my cheeks flush slightly as I twirled my fingers in his hair.

 

  
"Yeah?" He asked and just watched me and my reactions. As if he was analyzing or watching me, possibly studying me and m personality to get to know me well.

 

  
"I wanna be honest with you... Did you know that you had to protect me and that why we were standing the way we were? Is there a possibility it was a heroic act?" I bite my lip. He let out a strong sigh that I could never do without hurting my lungs. His chest rose, raising me like I was flying in away.

 

  
"Basically....um-" he started.

 

  
"Oh, don't you dare start with your slow speaking and getting me to forget all 'bout the questions. Give. Me. A. Strait. Concert. Answer. Now." I said as I gently rested my head against his chest. I heard his strong steady heart beat in my ear. He started to giggle nervously. "What?"

 

  
"Y-your eyelashes..." He laughed. "They tickle!" He let out a giggle.

 

  
"Harry, I'm supposed to be the immature one in this relationship... Just putting that out here for you to know..." I said rolling my eyes as his childish antics.

 

  
"Sorry, anyways... To answer your question, yeah, I did know that there is a possibility that we could get hurt, so I made sure you had no way of getting hurt."

 

  
"Why were you wearing a bullet proof vest?" I asked out of the blue.

 

  
"Because, remember how last year, there was a rumor that our bodyguards would have guns. It was fake, right? Well the real thin was that the boys would wear bullet proof vest when we aren't with bodyguards. So I knew that I'd be fine. Plus, I  _always_  need to protect the love of my life." He bent down and kissed my forehead as I looked up to his eyes, possibly blushing like a strawberry.

 

  
"Love of your life?" I asked, unsure from what he meant.

 

  
"Yup! You're my one and only!" He chuckled as I kneeled forward and gave him a passionate kiss. "You'll always be, forever and ever. Trust me."

 

  
"I trust you," I smiled a cheeky smile. "Plus, you'll forever be my one and only too!"

 

  
"Your so cheesy sometimes. " he chuckled.

 

  
"Lemme be, it's like the perfect ending for a lovely love story. " I said raising an eyebrow.

 

  
"No, well, in Disney love stories or the cheesy ones you see in movies yes, but in real life, this is only the beginning. As you know..."

 

  
"Hmm, maybe your right..."

 

  
"What did you so while I was gone?"

 

  
"Go to places I've never been to before! Go see the historical places I've always wanted to see since I was a little girl! The people were amazingly kind and there were lots of hinge for tourism. Greece was amazing! We visited Mount Olympus and had pita and those chicken on stick things that I can't pronounce."

 

  
"Niall will be jealous, don't you think?"

 

  
"Ha, don't worry!" I smiled. "We went to the Leaning Tower that is actually leaning! We went to so many beautiful beaches. Antonia had a encounter with a shark! She then got stung by a jelly fish, it was hilarious to see her limp around. Actually she is still on her crutches! I..." I trailed of remembering the accident on the beach, I did not want to tell him at all. He laughed at Antonia's encounter.

 

  
"You what?" He asked with such curiosity that I had to take most of my willpower to keep me shut.

 

  
"I... I... I slipped on rocks and hurt my bum..." I said, it was half of the truth though, I did fall. "It hurt..."

 

  
"Ah, well be careful now! I won't always be there to catch you when you fall."

 

  
"I know, I just, my feet just love to slip around whenever they feel like it."

 

  
"Don't worry, I'm clumsy sometimes too."

 

  
"Really?" I said as I took a deep breath. I could smell Harry's cologne, it was this masculine one that made me smiled. I was a very seducing cologne.

 

  
"Smelling me, hmm?" He laughed a loud laugh as I nodded slightly. When he laughed it made my head bob and shake and made me laugh also.

 

  
"Sorry... I just-" he shook his head and pulled upwards so we were face to face and leaned forwards for a kiss. I prepared myself for a kiss to find him kissing me cheek and at the same time he sniffed me.

 

  
"Smell like strawberry baby shampoo Lux wears!" He smiled against my cheek. I wondered where the baby, well now a little girl of his stylist was right now...

 

  
"When can I meet that cutie of a girl?" I asked.

 

  
"When we go to England..." He said sighing. "Hey, is that the present I gave you?" 

 

  
"Yeah," I said looking down at the necklace. "Thank yoo for it, I love it!" I leaned in for a kiss but his lips brushed pass mine as we heard the door click open.

 

  
"Louis you can't simply walk in on people!" Gasped a familiar Momma Welly acting her motherly ways.

 

  
"Why?" Louis asked, they probably hadn't seen my position.

 

  
"They might be havi-"

 

  
"Oh!" They noticed us.

 

  
"See!" Antonia said as I dug my red face into Harry's soft warm neck.

 

  
"S-sorry guys..." Mumble Welly. I heard a clap.

 

  
"Ha! In a hospital! Not the best place to-"

 

  
"Louis shut up! Your embracing them!" Liam ordered and Louis quieted down. Harry coughed awkwardly as he got everyone's attention.

 

  
"Hey lads..." Harry said and he reacted his chin in the peck of my head as I still had my head and face nuzzled in his neck. "Hey Oliv, they won't do anything, show them you pretty face, hmm?" He said as he patted me and petted me like a puppy.

 

  
I sighed, Welly was going to go on with how I'm to young to have sex and so on forth and possibly give me a speech like my mom. Oh, no! What if she told my mom that she found me laying on Harry chest. We only kissed! Panic rose up my stomach and gave me an unsettling thought.

 

  
"Hey guys!" I said as I sat up from the bed.Like if it were my instincts, my hands rose to my hair and patted it and fixed it imperfections. I pulled the elastic that was lost I'm my mass of hair and pulled it out, making my hair fall on my back softly. I twisted the ponytail in my middle finger and with my other hand, I brought all of my hair to my left side of my head and fixed my bangs and placed them nicely on my left side. Welly smiled as I twirled the bottom pieces of my hair and made my ringlet go neatly in a tunnel shape.

 

  
"Hey! How do you feel!" Louis said as he jumped beside me and link his arms with mine and looked worries. I rubbed his arm comfortingly as I looked at a annoyed Harry.

 

  
"I'm  _fine!_  Jut proved that bullet proof vests work, you know, the daily madness of things that happened to the Harry Styles." He shrugged.

 

  
"Daily?!" I gasped.

 

  
"He was joking..." Amber muttered as she had been silent with Zayn, possibly kissing because they missed each other. Unlike the other girls, that couple was a mysterious one. They kept mind in their own business and didn't often talk about the relationship. He seemed cute together though.

 

  
"Sorry..." I said as I twirled with a loose string from Harry's black jeans.

 

  
"Don't worry sweetheart," Harry reassured me as he rubbed circles on my hand.

 

  
"Hey! What did the doctor say?" Liam asked impatiently.

 

  
"Nothing really... He said I was fine. I can leave after I talk to the police to identify things and tell then what happened. Then we go to the hotel and catch some shut eye since tomorrow, aren't we leaving for the farm?" Harry asked.

 

  
"Actually! We're going to one of your aunts cottage and farm. Your mum called and told us that it would be on the way to her house. " Answered Louis brightly.

 

  
"So a road trip?" Antonia asked

 

  
"Basically, yeah, that 'k with you?" Niall asked her.

 

  
"Yup, just looking out for a friend that has a fear to a certain bug that enjoys the wilderness..." Antonia smirked and looked at my but I looked at my lap. She did not need to bring this up.

 

  
"What do you mean?" Asked Liam.

 

  
"You see, Olivianne over there," Amber giggled as she pointed my way. "Has a little, urn, fear practically, to bees and wasp."

 

  
"Little?!" Antonia protested.

 

  
"Ok, a big fear!" Amber said.

 

  
"More like a big phobia hat is incurable..." Muttered Welly and smirked. All three girl decided then to laugh their butts off and embarrass me. I dug my face in my hands trying to cover and warm face. I heard a signifying laugh that came from Niall.

 

  
"What does she do?" Louis asked, wanting for know more to pester me.

 

  
"Oh, you know, the usual-" Amber started to say.

 

  
"She runs alway," Antonia laughed.

 

  
"She makes a face and ninja jump or ninja runs away. It's like all of a sudden she has this super speed power and runs away and does this high pitch girly scream." Welly commented nonchalantly.

 

  
"Does you really?" Harry asked me. I sigh and nodded. "Don't worry...." He said then pulled me to his chest to whisper in my ear. "I'm scared of zebras. Don't ask now." I nodded and by my lip to hide laughter but snickered a bit.

 

  
"Guys, PDA, I feel awkward!" Louis said as he poked the inside my ear. I wrinkled my nose.

 

  
"Gah! Lou, don't poke my ear!" I gasped as I waved my arms around.

 

  
"Louis please don't pester her..." Harry mumbled as I got up. "Hey, can you help me up?" He looked at me and Louis pleadingly. We nodded and Louis and I wrapped our arms around Harry's waist and pulled him up softly. He let out a puff of breath and thanked us. We decided it was time to leave.

 

  
At the hospitals lobby, the police were waiting for us. I could see the pretty sunrise from the sun. I saw Paul waiting with the police officers, looking very tired. The police looked tired also but also anxious. They saw us and Paul smiled weakly at us. We walked towards the to the lady from the front desk and she told Harry to sign some files for his Heath record before he left.

 

  
He had lots of papers to sign so meanwhile that, I talked to the police and told them what had happened. They nodded and promised us that they would find the criminal who shot Harry. They told us to be careful and that we were lucky that he were wearing bullet proof vest. They also send me they condolences for my illness.

 

  
Just as we were leaving the hospital and were about about to leave and go outside, I remembered late I would have to call my therapist and tell her how I've been feeling. She worries about me. She worries that I won't have much longer until it the end.

 

  
Also, in a few days I get to know when I'll have medications to numb and help the pain that is yet to come. I'll also know when my big surgery is and when I get to have this long x-ray session with a new equipment that they brought in to Toronto to see exactly how long I have and how bad the cancer cells are and so on.

 

  
I felt Harry grab my hand, I guess he noticed my worried face. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my along with him.

 

  
"Outside," he whispered in my ear. "There's lots of paparazzi. They will scream, don't answer any them, ignore then, but don't worry. I got you. I'll lead you around, no worries."

 

  
"Ok, but just don't leave me. I dunno what to do..." He smiled and kissed my cheek in a loving way and we walked outside.

 

  
"It's like a flashlight festival..." I muttered as the paparazzi began to scream out names. Harry chuckled and led my down a path where a white van waited for us.

 

  
"Harry!" One person screamed. It continued but I could only make out some questions.

 

  
"Is it true you got shot?"

 

  
"What happened?"

 

  
"Who shot you?"

 

  
"Will you share the story?"

 

  
"How is your relationship status?" Taken, you idiots...

 

  
"Is that girl your girlfriend?" Of course I am!

 

  
"Can we have a kiss?" I blushed.

 

  
"Did the shooting affect your relationship in a negative way?" Of course not, maybe it made it stronger but noting negative!

 

  
"Was is a fake?" Sometimes rumors are very irrelevant.

 

  
"How is Olivianne?"

 

  
"There is rumors that you going to start a fundraiser for cancer and terminal diseases, it that real?" Wait, what? Harry seemed to stiffen by that question.

 

  
"Will you raise money for her medication?" He won't, that like stealing his money for y own needs.

 

  
"Is she really terminal?" Have watched him say explain on the radio?

 

  
"A kiss!!" The. The crowed sang for us to kiss. I smiled and blushed and looked down as Harry smiled at someone who had told us that they ship Oliviarry. Was that our shipping name? Gosh it was weird, but cute in a way.

 

  
"Will you guys get married?" When someone asked that, my heart stopped for half a second. I actually never had fully thought about that.Had Harry thought about that?

 

  
Me, getting  _married_? Would I live _that_  far? Would I be able to get  _married_? A sudden desire rose upon my heart. It was like a flame of something I had never thought about popped up in my mind and intrigued me.

 

  
I want to be married though,  _before_  I die.

 

  
"Aw! Will there be Little Oliviarry children running around soon?" I shot a glance at Harry and he blushed a deep shade of red. Have _children_? I honestly didn't really want children, but... What if? Would I be able?

 

  
We got into the van, I felt myself shrink in silence as I sat beside Harry and pressed against the window. Welly sat on Liam, who kept moving his legs underneath her, as if she was on a roller coaster, making her giggle. Antonia laugh obnoxiously with Niall as they sat and looking at her phone screen. Amber was mimicking Zayn's movements and actions. Louis was on his phone with a worried look on his face. Harry was playing with my hair subconsciously as if it was a hobby.

 

  
A sudden desire to get married started to grow in my heart. Hopefully it would leave since for on thing I was fully sure of was that I would never be able to get married.

 

  
I would never live long enough to get married.

 

  
No matter how much I wanted to.

 

  
Something struck my chest. A tight pain that paralyzed my chest for about a minute before I could relax once again. Maybe it was because I couldn't get married that hurt me feeling not only emotionally but physically.

 

  
I decided to ignore the pain and closed my eyes for sleep as I rested against Harry and he hummed a soft melody from Adele and played with my hair. I rested as the sunrise reflected its colors on my face. He leaned forward in my ear and whispered something that was shocking.

 

  
"You know, I would love to marry you, no matter what or where or anything. Also, if we did have a child, I would love for it to be a little adorable girl." He whispered the last part that only I could hear. He kissed my cheek and I sigh and drifted to sleep where I dreamed about Harry and I having a little baby girl in our arms and she'd be ours.

 

  
**_~•*^_~•*^_~•*^_~•*^_~•*^_~•*^_~•*^_~•*^_~•*^_~•*^**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey my Lovely Amazing readers!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm warning all of my readers once and for all the following:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I have written plenty of times that this story ends in a tragic end, but cheesy and a bit sad but yeah, it ends sad. The story is a mix of Peter Pan, The Vow, The Notebook and Up. And like I've said before, not all endings are happy, so yeahs warning y'all!
> 
>  
> 
> This is a trilogy, Book 1 and most of Book to are the most tragic of all and Book 3, well just have to wait and see;)
> 
>  
> 
> The sad things are yet to come but will hit the story hard. So if what you have read in the past chapters traumatized you, you are not ready for the end. If you have gotten emotions by this book already, you will be in a pool of tears in the end.
> 
>  
> 
> THIS STORY IS FULL OF PLOT TWIST AND UNEXPECTED CHAOS, please that note of that:)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You guys are the best:)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Adieu!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow:)


	20. Chapter 19

  
**Chapter 19:**

 

  
**Nobody Compares to you.**

 

  
***~Narrator~***

 

  
The next day, the group went on their road trip since they were on holiday from everything. It was officially summer break for them. It was now almost August and they were spending the weekend at the cottage and farm. They woke up at 2pm since all they did the day before was sleep in and get ready and plan.

 

  
They were drowsy and had shared beds last night. Anotnia and Niall snuggled up in one comfortable bed, Liam and Welly hugging each other in their sleep. They had missed each other and were teased by the rest of the group.

 

  
It was pretty fun except for Louis, he was on the pull-out couch and texted someone. Olivianne wondered who could be the mysterious person Louis seemed to be talking to all the time.

 

  
Who had caught this boy's mind?

 

  
They woke up to the sound of Niall's chicken alarm. It was a loud Coka-doodle-do that boomed across the wide messy room. Niall groaned bye the loud noise and put snooze. He sigh in relief as everyone drifted back to sleep.

 

  
Then came a silent click that woke Olivianne. She knew what it was. Its was the evil speech from the Carlos chicken from the movie Hop. It was a chicken with a hispanic accent talking and evil-laughing about him taking over Easter and being the Easter Chicken. It was a hilarious way to wake up. But the others might not appreciate her antics of waking up.

 

  
She reached over to get her phone before it began since it was about 10 seconds then it started. Olivianne saw her phone on the other side of the bed. But the obstacle was that Harry was in a deep cuddle with her as he snored softly. She tried to get out, but struggled. She wiggled out of Harry's grasp but Harry groaned in a disapproving in way.

 

  
Then the alarm started and Olivianne's eyes widened in panic.

 

  
It started with a loud laugh that started Harry and woke him up. Liam was already up when he heard Niall's alarm, so he was just staring at Oliv with tired annoyed eyes. The Laughed became louder and Welly groaned as she woke up. Antonia rolled of her bed and hit herself on the ground, making her fully wake up.

 

  
Niall popped his head up from his pillow and let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes because he was half awake. Zayn snored softly but he sniffed a bit and changed his position but didn't wake up. Amber woke up at full awake mode and rose from the bed standing on Zayn's leg and let out a cry of pain and woke up with her begging for sorries, which Zayn accepted as he rubbed his leg, trying to sooth it.

 

  
Louis was the worst. He woke up with wide eyes and looked around for the noise. He had this evil look and death glare, Oliv knew that he needed his beauty sleep. The alarm had started the evil speech making Olivianne giggle. She bit her lip as everyone noticed that the noise come from Oliv,s phone. Harry, who had been staring at the phone, turned off the strange alarm and sighed.

 

  
"Morning Lads and fair ladies..." Harry greeted as he rubbed his eyes and sat up with his hair spreading out and looking quite funny. "How did all of you sleep?"

 

  
"Good, until...." Louis pause as he jumped on Olivianne and Harry's hotel bed. "This couple decided to wake me up early!"

 

  
"What did I do?" Harry protested.

 

  
"You knew about this prank!"

 

  
"What prank?"

 

  
"To wake me up from my beauty sleep!"

 

  
"But even Harry didn't know about the alarm, not prank," Olivianne explained as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

 

  
"What was it even?" Zayn asked as he got up with his hair plopped to the middle of his forehead.

 

  
"It was a...." Oliv blushed.

 

  
"Oh _, oh_  my god..." Welly understood what it was.  

 

  
Amber noticed and giggled.

 

  
"Is it..." Antonia said as Welly nodded and all three girls burst in to laughter. She had my face in my hands.

 

  
"We thought you had moved on with _that_  stage of your life..." Welly mumbled.

 

  
"What is it?" Niall asked, wanting to join the laugh.

 

  
"It's a chicken from a childhood movie, Hop, right?" Amber said snickering as Oliv nodded. Harry laughed and pat her head.

 

  
"I love that movie!" Niall said as he laughed and smiled at Olivianne and she smiled a happy smile. Thanks goodness they didn't think she was weird.

 

  
*

 

  
They got ready, Liam taking a shower then Welly then Amber and then Zayn, then Anotnia and Louis the Niall and Harry and Olivianne. Although the girls protested to go first or to at least let Olivianne (who took the longest time to take a shower) to go first but she ended up going last and taking forever.

 

  
She would sing in the shower Disney songs or simply the most random songs that popped in to her curious mind. She started to sing Nobody Compares by One Direction (which was terribly sung) with her obnoxious terrible voice, and she poured her baby shampoo in her baby-like hands and put some along her roots of her hair. She them poured more on the tips of her hair and the middle part. She began to scrub her hair well and closer her eyes so they wouldn't get irritated from the water or shampoo.

 

  
It was a 2 in 1, so it had shampoo and conditioner, which meant she ink had to scrub and put the product once and take it off then she done with that. She smelled her wet and now clean hair and it smelled like strawberries shampoo for kids from Oréal. She cleaned her skin softly and nodded, please sight he shower. She heard knocking on he door and it was a muffled sound of Welly yelling at her to hurry up.

 

  
She roles her eyes and turned if the bit shower and step our and wrapped herself in a towel that fell loose on her back. She dried her skin and  _noticed_  she left her clothes in her suite case. She only had brought her underwear, bra and hygiene supplies. The rest of her outfit was out of he washroom...

 

  
She groaned and smacked her head. How could she have been so stupid? This was honesty the most idiotic situation ever. She decided that what that hell, and step out of the washroom and walked out to the room with one only mission, find the suite case.

 

  
"Olivianne! It been almost an  _hour!_  You took longer than Louis, why-" Welly started to say

 

  
"Oh, shush... Where is my suitcase?" She asked.

 

  
"Your clothes was still in there? Ha! _Priceless!_  The suitcases are in the jeep we're going!" Oliv wrinkled her nose, she never really liked jeeps but she guess that that was the car they were going to take since the group was going to the country side and there would be lots of nature so they need a car build for that.

 

  
"What? Why!" Olivianne asked as she looked around the room.

 

  
"Because he boys are bringing he bags right now. Only mine and Harry are left, plus, you don't even like my tight shirts." Welly said as she waved Oliv off of her bed so she could jump off.

 

  
"Welly, do you have spandex I can use though?" Olivianne asked hopefully and fortunately, Welly did lend her the shorts and she thought about what she would do for a shirt. She looked around and sigh and grabbed Harry's suit case and opened it.

 

  
She saw a long shirt. I was long because Harry had such a long torso that his shirts had to be longer and he wore in a way baggy shirts. It was a white shirt with the Disney logo at the front. She smiled because she had been there when Harry had bought the shirt. She decided to take the shirt. It had little bits of sparkles on the booby pocket that made get mentally giggle. Why would Harry buy a shirt with sparkles? She decided to go get changed before the boys got here.

 

  
It was summer and the weather was hot so it was a good idea to wear loose and breezy and summery clothing. Luckily she had shaved her legs for short clothing. Plus, they were going to the country, wilderness basically. But she had been used to that since when she was younger, her mother shipped her off to a camp where she stay with out Wifi or any of that stuff for a week. It wasn't so bad since she had had great food, but still... It was to prove that she would survive less then 4 days with out starting to go a bit mad with out her usual life styles.

 

  
The spandex were perfectly fitted. At first they were uncomfortable but then they were perfect. They were about 10 inches higher that her knees. Her now tanned skin was a nice color. Since the hotel room was quite cold, Oliv could see get veins from her thighs. She put fuzzy socks on that had colorful stripes.

 

  
Sh put on the shirt and it reach about an inch over her knees, she frowned. She tucked in the behind of the shirt. No, she thought, that looks odd. She tucking in the sides of the shirt and it looked weird. She tucking in the whole thing and rolled her eyes because you could see the bulge around her hips from the extra material. She tucked it at the from and wrinkled the back to it was lay just over her bum, making her look...  _Ok?_  She thought that hell with that because they were going to a farm they wouldn't have to be fancy.

 

  
Plus, she doesn't really do _'fancy'._

 

  
She brush her hair that had been rolled up in a towel and brushed it until she got it the way she wanted it to be. She put a flower clip in her bangs to hold them in place. She sprayed her Shakira perfume and put crew on her face and sunscreen on her body.

 

  
She curled her eyelashes since, sadly, she had been born with flat short eyelashes. Sure, they were volumed but still. She hummed as she smiled and bits her her teeth neatly. She was done and smiled at the mirror and step out a d admired her more or less cute outfit in front of the mirror outside of the washroom. Just then the boys came with Antonia and Amber, all of them laughing. They turned and saw me standing in front of the long mirror that was almost the door to the hotel's closet.

 

  
"What are you wearing?" Asked Louis as he strolled to the bed and turned on the TV, followed by the rest of the boys and girls, but Welly gestured Liam to talk to him out of the hotel room in privacy. Olivianne wondered what they were talking about... Louis was possibly annoyed about Olivianne ruining his beauty sleep, but Oliv understood, she would have acted the same way. But Louis seemed jealous, why?

 

  
"Urm... Hello to you too!" She answered said rolling her eyes and looked back at the mirror and started to twirl her hair. Was her outfit _that_  bad? She felt a pair of massive comfortable familiar hands wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her close to the body from which the hands and arms belonged to.

 

  
"Hey, Princess" Harry whispered in her ear. He smelled her familiar good perfume. She place his chin right on top of Oliv's head and felt her hair under his chin and it tickled and itched but he dared not to move for he loved the position they were in. His hands wrapped around her perfect waist and him kneeling against her small figure as she leaned back and placed her hands with his smiling and closed her eyes at the peaceful moment.

 

  
"Hey Cupcake!" Oli cheered up and she let out a soft giggle. "Did you smell me?"

 

  
"Are you wearing my shirt?"

 

  
"Don't change the subject!"

 

  
"Why, yes I did smell my angel and, my, she smells quite good. Now, answer mine."

 

  
"Yeah..." Olivianne blushed and nodded as looked at Harry through the mirror. "Sorry, I let all my clothes in my suitcase and you put it in the car... Um... I hope you don't mind! I'll wash it and give it back! It's ok of you never want me to wear of touch your clothes, sor-"

 

  
"Shush!" He cut her speech and kissed her, quieting Olivianne's rambles. " it's ok, I think you look quite dashing in the my clothes, ha! We match!" They laughed because their shirts were the same color and everything, even had the small pocket on the left boob.

 

  
It hung loosely from Harry's long fitted torso and stalled over his nice and broad hips and over his black skinny jeans, which Oliv wonders if he would or wouldn't be hot later on.

 

  
As for Oli, she was small and had a small torso had boobs, so the shirt looked much different. It was wrinkled on chest and belly part and at the back where her bum was. Olivianne's instincts came and she took her hair and twirled it to get a perfect curl on the bottom.

 

  
But ironically they  _did_  match.

 

  
"Does it ok?" Olivianne asked timidly.

 

  
"It looked lovely..." Harry mumble as leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, sending blushed on Oliv's cheek. He guided his lip toward her ear, Olivianne let out a soft giggle. He then kissed her cheek and bubbled on the bottom of Olivianne's neck. Something in Olivianne told her not to protest. Something told her that she had to enjoy her life to the fullest.

 

  
"Guys, please, like Louis' said before, no PDA, no matter what. Please, for all of our sakes!" Amber said annoyed. Zayn laugh and the rest let out muffled laughs.

 

  
"None of you understand though..." Oliv sigh and turned around and gave Harry a soft peck on the lips and walked to the couch, with Harry following her, and they sat on the bed Louis was on and Olivianne nodded to Harry.

 

  
They had planed this when Louis was taking a shower and they had thought about everything throughly. It was simple, get Louis to tell them who he is texting!

 

  
"Hey," Oliv started.

 

  
"Hullo?" Louis said looking over to her then back to the TV.

 

  
"Hey, I don't like to sugar coat things, so I'll come strait out with my question... Who have you been texting?" Oliv asked and Louis looked at her, worried. Harry let out a grin behind Louis head, since Louis couldn't see him.

 

  
"Uh... Uh.... I-it's... A... Friend..." He stuttered and played with loose string from the bed sheets.

 

  
"Ok, so you're texting you  _'friend,_ '" Olivianne air quoted ' _friend_.' He rolled his eyes and nodded. "One that you text 24/7?"

 

  
"Erm...." He hit his lip and looked at his lap.

 

  
"C'mon, tell us, we don't bite!" Harry said.

 

  
"Except each other..." He mumbled under his breath and Harry blushed a deep shade of red, so was Oliv. "She is just a friend that, I, um, I met at the market...."

 

  
"Her name?" Asked Harry.

 

  
"Jules. That's all she could say, she was in a rush." Louis said dreamily. He smiled and his eyes turned into heart eye, quite an adorable sigh. "Oh, Harry don't make fun of me, because this is a bit of how you look like when you talk about Oli-" Harry covered Louis mouth and Olivianne looked at them surprised.

 

  
"When can I meet her?" She asked. "Since you guys seem pretty close."

 

  
"In England! She is from France but she studies in Manchester and ironically, we're going there soon!" Louis said brightly.

 

  
"But aren't you dating Eleanor?" Olvianne blurted out and Louis looked down, with sad eyes.

 

  
"Yeah, but I don't its gonna work our since now we have grown apart and stuff... I just feel like it will end soon..." Louis scratched the back of his head cautiously. "Although, I do have a strange different attraction to Jules, I saw that look in your eyes and face Oli," Louis nodded and turned back to the TV.

 

  
"How does she look like?" Harry asked.

 

  
"She looks kinda like Olivianne, but more in a fairy way. She works at Disney World in Florida! She works as one of the Disney fairies and Snow White, sometimes she the theme park story teller. She is 18 and she is very friendly and I think you guys'll like her and approve of her! Olvianne, I think big I you will get along!" His phone buzzed, someone was calling. Louis reached it but Harry stopped him and nodded for Olivianne to go ahead and answer the phone.

 

  
"Hello?"Oliv asked.

 

  
"Allo? Lou?" Said a pretty high girl voice.

 

  
"No, who is this?" Olivianne asked.

 

  
"I am... Jules, and you are?" Asked Jules, her French accent was quite strong.

 

  
"I'm Oliv, one of Lou's best-est best friends, how are you?" Oliv asked directly. She put the phone on speaker.

 

  
"I'm fine, actually, I was call Louis to tell him how nice Daisy and Phoebe are and how funny his baby pictures are!" She said brightly.

 

  
"Wait- _what_?" Harry said confused.

 

  
"Who was that?" Asked Jules, truthfully she was confused.

 

  
"I'm Harry, you are on speaker right now... Where are you?" Harry said as he looked over to Louis' horrified face.

 

  
"I'm in Doncaster right now... About to go for tea with Lottie actually..." She said softly. "How's Lou? Is he there?"

 

  
"Yeah," Louis spoke. "I'm here... My friends stole my phone and won't let me speak to you..."

 

  
"Ah, then you busy, right? I'll call you later anyways, I'm busy too... Adieu!" She answered.

 

  
"Bye Love!" Louis said and Jules let out a merry little laugh and hung up. Louis covered his mouth when he let the name he called Jules slipped out of his mouth and his cheeked turned a cherry red color. Oliv smirked and Harry looked quite shocked. "What?"

 

  
"Where is she right now?" Olivianne asked.

 

  
"She is meeting my family... Cute no?" Louis said. Harry sigh and Oliv smiled.

 

  
"I wanna meet her, but be careful with Eleanor!" Oliv said nodding with Louis and they basically did a deal.

 

  
"Guys, we gotta go!" Liam exclaimed and got up and started to check the room to see if there was anything. Welly followed him and did the same. Olivianne groaned, not wanting to get up.

 

  
"Oli, get up!" Antonia told her as she walked outside with Niall to the car. Oliv let out a annoyed moan and felt the bed lift, Louis go up and headed to the door with Amber and Zayn and Liam, with everything that was in the hotel room. The room was empty but had the things it came with.

 

  
"Harry, can you carry her, she is just a lazy bum and won't get up alone." Welly said as she left the couple in the room.

 

  
"Princess, get up." Harry told her.

 

  
"No, me wants to just lay here!" Oliv answered. She felt to hands wrap themselves around Oliv's waist and hoist her up. "Harry what are you-"

 

  
"I'm gonna carry you downstairs, c'mon." He said as he brought her to his chest and carried her like a baby. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her chest pressed against his. He had one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other supporting her bum, but didn't feel strange though. She wasn't really as heavy as she thought was but Harry was strong and it was really nothing to him.

 

  
"Ok!" Olivianne said as she rested her head against his neck and nibbled on the base of his neck, giving him a love bite, marking him. She felt Harry shudder under her touch and slightly loosen his grasp before tightening it.

 

  
"Oliv..." Harry said in a moaning voice. "Please don't do that... Might drop you..." His neck was already have a mark from the love-bite. The first love-bite Harry had gotten from her had been found since his shirt had slipped and he started to get questioned.

 

  
"Alright!" She said and gave him a peck of the cheek and leaned against his shoulder. The arrived downstairs and there was paparazzi all over the main entrance. They went through the back door. It was warm outside and the sun seemed to be beaming at them.

 

  
"Do you see the jeep?" Olivianne asked.

 

  
"Yup!" Harry said and the walked to where the friends awaited for them. They got in and Harry drove with Olivianne at the front to keep him company and the rest squished in the back. They had the windows down and blared music from Louis' phone since nobody (except Harry) wanted Oliv to play Disney music.

 

  
"How much longer!" Olivianne moan, she barely had patience now-a-days.

 

  
"We've just started and got about 7 to 8 hours left, so get comfortable." Harry chuckled. It was only 7pm since Louis and Oliv took so long in the shower. He was mostly worried the couple would get mobbed, he somehow knew Olivianne would panic since she wasn't used to that lifestyle. He reached over to intwine his large hands with her small baby hands.

 

  
"Gah...." Oliv said as she pulled the window down and let the wind slap her face. She felt the warm then cool breeze and loved it. She had her hair in a loose ponytail that hung on her left side that let out the puff and curls from her hair get tamed. Her hair was like a puffed and full of volume in a way since she had washed it and since she was in heat.

 

  
Whe worried that one say she would feel the wind on her face. She worried that one day she wouldn't even see the daylight because of cancer. She worried that one day, she wouldn't be able to get up from her bed. That she would not be able to eat! That she wouldn't be able to talk. That she wouldn't be able to open her eyes. She worried that there will be a day when she will have to say good bye to everyone, even Harry, and leave this world.

 

  
That she will have to take her last breath.

 

  
She awaited for that one day she wouldn't be able to breath again.

 

  
That she would have to say bye to Harry and never see him again. Feel his lips again. Smiled with him. She shuddered by the sad and non exciting thought.

 

  
She wondered what would happen to her and everyone else.

 

  
She had spoken to her parents last night, they told her that when she gets back to Canada (since her parents had somehow left her in Europe in the hands of Harry and had gone to Canada for work), she had to go to the doctor so they could run some test on her. They would prescribe her special medication and she would have to eat and drink special food. More than the pills she already took.

 

  
She had been told that she would have to have some radiation done to her to see if her can Ed was to strong and they simply had to do a transplant of that she could have chemotherapy or radiation done on her that could kill the cancer cells. Although she could loose her hair she she dearly loves. She could have lots of reactions to the therapy things, especially since she had really sensitive skin.

 

  
What if she had side affects from the radiation?

 

  
She decided to close her eyes and relax and hear the soft tunes of The Fray.

 

  
*

 

  
Oliv woke up with someone shaking her shoulders and told her to wake up. She groaned as she noticed she had fallen asleep. She rolled her head but the shaking continued until her eyelids fluttered open and she met pretty emerald eyes.

 

  
"Oliv were here!" Harry told her as she groan and mumble something to do with sleep. He laugh and picked her up and carried her like before, like baby. "Everyone already unpacked and everything. But they're going to bed since it's just 'bout 1am."

 

  
"I slept through the whole ride?" Oliv groaned sadly. She wanted to see the country side... But t was dark outside so either way, she would have seen only darkness.

 

  
"Yeah, sorry sweetheart, but, hey! I got us the master bedroom!" He said with a wink and carried her to the cottage as she looked at her surroundings.

 

  
The cottage was a large house that had a home-like aura. It was one of theses houses hat make you feel at home and comfortable. It was that type of house that you can lay in a bed and sleep endless sleep. It was large, red-ish brown, in a way a maroon color, and was squared-shaped. It had a large black top in the shape of a triangle with yellow chipped of pieces of wood. It had a big brown door and

 

  
It had a huge red barn diagonally in the behind that smelled funny. Oliv saw corn field but decided that she would check it out tomorrow. There were gardens that gleamed in the moonlight. There was a bit of that white and cold and wet stuff that you see on grass when you wake up early in the morning. There was a greenhouse covered with white walls and a glass door, Olivianne at once knew that she would be gardening here.

 

  
"Excited?" Harry asked her since she kept squirming to get a better view from the farm.

 

  
"Everything looks so pretty!" She gasped and snuggled close to Harry.

 

  
"It'll look bet'er in the morning, promise," he answered her as he lucked the car and reached over to open the door. He slipped her off of him. "Plus ..." He said under his breath that only Oliv could hear. "You're a better sight to see."

 

  
"Aww, your making me blush!" Oliv said and kissed his cheek. They both blushed and he closed the door, locking it. Oliv stood beside him. In a way she hung from him, as if when she were to let go, she would fall into a black whole.

 

  
With their hands in intwined and they walked in the house that was warm composited to the cold air outside. He turned to a metal box and opened it, it have a bunch of buttons, Harry pressed some, as if they were special. The box had a speaker that made a beep-like noise and said; "alarm for the whole premises-on." In a robot woman voice.

 

  
"Follow the leader!" Harry told me as he did a military salut (the one where you place your right hand on the side of your hair in flick it off) and smiled. Oliv saluted him back and walked behind him as she placed he hands on his hips and followed him upstairs to a big room was a big fluffy bed. She saw he PJs already laid on the bed and everything.

 

  
She took of her shirt, noticing Harry had been watching her (but the have been dating for a while now so this wouldn't really do much) but Harry kept watching and blushing at the same time as she did. She put on her PJ shirt and was way to lazy to change her pants so she muttered "Fuck that," and hopped on the left side of the bed and snuggled beside a pillow.

 

  
Harry followed her example and stripped until he was in boxers and slipped beside her on the right side to the bed. She but her lip as she saw his well defined abs and toned and got body. He was pretty muscular and attractive.

 

  
"I know I'm quite sexy, no?" He said smiling.

 

  
"Yeah..." Olivianne noticed that she said hat and blushed a deep shade of red and covered her mouth.

 

  
"Don't worry, nobody, not even me, compares to you! It's even scary how beautiful and perfect you are! " He said and got Oliv to blush even more. She had cancer, how is that perfect? Was she really that pretty? Especially compare to Harry? She rolled beside him and let out a giggle. He was laying down, facing her.

 

  
She got to a sitting position and crawled in a dedicating was to Harry and wrapped her legs around his waist and lean forwards so she was laying on top of Harry.

 

  
She leaned forward and just as she was about to kiss him, just has Harry had a huge turn on, she laid on his chest instead and let his arms wrap themselves easily around her waist as if it were made for each other. They snuggled as Harry felt her soft legs and cold toes touch his warm skin. Oliv felt his abs against her body that felt like something very new.

 

  
She actually liked they position that was somehow comfortable. She felt like she had more dominance over Harry and the position that they were in. When she moved her legs, she felt a sticky sticker-like bandaid on the back of his leg. He had bruised his back from the bullet, which made Olivianne feel extremely guilty.

 

  
"Oliv..." Harry said in a annoyed moaning voice. Oliv noticed something quite intriguing and brought out her baby shaped hands and poked what she saw.

 

  
"Oh! They are... Real!" Olivianne said and poked his chest again.

 

  
"Stop, it tickles!" Harry laughed.

 

  
"You do have four nipples! Oh, that's so cute!" She giggle.

 

  
"I'm not cute..." He said annoyed.

 

  
"Yes, your as cute as a pussy cat!" She giggle.

 

  
"A what?" Harry asked, making side she said what he though she said.

 

  
"A pussy cat! Gosh, didn't you hear cat at the end? You sick minded boy..." Olivianne said and winked. She pokes each one of his 4 nipples and giggled and rested her head on the base of his neck.

 

  
"Ah, but I'm now 'cute' or adorable." He air quoted and gave me a knowing look. "I'm a sexy fearless mass of handsome." Olivianne let out a loud laugh as Harry stroked her head.

 

  
"Sure.... What ever you say..." She whispered and rolled her eyes. Although she couldn't help but think when he said 'fearless' he meant in general. Because for one thing they both were secretly sure of was that they both had that huge fear about Olivianne's health. Honestly if she didn't have damn cancer life would me amazingly perfect...

 

  
"Go to bed Babe," he said and kissed the top of her head.

 

  
"K," she said as she snuggled closer, if that was possible, to Harry and let out a long sigh and a yawn. She felt a age of drowsy and tiredness wash over her.  

 

  
"I love you, know..."

 

  
"Possibly not as much as I love you," he answered and closed his eyes along with Oliv.

 

  
"Oh, we'll see, hmm?" She said and let sleep take over.

 

  
  


 

  
**~*Olivianne*~**

 

  
  


 

  
I woke up as I heard a loud coated of plates fall on the ground in another room. I groaned, who dared to disturb my slumber? I tried to pull my self up in a sitting position and instead felt so shot hold me down tightly. I let out a yawn that rounded like the rawr from the Lion King. I blinked my eyes opened and looked around the bright room.

 

  
The bed I was laying on was centered in the middle of the room, balancing the room. There was a lamp on each four conners of the room. There was a bouquet of flowers on a nightstand near the bed. There was a closet and a door that seemed to lead to a washroom. It had a vintage orange color with pastel-colored flower patterns. It had a huge window that seemed to show the barn and the cornfield.

 

  
I heard growling coming from under mr and suspected that it was my belly, but it wasn't. It was that I had fallen asleep on top of Harry, in the same position as before, my legs around his torso and our bodies snuggled up perfectly like two perfectly fitted pieces of a puzzle. It was like we were made for one and other, how cheesy?

 

  
I noticed how Harry held me. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, over lapping each other because he had long arms and I had a small waist. His arms were wrapped perfectly, in romantic protective way, in the way that if hands were to slip in the slightest way, I would be lost and gone forever. He seem so peaceful and cute. He seemed quite happy that I was here and his arms were around me.

 

  
If someone opened the door right now, they would suspect something that didn't happen at all...

 

  
"Harry..." I said and cleared my throat because my voice sounded terrible. He wrinkled his face, making him look like a cat again. "Harry?" He did this attractive moan and didn't wake up. I decided to wake him up by force. I leaned forward and gave him small kisses on his temple, cheek, chin, nose and finally his plum lips and stayed in a kissing position, waiting for him to kiss me back.

 

  
"Ooli....ve..." He mumbled under the kiss. I pulled away to see his shinny green eyes watching me. We smiled at each other.

 

  
"Mornin' love," I said and gave him a quick peck on the lips. When I pulled away, he looked pretty sad.

 

  
"Good day Princess," he said in his deep attractive morning voice. "Why d'you stop kissing me?" He said in a sad voice.

 

  
"Oh!" I said and leaned forward to position myself better and I leaned and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back and obviously it started to get a bit steaming and much more than small kisses from the beginning of the relationship, plus we haven't had lots of alone time with only us two since Paris. It was one of those long romantic passionate kisses that make you feel amazing. I placed  my hands behind his neck and pulled on his hair, causing him to let out an attractive moan. I was possibly the most intense kiss we have had so far, and of course the longest. Just when we were getting deeper with the kiss I heard the door open before I could even react.

 

  
"Oh... Oh!" Niall shuddered and covered his eyes with his hands. "S-sorry, food's ready and erm, sorry to interrupt..." He said and stood there all dressed in a light purple polo and beige shorts. Harry let out a annoyed groan when I pulled away to look at poor frightened Niall.

 

  
"K," I said calmly. "We'll be down in a minute, alright?" He nodded and before he left I told him, "and please out of all the things you do, do not mention how you...um, walking in on us, uhh...."

 

  
"Snogging?" He asked. I shook my head. "Oh, oh my, you guys were having s-sex?!" His eyes widened and I felt Harry shift a bit uncomfortably under me. I blushed, of course not, we weren't!

 

  
"Niall we were onl-" I started to say but Niall ran out.

 

  
"I'm too young and to fragile to head you guys!" He ran off to downstairs, making 'eww' noises and possibly was a bit traumatized. I turned to look at Harry who was blushing cherry color.

 

  
"S...sorry..." Harry said and reached up to itch his head and looked at me worried. I saw all the tattoos under his arm, they were small but many cute ones.

 

  
"It's ok, nothing was even gonna happen, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I did not want our relationship to be based on sexual intercourse.

 

  
"Not as long as, well, you're ready, right?"

 

  
"Honestly? Until I'm married. Umm, is that ok? Like, I wanna be a virgin until I get married, do you understand me? Is that ok?" I said worriedly.

 

  
"No, it's perfectly fine!" He said. " I completely understand! Don't worry, I don't want this to define us." He kissed my forehead.

 

  
"Promise?" I asked.

 

  
"Until your married, promise." he said and we pinky swore. Although I still felt unsure, as if something was missing. "Swear to the Cookie Monster?" He asked, noticing my doubts.

 

  
"Gah, you know me well!" I said and swore to the Cookie Monster with him. We got up, untangling our selves from each other, and he pulled his pants on, having bed hair. I pulled my hair in a loose ponytail and pulled my bra on, because I felt really uncomfortable not having a bra on. Harry watched me with a smirk and bit his lip. "Oh, you have sole drool falling out Cupcake, just for you to know..." I said and laughed. He rubbed under his lips, falling for my prank and got me laughing and started to laugh along with me. He blushed and we walked downstairs with out bed heads and hands intwined.

 

  
Downstairs was the living room and the kitchen. The kitchen was quite big for a cottage. It looked like those kitchens that you see in magazines and cook shows with the latest machines and fresh food and good smell. Harry guided me to the dining room that had been connected with the living room.

 

  
There were big glass doors that showed the farm and the backyard. There was a big long dining table that was full of fresh and warm food. It smelled delicious. I saw the table was full of all y friends chatting beside their corresponding pairing. It was a squared table and it on the two top corners was Louis on one of the chairs and the other was a empty chair.

 

  
I sat in the middle between Niall and Harry. They all watched us sit down and said few good mornings. Then Louis cleared his throat and screamed, "dig in!" And of course Niall attacked the sausages and I attacked the platter full of warm pancakes.

 

  
"Hmmmm!" I did an approving noise with my mouth and nodded and swallowed the pancakes that were full of syrup.

 

  
We were done eating and just chatting when the conversations turned its course...

 

  
"Guess what?" Amber said and she ate a apple slice. We all looked at her and Zayn motioned her to continue. "I saw this disgusting big spider when I was cooking and getting eggs from the barn, right? Well, it was so gross!" We chuckled but Niall continued eating.

 

  
"I saw something even more distrusting..." Niall mumble and if took a few minutes for Harry to know what Niall meant.

 

  
"Nia-" Harry began to say.

 

  
"Really?" Amber asked with a competitive attitude. For one thing I was 100% sure of was that everyone was listening to them and their conversation.

 

  
"Yeah..." Niall mumble and shuddered from the thought.

 

  
"What was it?" Asked Zayn.

 

  
"I was going upstairs to wak-"

 

  
"Don't, Niall... I'm warning you!" Harry warned.

 

  
"Oh, let him finish!" Antonia protested.

 

  
"Anyways, to wake up Oli and Harry, right? Well I walking in with out knocking since they, or at least I thought, they were asleep. Instead they were-"

 

  
"Niall, we weren't!" I gasped.

 

  
"They were having a quickie, or snogging to the extreme. It was quite nasty." He said nodding and continued to eat. Everyone's eyes popped open and Welly spit out the orange juice she drank.

 

  
"So they were, oh, they were... Having... Se-" Antonia started to say but stopped. I lowered my head in a shame position, even though nothing happened. Harry blush and held my hand under the table and squeezed my hand in a comforting way.

 

  
"We weren't though, it was a kiss and nothing more..." I said.

 

  
"Olivianne!" Welly gasped on full mother mode. "Your age! You, you!" She pointed at Harry in accusing way.

 

  
"Harry! Cradle robber! It's like a cougar!" Liam said rubbing his temples. "Gosh, she is long sixteen and you are nineteen!"

 

  
"But we only kissed! Sure it looked like more, but I assure you it wasn't!" Harry argued.

 

  
"Seriously!" I said in a begging voice.

 

  
"Right..." Louis said and send me a wink and chuckled. I blew him a raspberry and rolled my eyes.

 

  
"Oli, if I ever find out..." Welly threatened and gave me a knowing look. "If your parents ever find out..."

 

  
"But we kissed!" I said annoyed now. I stood up and made a 'argh' noise. "I'm gonna take a shower, k?" And I left to upstairs to take a shower.

 

  
**_~••**^^__••**^^••___***^^^•_*_^^__••**^^••__••**^^••__**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\n:
> 
>  
> 
> Hey my Lovely Readers!
> 
>  
> 
> When I was updating, (on wattpad) told me that the story had to be rated R, not PG13, which was starnge since I've read fanfictions that are much more, erm, graphic? haha:P I've been meaning to get Copyrights on this story but I ave no clue how so, Help?
> 
>  
> 
> I'm having short one shot ideas but I dunno if it should be anouth One Direction Fanfic or not? please help:)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the crapy chapter but the chapter I've been planing to write, well somehow my brain adds a new drama and I writesomething that I wasn't originally planing on writing. I've been planing this chapter since chapter 15.... But I could never write it!
> 
>  
> 
> Adieu,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this book! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow:)


	21. Chapter 20

  
**Chapter 20:**

 

  
 **Little Bird.**

 

  
 ***~Olivianne~***

 

  
When I got u to the room I had shared with Harry, the bed and room was still messy from us and our luggage was on the edge of hype ground. I reached for all my stuff and decided to wear jean short shorts and a purple tank-top that read  _'Run for a cure'_  that before didn't mean much to me but now my life depended on it. I took the close and opened the door that was to the washroom with a tub area and a shower and a toilet and a glass sink. It was was very well done and cutely decorated.

 

  
I took a 15 minute shower which was quite fast since didn't wash my hair and took a quick wash. I got changed and putt my hair in a braid that I knew that the braid would break because I sucked at doing braids and it possibly looked like a bird-nest mixed with a possum that was about to fall apart. I did what I usually do after shower, like deodorant and that stuff.

 

  
My legs were starting to get all prickly and hairy, I sighed and thought my legs would last this day before I gotta shave again. My legs seemed thinner and I could see my veins but since I have been in the sun a lot it wasn't as bad as it would be in winter.

 

  
I studied my figure and noticed I looked small in general than usual, would I get worst? I had seen on TV that people with cancer end up becoming really thin and small that they would look almost anorexic even though they aren't. Would I be super small? Even smaller that I already am since I am naturally quite small.

 

  
I sighed and decided that only time will tell...

 

  
I wrote a quick note with my miniature writing saying:

 

  
 _'At the farm and corn field, be back later!_

 

  
 _Olivianne. '_

 

  
I grabbed my iPhone and headphones. The time said 1pm, I gasped at how time flies when your busy! I put socks on and took my rain-boots and stomped my way downstairs because I still was pissed off at my friends' reaction. I'm still a bike so of course I do get tantrums and I sometimes act like a child when I'm annoyed.

 

  
The living room was quite and I guess everyone was either upstairs getting changed or outside doing something. The dining room was now cleaned and the kitchen was quiet and relaxed. I walked to the front door and slipped on my boots and made my way to the farm.

 

  
The farm, of course, smell terrible, cow and sheep poo was gathered in a pile and there was a fenced zone outside where the chickens and roosters clucking and making strange chicken noise. There were animals making noise. I sighed and walked in to play with farm animals, something I haven't done since I was 10.

 

  
The barn doors were open, to my luck because I am  _way_  to weak to open them. It was basically a hallway with rooms that contained animals and poo and hay. There were a whole room full of a wet muddy pool full of pigs that kept snorting as they watched me walked down the hallway.

 

  
There was a box full of bunnies and I pet a few and felt their soft fur under my fingertips. They had gray, orange, brown, beige, back and white colors, so ego we even mixed. There had cute long ears and small bushy cotton-like tails. They were nibbling on carrots and wrinkling their noses like I do. I wrinkled my nose to a tiny one and it mimicked me. I giggled at the cute animal and decided to move on with animals.

 

  
I saw a cow and something about it made me wanna know more about it. It hard the black and white natural spots and patches that was cute and absolutely normal. I rested my arms on the fence and leaned forward and watched it and it mooed at me and I mooed at him/her since i didn't know the sex of the cow. The cows eyes seem to be smiling and having pity on me at the same time. I decided to talk to cow.

 

  
"Hello cow..." I started, yup, officially bored now. It tilted it's head and mooed at me. I guess it said hello.

 

  
"Is it hard being a cow?" I asked. The cow seemed to moo a  _'no_ ' and bent down to eat something. Of course it isn't hard to be a cow!

 

  
"Do cows get sick? Do they get diseases?" I questioned it and it mooed a, what seems to be, a maybe. I got tempted to ask wow hint that backs the back of my head. I decided to give in to the temptation. I sigh and leaned forward to the lonesome cow.

 

  
"Do cows get cancer?" I asked shyly and itched the back of my head and looked at the cow's brown pitiful eyes. It mooed and nodded slightly before shaking it's head, it was utterly confused now. I tilted my head and got off the fence and sight.

 

  
"Yeah, i think cows get cancer..." Said a voice behind me. It was the person who had tadeld-tailed on me.

 

  
"You heard?" I asked sighing.

 

  
"Yeah..." Niall said and laughed.

 

  
"Ah..." I said sighing.

 

  
"Sorry 'bout earlier, y'a 'now?" He said with a thick Irish accent. I nodded and forgave him, no one could ever say no to this boy and he obviously takes advantage of that.

 

  
"It's ok... Just they judged me so badly... Welly and Liam and Louis, that is..." I mumbled and stood beside a dirty-clothed Niall.

 

  
"Don' w'rry," he said and honestly it was hard to understand him, hard enough that I could swear on the whole farm that he had put more that 2 'R's in 'worry.' It was. It'd adorable though, to see him try to be more comprehendible. "Lou is n't'rally judgmental, 'specially since you seem to be taking all of Harry's time and thoughts... You kn'w Lou can be territorial with his friends." I nodded, suddenly things were clearer. "Liam is just like a dad but young'r y'a 'now?" I nodded again. "Welly... Dunno, like Liam but female?" I laughed and agreed with him. "What 're you doing here?" He asked.

 

  
"Taking fresh air, relaxing... Trying to not have stress..." I mumbled. I knew that i had tears building up and that later (somehow) I would end up in tears. I had to not have stress 'cause that"You?"

 

  
"Taking care of the animals. Usually there is a hired farmer but this weekend, we gotta do everythin' but it's not so bad. Harry is gonna be mowing the lawns. Zayn'll be getting the corn and Amber is gonna pile up the corn and place it in the bins where they get sent off somewhere else that I can't pronounce...

 

  
"The rest are gonna be cleaning up and helping me with the animals, maybe even do the corn fields... Right now, I'm checkin' if there's any hurt or sick animals or 'f there's dead animals t' eat tonight, 'n' I'm cravin' chickens..." He licked his lips mischievously, which led to me rolling my eyes. He said he had to go clean the animals so he had to go and we said bye and parted ways, me to the fence of chickens and him to mend the sheep.

 

  
I saw a hole in the fence that surrounded the garden of chickens and decided to see if there was an runaway chickens. There was a small path that lean to the corn fields.

 

  
I walked down the pathway and to the corn fields. The corn fields yellow-y beige-ish color. The crops looked a bit dead but when I looked closer they were very much alive. There were 2 fields that were 4km long squared boxes. I was those corn fields that you see in pictures and videos. The plants was a long plant with corn popping out everywhere.

 

  
If I walked in there, I would die because of many reasons, like heat exhaustion, (right now, I felt small drops o sweat be formed from the heat) also I would be able to walk the whole thin since it big. Plus I could go hungry and die of hunger! Worst is that I would get lost because everything looked the same...

 

  
I made my way to the path that was right in front of the cornfields and saw a baby chick on the edge of the cornfields. I speed-walked to it to guide it back.

 

  
It was a small baby chicken, possibly too small to be eaten. It had a beautiful yellow coat of fur and a cute small beak. It had cute round black beady eyes and clawed feet. It had two wings until I noticed a problem.

 

  
I gasped when I noticed that it's left wing was broken and that it was limping.

 

  
"Oh, oh no!" I squealed. I reached forward and hesitated a bit before rolling my eyes and grabbing the baby chick and holding it in y hands and it fit perfectly. It kept chirping and making whiny noises. "Stop crying, baby, I'll take you to Harry and we'll fix you! Aww, you're so cute! You cutie patutie! I'll make you my  _Little Bird_!" I pet it carefully with my thumb on the neck and it quieted down and surprisingly it snuggled in my hands as if it were a nest.

 

  
I walked to go find Niall to help the baby chick but he was no where to be found. I looked around the farm in panic because the baby seemed to be crying. I looked until I felt a buzz that made me stop looking around.

 

  
 _And then it happened._

 

  
There was a loud buzzing my ear.

 

  
I looked up and the color from my face drained and my heart almost stopped. I was standing under a wasps' nest. I let out a squeal and felt myself about to freak. My breathing got un-even and I felt cold sweat glide down my back. I noticed the wasps where coming down at me and in panic I ran for my life and made a small scream.

 

  
I probably looked stupid but those creatures scare the death of me. Panic rose to my throat and I ran for my safety to the nearest place, which was the corn field. I ran and ran and continued to run until I was sure there were done chasing me. I looked around to locate myself but only on thought appeared:

 

  
Oh, shit.

 

  
I was now lost.

 

  
There was corn all around me. I couldn't see where I was and honestly, I was pretty scared to death now. I looked around and heard soft whimpering and saw the baby chick still in my hands.

 

  
"I'm so sorry baby!" I cried and officially thought I was lost and felt tears sting my eyes. "Sorry for my stupidity!" I wailed. I walked more around the corn fields. I walked in the silence for what seemed to be hours until I finally got tired and felt the results of all this energy use.

 

  
First was a pinch at the bottom of my spine that made me get alarmed. Then it was brought to my ribs until my lungs felt like they were bing crushed and pinched and pulled.

 

  
It really hurt.

 

  
I closed my eyes, hoping the pain would go away but it didn't. I gasped at how painful it was, worst than before... I wanted to rub my lungs but I had the chicken in m arms. I elbowed my lungs, hoping some change but only more pain. I let out a shriek out of pain and got lightheaded and nauseated. My head was burning and I screamed in the pain and couldn't help but brake down in to tears.

 

  
My legs got weak but I had to find a way out. I walked some more until I found a patch where there was not plants. It was a grass spot where there was nothing but small wild flowers. I walked there but my legs gave in and I felt to the ground, as if I were limbless. The baby was still in my hands and safe unlike me, who was sobbing in pain.

 

  
I started to feel a heated flame in my throat and hoped that I wasn't what I thought. I closed my eyes and pray to my body that I wouldn't start but I did. I started to cough hard all of a sudden until I ended up coughing up blood as I felt a something in my throat itch, other like a terrible mosquito bite. The blood was splatter all over my shirt that would later make a stain. Some was dripped on m chime since I would really cover myself but with left shoulder since I still had the small chicken in my hands.

 

  
I couldn't any more and I just laid down with the chicken beside me. It didn't leave me thought, it just watched me and whispered slightly as I petted it and winced in pain. I closed my eyes once more and felt them get heavy. I could opened them again for I didn't have any forces to help them.

 

  
I sighed and whispered a sorry to the chicken and blacked out, leaving the world behind me.

 

  
*~Narrator~*

 

  
Zayn and Amber were silently, in the truck, looking along the cornfields and holding brand as Amber sat beside Zayn and gripped on his hand as they sat in the front. Zayn drove the truck and they did small chat on dumb things like the weather or the place.

 

  
They had been truly one of those lucky couples that don't get much misery in their lives unlike the poor friends. They hadn't had problems, only the fact that Amber's family might not approve of Zayn. As much as they fancied each other, they wanted things to go slower and enjoy their youth as a young couple before they got serious.

 

  
'Course that meant they hadn't said 'I love you' yet (even though they truly wanted to) but they were dating. That had kissed. They had a make out session but they had not said 'I love you' because they weren't ready to commit with that type of things.

 

  
They had thought about how Oliv and Harry had moved on quite fast and their relationship was very young and childish, like a Disney movie. But that was them and they were themselves. They didn't exactly frown upon their love and rules in the relationship by they weren't sure it was the best...

 

  
For one, Welly had told their group of friends, when Oliv and Harry weren't there, (before their relationship had blossomed and when they had just met, because Welly knew that this relationship had a different vibe than others and was much stronger and real and that was young and easy to be changed) while they where in Disney at Paris, that whenever something happened to them (Harry and Oliv, that is) that they had to be as strong and courageous and accepting.

 

  
That meant, sadly, that whatever happened, they had to be mature and there for them. Louis, as the oldest, took it stronger and understood that in some situations he had to the man or even leader of the group. He had to be the mature one for any situation that they came upon. That is why when the couple had their first fight, the matters had changed to be in his hands and he took the main decisions. That, also, would help Louis mature and become a real man that would guide Harry (since they were such close best friends) in to maturity.

 

  
This meant they whenever Oliv was in pain, it was better to take Harry away from her (I it's bad and they can't do much to help) so he doesn't suffer from seeing her suffer. They had to help Oliv and Harry cope with all the symptoms that would accrue.

 

  
Also, if Oliv was in some therapy or surgery or something, that had to be mature and strong. When the couple got in a argument, they had to treat it maturely. They had to be strong and take different measures.

 

  
The worst of this was that, if Olivianne were to have a failure or the surgery wouldn't go well or if the cancer got the best of her, and she were to die, that had to be the strongest and maturest and be as realistic as possible. They had to take care of what would end up to a broken and torn Harry and help him.

 

  
Louis silently knew they if something horrible and fearful would happen to Oliv, Harry would do something terrible, either suicide (which possible would be his first and more likely choice) or fall in to depression or an addiction to any sort, that he would instantly go and put Harry in to rehabilitation to help him. Harry would have to take time off of work.

 

  
But they didn't want to think about those terrible things that could happen.

 

  
Zayn and Amber got to a patch of grass where there wasn't any crops and saw a body laying there, unconscious. Zayn pointed at the body and Amber told him to stop the truck so they could we squat it was. Zayn wrapped his arms, protectively, around Amber (thinking that maybe it was a drunk or a high person or some hobo) until they recognized who it was in the time light from the sunset.

 

  
The body's chocolate brown hair seems to be wind-blown and her face was a bit dirty. It was a small girl that had a fair pretty tan skin and a round baby-shaped face. A small pretty curvy body and small waist. She had very delicate features and was sprawled on the ground, cupping something in her hand. He chest was rising vey dimly and her breathing was very weak.

 

  
The couple gasped as they saw Olivianne laying there unconscious with a baby chick in her hands, holding it protectively.

 

  
"Zayn!" Amber screamed as she kneeled forward to her cousin's limped body. "It's Oli! Oh, we gotta take her back! She i-is-isn't breathing well!" She stuttered and felt panic rise up and out voice.

 

  
"Yeah, c'mon. Don't worry Darlin' she fine..." He said and gave her a quick hug, trying to reassure Amber that Oliv wasn't dead. Amber grabbed the baby chicken and took care of it as Zayn carried Olivianne's body to the truck and laying her in the back and sitting back up front with Amber and the chicken and speeded off to the cottage in panic. Amber noticed the bird had broken its wing and hurt it leg. She petted it and tried to sooth the bird.

 

  
*

 

  
When they got to the cottage, Liam was in the kitchen with Harry and Welly, preparing the dinner. Liam saw the truck arrive from the windows and went to open the door and greet them. Antonia and Niall and Louis were getting the table set and bringing out he food to place it to the dining room.

 

  
Harry was worrying over Oli and how she had disappeared and how they hadn't spoken since breakfast and it was almost 7pm now. He worried that she was angry with him or something but the others reassured him otherwise. Niall had been the last one she had spoken to and somehow Niall felt guilty that he had been the last and not her boyfriend. Harry had read the note and wondered where she was.

 

  
He walked to the door and told the rest that the others had come back. Liam opened the door and gasped when he saw Amber waking carefully as she held a baby chicken in her hands but what brought the surprise was Zayn who was carrying a unconscious body that Liam instantaneously knew was Olivianne's body.

 

  
His eyes widened and went to his fatherly more and told the couple to wait and slow down. He rushed to the kitchen, mentally thanking his fitness for his speed, and whispered in Welly's ear while Harry was putting the turkey in the oven and sprinkle spices over it, " Love, take Harry away, we found Oli... She isn't good, she is unconscious. Don't tell Harry... Go!" And she nodded and rushed away and told Harry to help her with the washroom upstairs. He, unknowingly, left out of naivety.

 

  
Amber and Zayn (Zamber) walked in with Niall and Antonia rushing to her to help the chicken. They brought the chicken to a washroom to clean and feed and help it. Liam grabbed Oliv and Zayn, and a curious Louis, followed him to the living room and rested her to the couch.

 

  
They hide her from the kitchen's view and called Welly to come and help them with Oli, who was still unconscious and unoknowelegde of her surroundings. Welly told Harry to go prepare some tea for everyone to have with the dinner and Harry agreed.

 

  
Welly saw Oliv and knew at once that something was wrong. She when to her room and got out an injection that Olivianne's parents had given her to have at all times just in case. It was full of medicine that would help her. Welly ran downstairs and told everyone to back away.

 

  
She sent the other boys away to go with Harry and keep him busy and asked Antonia and Amber to come with her and help her. Welly was panicking and stressing out as Antonia tried to calm her down. Amber took charge and took the injection and asked Welly to explain where it had to be injected and the precautions that had to be done.

 

  
They pulled Oliv's shirt over her breast and Welly closed her eyes and looked away and held Antonia's hand until she had lost feelings. Antonia was the one comforting everyone and guiding Amber as Amber did the steps by steps and let her daring side take over and giving her strength.

 

  
She bit her lip and injected Oliv in he right lung, right under the boob. She pushed down the button that contained the medication and waited until the medicine was now in her body and pulled it out and went to throw away the needle in a special box and bag that they would have to give to a hospital since needles have a special way to get thrown out. They put a band-aid (after getting a cotton soaked in alcohol and clean the spot where she had been injected) on the injection hole.

 

  
They waited a bit and pulled Oliv's shirt down and rested her to the couch and a better positions. They waited until her felt her stir in the dead silence that a tumbleweed could even past by. Her eyes finally fluttered open.

 

  
"Wow, how did I-what?-the baby! Guys-I...gah! I'm confused, pleas explain!" Olivianne said.

 

  
"Breath deeply, please." Welly ordered her and Plov did as she was told. "Zayn, please come in here, please and explain what happened?" Zayn heard and walked in.

 

  
"I was with Amber in the truck and found a body that was you, Oliv, and we brought her here and than, you did something to wake he up, what was it?" He said in a very direct and brief way. Welly nodded, taking all the information in and nodding and shooing Zayn away and told him to bring Liam and Niall.

 

  
"Niall what happened, exactly." Niall explained how that chatted and they parted ways. Although he and Liam staid and sat around Oliv to watch her. She sat up but fell backwards and was in a fragile state. There were no doctors or anyway of getting medical help in a 8km radius. She seemed be shaking and was as cold as ice when Welly checked her temperature, (that was bad.)

 

  
"Olivianne, pleas explain your disappearance and how you ended up unconscious in the fields?" Liam said and gave her a forcing look.

 

  
"I found a chicken that had run off and then I went to take care of it but I ended up running away..." She started slowly.

 

  
"From?"

 

  
"Bees..." Nobody laughed. Welly told her to continue the story. "It chased me until I got to the cornfields and ended up getting lost and the heat exhaustion and the waste of energy was too strong... That I fainted..." They nodded and helped her sit up.

 

  
"Why were you so tired, though?" Antonia asked. They heard shuffling from the kitchen and then continue with the conversation.

 

  
"Umm..." She said and looked down at her lap. "I haven't been exactly taking my medic-" she stopped when she heard plates crash behind them.

 

  
Harry had been bringing them tea and telling them that the food was ready until he heard that she hasn't been taking her medication. Of course this shocked him for it was horrible, knowing the love of your life isn't doing anything to help themselves. He gasped as he blinked and let tears go down his cheeks and his knees inbuckled.

 

  
"W-what?" He croaked, obviously heartbroken. "What do mean? You haven't been taking you medicines? Why? Don't you care you have a chance of forever leaving me? Is this a rebellious act?" He was now crying and Olivianne had no forces to get up but she felt tears to down her face and felt a wave of guilt hit her.

 

  
"S-s....sorry?" She mumbled and was to weak to do much. She looked at Welly with drowsy and dropping eyes and Welly nodded for Antonia and Amber to help Welly pick up Olivianne. Liam had other ideas and carried Oliv like she was a teddy bear that spun on his back with her legs waving around.

 

  
Louis got Harry and brought him to the table and feed him for he was none moving. Harry was just simply sitting there and letting tears fall on his shirt and lap and had a runny nose. His eyes were red and his face was hollow and colorless. Zayn was chatting with a annoyed Louis because Harry wasn't doing anything but crying. Liam came down with some different news.

 

  
"She is crying still, it's gonna be bad for her breathing and she hasn't ate and she is shaking from that fact that she got a cold and her 'tummy ache' hurts a lot, but mostly her wings, I'm worried she'll start to puke..." He said and itched the back of his head. "Being outside too long and the heat and pain caused her to get a flu or a bug in her belly, although it's not something so bad, it got her even more ill than it usually would, Harry you really should build a bridge and get over it, y'a know? Be the boyfriend she needs right now." He nodded and sat down and ate silently as Harry made his thinking face.

 

  
Harry sighed and got up from the table and to the kitchen. He came back out and with a tray and got his food and Olivianne's food and got up to their room to help her. He opened he door to find her with her face flat on the pillow and her bum sticking out. The other people in the room got a clue when they notice the tray of food and walked out of their positions slowly without making a noise since she was slowly falling asleep.

 

  
Before Welly left, she whispered in Harry's ear, "she's been making noises since her belly and lungs hurt, we might have to bring he to the hospital if it doesn't get well soon, get some food in her system now, please?" And with a nod from Harry the room was cleared with only the cute couple there.

 

  
Harry stood in front of the bed and then placed the tray on the nightstand and then slowly sat on his side of the bed. He moved towards the middle and was laying beside her and watching her.

 

  
He had been studying her, noticing her antics. He watched her back slowly go up and shudder its way down. It worried him since her breaths were so weak and soft and flimsy. Her hair was all messy and curly from the heat that made her baby curls or 'Harry Curls' (since he had called dibs on her hair) stick out and flutter around her head. Her v-cut hair was twirled in its signature way on the led side of her head.

 

  
He obviously thought Oliv was beautiful and almost perfect (apart from cancer and getting ill so easily) and that honestly, like he said before, nobody compares to her. In his mind, she was like a goddess or angel. Like a perfect little fairy that he had been so lucky to meet and fall head over heals in love with her.

 

  
He did think so perfectly of her and thought the best of the best of thought her could possibly think about her. You see, Harry would need treat anyone (mostly females) horribly. He treated women with so much respect since he had grown up with such an amazing mother. Now, he had lots of respect, love and so on forth with fluffy stuff for Olivianne. That's mostly why he watched and analyzed her, because she is just too prefect for him.

 

  
He had never dreamed of being so lucky to find the one so soon and so easily. He wondered what he'd done to deserve her and was glad that he had had her.

 

  
Harry honestly studied her very well and knew her and her ways of being so well, he felt like one of his own fans to himself, like her personal stalker, which would be creepy for most but her was glad they knew each other so well. He basically knew her like the back of his hand, (of course except the personal fact like her menstruation cycles or the fact that she was going to have a major surgery or mostly health and biological facts.)

 

  
He noticed how she was much smaller that him and had smaller bones and organs than most. She had wide hips and a curvy body but her figure was mostly petite. He thought it was cute funny how loud and energetic and enthusiastic she could be in such a small body and with such weak organs.

 

  
She had a small waist that was quite adorable since if they ever were to have kids, he would be able to over lap her shoulder and body and could cradle and carry the child along with her. It was a adorable dream he had been having recently (either and apart from his recent nightmares of Olivianne's funeral) and a daydream that he had been over thinking and analyzing daily. It had been a thought that had simply popped in his mind and was unable to get out.

 

  
Could Harry and her actually get married and have a child?

 

  
He thought that first, and more safety and smart-wise, that they had to get married.

 

  
Was that even possible?

 

  
Harry knew that, against all odds, he would definitely try to get married to her. He honestly would. He would climb the mountains and swim the seas to help her. It was something he just couldn't simply understand, even bought he fought about it hard.

 

  
Some may call it love

 

  
Others romance.

 

  
Some may call it young stupid fast passed love.

 

  
But they didn't care.

 

  
One thin the couple were 100% sure of is that she wasn't going to last so long if she kept getting this ill so easily and that it was fine of they were to take be relationship fast, since they don't have to long together.

 

  
Then was the thought of her being even able to get pregnant since her body was so weak and so small and so delicate and could easily brake from strong straining. He wondered if she was able to menstruate or if so, will she still be able in the future when she get worst and even worst and fragile?

 

  
Some part of him hoped she never got pregnant since it would be really bad for her and her body and her health and the baby's health and body.

 

  
Then part of him always wanted to have a child and with Olivianne would be a fantasy, it would be magically perfect for him. He always wanted to take care of one of his own. Carry his own creation. Have a baby and be a father, amazing wouldn't it be?

 

  
As he got older, he began to get more fatherly instincts and started to become a mad and father, which was something he loathed for. Like any normal boy or growing man, (or in general, any normal human being) there came a stage where you don't want to grow up. You refuse to that silly thing that adults call 'becoming a mature responsible adult) and you simply act like a stubborn little child who won't take his medicine.

 

  
Now Harry wanted to talk to her. He felt sad 'bout her not taking care of her self... But then against it was her choice, but still he must do anyhow and everything to help her get well. He sighed and twirled her now nitty hair in his fingers. He started to massage her head and and untangle her lovely chocolate locks of hair.

 

  
He watched her legs twitch and her back curve in a unnatural way. He watched her slowly lift and her shoulders buckle down, hard, against mattress in a painful way. He heard a few creepy cracks (that reminded him of The Devil Inside or The Extortion) and saw Oliv sitting up and stretching from her position. She let out a breath and turned to face who ever was beside her to ask them so stop playing with her hair but was in shock when she noticed it was Harry.

 

  
Harry noticed the front of shirt had blood stains that got him shuddering. They were now a maroon color that were splattered everywhere and with the low light from the room it looked scary. She had a bit of blood on the chin. She must have coughed up blood at some point... He thought in the most logical way possible.

 

  
Olivianne opened her mouth to talk to him but her eyes watered and she made a painful face. Her back and body curled and she squealed and pain. Harry rushed to her side to hold her hand and help but but she pushed him away in agony. She was now crying and her breaths were weak.

 

  
"Harry, please call a damn ambulance, ask them to bring morphine and painkillers. Please?" She said with a shaky voice and coughed. Harry did as he was told and they send a helicopter to the cottage since they were no where near hospitals but in one on the border of France (since the group was still in France since Harry's family owns cottages all over France, England and Spain.)

 

  
"Welly! Liam! Lou!" Harry screamed in panic as he reached over and cradled Olivianne's limp body. She was cold and shaking. She pressed herself against her boyfriend's warm body and took all the heat and comfort she could.

 

  
Harry felt panic rise up his throat and felt his hand become sweaty. He held Oliv like a baby again and rocked her like a baby, trying to sooth her. He wondered how the pain was, since he, of course, never have cancer and wasn't an exact genius from that. He felt horrible as he saw her in pain and let out cries from the acidic pain that was hurting her lungs.

 

  
It was horrible, to see the love of your life be in so much pain and you couldn't do anything to help. To see them wince and shake in pain with it ways to help them. To see them slowly die and not he able to stop them.

 

  
The others, who were eating and talking about later activities, once they heard Harry's shouts, they ran upstairs and rushed to the door to find Harry cradling Oli in his arms and was tracing patterns on her shaking arm. It would have been a cute picture if it weren't for the thickness in the room.

 

  
Without any comments or questions, Welly and Liam prepare Oli's medical things and Liam called her mother to tell her about the last events and told her to stay calm. That he would call her in the hospital and to not worry, but she still would.

 

  
Liam and Welly work like to gears that fit perfectly in a working machine. Like if it wasn't Welly and Liam, then there wouldn't be order or anything. They truly fit each other oh, so well.

 

  
Liam and Welly did have a strong and adult relationship. They understood and worked with each other so well. Like it they were meant to be. They work with great efficacy.

 

  
'Course unlike Zayn and Amber, Welly and Liam had said their 'I Love You's under the moonlight in the most romantic way ever as Liam serenaded her with a High School Musical son that she really loved. It was a cute adorable scene and if you were there, you would have stopped to tell them to get married already and to have kids and live happily ever after.

 

  
Liam had even got a guitarist to do the instrumental part and wore a suit and gave he a white rose. They had strolled in the park with the stars beaming at them. He had leaned down on a knee and in the most innocent and most sensible way, he asked her to be his girlfriend and that he could caller her his since he had a very cute and sensible way of doing and asking things.

 

  
But that was in France and about a month ago.

 

  
Now the relationship hade escalated much more. They were past that stage that Harry and Oliv were stuck on (which was having very steamy make out sessions) and they were at the stage before coitus, the decision and the awkwardness. Unlike Oli and Harry (who had discussed that only after marriage) they were ready.

 

  
Most people might never expect them to be that way, but this couple is full of surprises. They did get kinky, but they never showed it nor let people know, either from themselves. They, publicly, portrayed that mature adorable good safe relationship but personally they did get sexually frustrated.

 

  
"Cupcake?" Olivianne moaned in pain.

 

  
"Yes?" He answered in concern. Welly, Liam, Zayn, Amber and Louis were getting he room clean for the paramedics as Harry carried Oliv on a old rocking chair that his family had had long time ago, maybe when he was born of even before. Niall and Antonia were cleaning up the kitchen and dining room.

 

  
"Tell me, why are you so worried that I will die to early?" She wondered out loud in her childish voice.

 

  
"What?" Harry asked, utterly confused.  

 

  
"You were thinking out loud, you said that out loud," she said. "So, do tell me why." Her boyfriend let out a loud sigh and she perked her ears as if it were a story that was being told. Her small body fit quite snug against Harry.

 

  
"Because if you die, I would, for one, internally and eternally die. Two; I would never be able to marry you. Three; we could never be parents together. Many more reasons, you know..." He smiled at her, not caring that the others were watching because she was the only one here to him and he had to always be honest to her.

 

  
As you may have noticed, Harry and Olivianne have that terrible life-threatening habit of sometimes forgetting the world around them and simply thinking that its only them two in the spot and outing everything else. They usually forgot the world around them and got lost together in their own Neverland.*

 

  
Now, the fact that Harry had also been thinking about them having a future together surprised her. Not only the fact that a boy would think about the future of a relationship, but that she had also been think about hem together in the future.

 

  
Both of them had been having a weird desire to get married and have a good life in the future, (if she lives and the surgery goes well.) they hoped that those feelings would soon past and fade because if they didn't they would become stronger.

 

  
"Oh?" Oliv said, half of her expected that he would take that back and deny her ever said that.

 

  
But didn't.

 

  
"Yeah, weird no?" He said and she giggled and he chuckled that manly chuckle that he does.

 

  
"Alright love birds, that's enough. Oli, please get changed front those dreadful dirty clothes." Louis said and clapped his hands in a motivating way.

 

  
"What to I wear though?" She asked with droopy eyes. Louis brought of here suitcase (that had been recovered after the plane crash) and opened it and started to look for clothes. He made disapproving and approving noises. He brought it her black Toms, her Cut-The-Rope shirt (a shirt that ha the green monster with a black hat on top) and told her to keep the jean shorts on since they weren't dirty.

 

  
She tried to get up from Harry but sadly, she was to weak to even try and pull away. Harry had to use his non-existent flexibility and flipped Oli on the bed and luckily got her sitting on the bed and slip of the now muddy boots she had been wearing and slipped on her Toms.

 

  
He asked if he could take off her shirt and she mumbled a yes but was really weaker to nod. She was like a flimsy stuff animal and pulled her shirt over top of her, revealing a scar under her ribs from the surgery where they had put a device in lung in Paris.

 

  
Her ribs were popping out of her chest under her beautifully decorated bra. It worried Harry that she was anorexic or something but cancer did make people loose weight. Also because just down her small waist was her belly and she still had a little bit of her belly fat so she had a small bump (mostly because she was sitting) and a wasn't the model think tall girl.

 

  
This got Oliv in a bit of a fuss, that everyone would see her chest (with a bra on) and would she her bad lungs and scars and weirdness. It made Oli feel a bit to revealed to the others and felt like this was a hi step in the friendship she had with the others. She wasn't really shy about with Harry since he gotta love her just like that.

 

  
Harry, subconsciously, let his fingers trail her ribs and along her belly. Part of him wondered what it would be like to see the bell blown up like a balloon from his own child, but he tried to shake the thought away and not get any hopes up. Another part of him wondered why she was so fragile and small and frail.

 

  
He finally pulled the shirt (that was big) over her and tucked it in her sides of her hips to fashion it a bit. He picked her up and then rested her against the bed and laid her like in the movies. Finally they heard a big noise and heard wind brush against the trees and carry the leaves around.

 

  
What they heard was the helicopter that was hovering over the groin since there wasn't a landing spot for them. They rushed downstairs (Harry carrying Oliv and Welly and Liam running in front of them and getting objects and stuff out of he way) and were now outside under a ladder. Louis was trailing behind them with the begs and Liam held the health papers.

 

  
Zayn and Amber were staying with Niall and Antonia at the cottage to take care of house and then to drive to the hospital that would take about 6 hours the next day. They had said there good byes.

 

  
As you may have noticed, Zayn and Amber were taking care of the chicken and were gonna bring it to a vet since they had grown fond of the chicken. Niall had thought that if they chicken was a Conner they could eat it like if it were Nando's Chicken.

 

  
Zayn was hoping that this chicken would brim Amber and himself closer and he would be able to say 'I Love You' to her. He would really owe it all to the chicken that brought them closer and would help his shy self tell her his feelings.

 

  
"We can't, Welly she can't climb!" Harry screamed at the paramedic that was waiting for them at the bottom of the ladder. The paramedic was in her mid-thirties with long ginger hair that was in a high bun. She seemed to have wrinkles on her face from smiling. She had a warm feel and a friendly aura.

 

  
"Can you cary her on your back?" Answered the paramedic and Harry nodded and slim Oliv on his back, since she was weightless to him. He had a slung problem, his small fear to heights and the possibility that he might drop Olivianne since she was very weak and fragile and shaking against Harry.

 

  
What if he did drop Olivianne?

 

  
What I they fell and died?

 

  
 **_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•*_~•***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
>  
> 
> Hola mis maravillosos lectores!
> 
>  
> 
> (Hello my lovely readers in Spanish!^)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Talking (writing) about the future about this book, I've noticed that if I keep writing like this, the book will be done possible in April! (Funny if its on my birthday no?) and this is a long book and probably the longest from all three books or this series... Yay?
> 
>  
> 
> Does anyone know how I can get my copyrights?
> 
>  
> 
> 20 chapters already? Wow! I'm really proud of myself! Longest book I've ever written! Gosh, I'm so happy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Adieu!
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow
> 
>  
> 
> :)


	22. Chapter 21

  
**Chapter 21:**

 

  
 **Just the Way You Are.**

 

  
 **{self harm in this chapter}**

 

  


 

  
 ***~Narrator~***

 

  
Welly went up the ladder, then Liam and then it was Harry's turn. Harry's face paled and he bit his lips, that was quivering. Harry reached forward to the ladder, swallowing his fear, he had to get Olivianne to the hospital and help her.

 

  
Her climbed the ladder wouldn't stop waving around and shaking, making it really hard to clime. The cold wind was moving the ladder and was waving the lagged around. To top it off, his hands were really sweaty and his arms and legs were shaking and he feet felt numb.

 

  
Olivianne was digging her ankles and feet against his hip and thighs and was pressed on him like gravitational pull. On a different occasion, this might have turned him on, but this was different and Olivianne kept moaning, and not the good kind, the  _I-Am-In-Pain-Help-Me_  type of moan.

 

  
Harry became tired and they were only half way up. Louis was already climbing and on his tail, waiting for him to go up. Harry's hands were slipping against he silver metal polls that were handles to climb up. His legs were about to fall off.

 

  
Harry had two options; one was to keep climbing and possibly die of tiredness.

 

  
Two would be to let to and both of them would die together, which seemed like a good idea.

 

  
Harry had to make a decision. He was quite stuck. H needed to think fast and everything.

 

  
 _**(A/N: plot twist: Harry lets go and they die... Nope that isn't happening.... Yet... *cue evil laugh*)** _

 

  
"Lou!" Harry whimpered.

 

  
"Yeah?" Louis answered, a bit annoys that harry was climbing so slowly, but then again, he was carrying Olivianne.

 

  
"My hands and arms hurt!" Harry complained.

 

  
"So do mine, but you gotta keep going! Gotta keep climbing!"

 

  
"But-"

 

  
"Don't but me, Oliv's life depends on this! Go!" Louis ordered. Louis was actually cute friendly to her since she had a attitude that had to be respected. They had similar but then different personalities that Louis very much respected.

 

  
Louis was a bit fond of Olivianne since he had also nursed her and they had a friendship that was quite unique and caring. Louis could not let Harry loose her, no matter what! He knew that if Harry lost her, Harry would be lost himself. He knew that if he Harry, he would crumble since Harry and Louis were such close best friends. He knew that of Harry let go of the ladder, he would loose two very important people and would at once blame it on himself.

 

  
Harry let out a harsh sigh and bit his lip as he hesitated before climbing just a but fast but not much.

 

  
"Harry, please keep climbing. My lungs are on f-fire," Olivianne whispered as her voice broke at the end and she started to cough. Harry felt her chest and belly press and fall and rise against his back front he hard coughs. He felt her shake form the coughs and climb higher.

 

  
"'k... " he agreed. He dared not to look down at the ground since he would let out a girly shriek if he did.

 

  
Finally after what seems like an eternity, he finally got up to the metal pad from the door of the helicopter. There waited another paramedic that pulled Harry on the pad, where he laid breathless. The paramedic took of Oliv from Harry's back and laid her on a gurney. It all happened with efficacy as they gave Oliv sleeping pills so they could stop her pain. They also gave Harry some water and Help Louis up and set them on some benches in the helicopter. The paramedics got the ladder and started the chopper again.

 

  
Finally the helicopter left the house and fluttered its way to the nearest hospital. They sat in silent as Oliv silently slept. They shook and moved and jumped with the movements of the 'copter. They were completly lost (Liam, Welly, Louis and Harry) since they have never been to this part of France and they hve never been on a helicopter.

 

  
"Aren't you three boys from..." One of he paramedics commented and they nodded but the the paramedic understood to no ask or say anything else, for celebrities do need their own privacy for their personal affairs and stuff. The paramedics gave them pitiful looks.

 

  
"What do you think will happen to her?" Harry said and he rubbed the side of his head in a soothing way.

 

  
"Honestly, I'm not sure. Has she been doing his a lot?" Harry nodded sadly. "Well, since the cancer hasn't given its worst effect yet, to prevent I she might have to start chemotherapy early. It's going to be a hard process but you gotta be strong!"

 

  
Harry's heart crumbled, chemotherapy, early? He had heard that it was a horrible process and that I was really painful to watch and have. But doesn't chemotherapy mean you can't get pregnant? Harry sigh and had to ask the doctor later.

 

  
Somehow he had a sudden want to be a father and husband.

 

  
Why?

 

  
*

 

  
At the hospital, the doctors gave Oliv some medicine why she was still asleep to help her from the flu that she got that would go away in about two days or less but it really depended on how strong the bug was. The doctors also had to send Olivianne to have some x-days once she was awake. They had connected her to a bag with water and said hat hey had to give her a better device and took her off to surgery.

 

  
It all happened quite fast.

 

  
Harry wondered why the surgery with out Oliv's parents' permission? But he later found out that her parents had signed, one some health papers, that if Olivianne were to need medical attention and they weren't there to approve, that it was fine with them and she could get anything to help her. It was a straight forward contract.

 

  
Harry went to the cafeteria with the rest of his friends, waiting for Oliv to wake up from the surgery. The group decided to never make a big deal to these minor surgeries since she was going to have lots and the only surgery to really be worried about was the last and major surgery that was now being planed to happen after her 18th birthday.

 

  
"Guys, I'm gonna call her mom..." Liam said shaking his head. The rest nodded as Liam got up and walked to the waiting room to talk on the phone in privacy. In a different occasion, Liam would be panicking from the lack of order but he knew that he couldn't. Welly, Louis and Harry walked back. Louis decided to call his family and Jules also, leaving Harry and Welly alone.

 

  
"Hey..." Harry said, trying to start conversation.

 

  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" Welly said. Harry nodded. "Would you and Oliv have... You know... Sex this early?" She said scratching the back to her head.

 

  
"No, we're waiting until after marriage..." He said and Welly let out a 'oh' shaped mouth. "Why? It's not like you haven't that planed out, right?"

 

  
"Erm..." Welly was quite in shook by Oliv's maturity for this. She was a bit proud of her decision but hen was a bit shy how she and Liam had already said that for when ever Welly was ready, which was quite soon...

 

  
"You don't have to share that information. Don't worry." Harry said at once, not wanting Welly to feel awkward. There was a long awkward moment of silence as they walked in the waiting room.

 

  
"You know..." Welly said, getting Harry's attention. "She does love you and is quite lucky to have you."

 

  
"What do you mean?"

 

  
"She is really lucky to have such a understanding and strong boyfriend like you, right?"

 

  
"No."

 

  
"No?"

 

  
"I'm not strong. I just promised to never show pity on Oliv and to keep my sad emotions to myself for now."

 

  
"Why?"

 

  
"Because she know I can't handle this. The knows I'm breaking along with her. She know that out love story has a bigger chance of ending in a tragedy. We just have to accept that we can be unlucky.

 

  
"But I still think I'm really lucky for I have a great job and amazing friends and family. The best part of m life so far would be Oli, even thought she will bring so much pain and we will cry a lot together, I find that it's worth it." Harry said and sat down with Welly who had her hand on her heart for the romantic words.

 

  
"Gosh, you guys are so cute. You guys are perfect for each other... I really hope very thing works out." She let out a bit of her inner fan girl and Harry chuckled. He had a smiled to his face from her sweet comment and with a nod they got up to call their own families.

 

  
His mother told him the tomorrow was his last day since she ordered him to show her the famous Oliv and they he *had to leave in two days to the airport, no exceptions unless their are medical issues. He sigh, this was just he way his mother worked.

 

  
*

 

  
Niall and Antonia had left Zayn and Amber alone in the kitchen in their own little bubble. Antonia wanted to pester Niall with where their relationship was. She wanted to ask him why he was so distant and why he was sad.

 

  
"Niall," she said and sat down in the living room's couch where Oliv used to lay. They were going to the hospital in about thirty minutes.

 

  
"Hmm?" Niall hummed as he looked at her attentively.

 

  
"What are we?"

 

  
"A boy and a girl?" Which was true.

 

  
"No, relationship wise you little dumb butt..." Antonia muttered. She really as tired of these on/off emotions Niall kept sending her. She wanted him to say "Antonia is my girlfriend," and mean it.

 

  
"I'm not sure..." He said and itched his head in confusion.

 

  
"Do you like me?"

 

  
"Yeah."

 

  
"Do you have feelings for me, or do you fancy me?"

 

  
"Um... Yes..."

 

  
"Well, I like you too and people who like each other date, right? I don't get it!" Antonia let out a frustrated grunt. "Do you wanna take it slow? You want to get to know me more? Why haven't you asked me out? What have I done? Will I really be forever alone? Why?" Niall stared at Antonia's outburst. She was tired of his games and wanted to call him hers.

 

  
"I'm sorry..."

 

  
"No. You got me in this on/off game! I'm sick and tired of this. Tell me now why you won't ask me out?!" She gave him a devilish look, making Niall shrink in his seat

 

  
"I don't want you to get hurt..." He mumbled as tears warned to steamed down his face.

 

  
"What do you mean?"

 

  
"Each time I date, which is rare and in secret, they end up in a disaster!"

 

  
"What? Why?" Antonia gasped, utterly confused.

 

  
"Each girl I date get hurt and we brake up..."

 

  
"Like?"

 

  
"Diana. She got hurt on a date with me and we broke up. Emily, we were engaged in high school then she got shot. Dionne, she got drowned at a beach by a maniac who is in jail. It's too much." He said and he strayed to cry as Antonia felt pity come over her and hugged him and soothed him.

 

  
"Oh, bu-"

 

  
"I just don't want that happening to you... It would be the last straw." He sighed and pulled away and Antonia gave him sad eyes.

 

  
"I promise that won't happen to me," she reassured.

 

  
"Promise?"

 

  
"I promise!" She smiled and his leaned forward to give her a lustful kiss. "Just don't hurt yourself on this and cry, be happy."

 

  
"I know, I won't... For you..." He smiled and they walked to get Zayn and Amber for the hospital that was only 2 hours away.

 

  
*

 

  
"Zayn," Amber said as they finished cleaning the washroom. He hummed a yes. She had been meaning to ask this for a while since she could see that unlike herself, Zayn was too why to ask. "Do you love me?"

 

  
"Yeah..." He answered shyly, confused because he thought she meant it as friends.

 

  
"Like really? As in I Love You?"

 

  
"Why do you even ask?" He was really shy to admit that he was falling for her.

 

  
"Because I want to know I'm not wasting my time on a simple crush..." Which was true, why would you waste your time on something irrelevant to you life?

 

  
"I do..." He said with a sigh. "I do love you..."

 

  
"Good." He blushed.

 

  
"Why?"

 

  
"Because, why love someone who doesn't love you back? Now I know it's ok to love you!" And she leaned forward and gave him a chaste lovely kiss that he truly like and smiled in to. She let out a giggle in the kiss.

 

  
Antonia snapped a picture as Niall laughed and she posted it on Twitter with the caption "@zaynmalik @Amber1010 sharing a kiss, how cute!" Which got twitter and tumblr loosing the sanity (if they ever had had.)

 

  
"Cute..." Niall commented as they pulled away, blushing. "We should get going guys..." He said a d motioned to the car and they nodded and were off to the car, diving to the hospital Liam had indicated in a text.

 

  
*

 

  
Harry paced around, it was bout 1 am, he was dead tired and Olivianne was still in the surgery. His feet were sore and he was a bit cold. He was starting to look quiet scary and his eyes were getting hollows and his eyes were red and face was site and red from crying.

 

  
Yes, he cried because Olivianne wasn't taking medication and that genuinely hurt his feelings. He cried because he needed to cry. He cried because last time he felt a horrible pain was when he was a teenager in high school and be had been cutting.

 

  
As much bad he had promised himself to never do that since he was 15, he felt like it was a escape from the pain of reality and a sprinkle of the pixie dust of Neverland.

 

  
*

 

  
Welly and Liam and strolled off to find the doctors because it was obvious that Harry wouldn't be able to take in the information right now whether it was good or not. He looked far to shaken from the medication problem to take in more. They found him in the reception room, asking for Olivianne's guest.

 

  
"Sir?" Liam said, trying to get his attention.

 

  
"Yes?" He turned around to who was calling him.

 

  
"We are Olivianne guest. May we please see her?" Welly said as if she had already memorized that sentence, which she had after saying it for so long now.

 

  
"She had woken up and is asking for someone named Harry, are one if you Harry? She... Well, I'll explain later." He asked as he led them to the waiting room, where Harry sat staring at his twitter account, he was reading mentions. He had tweeted: @zaynmalik where are you guys.

 

  
Zayn had replied: @Harry_Styles half way there, ps: @antoniaforeveralone can not sing for shit.

 

  
Harry smiled at the thought. He had then tweeted: @NiallOfficial why so slow?

 

  
Niall had tweeted back: @Harry_Styles its not me, it's @Antoniaforeveralone who is driving...ha she thanks you.

 

  
Harry left the conversations like so them tweeted: Why are hospitals so scary and boring.

 

  
Which got lost of people to tweet him and go a bit mad.

 

  
"Harry?" Welly said as he turned his phone off and saw the doctor and got up.

 

  
"Harry Styles," the doctor said and took out his hand and Harry shook it. "Why, if it isn't my pleasure of meeting you! Big fan, sorry." He smiled and Harry smiled back politely, at the back of his head he wanted to know where Olivianne was.

 

  
"Pleasure is mine..." It wasn't really but he had to have respects to the man who help Oliv get well. "Is she awake." The doctor looked a bit confused then bikini and smiled.

 

  
"Right this way, sir." He said and nodded towards the a door that automatically opened and walked to the room 771 in the children's section.

 

  
Harry could here babies screaming and crying and making horrible noises. He heard children screaming Nos or sobbing in pain. He heard mothers and fathers punish and get angry sight their children. There were children whining and then a slap followed after.

 

  
He wrinkled his nose.

 

  
It disgusted him and he personally hated when people got angry at their children. Children are children and they will disobey at some point. It's the way life works and one must simply accept that. C'est la vie!

 

  
He knew that if he had a baby with Olivianne he would treat the baby like a king or queen and he would be the best father ever. He would protect the child and treat it with so much care. He would really do anything for his own offspring. A smile crawled its way to his lips and he was smiling like a dummy, gathering weird looks from Liam and Welly and people who past by.

 

  
"Here we are," the doctor said and nodded to the door in front of them in the ICU, making Harry gulp and Welly's back sweat and Liam hands tremble. "Oh, not the ICU! Here," he said chucking and pointing at the door that said 'Room 515' right beside the ICU. "Ha, she is in this room." He said and unlocked the door and walked into the room. Welly gasped and Liam turned her around, in a hugging way, covering their faces by the sight that they saw.

 

  
Olivianne was laying down on the hospital bed with her eyes closed. She could have easily been mistaken for a dead person. She had tubes in her nose, giving her fresh air and medicated air, also be sued her lungs were trying to adjust the new device that had been out in her lung. Her IV had stains of blood mixed inside with the water. She had white gowned and her blue bra was showing and she had stickers agains her chest. She blinked and looked at the group with glassy red sore eyes. Her gown had stains of blood from coughing up blood. She studied Harry.

 

  
Harry had hollow eyes since he had been up late to see her off to the surgery and back from it. His skin was porcelain white. He had a checkered red and white shirt and faded blue jeans and dirty sneakers since he had been working in the farm and he had some dirt on his red nose.

 

  
"Harry!" She croaked in glee and the doctor went outside to discus Oliv's health state and explain what happened.

 

  
Harry smiled as he rushed to her and smashed his soft plum lips against her red full heart-shaped shaking lips. She reached over, with the left hand that didn't have the IV, and placed her hand behind his neck and kissed him forward to get more into in the kiss. He was now hovering her, with his chest touching the tip of hers and one arm around her waist and the other cuddling her cheek.

 

  
He licked her bottom lip, since it was a habit and he kinda wanted to try something new in the kiss. It shocked Oliv at first, the step the relationship was about to take. But it made her feel warm inside and gave her these add new feeling, like if her heart was on her stomach and the elephant that was on her lungs was slowly disappearing again.

 

  
She granted him an entrance and he, of course, enjoyed that different and sugary flavor of her mouth and took advantage of the flavor. It's like swimming in a pile of glory and perfection, he thought with a small smile. It was like he had tasted the sweetest of strawberries and the best cake in the world. He actually quite enjoyed the kiss until she began to pull his hair and making moan a very attractive moan.

 

  
He let his hand trail down to the back of the gown, that was open, and let his cold finger tips touch her hidden spine, giving her good tingles and shivers. She felt the tubes in her nose slip from their position slowly. He he let his fingers tease her bra strap until he heard a loud uncomfortable cough that made him freeze them pull back. He blush a deep shade of red with Oliv and they both smiled an innocent smile as Liam took a picture and Welly let out a giggle and bit her lip.

 

  
"Um..." Olivianne said and played with a string from the gown. She looked pant-less from the gown length but she still had her bottoms on.

 

  
"We came in to take a picture, since you guys haven't really had pictures as a couple together..." Welly mumbled and started a braid on her wild hair.

 

  
"Harry, she still is underage..." Liam whispered. "Plus, this is he second time today you've been caught, and let me tell you, sex in a hospital with bring you nothing but trouble and problems."

 

  
"We weren't..." Harry said.

 

  
"We have discussed that not yet..." Olivianne said in a annoyed voice. "It was a mutual decision that has been taken." Liam let out a sigh in relief and Welly smiled warmly.

 

  
"Good," Welly nodded and sat on the bed with Liam who pulled two chairs for him and Harry beside the bed. "The doctor said that you're just got a bug, nothing big or bad. Since you immune system is trying to fight the cancer and helping your body with the lack of air, that's why you got sick so badly and why it might make you puke." Oliv nodded with a long sigh.

 

  
"When can I leave?" She said.

 

  
"After the doctor comes with your prescribed medicine that you have to take oh, so strictly and must NOT forget! Please don't be like that and take them well with care!" Liam warned. "Or else you will have to spend your days in a hospital, which you don't want, right?"

 

  
"Right," she said and winked at Liam and did a gun to her head and fake killed herself with her imaginary gun. "Oh, why... How much medication do I have to take?"

 

  
"Four pills per 6 hours..." Welly commanded. "Also, you need to be a good girl and make sure you don't hurt your self because your healing will be supper slow. Got that?"

 

  
"Yes sir- I mean ma'am!" Oliv said and did a soldier salut. "Harry, I must say..." She said in a as-a-matter-of-a-fact way. "You are one great kisser!" She giggled and he blush and smiled.

 

  
"Thank you..." He chucked. "I'll take note of that," he winked.

 

  
"Alright," Liam said and smacked his hands together before hearing a loud noise of the room. He heard shouts and protests. "What th-"

 

  
"What weird fetish is this, of course it's Louis! Just because he is wearing a polo doesn't mean he isn't the ideal 'Louis Tomlinson!" Niall spat as his voice came closer to the room.

 

  
"Don't you dare look at me like that, you weird perverted security guard. This otta be the room." Louis sasses his was until he walked to the room with Niall and Amber and Zayn and Antonia with a annoyed security guard watching Louis in a creepy perverted way. "Now leave, you odd man who won't keep his eyes to himself!" Louis showed the guy away, who grunted.

 

  
"Olivianne!" Niall cooed and heard Harry laughed as he noticed where this was leading at. "Guess what! I got a bag full of skittles! My mommy used to say that I was not aloud to have them for the sugar, but Lou got bored and bought me some since his doctor said the sugar could be an over load... Do you wanna have one?" He bursted in to a fit of giggled that worried Welly and Liam.

 

  
"I would love to," she said smiling at Niall, her doctor told her that if she had to much sugar, or if she had any sugar actually, she would go mad. She could get hyper off of air. Welly gas her this look along with Amber as Antonia looked a bit disappointed. "But, Mama Welly says I cannot... Rude, but soon I will eat lots of sugar that my belly will get all big like Whinny the Pooh and it will giggle and, and..."

 

  
"Olivianne?" Antonia said with a hint of hope in her voice. "Did you just... Act... Like yourself?"

 

  
"What do you mean?" Olivianne questioned, what was this fetish of her not acting like herself now a days?

 

  
"You acted like your hyper fun childish self! Like before!" Amber gasped and Antonia and Welly looked at each other in utter shock and happiness. "Like before..." She didn't have to day the rest because Oliv knew that it was like before cancer.

 

  
Olivianne blinked and understood. For a while she has been basically mature and emotionless, because usually she would be much more hyper and happy and like Niall and Louis would ac on Red Bull. She sigh and looked at the window.

 

  
"One day," Oliv smiled. "I'll be my hyper natural self, promise! I just... Haven't adjusted to this..." She mumbled and looked at Welly with glassy eyes. She then stared at her belly as if made a Jurassic Park roar and a dying whale. "Lovely..."

 

  
"I agree with Olivianne, I am hungry and so is she- we. Must. Eat." He said in a serious voice, making everyone laugh but Oliv looked at him and nodded, as if it was a life or death decision.

 

  
The doctor walked in with a paper and gave it to Oliv, saying that her hair would change it color (naturally) because of the medication in a few months and that she would get really weak. Also he said that after December, next year, she would start her chemotherapy and really loose her hair. Of course, Olivianne, who loved her luxurious hair, got pale and asked if it would ever grow back to the way it used to be before and the doctor said that it would if she survived cancer, and with that he left.

 

  
If she survived...

 

  
That sentenced kept booming in Harry's head and have him shivers.

 

  
"Guys, let go home, ok?" Antonia said and she left with Niall, holding hands, (which surprised everyone) to the car with Zayn and Amber. Liam nodded and called a nurse with Welly and they left to get medication and to the car.

 

  
A short and old and mean-looking nurse came and told Harry and Olivianne that she would pull out the IV and would take out the tubes. Oliv nodded and the nurse pulled out the tubes from her nose, making her nose itch and them burn for a minute. Then she reached to the IV and told Olivianne to hold on to Harry is she was scared, which she was. She held Harry's hand and the nurse literally yanked out the IV.

 

  
Oliv burst into tears and whimper in tears as the nurse handed her her shirt and flip-flops and told them to hurry up and get ready. Once she left Olivianne did a face as she left.

 

  
"I do not like her at all," Olivianne mumbled as she cleaned up her tears and swung her legs to the edge of the bed.

 

  
"Me neither." Harry said oh, so plainly and help Olivianne off the bed and help her take the gown off.

 

  
"You can go out while I change..." Oliv said and grabbed the shirt and covered her chest and stomach with it.

 

  
"Why?" Harry wondered.

 

  
"Because I'm gonna change my shirt and I... I'm not a pretty person with the nice body." She mumbled and stared at ground. She was really self-conscious about her looks and body. Harry rolled his eyes.

 

  
"That's pure rubbish!" He gasped and ripped of the shirt, exposing Olivianne's body. She blushed and cover herself with the small arms and turned around in a shy way. She felt long arms wrap themselves around her waist and Harry's chin rest against her right collarbone and his head lean against her head. "You are, in fact, beautiful. Sure your not a skinny girl like models but you're you and I love you like that. Also, I'd rather see you with meat and a belly than a thin creepy person. I like you like that because it the way you. No, scratch that, I love you like that because you aren't someone who wants to starve themselves and wanna be skinny. You don't mind being meaty and having curves, like most people should be. You aren't fake like a Barbie, you are the girl I fell and still and falling in love with."

 

  
"Really?" She smiled and he kissed her bare neck softly.

 

  
"Oh, yeah. And that's one of the group of things that simply make you perfect for me and make me fall each day even harder in love with you. Plus, I love you  **just the way you are!** " he said. "Can I ask you something?"

 

  
"Yes?"

 

  
"Can you get pregnant?" Harry wondered, he blushed and nuzzled his nose against her neck in a embarrassing and shy way.

 

  
"It's unlikly... After I start radiation, there is a possiblity that after a year or two that I wouldn't be able to menstruate or get pregnant ing general... Why?"

 

  
"No reason...."

 

  
"Hmm, really? Alright..." she winked and she turned around do give him a meaningful chaste but passionate kiss. It was that kiss that one would say could wake up sleeping beauty.

 

  
'True Love's kiss.'

 

  
*

 

  
Once the group of people got back to the cottage, it was about 3 am and everyone rushed to go to her without any chit-chat since everyone was being swept to their sleep. Everyone has sleep a warm night with Niall and Antonia acting more like a couple and two people with feeling. Zayn and Amber giving each other loving looks and blowing each other kisses. Liam and Welly actually after that day would get this kinky feeling and it would amuse the group of friends.

 

  
Louis called Jules to bid her a good-night and she was over joyed to hear from him. They seemed like more than friends, which was different. Louis definitely had feeling for Jules but he did not want to break it off with Eleanor so harshly. It was a complicated problem for him.

 

  
That night, Olivianne let out a cry in pain from her lungs since her body wasn't adjusted to the device and it was hurting her. Nobody would do anything. It was a horrible sigh to see. Olivianne just locked herself in a washroom in the hallway and let out little whispers in pain.

 

  
It sounded like a small animal was being killed. It was like if someone was hurting a helpless living creature with a hollow evil laugh. It was like someone hard sent a devilish pain to Oliv's lungs and had the only goal to get her to feel pain.

 

  
It was even painful for Harry, who was shaken from all this drama.

 

  
Harry ran to the washroom, with a rush in his veins. He had only one solution for a relief. He locked the door from the washroom and say the only thing that could make him leave the pain.

 

  
That could bring a new one for a change.

 

  
That could get him numb and senseless.

 

  
That could ease what Olivianne was going through, or so he thought.

 

  
It was something he hadn't done since he had been called gay and ugly in school when he was 15. He had quit because of the X-Factor and he knew he couldn't continue. Also, he had stopped because he could have gone to rehab.

 

  
He shouldn't do this, but he still did.

 

  
He took his razor that he used to shave and steady his hand as he pressed the blade against his right wrist, where all the old scars were. He felt that odd, old but familiar feeling that gave him this kind of buzz in the ears. When he was sure he had enough of that feeling his washed the blade and his wrist, hiding what he had done and put a band-aid over the cuts and slipped his wrist back on to cover everything.

 

  
He flushed to toilet to fool others and washed his hands and left to go to bed with guilt crawling up his spine.

 

  
His cuts burned and somehow, he didn't feel so proud of his act.

 

  
  


 

  
 _**_•*_•*_•**•_•*_•*_•**•_•**•_•_*_•*_•*_•**•_•**•_•*_•*_•**•_•**•_** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my amazing lovely readers!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is isn't much of a filler but later on, in chapter 26 the when the real drama begins that you'll lock yourself in a closet and bawl your eyes out from the tragedy!
> 
>  
> 
> It's like when people say: do authors laugh when they kill the best and main character and sip some tea with satin? It's like that haha:)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this chapter hurt...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, do youth think I should write a smut scene? I'm not really someone who would write that but... I'm just wandering if you guys would like that:P
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't hate me by the following chapters because... You know, it's a sad story.
> 
>  
> 
> There will be some happiness... At some point;)
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow:)
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: rest of the book will be narrated and not by point of views, also at the end of the book, I will delete the fist few chapters and edit them then re-publish them!
> 
>  
> 
> Pss:
> 
>  
> 
> *
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING!!!
> 
>  
> 
> FOLLOWING CHAPTERS WITH CONTAIN SELF HARM, ALCOHOL ABUSE, SEVER PAIN AND DEATH AND DRAMA AND TRAGEDY AND POSSIBLE SMUT.
> 
>  
> 
> IF THIS DOESN'T PLEASE YOU, STOP READING!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Now I have warned all of you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> *
> 
>  
> 
> Byee
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

 

Foolishly completely falling. 

 

 

 

•Narrator• 

 

 

 

In the morning, Zayn and Amber left early to bring the chicken to the vet. Niall and Antonia (Anto-Niall {Antoniall}) had gone to feed animals as Harry and Oliv cooked and Liam and Welly (Welliam) got the rooms cleaned up and were getting ready. Louis was watching TV and being lazy. 

 

Welly had been in the shower and forgot to lock the door and was scrubbing her hair happily and sang We're all in this together from high school musical at the top o her lungs in an obnoxious way. She was getting really into the song until she heard a door close and a loud peeing noise.

"Hello?" She asked. 

 

"Hey," said a familiar voice. "Sorry, I really had to go pee and the rest of the washrooms were in use... Sorry..."

 

"It's ok Liam," she chuckled and peeked through the shower curtains and saw his bum facing her. She looked away immediately and blushed a deep shade of red. She stared at the white wall from the washroom, not really traumatized but scared that she invaded his personal space. She then heard him whistle. "Are you whistling What Time Is It from High School Musical?"

 

"Yeah," then there was a flush so Welly peek out again, shyly and worried he was prancing around, half naked. He was actually washing his hands and fixing his now long again hair that was light and wavy with small curls but different than Harry. 

 

"Cute," she giggled. "What are we doing today?" She asked and pulled the shower curtains in their spot as she began to make sure she wasn't missing some soap to scrub off.

 

"We're going to a lake about 10 minutes for walking. It really fun there! You'll enjoy it." She could hear him smiling. "So, I guess wear your bathing suit under you clothes, unless your skinny dipping." He let out a laugh. 

 

"Oh, no... I gotta get my bathing suit." She mumbled and turned the handle to stop the shower and heard the door close. She checked to see if there was anyone in the washroom but it was just her. She dried up and wrapped herself in a loose towel since she needed to get a bathing suit. When she walked outside she gasp, because she say Liam whistling naked and getting he swimming trunks.

 

"Oh!" She said and closed her eyes and looked to the ground when he saw her. "S-sorry!"

 

"Gah!" He said and ran to the bed and covered himself with the blanket, both of them blushing a cherry red color.

 

"So sorry!" She said and she really was sorry. "Can I just got my bathing suit and go?"

 

"Yeah..." He said and she peered over to find him and found him still wrapped in a towel, mostly checking her out. 

 

"Funny thing," she sigh and chuckled. "I'm dating you, but still you can't help but check me out in the oddest of situations..." Liam blushed at that statement.

 

"Oh, I can't help it!" He gasped dramatically and place his right hand on his heart. "You beauty is the same as a goddess!"

 

"Really? I dunno.." She said thinking of a goddess a model or a high-class actress. "Uh," she speed walked to her suitcase and got her British Fag two piece bikini. She ran back to the washroom as she heart him get out of the bed and change quickly. Her face felt hot and tummy was doing flip-flops and go on her this odd fuzzy feeling. It was a bit odd to see Liam butt naked them really naked. It was even odd that she actually enjoyed that conversation because she felt the awkwardness and the embarrassment slip away.

 

*

 

Meanwhile that, Oliv was cooking, well she was making cereal. Unlike her friends she could cook. Antonia obviously couldn't cook for shit and if she was stranded on a dessert she would die since Oliv and Welly had made a pack to eat her. She them chopped up fruit as Harry made pancakes with cinnamon and blueberries. They smelled delicious and Oliv was getting hungry.

 

She put, on the speakers that Harry's cottage had with iPhone and let random music play and she moved her hips along with the music. She hummed along until she was screaming out lyrics of The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars and giggled whenever she was off key. Harry was humming along until he noticed her dancing and laughed. She was done and brought out the plates and told Louis to get off the TV and do the table. He groaned and mumbled how he was too lazy and sang a verse from the Lazy Song and did as he was told. She began to get the bread and felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her tightly against the persons body. 

 

"Hey," she whispered and leaned back against him. She felt her stitches move and her lungs were sore. She had difficulty breathing but she didn't want to cause a scene, way to much drama for her taste. "Can we make banana bread?" She let out a pout and turned her face side-ways so he would see her pout.

 

"Do you know how to make it?" Harry asked and kissed her shoulder in a loving way. He felt himself get hard and have these very horny thoughts from her pout. 

 

"Of course! I'm Chef Olivianne, the famous chef who makes the best of foods!" She said with a dramatic more-or-less glory voice.

 

"Ah, but you haven't met me, Master Chef Harry! And with that pout, anything for you..." He winked and kissed her lips as they hugged and she rested her head on his shoulder. They pulled apart and got to work. Oliv took some flour and spat it on Harry's hair and giggled. "Please don't." He huffed.

 

"Hmm, we need bananas..." She said thoughtfully and tapped her chin.

 

"Well, that's obvious! I got some though..." He thought out-loud and Oliv laughed.

 

"Bit of a pervert?" She got bananas and milk and sugar.

 

"I'm a guy! What do expect?" He laughed and brought his shoulder ups in a innocent way. He got honey and the rest to the ingredients.

 

"Hmm, true! Gosh, if only I could take a picture of you, you're such a cupcake..." She smiled innocently like a child and cocked her head sideways and flicked her hair, that was in a perky side ponytail. She giggled and got mixing the wet food and the dry food and the. Harry mixed them both up as Oliv buttered the pan and poured the dough.

 

"Smell good, babe," he hummed and sniffed it as she put the over on 350 degrees and put the dough in it and got ready. She got a spoon and dug it into the dough and ate the slimy sugary dough happily and then with her finger she put some dough in Harry's nose and chin, who had been getting apple juice from the refrigerator. She laughed at his facial expression of surprise and ate the rest of the dough before getting some on her face from the huge spoon. She looked oh, so crossed and glared at her go fiend and took some flour and spat it on his face and hair. 

 

"I declare war!" She gasped and it was a full course food right with the un-used ingredients. Louis came in and joined Oliv's side since she was winning and they had a really silly and crazy food fight. Olivianne was about to trow a mussed banana that was on her plbig spoon like a medical shooting device to Harry until Liam and Welly let out a loud cough and go their attention.

 

"Olivianne!" Welly said annoyed. She had a like green crop-top and faded jean short shots and flip-flip, ready for the lake. 

 

"Is that a s-spoon?" Liam squealed and ran behind Welly, who was way to small compared to him and he hide the bet he could behind her. It was adorable.

 

"Ha, haha!" Olivianne laughed evilly and took of the banana before approaching Liam with the spoon in a evil way and did this fake mad evil villain/mad scientist laughed and had a smirk on her face. "Not so mature and Strong, hmm?"

 

"Oliv, stop scaring him," Antonia said as she came with Niall.

 

"Oh no!" Niall let out a cry and looked hurt and fell to the ground in a fatal position. "No! The horror!"

 

"Are you ok?" Welly asked Niall, who was now whimpering in pain. 

 

"You, you!" Niall pointed at Oliv who had been chasing Liam and gave her an accusing look. "You! You had a food fight. This is so-o-o wrong!" He said in a fully comprehensive accent since he was genuinely angry and hurt. "You had a pointless food fight and wasted food! Precious food!" He cried and brought his hands up in the air in frustration. "You cruel little girl!" He said stomping in the kitchen.

 

"Niall," Harry explain. "This is just the un-used food, the useless stuff. The real food is hot and fresh, well if we don't eat know it will get cold."

 

"Oh!" Niall said and like the speed of lightening, he ran to the kitchen. Oliv giggled and got a napkin and made Louis help her as they cleaned up the mess and Harry joined. Olivianne felt a pinch in her lungs and a pinch under her boob and she winced privately, not letting people see her in pain. She hit her lip and waited for the pain to leave and moved into a different position, hoping for the pain to leave. She gasped backwards in pain since it was like an electric shock in her lungs. 

 

"Are you ok?" Harry asked her, a worried look washed over his face and she nodded.

 

"Thought I saw a spider..." She mumbled and Welly gave her a look when she came to check I they were done or not, which they were.

 

"Hey," Zayn mumbled as he came back with a sad Amber.

 

"What happened to Carlos?" Asked Oliv as they sat in the dining room and the group sat around the table.

 

 "Who?" Louis asked and Harry told them to beginning eating. Niall, who had been squirming as he waited to eat, ate like there was no tomorrow and moaned about how delicious the food was.

 

"The chicken! I named him Carlos!" She declared. "I was the first to find him, I think I get the full rout to name him! Carlos like from hop!" She giggled by her childish ways.

 

"Oh my gosh," Antonia smacked her in the stupidity, the groups or the girls should have expected that.

 

 "The vet said he had a broken wing and a sprained ankle and that he would be kept there for a well, she the baby can heel faster and better." Zayn explained. "Don't worry, he'll be fine!"

 

 "Hope so..." Oliv muttered. Then she smelled something burning. "Shit!" And she got up in a abrupt manner and ran to the kitchen with Harry following her. "No!" She turned off the oven and took out her cake. "It died!" She gasped dramatically as the rest came in her room. She leaned forward and sniffed the burned cake then let her ear hover on top o the cake, listening if she would hear something odd. 

 

"Of course you do that!" Welly said and hugged Oliv, who had craved the cake for a while.

 

"Maybe it still taste good?" He said hopefully and took a fork and at a piece. He smiled a fake smile and hummed happily, as if it tasted great. "See? Still can eat it!"

 

"No!" Olivianne whined. "It's hopeless! No use! Impossible to recover!" 

 

"Hey!" Harry took her in his arms and looked at her eyes in a serious way. "Nothing is impossible." He promised and kissed her nose then forehead. Welly let out a awe and  ruined the romantic moment because they came back to reality, even said thatthey looked like a couple of kittens in a relationship. The couple let out a sigh. 

 

People would thing that it was weird, they were talking about a burnt cake, but secretly, they weren't. 

 

Olivianne understood that Harry meant that nothing is impossible as in her health and a cure. He meant that she would never give up. That she would get much better. That their future wasn't impossible. 

 

Once breakfast was done, Oliv left for a shower and Harry did the same as the rest cleaned up and got ready for the lake. Oliv took the shower in the hallway as Harry took the one in the room. Oliv had a warm shower and she couldn't help but stare at the surgery stitches. 

 

She let her finger lightly trace the stitches but she backed away instantly. She was worried it would do something. She was scared. It really hurt and the medicine barely numbs things. But she was being paranoid. Then came a pain from her ribs. Like if she was getting a pinch all along her lung area.

 

She let out a cry and found her self in tears and he honestly wanted to scratch out her lung. 

 

But she couldn't. 

 

Harry, on the other hand was cutting in the shower. It was like he was numbing the pain of Olivianne's cancer and bringing the cuts' pain instead. He knew it was bad and that he shouldn't do this since he has a image to keep and is a model to most. But the pain was pretty unbearable. His heart hurt and his head hurt.

 

He really hates cancer. 

 

When he got out of the shower, he came out of there and to his room nude and dry, since it was what he usually did. He did not expect to find Oliv looking through their suitcase in a towel. The towel made Oliv look so small and frail. Her hair was in a ballerina bun and her face was clean and pale and natural. 

 

She blushed when she saw him and looked down at the suit case. He laughed and came behind her, ignoring the fact he was nude. He was actually used to staying nude but did it with friends and sometimes family, he never had walked around nude with Oliv.

 

"Hey, princess!" He said cheerfully and stood beside her and played with her hair mischievously. She watched him approach her and licked her lips in a seducing and raked her eyes over his toned body and then looked away. She thought she saw scars under his arm where all his tattoos were but she ignored that. It seemed that he had scars in between his thighs but she decided to ignore that also.

 

"H-hey c-cupcake..." She stuttered and looked down and looked for her bathing suit. "Umm..." She was out of words in a awkward situation. Most girls would die to see him naked and casual. She was just a awkward little potato.

 

"Haven't you seen a guy naked?" He wondered and saw he blush even more and he rested his head on her bare shoulder.

 

"Y-yes, in health class... It's just, you're you..." She felt  her cheeks burn red and her spine itch. " I don't know, I'm just awkward." She sigh and got her bathing suit and strolled to the washroom and Harry letting out a  joking whistle. "I know I look like a sex goddess in this towel, but calm yourself, you little pussy cat!" She giggled playfully and swayed her hips dramatically and he let out a moan as closed the washroom door.

 

They both got changed, Harry in some dark purple bathing trunks that had monkeys and bananas and small boats covering it. Oliv put on her new floral and striped bikini that was rainbow colors. She had gotten it at Spain and loved it so dearly. She sigh when she saw the surgery lines on her right rib and the scars of her nails. She gulped weakly.

 

Those scars from are from herself. There her own nails and hand marks. When she was younger (she stilldoes this, but rarely) the pain would be unbearable and she would end up breaking down into sobs and try to scratch out her lungs. Her friends had alway ignored the fact that she had scars all over her lungs and ribs. They did there best not to care as long as it didn't get had. It was her way to cope with the pain. 

 

The only thing was that she still did that. She groaned and tripped backwards from the pain in her lung. 

 

Stupid cancer, she thought. 

 

She cupped her ribs, she couldn't really scratch herself since she just came out of surgery. It was hard for her to take a shower and honestly, she was quite tempted to ask for help but she forced herself to think that this was a test. A test to see her strength and how long she can hold on without help from others. She wanted to see how long she could last without people worrying over her and her health.

 

She hated that pity look and that helping fake smile and that easy breezy attitude people put on for her or for sick people.

 

To top of the pain, her belly hurt and she felt really dizzy and the world seemed to spin and she could only notice this small stain on the wall that had some conditioner on it, or at least she thought it was conditioner. She gasped backwards and felt her eyes water but she ignored it and blinked hard.

 

She walked our to find Harry humming a Lullaby that made Oliv smile. He had his back to her as he shakes his hips playfully and faced a small painting as she tied a not of his swimming trunks so they wouldn't fall off. He really was in his own little world and she would obviously take advantage of his unknowing act. She smiled evilly. He moved his arms' positions and Olivianne decided to go for the kill. 

 

"Ha ha!" Harry let out this obnoxious but cute laugh as Oliv tickled him. He tried to squirm from her hands but she had a right strong grip. He giggled and snorted, which got Oliv laughing. He bak away but she chased him. He back away, further backwards until tripped backwards on the bed and she leaned on top of him and dig her baby-like fingers agains his ribs and under his arms and smiled evilly. He started to gaps for air and had tears in his eyes so she stopped, with her laying comfortably on top of him. 

 

"I like you laugh." She said and rested her head against his bare chest. She felt his chest rise then fall strong and peacefully. She traced his two swallow birds tattoos on his collarbones and he rested his arms against her waist. She smiled and he traced patterns on her back. She touched his jaw line, like she was memorizing his bone structure and body.

 

"Why?" He said in a husky voice. He saw her cleavage since she had a bikini on but he didn't do anything about that because he actually didn't want any sex in this relationship. He loved her for her and really, he could be fine if they waited until they got married. He didn't find her super sexy, well he did but he found her mostly beautiful and gorgeous.

 

"It's nice." She said in a simple tone. "When are you going to explain your tattoos to me?"

 

"Some day, not now..." They sigh knowing that in a hour they had to get ready to go. Olivianne leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend passionately and carefully. He kissed her back as of she was a fragile glass of porcelain. 

 

"Can you sing for me?" She asked shyly when they pulled away and he nodded. She rested her hand against his warm chest and let her self relax against is soft skin.

 

"What song?"

 

"Truly Madle Deeply?" She sigh and he sang his parts of the song. He played with her hair and sang to her as if she were a baby. He wondered if when they had children, they would do this, be in each other's arms and sing to their children. He hoped they could.

 

'Truly, madly, deeply I am

 

'Foolishly, completely falling

 

'And somehow you kicked all my walls in

 

'So baby say you’ll always keep me

 

'Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you...'

 

It was funny because they were falling for each other each day even harder than before.

 

It was sad because the more they fell in love, the more painful it would be if something negative happened to the relationship, which they hoped would never happen.

 

Once he was done the song he poked Oliv, who had closed her eyes in the middle of the song. She sniffed when he poke her cheek and let out a small groan and kept her eyes closed. She was fast asleep and Harry had no chance of waking her up, nor he had the heart to. He sigh and decided to fall asleep with her in his arms and her light snores mix with his deep husky ones.

 

*

 

Antonia was glad that Niall had finally told her the truth and had finally started the relationship. She was happy that they could be an official couple and that she could tell him she loves him and it will mean much more than before. She was also ecstatic that they could act like a real couple and share real emotions and not talking-to-a-wall emotions.

 

When they were feeding the animals, Niall wrapped his arms around her as she tossed the food to the animals bowls. Together they made pig noises and flapped their arms like wing for the chickens. There was a cage full of cute bunnies hat Niall let Antonia pet. She loved the soft fur against her fingers and it got her smile, which got Niall smiling.

 

There was Miss Betty, the oldest and most respected animal from the barn that has been alive since Harry turned 5. She is the queen of the barn, always helping the other small helpless animals and being the mature cow.  She had a cute little blue hat on her head and a necklace that had a bell on if. 

 

Antonia fed her some hay and some carrots by she looked really uncomfortable, her bum was sticking out and her arms were stiff and were shaking as she get the animal twice her size. She had never told anyone but she had always been afraid of cows. She made a face as the cow approached her and munched on the food carefully. She squealed and dropped the carrot on the ground in Miss Betty's cage and ran off to Niall, who was feeding chicken.

 

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly as she tackled him with a hug in fear. He had been kneeing on the ground so he fell backwards. 

 

"No," she mumbled and smelled his food-like smell that got her hungry and happy each time she smelled it. His brown roots where showing and his blond hair was leaving and his hair was mopped attractively on top. His blue eyes looked at her with pure love and in adoration.

 

"What happened? A bug?" He smiled softly and she shook her hair strongly.

 

"A... A... A cow... It almost ate me!" She stuttered in a dramatic overly exaggerated way. She then dug her face in his neck. She was shaking and he wrapped his strong arms around her and dug his face in her neck. They stayed that way, her sitting on his lap and him crouch as he held her in a cuddle as the chickens pinch his shoes for more food. The chickens started to pinch the couple's thighs and arms and feet, trying to get their attention. The couple finally pulled apart and walked back to the house, hand in hand as Niall had the determined thought to help her over come her fear. 

 

 *

 

Zayn was worried for the chicken, but not like Amber, who was fiddling with her caramel hair and was squirming in hr seat. He rested his hand on her thigh when she started shaking. They were watching Phemias and Ferb and were capture by the odd tv show. This show didn't exist in Europe and Amber was a big fan. She had decided to introduce the show to Zayn since she brought season 2 with her. He was watching with interested eyes and she rested her head on his lap and he twirled subconsciously with her hair and laughed at the stupid jokes.

 

"Guys," Welly said, looking pale and a bit flushed. "Get ready, we're leaving in 10 minutes. Also, can one of you wake up the kittens upstairs?"

 

"You're not gonna stop calling them that hmm?" Zayn asked. 

 

"Nope!"Welly said and walked away to get some snacks ready for the trip.

 

"I wanna call them that too!" Amber said and gt up, pulling Zayn up with her and turned of the TV. They walked upstairs and awed at the scene they saw. 

 

Harry was laying down with his arms wrapped strongly around the small body on top if him. Olivianne, who was on top of him, was sleeping with one arm pressed against his chest and the other cupping his face. Hey seemed to be smiling as if they were sharing a happy dream. They had a knitted blanket on their feet and pillows surrounding them. Their hair was sprawled all over. Amber leaned forward and, with her index finger, poked her bum. Her bum flinched and Olivianne shifted her position and moved closer to Harry. Her face paled and she frowned.

 

The change of emotion was quite drastic because her lips started to tremble and her body started to shake violently. It looked like a seizure but it wasn't. Her chest was rising up and down and her toes were curling. She seemd to e clawing thing and ended up clawing the bedsheet insead of Harry. Her body was twisting in odd and unatural ways and mde a creey crack. Harry's face changed to a unhappy and hopeless one once he felt the change of his girlfriends emotion and had a disturbed face. His arm gripped Olivianne, who was squirming and twisting like a fish.

 

"She is having a nightmare!" Zayn said and poked Harry to wake up. "Harry!"

 

"What!" He got up with a start and look around worriedly. "Is Oliv ok? Are we leaving? What is happening?" Zayn pointed a Olivianne who was whimpering and whining like a lost puppy and she had tears streaming down her face. Her eyebrows were crunched together and her breathing was quite unsteady and unhealthy for her.

 

"She is having a nightmare!" Amber said as she sprung to action from her small frozen mode. "Wake her up!"

 

"Oh..." He shook her and she whimpered some more and squeak a in-pain one. Niall and Antonia came in when they heard the odd noises. Harry poked her sides so she would wake up, which didn't help. He then leaned forward and kissed, trying to sooth her and she woke up with a gasp. "Hey, are you alright?" He gave her puppy eyes.

 

"Oh, cupcake!" She gasp sob tears going down her face. "It was horrible... Niall had over fed Carlos and then you were cutting yourself and committed suicide and... And..." She sobbed and dug her wet face him his chest. Harry sat up with his in his arms sand rocked her like baby in a soothing way.

 

"Shush, love..." He cooed and traced circles on her back. He was a bit in shock because he was cutting but he would never commit suicide. "I won't kill my self, don't worry... I promise... I'll never let Niall over feed Carlos." He kissed the top of her head as the rest of the people in the room left, giving the couple song privacy.

 

"Promise you'll never cut?" She asked shyly. He bit his lip and didn't know what to do.

 

"Don't worry..." He said. "Calm down..." He sighed and she fell asleep in his arms again.  As much as Harry wanted to wake her up, he didn't have he heart to so he but carried her like a koala and grabbed a bag and put sunscreen and two towels inside and wobbled downstairs, trying to even out the weight in his arms. He saw everyone in the living room chatting about the distance of where the lake was.

 

"Let's go," he said and they got out to the jeep and Zayn drove to the lake. The lake was 15 minutes away and it was a private lake for the residents of the town.

 

"She's still sleeping?" Louis said when they got to the lake. It was about the same side of a football field and it had trees surrounding it and they even reflected on top of the water. Luckily, nobody was there so they could enjoy themselves. Welly had brought two bags full of food, sunscreen, water, blankets, towels and of course Olivianne's medicine because she needed to take a pill once she woke up.

 

"Yeah," Harry told his best friend as Louis laid a blanket in a patch of soft grass in front of the grass and took a towel and placed it like a pillow. "Thanks Boo," he smiled and placed his sleeping girlfriend on the blanket. She looked finally peaceful and calm. He put their bag beside her and took of his sandals (he hadn't been wearing a shirt the whole time) and walked to the water with Louis (who had taken off his shirt and shoes of already) by his side.

 

"It's so cold!" Louis stated and made a I-Am-Cold position. "Eww, I feel seaweed!" Louis said and Harry dipped his whole body in the water. Louis still hadn't gone in the water so hary tackled him and they were now fully wet.

 

"Lou, your hair looks so weird!" Harry laughed.

 

"At least I don't look like a baby Tarzan like you!" Louis laughed and smiled. They both missed how close they used to be.

 

Society had always said that they were gay and that really hurt Louis. You see, Louis is very close and loving to friends. One must simply understand love and friendship. Louis wanted people to stop judging him so he stopped being so close and loving towards Harry. Harry alway depended on Louis because of how close they were and because he didn't have that strong persona that Louis did have. He always needed someone there for him because he could fall apart easily.

 

Louis knew everything about Harry. Louis knew that Harry didn't like to sleep alone. He knew that Harry had strong feeling for Oliv and would never let her go. Louis even knew that Harry used to cut. He didn't know he still did but he help Harry recover. Everyone in the band admired their friendship. They were the brothers that they never had had.

 

"Louis," Harry said, he really needed to talk to him. "I, I... I don't know how to tell you this." Harry tried to explain and Louis gave him comforting eyes. Harry sigh and showed Louis his cuts under his bracelets.

 

"Oh," Louis gasped and his eyes saddened. "Please, Haz, stop it." Louis rarely called Harry Haz, that how he knew that Louis was being serious.

 

"I, I can't..." He said and bit his like and pulled his bracelets back in to their place. "I just..." He walked away to a shocked Louis and went to dry himself up. He saw Antonia feeding Niall grapes on their small pink blanket on their own little world. Zayn and Amber where laughing and giggling as they laid in their own blanket like a couple. Welly and Liam seemed to be in a serious conversation not to faraway. Harry only could catch one word from their conversation which was 'In a year,' which made him wonder what.

 

He sat beside Oliv, who was curled like a baby and he brought her to his arms and he played with her hair and smiled. He links were tinted light red and her eyelashes were very volumed but flat. He wondered what it must be like to be in her brain. In the brain of a fairy. He smiled at his silly thoughts and stoke her face lovingly. He really wanted to say, "Hey! This is my wife and m children!" One day and point at Olivianne and their children. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Harry who was snuggled to her side.

 

"Hi," she said and kissed his cheek. He smiled with his eyes closed and dug his face in her neck. "Sorry about earlier... I just, the dream was horrible. Um, can I ask you something?" She asked.

 

"You just did..."

 

"Seriously!"

 

"Sure love, you can always."

 

"Where the hell are we?" Last time she was awake, she was in their room and not in a woodsy area.

 

"Oh! At the lake, sorry 'bout that. I didn't want to wake you up so I just carried you." He smiled at her. She blushed.

 

"Oh, sorry, you should have woken me up! I hope I wasn't to heavy!" She panicked. Like any girl, she alway thought she was as heavy as an elephant.

 

"Oh contraire ma belle," he smiled a dimpled smiled. "You were as light as a feather. It kinda worried me." Which was true, Oliv used to be heavier but slowly she was becoming lighter. Harry knew that it was because of the cancer because she ate like 10 people would at a buffet, a bit less than Niall, but still.

 

 "Oh! Really?" She was a bit surprised but glad.

 

"Is that the device?" Harry asked as he pointed at a box sticking out of her lungs. The device was slightly noticeable and maybe it was because of the position the couple was in and that is why he could see it.

 

"Yeah," she said and Harry reached forwards and traced it lightly with his finger with such delicacy.

 

"Does it hurt?" He asked worriedly and slightly pulled back. She rested her hands on top of his.

 

"No, it kinda feels good... You know? It feels fuzzy." She smiled and leaned forwards and kissed is plum lips. He smiled against the kissed and reach for her waist as she cupped his face with one hand and placed the other on around his neck. They were having a simply blissful chaste kiss that sent sparks in their hearts.

 

 "Uh," Welly said as she interrupted them and coughed awkwardly. "As much as this kiss you guys are sharing makes me want to puke out rainbows and stuff, Oliv has to take her medicine. No excuses." Olivianne sighed as Welly passed her a bottle of water and the bottle of pills.

 

"Gosh, they're gianormous!" Olivianne made a face and took out on. Harry opened the water and watched his girlfriend swallow the pill. He read the bottle and saw something odd.

 

"Hmm?" he said.

 

"What?" She asked after the pill. 

 

"May cause nausea..." He said and gave her worried look. "After 10 minutes. There is more as in hair loss, dry skin and, ha! Look at this! May cause constipation!" Harry looked at her with mocking eyes and they both bust into laughter.

 

"Oh, I hope not!" She said and kissed him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _•*_•*_•*_•*_•*_•*_*•*_*•_*•_*•_*•_*•_*•_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A\N:
> 
>  
> 
> Allo my lovely amazing readers!
> 
>  
> 
> The weather here is freezing! Like there is barely any snow by instead we have -17 degrees and forced to go outside for school! Cruel! Honestly, it's basically a cold spring. I don't like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Happy late B-Day Noelle!
> 
>  
> 
> À la prochaine!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow!


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

 

  
  
**What Time Is It?**

 

  
  


 

  
**Narrator:**

 

  
  


 

  
They passed the rest of the day under the sun, Welly and Amber were getting tabs where Antonia was hopelessly laying beside when and if not, she was getting paper than ever. She really wasn't the tanning type of person. She would simply get red and her skin would peal of in a un-appealing way.

 

  
  


 

  
Louis and Liam had splashed in the water and zayn had fallen asleep under a tree. Oliv and Louis had taken advantage of his slumber and found a sharpie and drew a big curly mustache and 'I love Tommo' and 'I love Oliv' on his cheek. They took pictures and tweeted them and saved them forever. This had given the group a great laugh but were worried about the furious rage that Zayn would have, especially since they put whipped cream in his hair and styled it in. A punk style.

 

  
  


 

  
Niall was sneaking food in his pockets and saying he had to go 'pee' when he was actually going to eat his stash of food. Olivianne had caught him but sent him a wink and kept it a secret because she knew that if Louis and Harry and Welly weren't watching her, she'd be doing the same. Niall smiled at her and came beside her and have her a bag of chips (with a forceful look) and she thanked him with great gratitude. It was so kind of him to share his food, but he felt bad for his blow up in the morning and she was looking quite hungry. Then again, she was always hungry.

 

  
  


 

  
Oliv was sitting on a rock with her toes swishing in the water as she watched her boyfriend and Louis playfully splash each other in the pool. Olivianne wasn't aloud to go in the water because of her recent surgery. She was feeling a sun burn built up on the top of her nose. She felt some off feeling in her throat and felt nausea. She felt her eyes roll backwards and go up abruptly and ran behind a tree far from anyone's eyesight. She gaged and then puked of what was her food from the past two day. She heard foots steps behind her and made a grunt annoyed noise.

 

  
  


 

  
"Go away..." She mumbled as she felt something punching her stomach, like if something wanted out, no exceptions.

 

  
  


 

  
"Aww, Princess..." Harry said as she crouched down and he came behind her and rubbed her back in a soothing way, which was tough since Oliv really didn't feel good at all. He the. Held her hair out of her now green face. She felt a push to up her throat and she pushed Harry away and leaned against the tree and puke. Whenever she vomited, her belly would get sucking in and her bones would pop out and she would shake from the force that was over taking her.

 

  
  


 

  
"Ow..." She moan in a painfully manner. Harry slipped his arms around her waist and held Olivianne in place as she shook and let all of her meals be flushed against the yellowing patch of grass and mold. He sighed and she nodded once she was done and took her wrist and cleaned her mouth. The taste in her mouth was so bitter she made a horrifying face. "I'd kiss you, if I didn't taste like vomit." She wrinkled her nose and he nodded.

 

  
  


 

  
"'S alright. I'll wait..." He said and carried her in a bridal style back to their group. She nuzzled her face hi his neck and she felt her stomach do twist and turns. Stupid medicine, she thought in a grumpy way.

 

  
  


 

  
"Cupcake?" She said once he rested her on their towel with such delicacy. He hummed back and nodded. "May I please have a water bottle and a towel to wash up?" She really didn't like the bitter taste in her mouth.

 

  
  


 

  
"Sure," he turned and got a towel from beside her and went to Welly, who hasn't notice their leaving and go a water bottle and he gave it to Olivianne. She took a gulp of the water and let the bad flavor swish around her mouth, making the bad flavor ease. She spit out he water in the dandelion beside her and re-washed her mouth until the flavor was gone and then she cleaned her mouth with a towel.

 

  
  


 

  
"Thank you..." She said and rested her head on his almost dry lap because he had been dripping wet before from he water. His pale skin was getting a soft tan and it brought it his eyes even more. She turned so she was facing him and he was giving her these cute heart-eyes and was admiring her. "What?"

 

  
  


 

  
"You're just too beautiful to be real. You're to nice and kind-hearted to really be mine..." He played with her hair, occasionally putting under or up her nose, makin her giggled and squirm. He would use her hair like a paintbrush and would 'paint' odd figures and random stuff on her forehand and cheek.

 

  
  


 

  
"No, I'm not. I'm certainly not beautiful, I'm just..." She thought for a few seconds, thinking of the right worlds to say. "Me..." She sigh and stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. She poked his four nipples and giggled as he swatted her arms away.

 

  
  


 

  
"That tickles!" Harry laughed and giggled a baby giggle.

 

  
  


 

  
"It's real though! You actually have four…"

 

  
  


 

  
"Haven't you seen them before?"

 

  
  


 

  
"They fascinate me each time!" She said and made a rainbow with her hands in a joking and imaginative way.

 

  
  


 

  
"Gosh, you're so childish!" He rolled his eyes.

 

  
  


 

  
"How old am I?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Ah…"

 

  
  


 

  
"I act like my age.,. More or less... But compared to you?" She questioned. 

 

  
  


 

  
"Oh, phhfftt." He made a odd noise with his tongue nd mouth. "I'm Peter Pan, forever young." He winked and she blushed and smiled softly.

 

  
  


 

  
"And I'm your Wendy Bird, your dearest lost girl."

 

  
  


 

  
"Ah, the lowest boys..." They laughed together and stared at each other for a while. They was a peaceful silence. 

 

  
  


 

  
"Do you think this is odd?"

 

  
  


 

  
"What do you mean?"

 

  
  


 

  
"That I'm too young?" She had always been worried about this and it always pestered her.

 

  
  


 

  
"Never, I think your age doesn't matter, especially when it comes to love. Honestly? I don't think it matters. You completely complete my personality, even for your age. I guess it's call lucky." He smiled and gave her a sloppy kiss on the nose. "Why?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Because I'm a minor... I'm just worried we could get in trouble or something like that." She sigh and got up, pulling Harry up with her. 

 

  
  


 

  
"Hungry?" He asked once he heard that her stomach was becoming a Jurassic park dinosaur. "Your belly can audition to Jurassic park, you'd be the Oliviasaurus. Rawr!" He did a rawer with his hand, by he looked like a kitten meowing.

 

  
  


 

  
"You look like a Pussy Cat." She commented. "I am hungry..." They walked to Welly, who was reading a book called Sing Me To Sleep **(a/n:google that book, it'll be in the A/N at the end)** and a red Antonia who was reading a magazine. "Ladies, the great Oli is here!" She nodded and bowed in a princess manner, Harry laughed and bowed down to her, playing along with her.

 

  
  


 

  
"My princess," Harry said and kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. Welly winked at a blushing Oliv.

 

  
  


 

  
"Here," Antonia handed a bag of vinegar chips to her and a bottle of water and went back to her magazine, it was about great places to go for vacation.

 

  
  


 

  
"Antonia, were on a vacation and you're looking for other places?" Oliv said and Antonia rolled her eyes and continued with her magazine.

 

  
  


 

  
"Olivianne," Welly said in a warning voice and looked up from her book. "Don't go in the water, your stitches aren't good for that. Ok?" Oliv nodded Nd Harry and her walked back to their towel. "Keep this meal down this time ok?" She added as Oliv felt embarrassed from puking.

 

  
  


 

  
"Beg for chips," Olivianne muttered as she stuffed her face with chips at a rapids rate. Harry smiled at her hungry act. He was glad she wasn't a person who watched their weight and what they ate. Although now that she had cancer, she would have to eat more.

 

  
  


 

  
"May I have one?" Harry asked her shyly. She sigh an annoyed sigh and reach forward and got a rather large chip. She eyed the chip then hovered it over Harry's expecting hand and the made a high pitch undecided nose with her mouth and right before very could snatch the chips, she gobbled down with a mischievous look on her face. He gasped and touched his heart in a awe and utter shock as she did a evil laugh and snickered.

 

  
  


 

  
"I dunno..." She said and he made a whimper noise. She sigh and looked at his puppy put and bit her lip and gave him a medium size chip and he laughed in a weird triumph way.

 

  
  


 

  
"Yay!" He held the chip as if it was a prize and held it up like the baboon carried Simba in The Lion King. The rest to the day passed by with laughter and amusement, everyone was forgetting the past drama and were trying to enjoy their vacation. They got very comfortable as a group of close friends and they complemented each other. Antonia started to complain about the mosquitos and the bugs that were swarming her. Oliv agreed that it was starting to bug her so Harry, the faithful prince, convinced the other to leave with her and got and pack since that night they were leaving for Cheshire to his meet up with his mother. Everyone was sad as they packed since they would defiantly miss the cottage. They said good bye to the home that had many memories.

 

  
  


 

  
Amber and Olivianne were frightful about leaving Carlos alone, they called the vet (saying sorry for the late call and bugging him and waking him up) and asked what would they do. The vet reassured the friends that once the treatment was done, he would call them. The vet said that that would be in a month and Carlos would be healthy again. Until then, Oliv and Amber were trying to figure out who was going to keep it. 

 

  
  


 

  
That night Liam drove the group to the airport with a heavy heart. That cottage was a peace bringer and would take them away from all their fame. Welly was holding his hand and talking with him so they would stay up together. Zayn had a sleeping Amber on his lap ad he watched the dark landscape pass by. Niall and Antonia were squished in the middle, snoring loudly with the occasional bobbing heads and grunts. 

 

  
  


 

  
Harry had Oliv on his lap and they having a silent mental chat. That meant that Oliv with grab his hand and he slurp grab hers and they would simply look at each other's faces and have a mental conversation. They would give each other the simplest looks and with that they would know what the other one was thinking. It was interesting and very secretive. Oliv fell asleep in her boyfriend's arms, feeling him snort and place his head on her shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her protectively. Oliv even had her giant purse with books and her elections in it hooked on her shoulder giving her a minor discomfort. Welly had to take a picture. Then the whole cars was sleeping except Liam and Welly.

 

  
  


 

  
*

 

  
  


 

  
"Oliv..." Harry said and tried to stretch but she wouldn't move. The group had just arrived at the airport and it was full of paparazzi. She grunted and dug her fingernails in his torso and wrinkled his shirt and pulled him closer. Everyone was out and was taking out their luggage and going to the counter to check-in their luggage and go to their corresponding flights. Welly, Antonia and Amber were leaving to Canada with their boyfriends while Louis, Harry and Oliv were visiting Harry's family first and then Louis.

 

  
  


 

  
"Go 'way... 'M sleepin'" she grumbled now half-sleep and retuned to her deep sleep. Harry saw how Oli looked like a kitten and how Welly called them that. But her fojnd it attractive. 

 

  
  


 

  
Harry's eyes soften so he picked her up and carried her like a koala. She smirked against his neck and wrapped her legs against his hips and her arms lazily around his warm neck. He placed one hand around her back and waist protectively  and carried the passports and the tickets with the same hand. With the other, he cupped under her bum so she wouldn't fall. She wasn't heavy so he could hold her but he would struggle. He stood by the door and Liam helped the couple in the airport and dragged their luggage to the drop off. Harry pushed trough the paparazzi (which was bait difficult since they kept asking questions and it was  starting to give the couple headaches) and was in peace after he scanned his tickets and dropped their luggage off.

 

  
  


 

  
The group walked quickly to the door where they would get their carry on luggage checked. Liam and Welly kept telling harry to drop Oliv since she needed to walk. He rolled his eyes and told his friends not to worry since she wasn't heavy. She had fallen back to her deep slumber until the line ended and she had to go through the x-ray machine to make sure she didn't have anything dangerous. She groan and stood with her hair wild and eyes sleepy. She said good morning to Niall even in a drowsy attitude. Niall laughed and smiled and told her it was only 11:30 pm and that their flights left at around 12am. She walked thought the x-ray and the police woman stopped her instantly. 

 

  
  


 

  
"Miss, you have a metal in you, may you please remove it since we don't allow that. Also, your carry on bag contains medicine and pills and sharp objects that must be confiscated." The lady ordered. Oliv tilted her head and understood and laughed.

 

  
  


 

  
"Oh, not it's just my lung device… I can;t remove it, it's in my lung..." She said shyly and felt hot sweat go down her back. It was the first time she had been stop and of course this  worried her. "The pills and medicine and also needles are for my lungs… I have some paper work to show you." She sigh and strolled to her back pack and took out her wallet, where she kept her medicine papers and everything. "Here." As the lady checked the paper work with a male officer, Harry and the rest of the group waited on the other side anxiously, where they had been already checked and were fine.

 

  
  


 

  
"Do you know what you have?" The officer tested her.

 

  
  


 

  
"Yes, I have Small Cell Lung Cancer…" She looked at the ground and felt ashamed by her state of healthy. The lady looked at her with sad eyes and shocked her head. Her eyes showed the signature pity look and flashed a but of sympathy. 

 

  
  


 

  
"You are aloud to keep you medication, please do not loose them and treat them with care and take them responsibly," The male officer said and handed her the paper work, it had a signature by the police officer in red pen, allowing her to go through the rest of her plane trips with out problems from her medicine or device in her lungs.

 

  
  


 

  
"Thank you." She said and grabbed her stuff.

 

  
  


 

  
"Have a safe flight," the lady said. "Get well soon" She added as Olivianne left to her boyfriends arms.

 

  
  


 

  
"Sorry 'bout that." She said as they waked to their gates.

 

  
  


 

  
"Why?" Harry asked.

 

  
  


 

  
"Because we would be already on the plane if it wasn't for… You know, cancer," she said the last part as a whisper.

 

  
  


 

  
"Don't worry about that, I'm actually glad that you have a disadvantage because with out that you wouldn't exist."

 

  
  


 

  
"What do you mean?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Because perfect girls don't exist, you wouldn't exist without your imperfections!" He smiled at her blushing face and gave her a peck on the lips and she blushed and smiled.

 

  
  


 

  
"Wait..." She notice his main point, once again he was pointing out her being perfect. She playfully slapped his arm and grabbed his rather large hand and intwined her baby-fingers with his long ones. "What gate are we?"

 

  
  


 

  
"82, over here..." He pointed at a hallway that was going left. "How 'bout you guys?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Gate... 13," Zayn said as he checked their tickets. They had to go the other way. "So this is good bye?"

 

  
  


 

  
"For two weeks," Oliv reassured them. "Yeah, this is bye..." Her voice saddened and she hugged everyone and bid them some goodbyes since the next time they would meet would be in September in Canada before the the girls would start school again.

 

  
  


 

  
"Aww," Oliv noticed Zayn tearing up for his leaving. "You see me again, don't worry!" She pat his hair softly and tilted her head jokingly as he swatted her hand away.

 

  
  


 

  
"Not the hair princess, not this time." He stuck his tongue of out and she laughed.

 

  
  


 

  
"Bye Olivianne," Liam said and hugged her warmly. "Be a good girl and don't get too carried away." She laughed and nodded.

 

  
  


 

  
"Bye Oliv," Amber said and gave he a tight hug and back away with a nod.

 

  
  


 

  
"Good luck at your in-laws," Antonia laughed and hugged her kindly.

 

  
  


 

  
"I'm sure Anne isn't bad," Olivianne muttered and smiled kindly.

 

  
  


 

  
"Bye my food-eater!" Niall joked and bump his hip with hers, which made he stumble slightly but she made sure to laugh it off.

 

  
  


 

  
"Bye endless pit off food," she joked along and gave him a kind hug that was soft like she was hugging a fluff-ball. Niall's huge were one if the best.

 

  
  


 

  
"Hey," Welly said and gave her a smirk and attacked her with a hug, which was normal. "Have fun, but be good. Be mature, if possible. Also, take your medicine. I'll call whenever you have to take your medication and I put in a built-in alarm. Don't eat unhealthy food and... Bring me merchandise."

 

  
  


 

  
"Yes Ma'am. Gosh, you're worst than my own mother." Oliv commented.

 

  
  


 

  
"Ha, that's what an immature child like you gets. Bye," she have Oliv a friendly kiss on the cheek and Olivianne blush slightly. Harry said goodbye to the others and with Geary eyes they left their friends.

 

  
  


 

  
Liam gave Harry a look. He had given Harry a chat on using protection and so on forth because they really didn't trust that couple, they were both immature and wild and foolish and young and no one trusted them drunk together. That thought actually freaked Welly and Liam out. To make things worst, Louis was going to be with them and even though he was the oldest, he had the mentality of a 13 years old teenage girl. He would only approve of their wild antics and possibly even in force it.

 

  
  


 

  
"Aww, dont be say Oli," Louis told her and he grabbed Oliv's hand, not intwining their finger but in a friendship kind of way, and dragged her along to skip around the halls of the airport until they'd reach their gate. Harry struggled behind with keeping up with his hyperactive and quick friends. All though it was easy to follow them from afar since you could hear Louis jokes and Oliv's giggles. 

 

  
  


 

  
The group got to their gate and sat down since their flight left in 10 minutes and they couldn't really buy and souvenirs since all that was near them was a Starbucks. Louis noticed the Starbucks and ran there happily and got what he wanted and what they couple he was with wanted. Meanwhile that, a fan came up to the couple.

 

  
  


 

  
"H-h-hi..." Said the shy teenager. She had frizzy short brown hair and had it in a high bun. She was wearing a dragon hoodie (a sweater with a dragon in it and the good has dragon ears) that fit her quite snugly. Her hazel green eyes flickered from Harry to a observing Olivianne. She pulled out a small notebook and pen and asked them both to sign her 'shitty thing of a notepad.' She had a Hispanic accent and a lovely smile.

 

  
  


 

  
"Sure," Harry smiled sweetly and signed the paper. "What's your name?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Phanie."

 

  
  


 

  
"Lovely name." He commented.

 

  
  


 

  
"Thank you." She said and looked quite grateful. "Can you sign it too?" Phanie asked Oliv.

 

  
  


 

  
"But I'm just the girlfriend, why would you want my signature?" Oliv asked humbly.

 

  
  


 

  
"But you are the Olivianne. The one with cancer who is still alive. A model, no?"

 

  
  


 

  
"What?" Oliv coughed and slightly chocked on her own saliva. "Oh, um, I don't have a signature... I'll just write in my name, ok?" Oliv gave her an uncertain look and Phanie smiled and nodded, please by her honestly and kindness.

 

  
  


 

  
Oliv signed the paper and Phanie was just about to leave until she turned around. "You guys are cute together, I hope you get well soon and get married and have little Olivarry children." She giggled and ran off to where her family was. Oliv smiled.

 

  
  


 

  
"She was nice." The young girl told her boyfriend.

 

  
  


 

  
"Yeah," he answered her and she leaned against his shoulder and snuggled by his side. Harry smiled and let his long arms surround her waist and stroke her back and hair meaningfully. 

 

  
  


 

  
"But how am I a model? If not, I'm more of a disgrace to health." She muttered and Harry's heart fell apart from her words and justifications.

 

  
  


 

  
"What! You're no disgrace. Your health is another matter. God, no. You're a model to all, a perfect human with such kindness and beauty... And generosity..." He whispered the last part in her ear in a purring way.

 

  
  


 

  
"Oh, sush..." Oliv and gave him a playful shove. "Where are we going to sit?"

 

  
  


 

  
"On the airplane?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Yeah."

 

  
  


 

  
"First class, we're together and Louis is in front of us."

 

  
  


 

  
"It's been a while since I've been on first class," she said thoughtfully.

 

  
  


 

  
"It's full of good food. Comfy chairs. Nice view. Privacy," he mumbled and kissed her temple then her cheek.

 

  
  


 

  
"Here you go Kittens." Louis said. "Ladies first," he handed Oliv her strawberry frappuccino. Oliv opened her mouth by Louis cut her. "Yes it had cinnamon and vanilla powder."

 

  
  


 

  
"Extra whip cream?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Even it's unhealthy, yes I did."'Oliv's face lit up in glee and reached forward for her drink. "Ah, ah ah," Louis said in a demanding voice and raised an eyebrow.

 

  
  


 

  
"Thank you Lou, you great wizard." Oliv rolled her eyes and took her drink and drank it with such speed that made her moan at the horrible feeling.

 

  
  


 

  
"Brain freeze!" Olivianne moaned and rubbed her temples, trying to sooth the pain but it didn't do anything.

 

  
  


 

  
"That what you get for drinking it fast." Harry said mockingly and sipped his black coffee with a spoon of milk. He looked quite posh that made Louis and Olivianne smirk.

 

  
  


 

  
"Now boarding first class passengers on flight 34269." Boomed a voice through the speakers of the airport.

 

  
  


 

  
"Well, kittens, looks like its our time to go. Time to go home and party and have fun and do thing that Liam and Welly wouldn't want us to do but we still will." Lou's smirked at Oliv and she nodded mischievously. Louis put his hand out. "Who's in?"

 

  
  


 

  
"I'm not disagreeing with this, I'm in." Harry said and brought his hand out on told of Louis'.

 

  
  


 

  
"Alright you crazy bananas, I'm in." She said and placed her hand on top of the pile of hands and they all grinned evilly.

 

  
  


 

  
Thus was made the terrible three pranksters that would do so many childish things.

 

  
  


 

  
*

 

  
  


 

  
The plane ride was comfortable as the couple snuggled and sleep together. Louis took their unconsciousness in advantage and took a picture of then in their sleepy positions. 

 

  
  


 

  
To @WellyM:

 

  
  


 

  
_'@WellyM look at the kittens! All sleepy and snugly.'_

 

  
  


 

  
Reply to @Louis_Tomlinson:

 

  
  


 

  
_"@Louis_Tomlinson aren't our kittens adorable and peach full?'_

 

  
  


 

  
Reply to @WellyM:

 

  
  


 

  
_'@WellyM if only you heard their fluffy kitten-like chats...'_

 

  
  


 

  
After that Louis decided to catch some shut-eye and since no one sat beside him, he was more relaxed and stretched comfortably. He was tired from the long day that he had just hand and was ready to go to sleep. He was excited to see Jules since they were meeting up the next day for a dinner date with his family and then they would be t know each other better. He was worried because when the Kittens went to Harry's mother, Louis had to go talk to Eleanor.

 

  
  


 

  
She was more of a friend zone type of a person. It made Louis feel awful to break it off so quickly. But he couldn't stop the feelings got Jules to climb up his chest and make place in his heart and brain. He just really was fancying her in a different way than he had fancied other girls. He wondered why she was so different and why he chooses to analyze his feelings for Jules.  

 

  
  


 

  
*

 

  
  


 

  
Oliv woke up to a snoring  Harry. It sounded more like a purring and she smiled from it. She noticed Louis was also asleep so she was the only on awake. She decided to go on her phone and check her messages. Then came a alarm that boom though out the while plane siting ** _"What time is it? Medicine time! Time to take your pills! Now, now now! C'mon you lazy ass, get up of Liam and I will eat your first born child!"_** Sang Welly though the speakers of her phone. Oliv blushed as she instantly took of the volumed and pressed the OK button and got her purse and took her medicine.

 

  
  


 

  
By now, Harry was fully awake and watching her as she took her medicine and he burst into laughter along with her following shortly behind.

 

  
  


 

  
"That alarm, Zayn did warm me but... Never mind." Harry said and shook his head and laughed widely. 

 

  
  


 

  
"I never was warned..." Oliv grumbled and let out a huff and crossed her eyes. Her cheeks were tainted with a cherry red color and she looked embarrassed. "Gosh, people heard that. Harry think of what they'll think?"

 

  
  


 

  
"We know the weirdest people of earth?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Pretty much."

 

  
  


 

  
"I didn't choose this odd life... It chose me."

 

  
  


 

  
"I guess we should feel happy that we are in it together." They bursted in to quiet and muffled laughs.

 

  
  


 

  
"Excuse me," said one of the flight attendants that had a V-neck button up shirt that was a bit to Los buttoned and a skirt a bit to high up that made her look nearly like a stripper. She was pushing out her boobs and sticking her bum out but it just made her look ridiculous. "You were disturbing the other passengers sweetie, please quite down." She said and leaned forward did her chest was closer to Harry's face. Harry was instead looking at his lovely girlfriend and smiling at her.

 

  
  


 

  
"Sorry about that," Harry said in his charming voice. "She had to take her medicine for cancer." Harry's face twitched when he said cancer because it always broke his heart slowly since he needed to accept Olivianne had cancer. The lady's face fell instantly and saddened and her expression softened.

 

  
  


 

  
"My mother suffered from breast cancer. It's a hard process, but understandable." The attendant confessed sadly. "She didn't make it."

 

  
  


 

  
"I'm sorry," Oliv and Harry said at the same time, feeling the need to give their condolences. Harry worried that one day that would be fans to himself.

 

  
  


 

  
"It's all in the past, but thank you." She answered them and had a thinking look on. "Which type of cancer do you suffer from?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Small Cell Lung Cancer, terminal." Oliv said and looked down at her lap, once again ashamed by her state of health.

 

  
  


 

  
"Oh! I'm so sorry," the attendant said and her face fell in empathy. She of course didn't not seem like the girl Oliv and Harry had first met. "Get well soon..." She said and let in a hurry. Harry looked at Oliv's sad face. They both knew that she wasn't going to better, only worst.

 

  
  


 

  
*

 

  
  


 

  
After lost of laughed and mischief, Louis and Oliv were officially bored on the plane. Harry was in a odd position asleep and curled up upon Oliv's lap. Oliv was now fond of stroking his long curls and making him purr in his sleep as his face would twitch. He looked like a cute kitten and she saw how Welly called him a kitten. She hummed a soft melody that her grandma would sing to her before her grandma passed away.

 

  
  


 

  
Louis once again snapped a photo secretly and tweeted it happily. He smiled at the sweet comments until he got a text message. 

 

  
  


 

  
_'Lou, we need to talk._

 

  
_-El'_

 

  
  


 

  
The colour of his drained a bit. He typed quickly an answer. 

 

  
  


 

  
_'Same._

 

  
_-Lou'_

 

  
  


 

  
*

 

  
  


 

  
The plane arrived at noon and the sun was miraculously out and shining bright. Usually I would be raining or windy, mostly rain. But today was different. The birds were out and the weather was hot and a bit humid but not as bad as Harry's cottage. Oliv walked out of the plane with easy as her fingers intwined with Harry's and her arm linked with Louis'. 

 

  
  


 

  
Oliv went along the immigration section as Harry and Louis went by the citizens section. After many boring questions, Oliv finally med up with her boyfriend and her friend at the luggage pick up. They got their begs and struggled out to the exit. Oliv had excitement rising up her throat. 

 

  
  


 

  
Oliv had always wanted to go to England to the excitement was overwhelming. Just the thought to be where the British are, to be where they speak with a different accent that she has always fantasized about. To be where she had always fantasized about being at, it was just amazing! She was now breathing hard and her hands were sweaty in Harry's and he noticed it and kissed her knuckles sweetly. She blushed and they went outside. She was wearing a floral dress that she had changed in and and a necklace that Niall had give for good luck. It was green four-leafed clover and Oliv loved it dearly because since she started to wear it she had gotten good luck. She had black Toms on and her cancer bracelet on and the ring Harry had given her.

 

  
  


 

  
"Excited?" Harry whispered in her ear as they walked through a crowd of screaming girls.

 

  
  


 

  
"Yeah," Oliv answered and they saw a tall bodyguard and a lady standing in their way. The woman had dark brown straight hair and nice green eyes. She looked quite fit for her age and looked about in her mid-forties. She had a bright smile on and she seemed to be looking at Harry with such adoration.

 

  
  


 

  
Harry let got of Oli's hand when they were about a meter away from the lady that seemed extremely familiar to Oli. Harry smiled widely and got very happy and looked like a child getting his favourite dessert for the first time after a while. Louis chuckled when Harry an into the woman's open arm.

 

  
  


 

  
"Oh, Harry!" The woman gasped happily and Oliv recognized the woman. Harry pulled away from her and clued Oliv to com so he could introduce the two woman that he dearly loves.

 

  
  


 

  
"Oli, meet my mom. Mom, this is Olivianne!" He said as he introduce them.

 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
**_*^_*^_*^_*^_^*_^*^*_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_***

 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
**A/N:**

 

  
  


 

  
**Aloha my amazingly lovely readers!**

 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
**First thing's first….**

 

  
  


 

  
**I went to DISNEY ON ICE!!! Yeah, it was amazing and one of my favourite Christmas presents of last year! I sang along with all the Disney song and people gave me weird looks (especially children…bet they are just jealous!) I got a Flounder stuff animal (the fish from the little mermaid) and the picture is on instgram:D Althought they didn't have Peter Pan:( oh well, it was still amazing and stuff!**

 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
**Sing me to sleep is a very sweet book that is based on a true story that my friend Grace actually met the Character from the book (Derek) and I advice you  guys to read it!**

 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
**Like the chapter?**

 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
**Bye!**

 

  
  


 

  
**JuliMarshmallow:)**

 

  
  


 

  
  
**What Time Is It?**

 

  
  


 

  
**Narrator:**

 

  
  


 

  
They passed the rest of the day under the sun, Welly and Amber were getting tabs where Antonia was hopelessly laying beside when and if not, she was getting paper than ever. She really wasn't the tanning type of person. She would simply get red and her skin would peal of in a un-appealing way.

 

  
  


 

  
Louis and Liam had splashed in the water and zayn had fallen asleep under a tree. Oliv and Louis had taken advantage of his slumber and found a sharpie and drew a big curly mustache and 'I love Tommo' and 'I love Oliv' on his cheek. They took pictures and tweeted them and saved them forever. This had given the group a great laugh but were worried about the furious rage that Zayn would have, especially since they put whipped cream in his hair and styled it in. A punk style.

 

  
  


 

  
Niall was sneaking food in his pockets and saying he had to go 'pee' when he was actually going to eat his stash of food. Olivianne had caught him but sent him a wink and kept it a secret because she knew that if Louis and Harry and Welly weren't watching her, she'd be doing the same. Niall smiled at her and came beside her and have her a bag of chips (with a forceful look) and she thanked him with great gratitude. It was so kind of him to share his food, but he felt bad for his blow up in the morning and she was looking quite hungry. Then again, she was always hungry.

 

  
  


 

  
Oliv was sitting on a rock with her toes swishing in the water as she watched her boyfriend and Louis playfully splash each other in the pool. Olivianne wasn't aloud to go in the water because of her recent surgery. She was feeling a sun burn built up on the top of her nose. She felt some off feeling in her throat and felt nausea. She felt her eyes roll backwards and go up abruptly and ran behind a tree far from anyone's eyesight. She gaged and then puked of what was her food from the past two day. She heard foots steps behind her and made a grunt annoyed noise.

 

  
  


 

  
"Go away..." She mumbled as she felt something punching her stomach, like if something wanted out, no exceptions.

 

  
  


 

  
"Aww, Princess..." Harry said as she crouched down and he came behind her and rubbed her back in a soothing way, which was tough since Oliv really didn't feel good at all. He the. Held her hair out of her now green face. She felt a push to up her throat and she pushed Harry away and leaned against the tree and puke. Whenever she vomited, her belly would get sucking in and her bones would pop out and she would shake from the force that was over taking her.

 

  
  


 

  
"Ow..." She moan in a painfully manner. Harry slipped his arms around her waist and held Olivianne in place as she shook and let all of her meals be flushed against the yellowing patch of grass and mold. He sighed and she nodded once she was done and took her wrist and cleaned her mouth. The taste in her mouth was so bitter she made a horrifying face. "I'd kiss you, if I didn't taste like vomit." She wrinkled her nose and he nodded.

 

  
  


 

  
"'S alright. I'll wait..." He said and carried her in a bridal style back to their group. She nuzzled her face hi his neck and she felt her stomach do twist and turns. Stupid medicine, she thought in a grumpy way.

 

  
  


 

  
"Cupcake?" She said once he rested her on their towel with such delicacy. He hummed back and nodded. "May I please have a water bottle and a towel to wash up?" She really didn't like the bitter taste in her mouth.

 

  
  


 

  
"Sure," he turned and got a towel from beside her and went to Welly, who hasn't notice their leaving and go a water bottle and he gave it to Olivianne. She took a gulp of the water and let the bad flavor swish around her mouth, making the bad flavor ease. She spit out he water in the dandelion beside her and re-washed her mouth until the flavor was gone and then she cleaned her mouth with a towel.

 

  
  


 

  
"Thank you..." She said and rested her head on his almost dry lap because he had been dripping wet before from he water. His pale skin was getting a soft tan and it brought it his eyes even more. She turned so she was facing him and he was giving her these cute heart-eyes and was admiring her. "What?"

 

  
  


 

  
"You're just too beautiful to be real. You're to nice and kind-hearted to really be mine..." He played with her hair, occasionally putting under or up her nose, makin her giggled and squirm. He would use her hair like a paintbrush and would 'paint' odd figures and random stuff on her forehand and cheek.

 

  
  


 

  
"No, I'm not. I'm certainly not beautiful, I'm just..." She thought for a few seconds, thinking of the right worlds to say. "Me..." She sigh and stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. She poked his four nipples and giggled as he swatted her arms away.

 

  
  


 

  
"That tickles!" Harry laughed and giggled a baby giggle.

 

  
  


 

  
"It's real though! You actually have four…"

 

  
  


 

  
"Haven't you seen them before?"

 

  
  


 

  
"They fascinate me each time!" She said and made a rainbow with her hands in a joking and imaginative way.

 

  
  


 

  
"Gosh, you're so childish!" He rolled his eyes.

 

  
  


 

  
"How old am I?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Ah…"

 

  
  


 

  
"I act like my age.,. More or less... But compared to you?" She questioned. 

 

  
  


 

  
"Oh, phhfftt." He made a odd noise with his tongue nd mouth. "I'm Peter Pan, forever young." He winked and she blushed and smiled softly.

 

  
  


 

  
"And I'm your Wendy Bird, your dearest lost girl."

 

  
  


 

  
"Ah, the lowest boys..." They laughed together and stared at each other for a while. They was a peaceful silence. 

 

  
  


 

  
"Do you think this is odd?"

 

  
  


 

  
"What do you mean?"

 

  
  


 

  
"That I'm too young?" She had always been worried about this and it always pestered her.

 

  
  


 

  
"Never, I think your age doesn't matter, especially when it comes to love. Honestly? I don't think it matters. You completely complete my personality, even for your age. I guess it's call lucky." He smiled and gave her a sloppy kiss on the nose. "Why?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Because I'm a minor... I'm just worried we could get in trouble or something like that." She sigh and got up, pulling Harry up with her. 

 

  
  


 

  
"Hungry?" He asked once he heard that her stomach was becoming a Jurassic park dinosaur. "Your belly can audition to Jurassic park, you'd be the Oliviasaurus. Rawr!" He did a rawer with his hand, by he looked like a kitten meowing.

 

  
  


 

  
"You look like a Pussy Cat." She commented. "I am hungry..." They walked to Welly, who was reading a book called Sing Me To Sleep **(a/n:google that book, it'll be in the A/N at the end)** and a red Antonia who was reading a magazine. "Ladies, the great Oli is here!" She nodded and bowed in a princess manner, Harry laughed and bowed down to her, playing along with her.

 

  
  


 

  
"My princess," Harry said and kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. Welly winked at a blushing Oliv.

 

  
  


 

  
"Here," Antonia handed a bag of vinegar chips to her and a bottle of water and went back to her magazine, it was about great places to go for vacation.

 

  
  


 

  
"Antonia, were on a vacation and you're looking for other places?" Oliv said and Antonia rolled her eyes and continued with her magazine.

 

  
  


 

  
"Olivianne," Welly said in a warning voice and looked up from her book. "Don't go in the water, your stitches aren't good for that. Ok?" Oliv nodded Nd Harry and her walked back to their towel. "Keep this meal down this time ok?" She added as Oliv felt embarrassed from puking.

 

  
  


 

  
"Beg for chips," Olivianne muttered as she stuffed her face with chips at a rapids rate. Harry smiled at her hungry act. He was glad she wasn't a person who watched their weight and what they ate. Although now that she had cancer, she would have to eat more.

 

  
  


 

  
"May I have one?" Harry asked her shyly. She sigh an annoyed sigh and reach forward and got a rather large chip. She eyed the chip then hovered it over Harry's expecting hand and the made a high pitch undecided nose with her mouth and right before very could snatch the chips, she gobbled down with a mischievous look on her face. He gasped and touched his heart in a awe and utter shock as she did a evil laugh and snickered.

 

  
  


 

  
"I dunno..." She said and he made a whimper noise. She sigh and looked at his puppy put and bit her lip and gave him a medium size chip and he laughed in a weird triumph way.

 

  
  


 

  
"Yay!" He held the chip as if it was a prize and held it up like the baboon carried Simba in The Lion King. The rest to the day passed by with laughter and amusement, everyone was forgetting the past drama and were trying to enjoy their vacation. They got very comfortable as a group of close friends and they complemented each other. Antonia started to complain about the mosquitos and the bugs that were swarming her. Oliv agreed that it was starting to bug her so Harry, the faithful prince, convinced the other to leave with her and got and pack since that night they were leaving for Cheshire to his meet up with his mother. Everyone was sad as they packed since they would defiantly miss the cottage. They said good bye to the home that had many memories.

 

  
  


 

  
Amber and Olivianne were frightful about leaving Carlos alone, they called the vet (saying sorry for the late call and bugging him and waking him up) and asked what would they do. The vet reassured the friends that once the treatment was done, he would call them. The vet said that that would be in a month and Carlos would be healthy again. Until then, Oliv and Amber were trying to figure out who was going to keep it. 

 

  
  


 

  
That night Liam drove the group to the airport with a heavy heart. That cottage was a peace bringer and would take them away from all their fame. Welly was holding his hand and talking with him so they would stay up together. Zayn had a sleeping Amber on his lap ad he watched the dark landscape pass by. Niall and Antonia were squished in the middle, snoring loudly with the occasional bobbing heads and grunts. 

 

  
  


 

  
Harry had Oliv on his lap and they having a silent mental chat. That meant that Oliv with grab his hand and he slurp grab hers and they would simply look at each other's faces and have a mental conversation. They would give each other the simplest looks and with that they would know what the other one was thinking. It was interesting and very secretive. Oliv fell asleep in her boyfriend's arms, feeling him snort and place his head on her shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her protectively. Oliv even had her giant purse with books and her elections in it hooked on her shoulder giving her a minor discomfort. Welly had to take a picture. Then the whole cars was sleeping except Liam and Welly.

 

  
  


 

  
*

 

  
  


 

  
"Oliv..." Harry said and tried to stretch but she wouldn't move. The group had just arrived at the airport and it was full of paparazzi. She grunted and dug her fingernails in his torso and wrinkled his shirt and pulled him closer. Everyone was out and was taking out their luggage and going to the counter to check-in their luggage and go to their corresponding flights. Welly, Antonia and Amber were leaving to Canada with their boyfriends while Louis, Harry and Oliv were visiting Harry's family first and then Louis.

 

  
  


 

  
"Go 'way... 'M sleepin'" she grumbled now half-sleep and retuned to her deep sleep. Harry saw how Oli looked like a kitten and how Welly called them that. But her fojnd it attractive. 

 

  
  


 

  
Harry's eyes soften so he picked her up and carried her like a koala. She smirked against his neck and wrapped her legs against his hips and her arms lazily around his warm neck. He placed one hand around her back and waist protectively  and carried the passports and the tickets with the same hand. With the other, he cupped under her bum so she wouldn't fall. She wasn't heavy so he could hold her but he would struggle. He stood by the door and Liam helped the couple in the airport and dragged their luggage to the drop off. Harry pushed trough the paparazzi (which was bait difficult since they kept asking questions and it was  starting to give the couple headaches) and was in peace after he scanned his tickets and dropped their luggage off.

 

  
  


 

  
The group walked quickly to the door where they would get their carry on luggage checked. Liam and Welly kept telling harry to drop Oliv since she needed to walk. He rolled his eyes and told his friends not to worry since she wasn't heavy. She had fallen back to her deep slumber until the line ended and she had to go through the x-ray machine to make sure she didn't have anything dangerous. She groan and stood with her hair wild and eyes sleepy. She said good morning to Niall even in a drowsy attitude. Niall laughed and smiled and told her it was only 11:30 pm and that their flights left at around 12am. She walked thought the x-ray and the police woman stopped her instantly. 

 

  
  


 

  
"Miss, you have a metal in you, may you please remove it since we don't allow that. Also, your carry on bag contains medicine and pills and sharp objects that must be confiscated." The lady ordered. Oliv tilted her head and understood and laughed.

 

  
  


 

  
"Oh, not it's just my lung device… I can;t remove it, it's in my lung..." She said shyly and felt hot sweat go down her back. It was the first time she had been stop and of course this  worried her. "The pills and medicine and also needles are for my lungs… I have some paper work to show you." She sigh and strolled to her back pack and took out her wallet, where she kept her medicine papers and everything. "Here." As the lady checked the paper work with a male officer, Harry and the rest of the group waited on the other side anxiously, where they had been already checked and were fine.

 

  
  


 

  
"Do you know what you have?" The officer tested her.

 

  
  


 

  
"Yes, I have Small Cell Lung Cancer…" She looked at the ground and felt ashamed by her state of healthy. The lady looked at her with sad eyes and shocked her head. Her eyes showed the signature pity look and flashed a but of sympathy. 

 

  
  


 

  
"You are aloud to keep you medication, please do not loose them and treat them with care and take them responsibly," The male officer said and handed her the paper work, it had a signature by the police officer in red pen, allowing her to go through the rest of her plane trips with out problems from her medicine or device in her lungs.

 

  
  


 

  
"Thank you." She said and grabbed her stuff.

 

  
  


 

  
"Have a safe flight," the lady said. "Get well soon" She added as Olivianne left to her boyfriends arms.

 

  
  


 

  
"Sorry 'bout that." She said as they waked to their gates.

 

  
  


 

  
"Why?" Harry asked.

 

  
  


 

  
"Because we would be already on the plane if it wasn't for… You know, cancer," she said the last part as a whisper.

 

  
  


 

  
"Don't worry about that, I'm actually glad that you have a disadvantage because with out that you wouldn't exist."

 

  
  


 

  
"What do you mean?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Because perfect girls don't exist, you wouldn't exist without your imperfections!" He smiled at her blushing face and gave her a peck on the lips and she blushed and smiled.

 

  
  


 

  
"Wait..." She notice his main point, once again he was pointing out her being perfect. She playfully slapped his arm and grabbed his rather large hand and intwined her baby-fingers with his long ones. "What gate are we?"

 

  
  


 

  
"82, over here..." He pointed at a hallway that was going left. "How 'bout you guys?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Gate... 13," Zayn said as he checked their tickets. They had to go the other way. "So this is good bye?"

 

  
  


 

  
"For two weeks," Oliv reassured them. "Yeah, this is bye..." Her voice saddened and she hugged everyone and bid them some goodbyes since the next time they would meet would be in September in Canada before the the girls would start school again.

 

  
  


 

  
"Aww," Oliv noticed Zayn tearing up for his leaving. "You see me again, don't worry!" She pat his hair softly and tilted her head jokingly as he swatted her hand away.

 

  
  


 

  
"Not the hair princess, not this time." He stuck his tongue of out and she laughed.

 

  
  


 

  
"Bye Olivianne," Liam said and hugged her warmly. "Be a good girl and don't get too carried away." She laughed and nodded.

 

  
  


 

  
"Bye Oliv," Amber said and gave he a tight hug and back away with a nod.

 

  
  


 

  
"Good luck at your in-laws," Antonia laughed and hugged her kindly.

 

  
  


 

  
"I'm sure Anne isn't bad," Olivianne muttered and smiled kindly.

 

  
  


 

  
"Bye my food-eater!" Niall joked and bump his hip with hers, which made he stumble slightly but she made sure to laugh it off.

 

  
  


 

  
"Bye endless pit off food," she joked along and gave him a kind hug that was soft like she was hugging a fluff-ball. Niall's huge were one if the best.

 

  
  


 

  
"Hey," Welly said and gave her a smirk and attacked her with a hug, which was normal. "Have fun, but be good. Be mature, if possible. Also, take your medicine. I'll call whenever you have to take your medication and I put in a built-in alarm. Don't eat unhealthy food and... Bring me merchandise."

 

  
  


 

  
"Yes Ma'am. Gosh, you're worst than my own mother." Oliv commented.

 

  
  


 

  
"Ha, that's what an immature child like you gets. Bye," she have Oliv a friendly kiss on the cheek and Olivianne blush slightly. Harry said goodbye to the others and with Geary eyes they left their friends.

 

  
  


 

  
Liam gave Harry a look. He had given Harry a chat on using protection and so on forth because they really didn't trust that couple, they were both immature and wild and foolish and young and no one trusted them drunk together. That thought actually freaked Welly and Liam out. To make things worst, Louis was going to be with them and even though he was the oldest, he had the mentality of a 13 years old teenage girl. He would only approve of their wild antics and possibly even in force it.

 

  
  


 

  
"Aww, dont be say Oli," Louis told her and he grabbed Oliv's hand, not intwining their finger but in a friendship kind of way, and dragged her along to skip around the halls of the airport until they'd reach their gate. Harry struggled behind with keeping up with his hyperactive and quick friends. All though it was easy to follow them from afar since you could hear Louis jokes and Oliv's giggles. 

 

  
  


 

  
The group got to their gate and sat down since their flight left in 10 minutes and they couldn't really buy and souvenirs since all that was near them was a Starbucks. Louis noticed the Starbucks and ran there happily and got what he wanted and what they couple he was with wanted. Meanwhile that, a fan came up to the couple.

 

  
  


 

  
"H-h-hi..." Said the shy teenager. She had frizzy short brown hair and had it in a high bun. She was wearing a dragon hoodie (a sweater with a dragon in it and the good has dragon ears) that fit her quite snugly. Her hazel green eyes flickered from Harry to a observing Olivianne. She pulled out a small notebook and pen and asked them both to sign her 'shitty thing of a notepad.' She had a Hispanic accent and a lovely smile.

 

  
  


 

  
"Sure," Harry smiled sweetly and signed the paper. "What's your name?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Phanie."

 

  
  


 

  
"Lovely name." He commented.

 

  
  


 

  
"Thank you." She said and looked quite grateful. "Can you sign it too?" Phanie asked Oliv.

 

  
  


 

  
"But I'm just the girlfriend, why would you want my signature?" Oliv asked humbly.

 

  
  


 

  
"But you are the Olivianne. The one with cancer who is still alive. A model, no?"

 

  
  


 

  
"What?" Oliv coughed and slightly chocked on her own saliva. "Oh, um, I don't have a signature... I'll just write in my name, ok?" Oliv gave her an uncertain look and Phanie smiled and nodded, please by her honestly and kindness.

 

  
  


 

  
Oliv signed the paper and Phanie was just about to leave until she turned around. "You guys are cute together, I hope you get well soon and get married and have little Olivarry children." She giggled and ran off to where her family was. Oliv smiled.

 

  
  


 

  
"She was nice." The young girl told her boyfriend.

 

  
  


 

  
"Yeah," he answered her and she leaned against his shoulder and snuggled by his side. Harry smiled and let his long arms surround her waist and stroke her back and hair meaningfully. 

 

  
  


 

  
"But how am I a model? If not, I'm more of a disgrace to health." She muttered and Harry's heart fell apart from her words and justifications.

 

  
  


 

  
"What! You're no disgrace. Your health is another matter. God, no. You're a model to all, a perfect human with such kindness and beauty... And generosity..." He whispered the last part in her ear in a purring way.

 

  
  


 

  
"Oh, sush..." Oliv and gave him a playful shove. "Where are we going to sit?"

 

  
  


 

  
"On the airplane?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Yeah."

 

  
  


 

  
"First class, we're together and Louis is in front of us."

 

  
  


 

  
"It's been a while since I've been on first class," she said thoughtfully.

 

  
  


 

  
"It's full of good food. Comfy chairs. Nice view. Privacy," he mumbled and kissed her temple then her cheek.

 

  
  


 

  
"Here you go Kittens." Louis said. "Ladies first," he handed Oliv her strawberry frappuccino. Oliv opened her mouth by Louis cut her. "Yes it had cinnamon and vanilla powder."

 

  
  


 

  
"Extra whip cream?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Even it's unhealthy, yes I did."'Oliv's face lit up in glee and reached forward for her drink. "Ah, ah ah," Louis said in a demanding voice and raised an eyebrow.

 

  
  


 

  
"Thank you Lou, you great wizard." Oliv rolled her eyes and took her drink and drank it with such speed that made her moan at the horrible feeling.

 

  
  


 

  
"Brain freeze!" Olivianne moaned and rubbed her temples, trying to sooth the pain but it didn't do anything.

 

  
  


 

  
"That what you get for drinking it fast." Harry said mockingly and sipped his black coffee with a spoon of milk. He looked quite posh that made Louis and Olivianne smirk.

 

  
  


 

  
"Now boarding first class passengers on flight 34269." Boomed a voice through the speakers of the airport.

 

  
  


 

  
"Well, kittens, looks like its our time to go. Time to go home and party and have fun and do thing that Liam and Welly wouldn't want us to do but we still will." Lou's smirked at Oliv and she nodded mischievously. Louis put his hand out. "Who's in?"

 

  
  


 

  
"I'm not disagreeing with this, I'm in." Harry said and brought his hand out on told of Louis'.

 

  
  


 

  
"Alright you crazy bananas, I'm in." She said and placed her hand on top of the pile of hands and they all grinned evilly.

 

  
  


 

  
Thus was made the terrible three pranksters that would do so many childish things.

 

  
  


 

  
*

 

  
  


 

  
The plane ride was comfortable as the couple snuggled and sleep together. Louis took their unconsciousness in advantage and took a picture of then in their sleepy positions. 

 

  
  


 

  
To @WellyM:

 

  
  


 

  
_'@WellyM look at the kittens! All sleepy and snugly.'_

 

  
  


 

  
Reply to @Louis_Tomlinson:

 

  
  


 

  
_"@Louis_Tomlinson aren't our kittens adorable and peach full?'_

 

  
  


 

  
Reply to @WellyM:

 

  
  


 

  
_'@WellyM if only you heard their fluffy kitten-like chats...'_

 

  
  


 

  
After that Louis decided to catch some shut-eye and since no one sat beside him, he was more relaxed and stretched comfortably. He was tired from the long day that he had just hand and was ready to go to sleep. He was excited to see Jules since they were meeting up the next day for a dinner date with his family and then they would be t know each other better. He was worried because when the Kittens went to Harry's mother, Louis had to go talk to Eleanor.

 

  
  


 

  
She was more of a friend zone type of a person. It made Louis feel awful to break it off so quickly. But he couldn't stop the feelings got Jules to climb up his chest and make place in his heart and brain. He just really was fancying her in a different way than he had fancied other girls. He wondered why she was so different and why he chooses to analyze his feelings for Jules.  

 

  
  


 

  
*

 

  
  


 

  
Oliv woke up to a snoring  Harry. It sounded more like a purring and she smiled from it. She noticed Louis was also asleep so she was the only on awake. She decided to go on her phone and check her messages. Then came a alarm that boom though out the while plane siting ** _"What time is it? Medicine time! Time to take your pills! Now, now now! C'mon you lazy ass, get up of Liam and I will eat your first born child!"_** Sang Welly though the speakers of her phone. Oliv blushed as she instantly took of the volumed and pressed the OK button and got her purse and took her medicine.

 

  
  


 

  
By now, Harry was fully awake and watching her as she took her medicine and he burst into laughter along with her following shortly behind.

 

  
  


 

  
"That alarm, Zayn did warm me but... Never mind." Harry said and shook his head and laughed widely. 

 

  
  


 

  
"I never was warned..." Oliv grumbled and let out a huff and crossed her eyes. Her cheeks were tainted with a cherry red color and she looked embarrassed. "Gosh, people heard that. Harry think of what they'll think?"

 

  
  


 

  
"We know the weirdest people of earth?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Pretty much."

 

  
  


 

  
"I didn't choose this odd life... It chose me."

 

  
  


 

  
"I guess we should feel happy that we are in it together." They bursted in to quiet and muffled laughs.

 

  
  


 

  
"Excuse me," said one of the flight attendants that had a V-neck button up shirt that was a bit to Los buttoned and a skirt a bit to high up that made her look nearly like a stripper. She was pushing out her boobs and sticking her bum out but it just made her look ridiculous. "You were disturbing the other passengers sweetie, please quite down." She said and leaned forward did her chest was closer to Harry's face. Harry was instead looking at his lovely girlfriend and smiling at her.

 

  
  


 

  
"Sorry about that," Harry said in his charming voice. "She had to take her medicine for cancer." Harry's face twitched when he said cancer because it always broke his heart slowly since he needed to accept Olivianne had cancer. The lady's face fell instantly and saddened and her expression softened.

 

  
  


 

  
"My mother suffered from breast cancer. It's a hard process, but understandable." The attendant confessed sadly. "She didn't make it."

 

  
  


 

  
"I'm sorry," Oliv and Harry said at the same time, feeling the need to give their condolences. Harry worried that one day that would be fans to himself.

 

  
  


 

  
"It's all in the past, but thank you." She answered them and had a thinking look on. "Which type of cancer do you suffer from?"

 

  
  


 

  
"Small Cell Lung Cancer, terminal." Oliv said and looked down at her lap, once again ashamed by her state of health.

 

  
  


 

  
"Oh! I'm so sorry," the attendant said and her face fell in empathy. She of course didn't not seem like the girl Oliv and Harry had first met. "Get well soon..." She said and let in a hurry. Harry looked at Oliv's sad face. They both knew that she wasn't going to better, only worst.

 

  
  


 

  
*

 

  
  


 

  
After lost of laughed and mischief, Louis and Oliv were officially bored on the plane. Harry was in a odd position asleep and curled up upon Oliv's lap. Oliv was now fond of stroking his long curls and making him purr in his sleep as his face would twitch. He looked like a cute kitten and she saw how Welly called him a kitten. She hummed a soft melody that her grandma would sing to her before her grandma passed away.

 

  
  


 

  
Louis once again snapped a photo secretly and tweeted it happily. He smiled at the sweet comments until he got a text message. 

 

  
  


 

  
_'Lou, we need to talk._

 

  
_-El'_

 

  
  


 

  
The colour of his drained a bit. He typed quickly an answer. 

 

  
  


 

  
_'Same._

 

  
_-Lou'_

 

  
  


 

  
*

 

  
  


 

  
The plane arrived at noon and the sun was miraculously out and shining bright. Usually I would be raining or windy, mostly rain. But today was different. The birds were out and the weather was hot and a bit humid but not as bad as Harry's cottage. Oliv walked out of the plane with easy as her fingers intwined with Harry's and her arm linked with Louis'. 

 

  
  


 

  
Oliv went along the immigration section as Harry and Louis went by the citizens section. After many boring questions, Oliv finally med up with her boyfriend and her friend at the luggage pick up. They got their begs and struggled out to the exit. Oliv had excitement rising up her throat. 

 

  
  


 

  
Oliv had always wanted to go to England to the excitement was overwhelming. Just the thought to be where the British are, to be where they speak with a different accent that she has always fantasized about. To be where she had always fantasized about being at, it was just amazing! She was now breathing hard and her hands were sweaty in Harry's and he noticed it and kissed her knuckles sweetly. She blushed and they went outside. She was wearing a floral dress that she had changed in and and a necklace that Niall had give for good luck. It was green four-leafed clover and Oliv loved it dearly because since she started to wear it she had gotten good luck. She had black Toms on and her cancer bracelet on and the ring Harry had given her.

 

  
  


 

  
"Excited?" Harry whispered in her ear as they walked through a crowd of screaming girls.

 

  
  


 

  
"Yeah," Oliv answered and they saw a tall bodyguard and a lady standing in their way. The woman had dark brown straight hair and nice green eyes. She looked quite fit for her age and looked about in her mid-forties. She had a bright smile on and she seemed to be looking at Harry with such adoration.

 

  
  


 

  
Harry let got of Oli's hand when they were about a meter away from the lady that seemed extremely familiar to Oli. Harry smiled widely and got very happy and looked like a child getting his favourite dessert for the first time after a while. Louis chuckled when Harry an into the woman's open arm.

 

  
  


 

  
"Oh, Harry!" The woman gasped happily and Oliv recognized the woman. Harry pulled away from her and clued Oliv to com so he could introduce the two woman that he dearly loves.

 

  
  


 

  
"Oli, meet my mom. Mom, this is Olivianne!" He said as he introduce them.

 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
**_*^_*^_*^_*^_^*_^*^*_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_***

 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Aloha my amazingly lovely readers!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> First thing's first….
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I went to DISNEY ON ICE!!! Yeah, it was amazing and one of my favourite Christmas presents of last year! I sang along with all the Disney song and people gave me weird looks (especially children…bet they are just jealous!) I got a Flounder stuff animal (the fish from the little mermaid) and the picture is on instgram:D Althought they didn't have Peter Pan:( oh well, it was still amazing and stuff!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sing me to sleep is a very sweet book that is based on a true story that my friend Grace actually met the Character from the book (Derek) and I advice you guys to read it!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Like the chapter?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Bye! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> JuliMarshmallow:)


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24:** _

__

_**I'll look after you.** _

__

_**{Contains self harm and fluff}** _

__

_***Narrator*** _

__

"Ah, so your the famous Olivianne." Anne smiled kindly at her son's boyfriend. Oliv held out her hand, expecting a handshake but instead got a warm hug.

"Yeah," Oliv was blushing slightly and pulled away to Anne's smiling face. "And you're the famous Anne Cox, it's nice to meet you Ms. Cox."

"Oh, no, just call me Anne!" 

"Well, you can call me Oliv." The woman smiled and chatted away as Harry and Louis and the bodyguard loaded the car. 

"My, what a lovely lilliputian lady, you are." Anne commented kindly in her amazingly upper class British accent.

"Oh, thank you! You're even more beautiful in person!" Oliv told Anne, which was true. Although Oliv was a bit annoyed for being called small. It wasn't her choice. 

"You flatter me," Anne told her.

"I hate to break the chit-chat ladies, but time to get in and go to Holmes Chapel." The bodyguard told them and Louis was seated on the shotgun a d Harry was on the left side. Oliv and Anne got in and Olivianne sat in the middle and Anne sat on the right side. "'Bout two hours so get ready," the bodyguard told the group and Louis squirmed in his seat, getting comfortable.

"Oh, Boobear, dear," Anne told Louis like his own mother. "Your mother called. Text her that you're here and safe. She is waiting for you at my house."

"Really?" Louis said excitedly and wen to text his family of his safety.

"Mmhhmm," Anne nodded and Louis at Oliv, who was admiring the landscape. Harry was rubbing her hand and drawing circles on her palm. He hummed happily along to the radio that was playing Look After You by The Fray. He and Louis started to sing long to the song. Their voice fit perfectly in a perfect harmony and they smiled at each other. Oliv smiled and rested her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"And I'll looked after you...." Harry said and looked down to Oliv has if he was singing to her. She smiled kindly and mouthed, 'So will I.' Harry smiled but felt a rock of guilt pounder against his heart and chest. He felt a bit claustrophobic by the guilty and felt a bit of panic appear. The song ended and then I was a bunch of commercials. As much as Oliv usually hated commercials, these were interesting since they had accents that were so beautiful for her. They were different and amazing for her.

"Oliv," Harry's mom said and got Harry's and Oliv's attention since Louis was texting. "You're grateful to come in such lovely weather! Usually, it's rainy."

"Really?" Oliv had a different imagination of England.

"Yeah, how's the weather in Canada?"

"How did you-"

"Each time I call my son, he doesn't stop talking about the amazing and perfect Olivianne." Oliv and Harry blushed. 

"Oh, thank you... Well, it depends where you live. I live near the bottom, near Detroit in the US so we get all four seasons, literally. In winter, it goes up to -20 degrees with mad blizzards and lovely snow days. But, now a day, we get little bits of snow and it looks more like spring than winter. I don't like it but its more Mother Natures choice..." Oliv laughed slightly. She felt a bit of pressure of trying to impress her boyfriend's mother. "Spring and some of autumn at our rainy seasons. Mostly spring. The rain in constant then we get a day of about 10 degrees then once again rain. Summer, usually, is a hot mess. As high as 40 degrees and dry humid heat waves. Not my favorite seasons, to be honest. It just gets too humid that you feel lien you're drowning in the heat. Well, maybe that's just me... But still it gets really hot. Then comes lovely Autumn, it's like spring but at the beginning it's really hot and ends really cold, unlike Spring that starts cold and ends warm. Although it might be November and still autumn and there is either 10 or 19 degrees of humid heat. Ta an odd weather but I love autumn the most."

"Oh, honestly, I had always thought it was 10 months of snow and the rest was a mid summer..." Anne confessed. Oliv couldn't help but burst in to snickers.

"Ha, that's up north in the Yukon and all those places up, way up, north. No, I live in Ontario, near the bottom. Even Vancouver's weather isn't like that." Oliv smiled kindly. 

"Ah, that neat. You're in high school, right?" Anne continued questioning her.

"Yes." 

"What have you planed doing after that?"

"Uh... I'm going for a semester in Harvard... Then, I'll be hospitalized for the rest of my life. Next year or so I think I'm getting a breathing tank, since biggest chance I'm but gonna get worst. After that... I have my major surgery, which is a lung replacement since the cancer is too big to simply surgically remove it. After that.... I'm not sure I'll even be alive." Oliv sighed out of pure honesty because she had been raised to be always honest. Harry's grip tightened around Oliv's hand and Oliv felt her heart in her throat. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Anne said and felt horrible by what was to come. It did hurt for Anne to know that her son was going to have his heart ripped apart in to small thousand pieces. It hurt that she wasn't going to have grandchildren unless they're from Gemma. She knew that Harry would never love from how he acted. Around Oliv, his face it bright and full of live. He seems happy about her presence and seems to devour anything that has to do with Olivianne. He always seems to treat her with so much care a d so much love. 

It wasn't the normal teenage love. This one was like a fairy tale, it was perfect and it was like in the book, couples that truly deserved a happy ending but had bigger chances to never achieve it.

To top it off, from Anne's point of view, Anne already accepted Oliv as her daughter-in-law. She was already in love with her honest and bright personality that Anne hoped to explore even more. It seemed that Harry and Oliv's personalities were like that, charming and able to get anyone to be charmed by them. They got each other as if she was his missing piece of his puzzle of life. And vise versa, Oliv and Harry seemed to complement each other’s different personalities and antics.

But what Oliv said didn't really hurt Oliv because she knew that she has a chance of not making it. She knew that right now, her medicine was her life support and to confirm it she got a text message from Welly saying that the doctor had called and told her that if she didn't take her meds, if she missed a dose, her lungs would have an over load to work and wouldn't be able to work that much and they would sadly fail her. She was already accepting her future and death. She was ready for that stuff, or so she thought. Now she doubted that.

Harry, on the other hand, refused to quit trying to find her something help. He refused to let his hopes down. He absolutely refused to believe she was going to die. He was just stubborn. He knew that she was thinking low of herself but he dared not to loose. He promised her and himself to find a way to save her. He never broke promises. He actually wanted to have kids with her. He wanted to marry her. He wanted, on their wedding night, to smash some care into her face. He wanted to see her in a beautiful white bridal gown and neon the end of the isle. He wanted to take her from her father and say I Do. He wanted to let tears of joy spring of his eyes and be able to say that she was his wife. He wanted to cherish her presence. He wanted to show her how she was amazing to him. He wanted her to bear his children. He wanted to raise them with her. He wanted to see his kid off to school with her. He wanted to go on family vacations. He wanted to go visit in-laws. He wanted to hold Olivianne's hands as they watch their child get married. He wanted to see his grandchildren with her. He wanted to grow old with her.

He wanted all of those things that were possible for some, but for him they seemed impossible and fantasizing. He wanted those things that seemed to be a few inches from his grasp. Somehow she knew he wanted those things also. Somehow he knew that her thoughts were similar to his. 

"It's ok..." Oliv told her. "Don't worry..." she very her eyes get water so she snuggled next to Harry, carefully so she wouldn't hit Anne. Harry sighed and slid his arm around her waist and stoked her back in a comforting and calming way. She closed her eyes and drew circles in his lap. "Anne?" Oli said and closed her eyes in a tired way.

"Yes dear?" Anne answered taking secretly in a sneaky way a picture of the couple snuggling in each other's arms.

"Is Harry's sister going to be there?" 

"Oh, yes! Thank you for reminding me! She said she had news for you, Harry Barry."

"Harry Barry?" Oliv asked and Louis snickered with Harry groan.

"God, mum why?" He said and his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"Is that what you used to call Harry?" Oliv asked innocently to Anne.

"Yup," Anne smirked at Louis and Oliv's laughing and Harry's embarrassment. "He never liked it but got used to it and learned to bear it. Which is pretty good since I'll never stop calling him that. I just love his reaction." Anne said and snapped another picture of Oliv looked at Harry and laughing as Harry tried to cover his red face in his shoulders.

"Aww, don't be shy," Oliv told him. "Barry," she winked once she added that. Harry leaned in her ear to say something no one else could here. 

"Don't say that," he whispered in a husky attractive voice. "When you say it... Lets just say it’s simply seducing..." When Harry said that she skillfully and quietly and unnoticeably slid her on his thighs. With her fingers, she walked soon his lap and walked towards his inner thigh. She noticed Harry gulf and shift uncomfortably. She smirked and raised an eyebrow and say Harry on the edge to break and snog her until she was weak and senseless. He held her free hand and she felt his hand sweat. She smiled and just as she was really high up his thigh and she knew he was going to crack, she lifted to get and pat his knee and stopped teasing him. He but his tongue and resisted a moan and instead groaned loudly. 

"Harry Barry," Oliv said and looked at Anne with a small laugh. "I'm calling him that." She winked and Anne laughed kindly.

"Oh, mom, look what you've done!" Harry gasped. Anne laughed with Oliv and Louis was muffling a laughing in his hand. Oliv smiled and rested her head on Harry's lap, arching her back uncomfortably. Harry noticed her bad position and moved a bit and placed his hand on her back, moving it in a comfortably position and she thanked him and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over. Like an imaginary blanket of sleep.

*

Harry felt something shake his shoulder and he grunted. The imaginary blanket of sleep was lifted and gone and he was rubbing his eyes and wincing from the bright light. His neck was stiff and sore. He lifted her head and heard his neck crack from the stretch, but a normal crack. His head was stuffed in Oliv's neck, which was curled asleep on his lap. Her hand was cupping his knee and her face was stuffed on his thigh, her nose between his legs so she could breath. You could see her eyes moved under the eyelids. Harry wondered what she was dreaming about, because by the looks of her facial expression it could be really vivid. Harry stretched softly and turned to see his mother getting out of the car and towards her new home.

Harry smiled and remembered the day he called his mom, telling her that he wanted to buy her a house. As much as his mother complained, he still did buy her the small cozy house that was better for her. Anne was slowly getting ill since she was growing old and he wanted her to have a healthier home that the one she had lived in. It had been Gemma (his older sister) and his childhood home. It had been old and warn out and be wanted her mom to have the best. He was proud to gift his mom with a home once the Up All Night tour had ended and Take Me Home came out. He remembered the smile he had when he handed Anne the keys. He remembered her looks, the happiness that her eyes beheld. He need had been so gleeful and proud in his life like that before, either from after the tour and during the X-Factor or when he went to Africa for charity or the cake he got Louis for his 21st birthday or even when he finished high school. 

The only thing that probably could have topped that was when he found Oliv and started to date her. 

The house was a two-floor house with four rooms, three guests and Anne's room-the master bedroom. It has washrooms in each room and them one downstairs, near the kitchen and one upstairs. There was a living room that had lots of paintings. The dinning room was full of antics and glass plates with delicate floral drawing on them. Harry loved to visit his mom and to see the home he bought. He loved the fact that he gave it to her out of love and kindness. He was glad she loved the home and got used to it easily. He did miss his old home but he gave it to a new young couple that had been expecting a baby girl.

"C'mon then, Harry," Anne told her son as she went on and got to her house, it was about 4pm and she sunrise was beautiful. 

"Ok…" Harry said. Harry groaned and shook Oliv, who groaned and closed her eyes tightly and nuzzled her face more into his lap. Harry laughed and picked her up with ease and carried her in a bridal style to his mother's home. She rested head in his neck and bit it softly, being awake now but not wanted to get down from being carried. He walked in and smelled a sweet smell of homemade cookies. He smiled and remembered the honey scents.

"Smells good..." Oliv mumble in his neck, getting it moist with her breath. Harry put her down and she slipped of her shoes, revealing a pedicure that she got in May. 

"It's my fav-" Harry started to say but was cut off by a loud squeal. "What the..."

"Uncle Haz!" A high-pitched familiar voice came and a small little girl with blonde hair and a pink dress grabbed Harry's leg and climbed up to his mid-thigh. 

"Ah!" Harry gasped and saw who it was. Olivianne let out a laugh and smiled as she watched the baby girl giggle and Harry took her in his arms. "Hello Lux!" He gave her a dimpled smile and chuckled as she poked his cheek. Oliv laughed at how cute the baby girl was. Lux looked around to find where the laugh was coming from and turned her body half way in Harry's arms and they look at Oliv.

"Who's that?" The almost two year old girl asked Harry with wide eyes and pointed, with her saliva covered fingers, to Olivianne. 

"That Olivianne." Harry said and slipped of his shoes. Lux squirmed and squirmed towards the ground. "You want down?"

"Mmhhmm!" She hummed in approval and Harry placed her down softly and turned to Oliv, who was reaching for her bag but stopped when she saw Harry and Lux looking at her. She smiled and Harry wrapped his arms around her and led her into the house. Lux looked at them and reached up. "Up, up!" She ordered and Oliv smiled and picked her up. Unlike to Harry, she was heavy for Oliv's small weak body so she leaned to Harry for support. Olivianne limped softly from the weight to Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. Lux placed her legs around Oliv's well-curved hips, rising up the dress she was wearing. She places her arms around Oliv's neck and giggled as Oliv would bump her hip and ran and jumped, making it like a roller coaster for Lux.

"Hello," Oliv told her as she moved Lux in front of her, so she could see the little girl better. 

"Uh," she glanced at Harry. "I'm Lux, 'm almost toe." Oliv laughed and smiled at the baby girl's accent and baby voice that made words sound different. She had the baby accent that got her to barely pure ounce things. It was really adorable for the older people. 

"I'm Oliv and I'm 16," she introduced herself to Lux. Lux started to play with strands of her hair for fun, making baby noises. Harry let the girls to the living room as he smiled down to the two you get girls her along. They entered the living room that had Anne greeting people and people Oliv didn't recognize. She felt panic rose because most of the time she was awkward at meeting and introducing herself to older people. Children were easy because she could in a funny way act and related to them with her childish antics and personality. Harry whispered to her that it would be ok and he led her to a girl who looked older that Harry but looked like Harry and Anne mixed together.

"This is Gemma," Harry said and the girl shook hands with Oliv. "Gem, this is Olivianne," he said and Oliv moved Lux to her left hip and shook hands with Gemma, who hugged her instead in a welcoming cozy way.

"Nice to meet you!" Oliv smiled kindly.

"Pleasure is all mine." She told Oli and Oliv blushed. "My Haz, you chose a beautiful lady!" Oliv and Harry blush as Oliv dug her face in his neck. "Adorable, each time I talk to Harry, he never stops talking to you, aren't I right Pete?” Gemma asked (pronouncing Pete like Pete) and moved her head to the man who now stood beside her. He was, well what mid twenties or early twenties would call, more or less attractive. He slipped his arm around her waist, confirming that they had an intimate relationship. Oliv, being her observant self, saw a ring on the finger where you get engaged. She glanced at it in the quick way that no one caught her. She then looked at Lux, who was now sleeping with her thumb left in her mouth and her right hand holding a chunk of Oliv's hair, like I she didn't want to let go. Oliv smiled at the sleeping child that had her face dung in Oliv's neck and was curled in an adorable way. No wonder Harry was in love the little girl.

"Ah, Harry, lad, how you been?" Pete asked with a grin and shook hands with Harry. 

"Well, thank you," Harry smiled. "'Y girlfriend, Olivianne." Gosh how Harry loved to say that. Olivianne shook her head when Pete reached to shake hands and nodded towards the sleeping girl that occupied her arms and hands. Pete nodded and focused on Oliv, analyzed her, and looked at Harry with a smirk. "Lovely bird you got yourself, Styles," he winked at Oliv, who blushed and Gemma smack him in his arm and gave him a frown. 

"Stop flirting with her, she ain't yours, I am." And Pete and Gemma gave each other a cold stare and burst into laughed and gave each other a wet kiss, which made Harry make a disgusted noise.

"Gosh, Gemma, stop it." Harry joked and jabbed his sister, who broke apart from the kiss and waved her hand in the air in an annoyed but joking why. "That's Pete Gemma's boyfriend. The bloke's a weirdo." His did spiral swirls around his ear.

"Hey, why did he call me a bird?" She whispered in his ear. "What does 't mean? I don't have wings 'nd stuff so?" She shook her head and tilted in a confused manner.

"Bird can also mean girl in England. Different slang, don't you say that there?"

"By there you mean Canada?" 

"Yeah, don't you?"

"I have never heard someone say that. Ever. It's weird, but cool and new..." She said and went to sit beside Anne, who was chatting with Louis. Harry went to say hello to Lux's parents and told Oliv to sit down because the weight must be heavy for her little body. She had grunted quietly and he had chuckled and gave her back a push towards the chair. When Oliv sat there, Harry gave her a smug smile and turned to a blonde lady in her early thirties or late twenties. She looked very beautiful and she gave Harry a warm hug and they chatted like old friends. Oliv sat on the couch, thigh rubbing against Anne's. Anne and Louis noticed her and nodded and smiled at her. She lifted the sleeping girl to Anne and excused herself to speak to her mom, who was expecting a call. After Oliv had talked to her mom about how the trip was and how amazing England was, her mom gave her some odd news.

"The weather here is so nice!" She had said in the hallway as her mom chuckled at her daughter's excitement.

"Really? Happy to be there?" Her mom asked her.

"Yeah! Wish you were here…"

"Really?"

"Depends…" 

"What do you mean depends?"

"Well, you know… I like this freedom... But I still miss you," she quickly added and bit her lip, hearing her mom grunt. There was a moment of silence.

"Sweetheart, hospital called." Oliv gulped in a worried way 

"And?"

"I need you to keep calm and relax and act like a woman, for what I'm about to tell you. It will last until January and it's for the cancer to stop growing..." Oliv held her breath, knowing what was to come. "Chemotherapy starts in November." Her mother said. Oliv dropped the phone; unfortunately Harry noticed this and quickly stopped playing with Lux and carried her with him towards Olivianne. He rushed to her side and picked up the phone, noticing her mother had hung up already. He slipped the phone in his pocket and saw Oliv's right eye twitch. 

"Love, are you ok?" He asked worriedly as she started to shake softly. She somehow shook her head in a negation.

"Uncle Haz, wha' 'rong?" Lux asked shyly. 

"I'm not sure..." Harry mumbled in Lux's ear. "Hey," he was now talking to her. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you." She mumbled, looking at her feet in wonder.

"Why?" 

"Too soon."

"What is?"

"Th-"

"What 'rong wif Oly?" Lux asked in her baby voice.

"Oliv's just sick... Badly." Harry sighed and looked at the ground.

"Harry... Can I just think for a bit, alone, please?" Oliv asked and her boyfriend knew that she needed some alone time. She needed to clear her thoughts. He left her and returned to his family and friends, acting like nothing happened but Louis and Anne knew that something was odd about his mood. They decided in silence to keep it to themselves and ignore, letting the couple handle themselves.

* 

Oliv found herself in the washroom, staring at her bracelet. She had been like that for the past fifteen minutes, starting and gapping at the bracelet. She was finally calm but felt horrible about what her mom had told her. Why couldn't she simply get well and be well?

In November. 

That kept echoing in her head just like when the doctor said that she was terminal. It felt like a huge déjà vu. Last time, she wasn't in love and she hadn't been planning about her future with sub accuracy. This time, she wasn't prepared, not exactly that is. She was scared to die. She was scared of not knowing if she would make it or not. She was scared for her health. She was scared for Harry's heartbreak if she ever does fail the surgery. She's scared for Welly's depression. For Louis' funny humor to fall. For Niall's laughed to quiet. For everything, really. It was now hitting her between her eyes in an obnoxiously fast and breath taking (in a bad way) and toe curling way. It was like 'oh yeah, death is just around the corner.'

Oliv took a deep breath and closed her eyes. So soon, she thought with a big gasp. She finally was well and walked, seeing Louis standing there with a frown and hands on his hips. 

"What took you so long?" Louis asked and rose and eyebrow. He tilted backwards softly, being on a sass mode.

"Don't sass me, Lou, I can't handle that right now," she muttered and passed by him like the wind. She headed over to the living room until Louis grabbed her wrist.

"What's the matter?" He said kindly, leaving his sass behind. 

"Chemo... In November." She mumbled and kept her head down. 

"Oh... Oh dear." Louis gasped and shook his head. "You know, Olivianne, that's gonna crush Harry like a bug."

"I know."

*

After a while, after getting know Harry's close friends and family, Oliv was comfortably playing with Lux, making weird noises and amusing Lux. Harry was admiring both girls and wondered for when they would have their own children. He actually was having hope on them having children, holding the baby for the first time. He was really enjoying Oli and Lux making odd adorably noises/ 

Once food was ready and Anne’s entire guest sat around the dinning table in the dinning room, eating proudly the spaghetti. Oliv and Louis kept complementing Anne's cooking but Anne just said that it was Harry's recipe. Oliv and Louis had given Harry a knowing look, and Harry knew that someday they would bring this up and he would have to cook for them.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Gemma said and she hit softly the glass with a spoon, getting everyone's attention. "Harry," she laughed and outed him.

"Hey!" Harry opposed.

"Anyway," Gemma continued. "I… Well, Pete and I have a big announcement! One that we've kept for a while know… Pete?" She glance at him and the stood up, smiling at each other. 

"We are engaged!" Pete exclaimed happily and they showed the engagement rings. 

"What!' Anne exclaimed and fell of her chair. Lou rushed to her side and she squealed in joy and was hyperventilating. Harry gave them a smug look and Lux looked up at Oliv (since Lux was being carried by Oliv) and gave her a confused concerned look.

"It's alright baby girl," Oliv whispered to the girl. "They are getting married."

"Why?" 

"Because they love each other and are gonna become a family." Oliv told her with a smile.

"Will dat happen t' you an' Uncle Haz?"

"I hope so, I would like to…" She said and glanced at Harry with a small smile.

"Congrats!" Oliv and Louis said at the same time and laughed softly.

"Thank you!" Gemma thanked and gave a big sloppy kiss to Pete, who blushed in cute manner.

"How was the proposal?" Lou (Lux's mom) asked in awe.

"Oh, please to share with every small detail!" Anne cried, now calm.

"Ok! So, it all started when we went in a jewelry shop and we were looking at necklaces to get you, mum," Gemma nodded to her mother, who fiddled with a sliver necklace that had a purple gemstone on it. "Anyways, we saw marching engagement rings that caught our attention. We tried on different sizes and knew which to but them left since we weren't ready for that commitment. Once we came her to visits in July, he took my to the lake. It was decorated with Christmas light all around the lake. There was a blanket with a black velvet box and well, he said lots of romantic fluff and then he proposed!" Pete blushed. "And I said yes!"

"Before that, he had asked me for permission and for help for the proposal," Harry butted in with a small smile to Pete. Everyone awed as the couple kissed and Gemma hugged Anne.

*

Once the food was done and Gemma left with Pete to drive to Manchester for their home, Lou and Tom (Lux's parents) took their daughter, who was sleeping, and went to their hotel room, promising to come the next day. Louis left to meet up with Eleanor at Starbucks about 40 minutes away from the house. Harry and Oliv went to catch some shut eye and sleep. They slept in day other’s arms, Oliv forgetting about the chemo that supposed to start in November. 

*

The next day, when Harry woke up with Oliv curled on his chest, still sleeping. He heard the front door close and some soft steps approach the room he and Oliv were in. He head hushing noises and closed his eyes and faked sleeping when his mother came in with Lux.

"Look, the kittens are fast asleep, why don't you curl on them," Anne cooed the baby girl, who was sucking her thumb and nodded happily. Anne smiled at the couple, who laid still. She be placed Lux on Harry's chest and she curled up, holding a strand of Oliv's hair and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Once Anne left, after taking over twenty pictures and tweeting at least ten of them, she left them to sleep. Harry smiled at the two girls who slept peacefully and patted each ones hair with his left hand and kept his right hand tucked around Oliv's waist. He slowly let sleep over take him. 

*

Harry woke up with a loud cry.

He saw Lux was sitting up and staring at the empty space beside her and was letting of small sniffs and was touching the spot Oliv had been in. Lux looked at Harry anxiously and glanced at the door. Harry's eyes softened and his heart melt at how attached Lux was.

"Oh, what wrong baby girl?" He asked her and sat up, picking her up and got up from the bed.

"Oder Kitten isn't there!" She said with an 'O' shaped mouth. 

"What do you mean over kitten?" Harry gave her a confused look.

"Oly, your other kitten!" She said with a toothy grin.

"Ah! I'm not sure! Why don't we got find her?" He said and poked her nose playfully. "Hmm?" She nodded and he brought her down stairs to the kitchen, seeing her mom with a pale face cooking pancakes. "Mom?" Harry asked, setting Lux on the baby chair and saw her mom nodded to the hallway. "What's the mat-"

"Shush, Harry. Listen." Anne said and made a thinking face, just like Harry's.

"What-oh." He said and heard it. He was listening to a puking noise. Someone was violently vomiting. Her eyes widened, he knew who it was.

"Oliv!" He gasped and turned to the washroom upstairs to find her. 

"She's been like that for a while now… Since 8 and it 10 am…" Harry's mom told her son and left to take Lux to the park, leaving Harry with a concerned look. He went up and stood in front of the door and knocked on it softly.

"G'away!" Oliv mumbled and made a hurling noise. "Please go… Oh, dear…" She flushed the toilet and cleaned her mouth. She had taken a shower and was about to leave to go to the walk-in clinic to check if the medicine is ok because it kept getting her nausea and trouble breathing. She was finally well enough and got out of the washroom, finding Harry curled in a ball and sniffling on the ground.

"Oliv?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?"

"What happened yesterday? What are you keeping from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what the hell I mean, god you aren't being truthful with me!" Harry cried. 

"I, I… I don't want to tel-"

"Don't. Just tell me."

"Ok… It's just… my m-mom s-said... Chemotherapy ... Starts… Soon." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. 

"When?" Harry said, his voice cracking.

"November." She said, her eyes still closed, she felt lightheaded and felt small tears peek her eyelids. 

"That's less than 4 months." He said and tears streamed down his face.

"I know... I..." She sniffled. "Am so sorry."

"4 damn months!" 

"I know! I know! I must go; I have to visit the doctors… Bye, see you soon?" She said and opened her eyes and tilted her head and nodded at the boy, who was hugging his knees. She left him because seeing him cry, it's not something she can overcome. She saw Anne give her a worried look on her way out and simply left.

* 

"So he said that you got the wrong pills, the fu-" Louis gasped in shock.

"That what I thought!" Oliv said, cutting his language. She had met up with him at Starbucks. He had been having a rough day since he had broken up with Eleanor. He hadn't cried, he didn't smile. He said he fell out of love, because that was the truth. Oliv was now explaining what the doctor had told her. He had said that she got the wrong ones and that the new prescription would be better. He said to not worry and told her she needed to get medicine in London since Holmes Chapel didn't have the medicine.

"Have you told Harry?" Louis wondered.

"Honestly?" He nodded. "I haven't told him… I told him about the chemo, then left to the doctors. I feel guilty but…"

"You left him! Alone? In this state!" Louis gasped and got odd looks from people.

"What state?"

"Harry cuts. He has been since you and cancer." Louis stage whispered and rolled his eyes and got up with her following behind. 

"What? Oh no!" She gasped and her eyes widened. Her world broke and she felt tear fall from her eyes. "I have to go! Louis we need to get him to a hospital, something! Now!"

"C'mon then!" Louis told her and they got a cab and sped to the house. 

*

At the house, Oliv ran to the washroom upstairs, Louis checking the other ones. She ran, feeling a pounding in her heart. When she opened the door, let just say she wasn't prepared for that she saw.

"Louis!" She cried, her voice cracking her heart breaking as she fell to her knees. "Louis!"

"What?" He said, now behind her. He gasped and stepped backwards and called and ambulance.

"So much blood!" Oliv cried and dug her face in to her hands. “Lou, so much…"She sobbed and rushed to her unconscious boyfriend, holding his limp body. Harry was surrounded by his own blood, a knife near his right hand and cuts all over his inner arm and abdominal. "It's all my fault! Harry, don’t die on me, please! Don't… Cupcake…" She gasped out of air and closed her eyes and felt her heart be ripped apart. "You said you'd look after me, but if you gone, you can't. Harry, and I was supposed to look after you, remember? I'll look after you Harry."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: READ!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Hi my amazingly patient readers!
> 
>  
> 
> I am so sorry that this was such a late update, really like a month? Wow, too much! Guilt had been eating me alive! So, if you wanna know what has been happening in my life, here it is: a few Mondays ago, I had been to the doctors because of hot flashes and headaches, which was bad since I'm a teen! I got some blood work done (blood test) and they didn't find anything. My doctor went on vacation so I went to a nurse practitioner. I went yesterday and she tested my head and said that it was migraine headaches possibly caused from dehydration, (have to now drink 2 water bottles and a few cups of tea and water.) She said that if it wasn't that, I had to get an MRI (that could cause me cancer from the radiation) but it's hopefully just dehydration!
> 
>  
> 
> So that has been stressing me out for the past time and I just couldn't write.
> 
>  
> 
> On a Happy note, I visited my aunt this weekend, lots of fun!
> 
>  
> 
> Next update expecting in over a week and hopefully it will be of 2 chapters on the go, hopefully!
> 
> Bye,
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow:)


	26. Chapter 25

  
Chapter 25: A Whole New World. 

 

~Recap to chapter 24~

 

At the house, Oliv ran to the washroom upstairs, Louis checking the other ones. She ran, feeling a pounding in her heart. When she opened the door, let just say she wasn't prepared for that she saw.

 

"Louis!" She cried, her voice cracking her heart breaking as she fell to her knees. "Louis!"

 

"What?" He said, now behind her. He gasped and stepped backwards and called and ambulance.

 

"So much blood!" Oliv cried and dug her face in to her hands. "Lou, so much..."She sobbed and rushed to her unconscious boyfriend, holding his limp body. Harry was surrounded by his own blood, a knife near his right hand and cuts all over his inner arm and abdominal. "It's all my fault! Harry, don't die on me, please! Don't... Cupcake..." She gasped out of air and closed her eyes and felt her heart be ripped apart. "You said you'd look after me, but if you gone, you can't. Harry, and I were supposed to look after you, remember? I'll look after you Harry."

 

 

 

•_-~•*•~-_•

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

That what Harry heard when he woke up. Then it was the sniffles. The sobs. The cries and, of course, the hiccupping from crying. He felt himself be attached by many things; he felt everything push him down. He noticed a heavy weight on his chest. He also felt all his hits were covered up with gauzes. He stirred and blinked, finding himself in a hospital. Oliv was on his chest sobbing and crying, not noticing his awakening. Louis was looking away at the window and talking to someone with a serious look on. He was amused that Louis was serious; maybe it was possible that that man-child could mature. He noticed his mom was holding Lux beside Louis and was rocking the baby, who was sleeping.

 

"Princess?" Harry asked with a smile. Her head shot up instantly and looked at him with red raw eyes. Tears still falling and cheeks pink.

 

"Oh, cupcake!" She gasped and hugged in softly, knowing that he had to be treated with lots of care. "I-I thought you would n-never wake up!"

 

"But I have," he smiled and she gave him a soft peck on the lips and smiled with tears slowly stopping from going down her face.

 

"Oh, my baby boy!" Anne squealed and handed Lux to Louis and ran to her son's other side. "I'm glad you're ok! How do you feel? Headaches? Tired? Nauseous? Something?"

 

"A pain on my arms and belly, like the skin was... Oh..." He looked down and sat that the gauzes were still tainted red and looked fresh. "How long have I been out?"

 

"'Bout 3 hours... You gave all of us a big scare!" Louis said, now off the phone. "Liam almost paid a jet to bring him here."

 

"But it wasn't that bad..." Harry mumbled.

 

"Not that bad?" Oliv gasped. "I found you surrounded by your own blood with deep cuts everywhere! Unconscious even, god, don't tell me it was nothing had because you almost gave your own mother a heart attack. Lux had been crying for all of those 3 hours, finally I could get her to sleep, but let me tell you something, making a baby fall asleep as she cries when you yourself are bawling your eyes out is not easy. Louis had been hyperventilating! Me? The guilt basically was eating me. You cut because of me. My health causes yours to fall! But it shouldn't be it! Just..."

 

"Sweetheart, please calm down, you are scaring him." Anne cut her off and gave Louis a knowing look and he led her outside to cool off. She turned to her son and gave him a meaningful look. Harry was in for the worst and longest parent-style speech, ever.

 

*

 

"I was so worried," Oliv told Louis as they walked to the cafeteria.

 

"I know, it was too obvious." He said, looking relived from Harry's awakening. Lux moaned as she woke up and moved in Oliv's arms,

 

"What's the matter baby girl?" Oliv said, looking down at the blond child.

 

"'M hungry…" She said and rubbed her belly in the cutest way possible.

 

"Hmm, we gotta feed you, no?" She said with a small smile and walking in the caffetiria, bumping against Lux with her hips like a roller coaster, getting Lux to giggle. "What do you want?" Oliv gestured towards the glass door from the fridge. "It's about 6pm, so how 'bout some soup?"

 

"Olivianne, it's mid summer, are you kidding? The kid wants ice cream." Louis sassed and challenged to who was right.

 

"No, she needs something filling for her growing body," Oliv told him, taking the challenge and took a more steady position.

 

"Right, like you would take soup instead of ice cream."

 

"It's not about me, now is it?"

 

"Would you?"

 

"Would I what?"

 

"Take soup instead of ice cream?"

 

"It's Lux's opinion not mine, I shouldn't be included in her interests!"

 

"Answer!"

 

"Gah, Lou, you kidding?"

 

"Answer!"

 

"Of course I'd rather had ice cream then soup, even though I don't really like ice cream, I would choose sugar over soup any time."

 

"Gasp! You don't like ice cream that much? You demented human with out good interest!"

 

"Hey!"

 

"Anyways, shouldn't you give Lux the same liberty to get sugar?"

 

"Wel-"

 

"You are acting like Liam and Welly, I suggest you give the baby candy."

 

"Does she even what it?"

 

"Let's ask?" They both looked down to an annoyed little girl with a wrinkled nose.

 

"What do you want Lux, ice cream or soup?" She made a thinking face.

 

"Loly pop?"

 

"Oh?" Louis looked at the teenage girl and they got a loly pop for all three of them and headed to Harry's room.

 

*

 

The week passed by with Harry in the hospital for a week, having a psychiatrist coming to visit him for two hours each day. Oliv was there to mend with Harry's every need. Louis had gone to Doncaster to meet up with his family and Lux left with her parents to their home. Anne and Oliv where always on Harry's tail, checking how he was doing, how he felt... Everything really. Harry was really annoyed and when he left the hospital, he couldn't stop himself from letting out uncontrollable giggled and smile and jumping like a child. This amused his girlfriend and his mother, who videotaped it all, secretly.

 

The next few days, Harry took things slow and peaceful and had to visit a psychiatrist once a month. Oliv was a bit traumatized that it was her fault his cut, but Harry reassure her otherwise. He reassured her it was nothing and that it was all ok. Oliv still had this bitter thought. It was something that could haunt her in a horrible way. Something that would be at the back of her mind, bugging her whenever it could. Something Harry wanted to go away.

 

A few days later, the couple left to London. Anne had to let them go since Oliv needed to get her medicine as soon as possible. She was awed by how short the plane ride was to London. She had been squirming in her seat, wearing a floral beige and purple dress right above her knees with a nice v-neck to complete the look and a Peter Pan necklace that Harry gave her. Harry was wearing shot khakis and a white shirt that had the infinity sign on it. He had his curls wildly done by Olivianne. Oliv's hair was in a high mess bun that Harry did and was dearly proud of.

 

Their plane arrived and Harry warned her about all the paparazzi that would surround them. He warn her about all the things they would shout, they even practice what she would say and what she would do. He reassured her that he would be either by his side or behind him at all time. When Oliv stepped outside of the plane she felt this extreme joy of after always wanting to visit England, she was finally here. They checked out their bags and walked outside of the airport to find a path on the side what with reporters and photographers and fans surrounding them. They were asking questions and of course say get well soon. 

 

Thank goodness they never found out about Harry's stay at the hospital, which would have given most fans a heart attack. 

 

There were fans with neon bright colors saying old and new jokes. Some said things like 'get well soon' or 'I love you' or 'follow me!' Stuff like that. It was funny to see people cared for Olivianne's health and wants shed to get well soon. It was heart warming and so kind of them. It made Oliv smile and tug on Harry's hand and point at the lovely messages that she had seen. Harry smiled and they waved at the people, getting squeals. Oliv had told Harry to take pictures with fans as she called a cab. He nodded and he walked towards that back of the crowd, welcoming and hugging those that couldn't see him. He actually got to hug all he fans before he left to find Oliv, being hugged roughly by fans with her face all white. They were surrounding her and asking her odd questions and she was getting this claustrophobic feeling.

 

"Hey!" Harry said, getting the attention of fans. "Olivianne, c'here!" He gestured her to come and she came running to his arms.

 

"Holy shit," she whispered in his ear. "These fans were about to rip my dress off! They were poking my stomach, asking my why I was so small and I swear on of them assed the stitched line from the surgery. Gosh, do you live with his everyday?"

 

"Yeah, c'mon lets get in," he chuckled and they got in the back seat of the cab. There was a fat man in a track suit with a short peach fuss beard covering his chin. It was your casual chav. Oliv smiled and leaned on to Harry's chest after he told the man his address and put their luggage in front of their legs. Harry took out his iPhone and took a photo of us in each other’s arms and instagramed the picture, letting it go viral and fans loosing their regained sanity. Oliv closed her eyes and let Harry play with small strands in her hair, the baby curls that he owned from her hair. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled to his side carefully and let herself nap.

 

*

 

Oliv woke up to a locking noise. She sat up from the couch she was sleeping on. She was covered in a comfortable blanket, with her stuff bunny and stuff monkey that had been leg in the luggage. She grins at the stuff animals and looked around to fun herself in a sunroom. Windows were surrounding her, except the back of the couch, which was the actual home as in the kitchen and living room and so on forth. It was 6pm, meaning that the sun was already setting. Oliv looked out to the horizon and saw the beautiful sunset.

 

She had been laying on a comfortable leather couch that had a flat-screen TV and a cute little table with decoration ideas. There was a purple and orange rose in a white vase on the table. There was a bookshelf full of cook books causing Oliv gasped and smirked when she saw what it was. There was a low light lamp on with flowers painted on it. She saw that there was a backyard. Something that surprised her was how the backyard was the same size of a hot tub, which was exactly what occupied the small space. There was a metal fence about 5'1 feet high and then 3'5 feet of wire that could be electrical. Lots of security. There was a window door that led to the backyard that had a big lock on it.

 

She got up and walked towards the kitchen, finding Harry wearing an apron that said 'kiss the cooking kitten!' He was making some quesadillas and had his full concentration in the food. He was humming A Whole New World from Aladdin. Oliv smiled and caught up to the song and sang along. 

 

“I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?  
  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming,” Harry sang with a smile.  
  
“A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you” Oliv sang poorly along.  
  
“Now I'm in a whole new world with you.” They sang together. Once they finished, Harry smiled and blew her a kiss and put the tortillas with cheese and bell peppers in the quesadilla maker and turned around. Oliv equaled when she felt a fluff ball rub against the back of her legs and purr. 

 

"Oh, lovely! Oliv, this is Molly the third, also know as Molly 3. Molly 3, this is princess." He grins and picked up the kitten and petted it, causing the kitten to purr.

 

"Ah, a pussy cat!" She smiled and reached forward and let the kitten, which seemed to be smiling.

 

"Pussy cat?" Harry wondered, confused and shocked from her language.

 

"Yeah, pussy cat. Or a kitten or fat for the boring old people." She rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled.

 

"What a language you've got, hmm?"

 

"I know, eh? So, what happened while I napped?" She said and sat on a stood from the marble floored and marble countered kitchen. It looked like hose professional and très chique and high class and good quality kitchens you see in books and movies and on the television.

 

"Well, I signed a paper for the driver's daughter and we were dropped off a block away from the complex where my flat was and I had to call the security to help me with the bags to bring them in my house as I carried you. Then, I laid you on the couch and unpacked my stuff and put your stuff in my, or, well, our room now," he winked at her blushing face. "Then I went cooking and fed Molly 3."

 

"Gosh, I slept though all of that!" Oliv awed and felt guilty.

 

"You looked to pretty to wake up." Harry commented and she waved her hands, dismissing the complement. "Plus you were talking about British cookies, what every that is."

 

"Oh," she blushed remembering a British store that sold British cookies that she dearly loved. "Sorry 'bout that..."

 

"No, it was funny, heart warning even. Especially since I sleep talk so much and snore, badly..."

 

"I've noticed," she giggled and remembered she woke up to him murmuring about cotton candy and zebras. "We've all got those embarrassing moment, no?"

 

"Mmhhmm," he nodded and Molly 3 jumped on Olivianne's small lap and snuggled up to her belly.

 

"Why d'you call her Molly the third?" Oliv asked as she got up with the kitten and walked to the sunroom. She petted the white majestic kitten while Harry sat beside her and let Oliv snuggle to her side.

 

"Molly the first was my first white kitty that I got when I was about 7 and she died when I was about 13 after giving birth, so I named her baby girl after her mom, Molly the second. Molly 2 had a cat then was hit by a car a year later when I was 18, so I named her Molly the third. Don't you have any pets?"

 

"I wish, my dad won't let me."

 

"Oh, don't worry, one day we can get a pet together in the future." He said than looked down, noticing what he said.

 

"Future?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked at his blushing face.

 

"Yeah, I… Uh, is it too soon?" He panicked, what if she didn't want him? What if he was moving to fast? Oliv glanced at the boy with curly locks that looked like a scared little boy.

 

"Not at all, just, you know…" She didn't want to continue.

 

"Oh, look at the time!" He said after he checked the time. "Quesadillas are ready!"

 

*

 

They spent the last few weeks together in London, going to museums, art galleries, parks and historical sites. It was as if Harry was showing her a whole new world with him. It was like a dream come true for Oliv. It was a dream that was now realty that Harry could spend his beak with her. Something inside her told her that it was because she wanted to live and be with him in the future, which was 100% true. She really did want to grow old and wrinkly with him and be that old couple. She wanted to spoil her grandchildren and children. She wanted her kids to have a Disney themed home. It was something she heart wanted. It was odd the she mostly wanted to call Harry her husband instead of her boyfriend. It was possibly her growing up and wanting to become a full-edge woman with a husband and all. It was this one thought that was always at the back of her mind. 

 

Little did she know Harry was thinking the same but a bit more elaborate.

 

They kissed in almost every place and laughed at most of things. They get birds in the Central Park. They even sang Disney in the rain. Oliv actually pushed Harry in a water fountain, only to get herself pulled on top of him in the water and to get gifs done by fans. They talked, a lot, about random gibber. It was amazing how close they got. She even passed by the queen's palace a few times, awing each time. Harry smiled at how childish it was but she really was enjoying herself. She did see chavs, which were like ghetto and gangsters and stereotyped popular American guy from North America.

 

She ate the British cookies that she craved, only that they were call biscuits and weren't with the 'British' in front. She ate all those things that you couldn't find in Canada. She enjoyed they food, especially since she wouldn't gain a pound at all. She had enough fun to practically forget her chemotherapy. One thing she couldn't forget was the medicine. She had gotten these huge cherry red gel type of pills that were the same size as her pink's nail. The pills didn't even have flavor. She knew that because she bite on by accident and the gel expo loaded in her mouth and she was let with this salty bitter sour nasty taste that made her wrinkle her nose for over 3 days. Harry simply laughed at her childish grin. She then threatened him that if he didn't stop joking about the pill biting incident, she would chop his balls off and they would never have kids.

 

Harry instantly stopped joking about it and left it as a memory with 5 photos on his phone. 

 

As the month passed, they couple came closer and closer to a split, or a departure since he would be starting a new album and a new tour soon. She was going to school, learning that she could skip a cd water of 11th grade and graduate earlier. She needed to study harder, of course, and stay concentrated to her school. This being like so, they had to call each other each Saturday at 2pm in Canada. They had to stay low with their relationship and let each other go on with their lives, practically alone. Harry was at the peek of his career and needed to be concentrated. Oliv was a one of the most important stage of her education and with her being sick, it made studying harder.

 

Each day was like a clock ticking. Each day they were closer to Oliv's plane ticket's date. Each day was closet to their split.

*

 

“And I just ended things like that,” Louis explained to his mother in Doncaster as he watched Jules play with his younger twin sisters. He was truly glad to see his siblings and mother. He was quite glad to be able to see Jules once again before she had tog o for work. He actually planned on becoming her close friend before actually asking her to date him. He wanted to take things slow because he was almost 22 and was ready to find the one and settle down.

 

“Really, but El was such a lovely girl,” Jay, Louis’ mom said with a nod.

 

“I know, I just… It’s complicated,” he said and glanced at Jules, looking young and happy and well like a Disney princess.

 

“You did it because you fond someone better, right?” His mother questioned her son.

 

“How did you…” Louis said but then shook his head. “Yeah, I didn’t have any feelings for El… I want to move on and get married to the right one and I have a feeling she that one person.”

 

“Well, in that case, I approve of her.”

 

“Thanks mum,” Louis said as Jules tickled Daisy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~
> 
>  
> 
> A\N:
> 
>  
> 
> Hey Lovely readers!
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for the short and pretty crappy chapter, but I award y'all with earlier updates,(hopefully.) Also, I'm not getting better but hopefully that won't mess with the book. To conclude, if you don't like the book, stop reading, ok? Instead of sending hate, just forget the book. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~WARNING: in the next few chapter will be skipping a lot (like this one) they will be shorter and fast past and will be only pointing important main events. The main cause of this is basically my slow writing and because this book was supposed to end at the beginning of March but unfortunate from the late updates, it will possibly be late may or early summer. This book is long and I hope all of my readers are ok with that. If you aren't, too bad. ~
> 
>  
> 
> Adieu!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26~ Summer Love~

 

***

 

 

Everything has an end.

 

Autumn ends, welcoming winter with a strong hug and a cold blow of snow and cold winds. Winter ends, greeting spring and all the new beginnings and the blossoming of plants. Spring ends with a cheeky sunny adieu. Summer, the most favored season, it like that cool older person who is close friends with you and buys you everything and you can't help but have a great time and party and enjoy everything. When it ends, lots of things end like vacations, lazy sleeping in, light easy breezy clothes, doing nothing and of course summer loves.

 

It wasn't something Oliv was looking forward to. To go home and start school, see Harry on Tumblr or Twitter without her. See him tour and work and be off to sing. Being without him and only being able to see him when he visits Canada or on holidays. Oliv certainly didn't want summer to end because that meant that moving to the future. It scared Oliv to the bone. Going to the future meant that Oliv would have to see what would be to come. It meant that in November she would start chemotherapy to stop the cancer from growing. It meant that she would have to decide when to get the major surgery that she would have a lung transplant. It meant she would have to look for donors.

 

That was what had been on Oliv's mind all morning, because tonight she was leaving to Canada, alone.

 

She was lying in bed with Harry and was lying on his chest, drawing a flower with imaginary pain and using her finger like a brush. Harry looked like a kitten under her and was snoring softly and twitching his nose like a cat. Oliv smiled and tweeted a picture, letting a giggle escape her. She smirked as she got over 1K retweets and likes. Liam had tweeted her to start getting ready and of course Oliv was telling him how comfortable the bed as sand she didn't want to. They had a conversation on twitter. All the boys were coming back that night as Oliv was leaving, like if they were switching place.

 

"Princess," Harry said in his husky morning voice. She kissed him with a smile. "I like that."

 

"I like your morning voice..." Oliv mumbled and smashed her face on his chest.

 

"Tired?" He wondered and saw Molly the third curling on Oliv's curved bum. 

 

"Yeah. Can't even move because Molly 3's on my bum." She giggled a bubbly baby giggle and Harry kissed her forehead. "Gah, her whiskers are tickling my back!" Oliv squirmed and wrinkled her nose from the kitten's pointy whiskers that got under Harry's old short and Oliv's new PJ shirt. She was wearing her spandex PJ pants that had a flower on the left side. Harry smiled at her as she twitched side to side against him, causing him to panic from their intimate position. Oliv saw panic flash along his eyes. She smirked and pressed her abdominal area against his chest less on and leaned up to his ear. "So, hello Harry Barry..." She whispered and tried to be seducing but feared she looked like a weirdo.

 

"Don't..." He mumbled as she bit his ear.

 

"What's the matter Harry Barry?" She smirked and bit right above his collarbone and gave him a big love bite.

 

"You expect me to stay saint now?" He said and she looked at him confused before Molly 3 hopped of the bed to get food and Harry smirk.

 

"Should I be worried?" She asked.

 

"Yeah," he said before flipping them and kissing her in a passionate way, getting into some steamy heated passionate snog. Not getting to wild and carried away but absolutely not PG 13. Biting on her lip, Harry's entrance was granted, letting Harry feel Oliv's cool and different saliva. He could taste the morning breath and the mint from the toothpaste and the sugary taste in her mouth. Oliv tried, she really did, but a moan was released.

 

Taking things to something much more intimate.

 

*

 

"Harry, do you think I'm a good kisser?" Oliv wondered, still in her PJs but now in the kitchen sipping green tea and watching Harry make pancakes. She was sitting on the kitchen table, swinging her legs around and humming Summer Love. Harry was cooking in boxers and shirtless, making Oliv quite uncomfortable and fond of a shitless cooking man. She bit her lip and frowned at her naughtily of Harry.

 

"So, what time's the flight?" Harry asked softly, flipping the pancakes.

 

"'Bout 6pm, it's noon so I gotta go to pack soon and take a shower… Almost done?" She wondered.

 

"Gotta flip this one then I'll be done," he said and placed two plates on the table and two big pancakes on one and one big pancake on the other. On the pan, there was a pancake sizzling and ready to be flipped.

 

"Can I flip it?" She asked and Harry sighed.

 

"Don't burn the kitchen thought."

 

"I know, don't worry!" She reassured him and hopped of the table and put her cup in the sink. She reached for the pan and Harry smacked her hand away. "Hey!"

 

"Ah, ah ah! Gloves! Don't want t' burn your precious fingers, now do you?"

 

"No, guess not..." She said and Harry handed her gloves, but for his hands were giant, the gloves were big. That being so, the gloves were like giving a 2 year old an adult's pair of gloves. They gloves reached the middle of her forearm. They were huge around her small fingers. She grinned, feeling the warm of Harry's hand where his hand were and now where hers were. She took the handle and flipped the pancake upwards and closed her eyes, expecting the pancake to hit pan again. Instead she heard a loud thud and felt something drip on her nose. "Shit..."

 

"Well then," her boyfriend laughed and was covered with the dough from the pancake that was on the ceiling right on top of her and himself.

 

"Nice," she muttered as what could have been her pancake was now flopped on Harry and Oliv, leaving them a creamy coffee thick liquid all over them. "Sorry..." She said and placed the pan of the stove and turned to a grinning face that belonged to the dimpled curly haired tall boy.

 

"Don't worry, obviously you've never made a pancake. I'm starting to doubt your skills sweetheart!" She frowned and smacked his arm and stuck her you the out.

 

"But I make good food! I'll prove it in Christmas, when you come to visit!" She smiled but their moods fell, knowing that that was how long until they would be able to see each other again because of Harry's work and Oliv's school and chemo. The chemotherapy was going to be in Toronto, thus each week she had to go by car to Toronto with her mom or dad and stay at a hotel Friday night, Saturday from 11am to 4pm, chemotherapy and medical appointments, then back to her hometown.

 

"Oliv," Harry said and put his hand on her dirty face that wash covered in dough. "Let's not be like this, lets enjoy are last moments together..." He leaned forward and gave her a chats kiss and rubbed dough off of her face. They then ate, dirty, and Harry and Olivianne split one I Harry's pancake (him giving her the bigger piece) so they could be even. Giggling, she ran off to take a shower in their room (that's what they had agreed on, not his shared room but theirs) and Harry in the guest washroom since Oliv refused to bump into a naked sexy British lad once again, as much as she secretly desired, she let it pass. He wiggled his eyebrows and told her he would wait another millennium until she was ready for anything. That's how he was raised, patience and kindness. Being raised by a bossy sister and a protective mother, he basically was immune to what women liked and disliked. This pleased Oliv because he would get her every single purple rose they saw on the street in some flower stands. He would get her every single dress he saw that would make her look lovely.

 

He would get her any Disney merchandise that she didn't own (that was a small part) and let her fangirl over anything except him and his band. He actually got Peter Pan a few months ago and each Monday, Wednesday and Friday they would watch the movie together and sit along to the songs. They actually memorized the movie and all the words and scenes. To make their lives cheesy, they were going to the Peter Pan play in Christmas in Stratford. There were a few painters in the parks (when the couple went on walks) that would ask to paint them, using the 'dreaming genuine pair of love birds' and painting them similar as Da Vinci would. They would run and chase birds, laughing at the children who would ask Oliv if she was a fairy for her wild imagination and small princess-like features. There were fans asking for pictures or for the marriage and sometimes even when Anne was expecting grandchildren. Oliv had just shaken her head and Harry smiled and said goodbye abruptly and walked away with her. They were even 100% sure if she would be able to bear children now or after the surgery. Obviously she would never be able to bear children during chemotherapy, which would kill the child. 

 

*

 

Walking to the airport, Harry wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and let all their moments together sink in and get tattooed in his memory. He had planned of getting a tattoo saying 'off to Neverland!' on his heart. But Oliv might just have a fit.

 

Oliv had told him once, after going to a store made out of sugar, that he had too many tattoos and someday he would regret it. He just shook his head and tapped on his lip twice, explaining that they each had a different meaning. She rolled her eyes and poked his chest, pointing at the big butterfly right on his abs, demanding what the meaning of that meaningful tattoo was. He explained and she muttered that next thing she knew, on Christmas, Harry would take his shirt off and all over his back, there would be all the Disney characters imaginable. He smirked and actually gave it a thought, as if he was considering it. She smacked his man-boob and told him that if he got one more ransoms tattoo, she would slap him silly and get him an intervention. Sure he didn't believe her until she said that if he wanted to have kids with her, he ought to stop ruining his precious skin. That was what made him doubt about the Peter Pan tattoo.

 

He held her handbag as she gave her luggage to the front desk and got her tickets and so on forth. She walked to the part where she needed to say goodbye and pass by the inspector and metal detector. She sighed as they walked in front of the place to stand in line, holding hands for the last time. Biting her lip, she set down her bag and turned to face her boyfriend. He looked down at her and with sad eyes; they sniffled and hugged each other for a long time, feeling each other’s warmth. They memorized their scents and their body and breathing. 

 

Soon enough, they were both in tears. 

 

"Aww, love, please don't start waterworks. I'll cry too!" He said as warm tears slid down his face and her pulled away, taking her face in his hand and with his thumb, he moved away her tears that were like waterfalls. She put her left hand around his neck and the other on top of Harry's.

 

"We're both already crying, so there's not point to really stop. It's better to let the tears all out and then be fine." She sniffled and he pulled her face towards his and rubbed noses with her. They looked at each other, analyzing and memorizing their faces and looks. Admiring each other’s features. It was about a minute of silence and blushing, because they were both awkward potatoes.

 

"Oh, quit staring and kiss her!" The inspector shouted from a distance and Oliv giggled like a child as Harry smiled and leaned forward and gave her the last kiss they would share for a while. It seemed to last forever and mean so much for something so dimly thought. It proved that no matter what they would have each other. Like if it was fate, the British lady at the airport spoke satin that her flight was about to depart in 30 minutes. They pulled apart, lips tingling and longing for another kiss.

 

"You know, Harry Barry," she teased, seeing him shift oddly in his spot. "When we meet again, I'll probably look different because the cancer will be more advanced. I'll possibly have no hair..."

 

"I don't care, as long as you're you, I won't care if you look like a zombie."

 

" I don't think I'll look like a zombie..." She muttered and he kissed her right cheek. "Just... Be ready for however the cancer attacks me and for whatever way I'll end up looking."

 

"Don't worry, I'll always love you. From now and forever more."

 

"Hey! Isn't that the song from Tarzan?"

 

"Hmm, I wonder how you knew?" He smirk and she knew she had to go. "Do well in school, ok?" she nodded. "Please beat that damn tumor and concur it!" She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Tears still fell down their face as they hugged and said goodbye and 'I love you's and she walked through the metal gates, who beeped from her device and she showed them her certificates and all those medical paper that they needed to see. She looked back for the last time, seeing Harry waving with a big cheeky smile and watery eyes. She sent him a small shy wave and walked towards her gate from her flight, leaving the person she loved behind.

 

*

 

Closing her eyes, Oliv relaxed on the plane. It was going to be a long ride and she wanted to breath in and take in her last moments in Europe. She would really miss this lovely place where she had gotten the best of memories. Her memories that if, anyone forbid, she lost them, she'd be devastated. There's memories were her treasures and her jewels of one of the best times in her life.

 

For example when she went to the original Covent market (since there is one in Canada) that she always dreamed of visiting. It was a humid moist day and it surprised her people were fine with that. They worked like usual, pleasing tourist and even ripping them off and making them pay over 30% more than they should. When Oliv would speak, she would get odd looks because she was the foreigner there, the one with the weird accent. She really did admire the different acts that people did fine money. Some that had a fine body would strip and dance and go on a unicycle for people's entertainment, that's what Olivianne called dedication. Harry had bought her a bouquet of purple and white roses that had a pretty red silky ribbon. They got an Ice Cappuccino and were sipping on the straws that had been provided.

 

The sunset had just gone down and there was a moonlight approaching the day. Oliv was wearing a zebra print dress that was up to her knees and was tight on the chest but loose after the waist, which look nice and she actually was pleased with how she looked (also because Harry had reassured her she looked fine) and was admiring the dress. She had cherry red high heels to match the dress and her hair was the natural curly and wavy way, with the puff since it was summer and the heat made her hair puff up. Harry was wearing a pink t-shirt and khaki shorts.

 

They were holding hands and chatting about random things, like usual. Harry was laughing at how undoubtedly cute Olivianne looked when she got the brain freeze, squeezing her eyes and wrinkling her nose like a kitten and rubbing her temple and moaned in pain. He kissed both of her temples and soothed her head passionately until the pain would disappear. They kept walking after that, until they came to a stop, noticing that they came along to the musical part of town where there was a unknown orchestra playing as couples or people would dance. The music was a classical waltz that had every old person mesmerized as they remembered the music that was good back in their youth. Oliv turned to Harry with a grin and gestured towards the open space where the couple danced. Harry rolled his eyes as the both slurped the last of their coffee and Harry threw it out as Oliv giggled and skipped to the band and requested a song she truly loved, Moonlight Sonata.

 

They nodded and as the song they played ended, Oliv ran up to Harry with a grin (carefully since she didn't want to fall like she did on her 8th grade graduation) and told him that they were going to dance. Harry had taken dance classes for this type of music but was to shy to really show his dancing so he simply chickened out and refused to dance. She rolled her eyes and said that she would then find another partner to dance with her. His eyes worried that she would actually do that so her just stood there and challenged her to. She nodded and walked around, asking any young bloke around if they wanted to dance with her, they all declined, leaving her the awkward one sitting on a bench, not knowing where Harry was. She sighed, cradled her bouquet and decided to go walk away, slowly getting up and making her way out as the orchestra introduced the song, someone tapped on her shoulder softly. She spun around, thinking that it was probably a pedophile about to rap her or something in that manner, but it wasn't. It was Harry with a soft smile on his face.

 

"May I have this dance," Harry asked her and pulled his hand out in a gentleman type of way with a kind smile. She grinned happily.

 

"Yes, you may," she answered and took his hand. He brought her to the center of the 'stage' where everyone was dancing.

 

"And this song is dedicated to a couple that is to admire and to envy, enjoy." The announcer of the orchestra announced and they began to play.

 

"Cupcake, I don't know how to dance..." Oliv said with ore honesty, she just wanted to dance. "And I've seen you in concerts, you cannot dance."

 

"Ah, but your wrong, love. " Harry said and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck (the bouquet still being in her hands and was now behind Harry’s head) and they left only a magazine distance between them, so a small one. Because she was about a foot shorter than Harry, he leaned down a bit and she was almost in her tippy toes. Thank goodness for the high heels she was wearing, made her almost 5 inches taller. "I took classes of ballroom dancing and classic dancing. I can remember most of it, so I could teach you."

 

"Or we could fail at dancing together," she chuckled.

 

"That too." He said smiling and they began to step along with the rhythm and dance swiftly, even though Oliv would occasionally step on Harry's toe. Harry didn't mind bought because she was learning and because if anyone had to step on him, he'd like it to be her, who was as light as a baby (heavy yet light enough to carry) and he simply didn't care. She leaned forward and rested her heading his chest, hearing his steady heart beat that what like a song. 

 

They continued dancing quietly in the moonlight with people snapping pictures and watching them in awe. It wasn't everyday you saw a couple dance so swiftly in the middle of the street. When the so ended, they thanked the orchestra for playing hat song (the orchestra thanked them for being such lovely dancers and spectators) and walked back towards Harry's (or their) home with a smile. 

 

"Hey, Harry?" Oliv asked softly.

 

"Hmm?" He hummed.

 

"Thanks for being my dancing partner, it was the best."

 

"Anything for you." He opened the gates and waited for her to go by and then he locked he gates and unlocked his house. "Plus, I had a good time. Music was good and I was with you."

 

"Such a gentleman!" She said and slipped of her shoes and put them on the shoe mat. Harry followed her actions and did the same. They send upstairs and got changed, harry not really caring if she saw him in his boxers. Oliv was self-conscious about herself but decided to let it pass sing Harry insisted that she had an amazing perfect body of her own and she didn't have to be shy or care. Plus he reassured her that even if she weight 300 pounds and looked like Honey Boo Boo's mom, he'd still love her with all his heart.

 

"By now you should know that I'm a gentleman." He said and she replied with a laugh and hopped on the bed with Harry wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her.

 

"So true," she muttered as they traded 'I love you's and bid each other a goodnight and sleep a peaceful slumber.

 

That was a memory Oliv treasured and would never want to loose.

 

*

 

Another cute memory she had was when she got up to pee in 2am on her first week in England and found out she had her period. She had done some quick research and because she had cancer, her menstruation was irregular and it could come heavy or light. She had never really cared until her periods came randomly at the oddest of moments. Olivianne had of toilet paper and went to look for pads but unfortunately she hadn't bought any since she wasn't expecting it. She looked through the washroom drawers and found condoms, headache medicine, medicine for hay fever, band aids, brushes, combs, hair products, blow driers.

 

No pads. 

 

 Oliv, being her conscious self and a nervous paranoid person, she just sat on the floor with only her underwear on and stared at the floor and felt nasty pinches and twists on her stomach area and she mentally groaned in pain. She gripped her belly and rubbed it, singing Soft Kitty to it in a soothing way. She heard a nock on the door and she looked at the door with a surprised expression.

 

"Oliv?" Harry asked on the other side with a rusty voice. Obviously he was tired. "You in here?" She stayed quiet until she saw the doorknob opened and she cursed herself for not locking the door. "Gosh! Oliv are you ok? What happened?" He ran to her and kneeled down and cradled her whimpering body from the cramps. "Answer please!"

 

"I.... Uh, I got my period and you don't have pads here and neither do I..." She said shyly as his eyes softened and he chuckled and cradled her cheek. "Sorry..."

 

"Don't apologize! It good that you're menstruating because that means that your reproductive system is working and you still can had kids!" He smiled and his eyes showed hope. "There is a 24hour store near by that I can jog to and get you some pads, if you want."

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yeah! Anything for you," he said nodding.

 

"Really? Ok! Please go quickly. Get me the heavy night ones without the wings."

 

"Uh... I don't know what those are..."

 

"Ask the worker or it might say on the box! Please go now! It's horrible enough with cramps but with a toilet paper instead of pads? Ouch!" He nodded and kissed her forehead and walked away, wearing his boxers and pulled on sweatpants and left without a shirt quickly. Oliv found out where he was because someone there tweeted many photos of Harry buying pads and asking a fan for which one to buy. Oliv couldn't help but gush over how cute he was and when he came back with the pads, she held it like the baboon held Simba in the Lion King.

 

 

*

 

Getting off the airplane and out of the luggage pick-up, Olivianne was tackled with hugs and kisses. It was 9pm in Canada and she was extremely tired. She had sleep through most of the. Plane ride (she had sat alone in the first class) but was still tired. Her mom and dad and Dave were there with large smiles. She smiled and they drove home since she had taken a direct flight from England to her hometown. It was great to see my family again and to be home. 

 

She didn't feel out of place or awkward or lost. But she missed Europe and she missed the vacation, knowing that Tuesday of the upcoming week was the day she'd start 11th grade, and today was Saturday. On the car ride she texted Harry to tell him that she got home safely, but he was probably sleeping because it was 2am in England. When she got home, she told my parents that tomorrow she'd share her amazing adventures in England. They nodded and left to go to bed as for Oliv, the moment her head hit the pillow, she fell into deep sleep, dreaming about pink butterflies.

 

*

 

The next day, she spent from 11am to 1pm telling her family about England and the rest of Europe. She spoke about how fabulous and amazing it was and how incredible her time there was. She then went up to her room to get dressed, noticing how clean her room was. She then left to go shopping with her mom for school supplies and prepared for school. She hadn’t been able to bid Liam, Niall nor Zayn goodbyes before they left to England. She did call her friends, greeting them lazy hellos and putting the phone an age distance as they gushed on missing her and her trip and their relationships. Grace actually was actually dating the Australian boy that she had yet to meet in person since they started dating by the Internet. Grace had been happy for Oliv and said that she would chat more at school, leaving Olivianne getting prepared and excited but afraid of what people would say, not only was she ill, but she was dating a celebrity. She would feel awkward and extremely self-conscious. As awkward as it was that she knew the band, it was worst to say that "Hey! I'm dating the sexy guy that every girl desires, plus I've decided to take things slow with him!" She couldn't really say that, could she?

 

 

*

 

After the first day of school and feeling those odd butterflies in her stomach and being extremely nervous, the week passed and she was glad it was the weekend. Nobody had mentioned Harry nor Cancer. She was in so much peace because of that. Harry called her or Skyped her on Friday. They had found it difficult to keep a relationship with different times and the work and school. They kept low and were trying to keep sanity but in just a week, Oliv was fidgeting and was texting him every single day for an hour when they time differences weren't to odd and they were free. She told him and her friends (who were absolutely glad she was back from her trip) and family that she had started to get strong chest pains. They worried gravely but could only wait until the weekend.

 

That weekend she had met up with her doctor to talk about her stage in the cancer and basically specify what they could. You see, cancer hasn't been cured because it is a mystery. It gives people different symptoms and it attacks different places to people. Everyone get affected differently and because of that, because it doesn't have a steady tumor or symptoms and isn't stable to everyone, doctors haven't been able to find a cure. It's just so random sometimes and out of place that it can't be steadied. Doctors have just so little and limited information to cancer to be able to even analyzes it well with specification.

 

*

 

Getting to the hospital, she met up with her specialized doctor in his office. He had a white board behind him, showing x-rays of what seemed to be Olvianne's chest that had been taken about a year ago. He was a medical oncologist and looked like Phil from Modern Family. She sat down calmly as the doctor smiled and introduced himself.

 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Furu and I will be going thought where the cancer attacks and I'll try to answer all the questions you ask." He held his hand out and shook it strongly with Olivianne and her mom.

 

"Nice to meet you," the ladies said and smiled and sat down.

 

"Ok, so I'll start with where the cancer first attacked." He started and took a long breath and Olivianne knew that this would be long. "Alright, so the cancer is Lung cancer. The type is Small Cell Lung Cancer, abbreviation is SCLC. It is, unfortunately, a fast-growing type of lung cancer. Its type is the oat cell cancer. Easiest way to call it is Small Cell Carcinoma or Extra Pulmonary Cell Carcinoma, abbreviation EPSCC. The tumor had started to grow right in the middle of the right lung and from what you recent blood test and surgeries in Europe, it has by now taken over your right lung and is starting to infect and grown on and in your left lung. In estimation, by the time you turn 17, almost both of your lung will be the tumors, meaning that when you turn 18, you will have to remove both of your lungs and replace them. This means that if chemotherapy doesn't start soon, the cancer will go on to a extensive stage and grow and spread out of your respiratory systems and to other parts of your body. Right now it is at the limited stage and SCLC is only two stages. Now if you are confused, here on a real x-ray of yours in November of last year and in July in France, I will show where the lung was born and where it is growing." He turned and stood up and pointed to the first X-ray and pointed at a white small blob in the middle of the right lung. "That is the beginning of the cancer and when we detected it." He them pointed at the x-ray beside the other one that was from July and the right lung was covered with this tray mass. "This, is your lungs recently and that grey mass covering the right lung is the cancer now."

 

"Oh," was all Oliv said and her mother nodded the doctor to continue.

 

"Now, for the treatment. Chemotherapy is not the thing where you lay on a bed and have some radiation done, that is radiation therapy, will also will be done in springtime of next year. Chemo is chemical that goes into your veins and to your body by and IV. It does cause vomiting, nausea, hair loss, fatigue and more. If the symptoms become to extreme we will have to immediately stop the chemo. It is a hard painful process and your therapist and friends have promised to be with you during the whole journey to recovery. By that, I means while you are in Europe, your family and friends visited therapist and specialist for these type of situation and now know what to do and expect and know how to handle this. Rests assure all of your doctors and specialized medical team will help you and that you are in good hands. If your breathing gets bad in the next two moths, you will be forced to wear an oxygen tank whilst you sleep and possibly at all times. Now, in spring I'll call you back here to discuss Radiation Therapy and see how everything is going. Right now just take your pills and be careful and is something feels odd or anything worth panicking, rush to the emergency room." He said. "So, Mrs. Seasame please schedule an appointment for the first week of November in Toronto. Ok?"

 

"Yeah…" Oliv said.

 

"Questions?"

 

"Can I have kids or anything like that?"

 

"Please do not have children anytime soon. Yes, you can but it will be difficult and the baby would be premature. Plus the chemo or radiation could kill the child. I advise you to wait."

 

"Oh! Yeah, I was just wondering for future reference."

 

"Ok, anything else?"

 

"Is it normal that I'm irregular?" The doctor looked a b confused then understood she was talking about her menstruation.

 

"The cancer will cause you problems but they won't be major. It is extremely normal for you to be irregular from now. Usually, they are 3-8 days and thy can be heavy or light. It really is just random and you have to simply be prepared at all times."

 

"Ah, ok..." Oliv said and scary head awkwardly.

 

"Anything else?" He asked, looking at Oliv then to her mother.

 

"No, not really no." She said and the doctor told her what not to do and precautions and more until her bid them goodbye and Oliv and her mother left with heavy hearts and their home ride was silent and thoughtful. Both females had been going through deep though since they left the Doctor's office. Neither of them wanted to believe it was real, but it was. At least they had a good health plan and could afford most of the therapies. While Olivianne had been gone, her mother had looked for foundations to help them with the rest of the medical appointments since it all cost so much money.

 

All she could think it that this was actually happening and it wasn't just something to look forward to.

 

*

 

When she told Harry, once she got home, he had put her on speaker, expect good news and wanted the band to hear but when Oliv repeated what had happened, Harry knew Cancer wasn't a joke and the call need with the couple in tears and Liam hanging up and telling her to give them a moment to let the news sink it. She called her friends and didn't tell them about the chemo since the boys worrying was enough but her close friends too?

 

That night, Zayn tweeted: I vow to never smoke again, don't want lung cancer #StayStrongOlivianne Get well soon and stay strong!

 

This hash tag trended worldwide and Oliv thanked him by tweet and sent him a photo of a white ribbon that represented lung cancer. She smiled at all the tweets of people supporting her and that want her to get well soon.

 

Maybe there is a light of hope. 

 

*

 

The rest of September passed with lots of fatigue and horrid coughs. Oliv had lost a lot of weight and was scared that if it would continue by the time she turned 17, she would weight 110 pounds because of cancer. Even though she was a chubby child when she was young and she always dreamed of loosing weight, this was not what she wanted. Not like this and not this much. People would confused her being Anorexic then having cancer. It was sad how people would share food because once they saw her eat all her food and ask for more, they knew that there was something odd about her. They decided it was an extremely dangerous fast metabolism but it wasn't.

 

On the third week of September, Louis came out single and in the market, letting fans go wild because they one again could have a chance, but little did they know that his heart was already given to Jules and he was falling slowly head over heels for her. Oliv tweet Harry and he usually tweeted back instantly. The boys kept contact with their girlfriends and something told Oliv that Welly and Liam had done something because when Oliv asks how they were doing, Welly blushed a deep shade of red and looked away and bit her lip and stayed quiet. That was what made Oliv think that maybe, just maybe, they took a big step in their relationship. It made Oliv wonder...

 

 

*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N:
> 
>  
> 
> Hello my lovely readers!
> 
>  
> 
> March break starts now! March break is when I miss a week of school for vacation and I'm going to Toronto to go to ROM (Royal Ontario Museum) and The Wizard Of Oz play! Super excited! Also for Red Nose Day I'm planning to dye my hair red! I think I'll just Instagram the photos or tweet them (Instagram: JuliMarshmallow) and soon I'll post more photos from my trip to North Bay. Spring is coming and the snow has started to melt:( update will be late, I think.
> 
>  
> 
> (the Lung Cancer Association of Canada! http://www.lungcancerfoundation.org )
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow:)


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Autumn Leafs.**

***_~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_~**

 

It was now October, autumn had begun. It was be wonderful to see the leaves changing color and the winds grow cold. It was preparing people for the cold weather that was yet to come. It was preparing nature for the snow that was yet to fall. The leaves would turn from green to reds and yellows and browns, making the world seem warm, even thought the weather was getting colder. The grass was getting slowly a yellow and brown color, preparing for hibernation. The flower's petals were slowly falling on the ground.

 

Oliv was scared because in the upcoming month, she had to have chemo. It scared the shit out of her simply thinking about it. The weather was starting to get cold and the wind was starting to blow cold chills and Oliv was starting to wear Harry's hoodies that he had given her before she left. They were giant on her small body but they smell like Harry. She never washed all 10 hoodies that smelled like her boyfriend. She had gotten sugary stains, pasta stains, dirty stains-anything really, but she didn't wash them because she wanted to continue smelling Harry's sweet husk sent. Harry had her bunny, Miss P, and she had almost half of his hoodies and wore them so much that the colors soon would fade.

 

On the second week of October, out of worry and anxiety, Oliv cut all of her precious brown hair off. She had read on a website it was better cut it off because it helps one cope with everything. Oliv actually sent her hair to be made a wig for her to wear and not miss her hair. It started on the 1st of October, she told her mom to kindly get her an appointment for the hairdresser on the 1Oth of October to get a haircut. Her mom got an appointment and thought it was for a trim, since each 3 mother she did but on the 7th, Olivianne told her friends to take 10 pictures of her hair. She put her hair in fishtail braid, a ballerina bun, a loose bun, a high ponytail, natural hair, strait hair, hair with a hat, hair with a headband, hair in a messy bun, hair in a loose ponytail and lastly her hair done in a bridal style. They agreed, wondering what her plane was. She didn't tell them thought. She kept the photos and printed them and tweeted them with these words: 'Bye natural hair, much love, Oliv' for each photo she sniffled in her room. On the 8th, Olivianne told her mom, who was expecting this and nodded, knowing her daughter was making a hard, but good, decision to preserve the hair.

 

On the 9th at school she finally told her friends that she was cutting her hair off. They thought she was joking but her face showed only truth. Shaking her hair, they thought it was going to be a shot cute cut. She told them to feel her hair for the last time because after that, she would never see it again. First, Welly was against the plan and gave her a speech why she should rethink this plan until Oliv told her that either way, she was going to be bald, so why not keep her hair as a wig and wear it like that. That quieted Welly for the rest of the day, thinking hard about lots of things. Welly touch the curls that she had clammed as her own and twirled them a few times, remembering how cute and perfect and springy they are, or were. Grace teared up and touched her hair for the rest of their time together and remembering memories of they precious hair. Antonia played with my hair and had did braids and enjoy they last of it. Olivianne called Amber, who was in Montreal once again for school but was visiting once again in December. Amber choked when she heard the news because she knew how much Oliv loved and admired her hair. She sent her condolences to the hit, getting a giggle from Oliv. That night, Welly came over and they had a little funeral for the hair, thanking it for all its beauty and bidding it a sad goodbye. 

 

On the tenth, Oliv missed school and at 10am went to get her hair cut off. When she sat on the chair, when she sat on the cold leather chair. When she touched her hair for the last time. She felt her eyes hurt like if acids were being squirted in her eyes. She told her hairdresser what she wanted and the hairdresser gave her a 'are you sure?' look and Oliv nodded slightly. Her mom was taking pictures from a distance of the whole process, planning on a making a scrapbook of from the day she found out she had cancer to the day she doesn't and she fights cancer and wins. It was her plan with Welly and Grace, to take pictures of everything that Oliv had seen. All the pictures from Oliv's camera from England with Harry were being print on the 20th of October.

 

Everything was going in to the scrapbook.

 

The moment the hairdresser shaved of the first layer of her hair, Oliv sobbed. She watched her hair be placed in this bag, softly in a specific manner. She closed her eyes for 30 minutes and waited until the lady took her blow dryer and blow-dried her head. Oliv gasped when she felt the hot wind brush pass her naked head. She shivered. She opened her eyes but cover her eyes with her hands. She was shaking and felt a hand rest on her shaking shoulder.

 

"It's ok Love, you can open your eyes." Said a familiar voice came from behind.

 

"Harry?" She gasped in shock, why was he here, he was in one of the most busiest moments ever. Why was he coming? To see her cry?

 

"Hallo Princess!" He said. "Don't you wanna see me?"

 

"But I look so ugly now, I don't have hair, I'm fucking bald! I probably look like an alien or a frog, hairless." She complained. "I look so bad!"

 

"No, you don't. You never do. Remember what I told you, even if you look like a zombie, I'll love you."

 

"Really?" She asked, but they hand on her shoulder felt to small to be Harry's.

 

"Yeah, so please just look at me, at least. You can look at yourself after." He reassured her and she bit her lip and nodded. She slipped her hands down to her lap, still shaking. She looked up to find her boyfriend on her mom's iPhone on FaceTime in his tour bus with Niall fighting with Liam in the background about wanting to eat while singing next time they preform. Louis was beside Harry on his phone and Zayn was combing his hair beside Niall. Her heart fell in disappointment. Harry wasn't actually there; it was her mom's hand. Not Harry. She smiled thought, because to see his face after this was just great. Heartwarming even, for him to be there for her and her comfort in anyway possible.

 

"Hey Cupcake," she croaked. "How you doin'?"

 

"Meh, missing you-" he started say, but Louis beside him looked up from his phone and cut him off.

 

"As usual." He commented and waved at her. She waved back. "Hey Olivianne, how are you?"

 

"Could be better. Missing Harry, you know, the usual." She giggled and Harry's eyes shone in her giggle.

 

"Looking good Oliv. Gotta go wee, sorry, bye!" Louis said quickly and blew her a kiss and got up with his phone and walked towards somewhere where Oliv expected it to be the washroom.

 

"So, Harry, how are you, actually?" Oliv asked and raised an eyebrow; still not looking at anything that court reflects how she looked like.

 

"Well," he sighed. "I've been tired and worried sick over you. I wish I could be there for you and help you cop." He flicked his hair to a side, smiling slightly. Someone called Harry from a distance in a deep voice. Oliv sighed, knowing that he had to go. Harry looked annoyed by the voice and bid her a goodbye and waved. "By the way," he added. "You looked lovely, but I suggest a red wig, just to have Ariel's hair, don't ya think?" She laughed and he blew her a kiss and the call was disconnected, leaving Oliv staring at her reflection that she had been so scared to see. She looked up and gasped at the sigh in the huge mirror.

 

There was a girl with a bald white head.

 

She actually cut off her hair. She did it. She was bald. She reached forward and patted her scalp. It was a white and a bit dry with small brown freckles here and there, but not too many. She let her finger touch where her hair once grew and her eyes saddened. She looked at herself and thought she looked horrible, ugly even. But the hairdresser and her mom opposed to the idea, trying to convince her beauty. Oli left the salon with a red wig on, itching her head from the uncomfortable and itch wig. The hairdresser told her it would itch at first but then she would get used to it. Also, Oliv would have to put lots of cream on her scalp to stop it from getting dry or irritated. The salon sent her hair to become a wig as a cancer donation but little did they know that Oliv was donating it to herself. Oliv tweeted a picture of her new hair, saying: 'New hair, I feel like Ariel!'

 

*

 

For Halloween, Oliv wore a dirty blonde short wig with a blue bow tying it in the back. She wore a baby blue dress with light blue tights (that were itchier than she expected and were a bit see through) and her monkey slippers. She was Wendy. Harry was Peter Pan with green skinny jeans that looked like leggings (which was natural for him to wear tight pants) and a green long shirt. He wore a brown belt wrapped around his waist with a plastic sword in it. He wore green Toms and had dressed up quite nicely. Harry went to trick-or-treat with Lux as Oliv went with Dave, who insisted he was too old for trick-or-treating. But Oliv dressed him up as John from Peter Pan and Harry dressed up Lux as Michael. Welly (who had gone with Oliv to keep an eye on the naturally hyper teenager who couldn't eat all her candy) was Jessie from Toy Story and Liam was Buzz Lightyear. Antonia was Snow White and Niall was a leprechaun. Amber was a zombie along with Zayn, also being a zombie. Louis was the prince from Sleeping Beauty as Jules was Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. Grace was simply a ninja with a pink bandana. Even though all the couple spent the festive night apart, they called each other and tweeted the photos and the fans paired them up.

 

But when the night ended and Oliv ate all her candies with her friends at her house and got sugar high, in her heart she was scared, for tomorrow started Chemotherapy.

 

*

 

Oliv had read that Chemo could cause women, like herself, to be infertile, meaning she couldn't be able to have kids, which made her sick to her bone. She read so many things for it, but she what to trust anymore. Her mom with her since her brother was a swimming with her dad. They two females where driving toward the hospital at Toronto and were listening to Jason Mraz. Her mom had told her she had a surprise waiting for her once she got back home and one at the hospital, but Oliv, knowing her mom, thought it was probably just Cappuccino or something that simple. She closed here eyes and touched her ribcage, where her poor lungs rested and she curse her lungs silently, letting I Wont Give Up sink in her brain and fit her situation because she won't give up on life. Her mom sang poorly softly aside from the real singer because she loved this song and sang it continuously, but it seemed like her mom was singing it to Oliv, telling her daughter she wouldn’t give up on her.

 

*

 

Oliv found herself in a white room with her Radiologist, Oncologist, an Oncology nurse, her psychiatrist Steph and her nutritionist. She was sitting on a conformable couch what had a tray of chips and water beside it. They all sat down on another long leather couch and waited for her to sit. There was a machine beside them. They all smiled and introduced themselves.

 

"Hey, Oliv," Step said coolly with a smile, gave Oliv, who was wearing a cat hat, a hug. It was Dr. Steph, but Oliv felt more at ease to call her Steph. "This is the oncologist, Dr. Will," she pointed at an old man with glasses, who waved and smiled at her, Oliv nodded and gave him a small smile. "The oncology nurse Mina," a young lady got up and shook hands with Oliv and stood by the door. "And the nutritionist, Dr. Jane," a mid-thirties woman waved her hand with a smile. Oliv returned the smile. "Ok, so Dr. Will, will just explain to you what will go on and be free to ask anything. Ok?" Oliv nodded slightly.

 

"Mina, could you please get the medicine and call her mother and her… surprise?" Dr. Will asked and Mina scurried off with a light nod. "Alright Oliv, I'd like to talk about the treatment with you mom, so she knows what is going on too. Ok?"

 

"Yeah," Oliv said in a shaky voice.

 

"Do you have your notebook with you? I'm sure you have gone on Google and read that you had to do that so you keep tract with things?" Steph asked. Oliv nodded. "Could I read it, just to see how you're coping with this."

 

"Yeah, sure." Oliv nodded and got het small Disney themes notebook that had everything she had written down this morning on there. Steph read it and took notes on her notepad, nodding and humming. There was a knock on the door, cause all of them to jump in surprise.

 

"Come in, it's open." Dr. Jane said and the door unlock, showing Mina pushing a tray with a bag with clear liquid, a box and a tube that seemed for an IV (Oliv mentally panicked), her mom with a camera, taking photos, and a tall curly lad that Oliv recognizes instantly. She smiled and got up from her chair and tackled the boy, who was lying now under her with a smile that showed his signature dimples.

 

"Harry!" She cried and teared up in happiness. "You came! Thank you!" She said, kissing and hugging him until he gasped and sat up with her on his lap. There was a cough behind the happy couple, her mom with her hands on her hips with a stern look. Oliv blushed and got up and sat on the couch, with Harry beside her. Harry sat on the couch with Oliv on his laps, like usual. It wasn't odd and Oliv felt once again fully happy and at ease that her boyfriend was with her. She rested against him and nodded at Dr. Will to proceed with the treatment. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist in a comforting.

 

"Hello Mrs. Seasame and..." Dr. Will started but looked at Harry, not knowing the European boy's name.

 

"Harry... " Harry smile. "I'm Harry Styles to be precise."

 

"Ah, and Harry." Dr. Will nodded. "I'm guessing you are... The boyfriend?" Harry nodded and intwined his large hand with Oliv's small one. "Ah, good to meet you. Alright, as for the chemotherapy. There are some long-term symptoms that you should know about, but they aren't exactly the biggest concern. Also, everyone's different and chemo affects people differently each time. Some of them are Fatigue, which will be also some symptoms that could be short term, hearing loss, skeletal effects, respiratory effects, liver effects, kidney and bladder effects, eye vision problems or a secondary cancer. The one effect that worries most people is that this may cause Infertility for women. But then again, each person is different." Harry gulped and kissed Oliv's temple, trying to not worry. "The chemo also may cause some short terms symptoms as in constipation, hair loss, fatigue, mouth sores, peripheral neuropathy, vomiting, loss of appetite. As I can see, you have already shaved your head off. I'm guessing to make the transition easier?" Oliv nodded softy. "Which is good because you can wear wigs and hats. Now the drug will help your body slow down the cancer's growth and stop it from leaving your respiratory systems. How do you feel?"

 

"Honestly or what you want to hear?" Oliv asked because she had been raised to never lie, or to say the closest thing to the truth.

 

"Truth," her psychiatrist told her with a solemn look.  

 

"I'm scared. Worried and freaked out. This had been something I read in books, not reality. Thankfully my mom and Harry are here to stay with me. I worries me that I won't make it." Oliv said and closed here eyes.

 

"Ok," Dr. Will said. "Thank you for your honesty. Now this drug is going to be injected in the vein and will be in until the bag has nothing her in it, so for about three hours. You may feel numbness or a tingling in you feet or fingers. Also, this will be the same thing for the next 20 weeks. Alright, please place your right arm right on the hand rest." She did and Dr. Will put on plastic gloves and took opened a box that had a long thin needle with a plastic cap. He placed the bag and hooked it to the machine and with the IV tube, he hooked he needle to the IV and grabbed Oliv's now purple arm (her skin had becomes purple from her worry and because she was extremely scared) he rubbed alcohol in her inner are on the base of the elbow and saw the blue vein that wasn't very visible. "You will feel a small pinch and I would look away if I were you. Please stay calm and don't move." Oliv nodded and basically crushed Harry's bones from her grasp from their hands that were intwined. Harry up his right arm around her small waist and kissed her neck, trying to sooth the frightened girl. Oliv closed her eyes and waited patiently.

 

"Harry, will you stay today?" She asked in a shaky voice.

 

"Of course. Don't worry. It will be ok, I promise... I swear to the Cookie Monster." He answered her.

 

"Ok," she said and looked up to see her mom and tears sprung from her brown eyes. She felt the pinch that made her wince and sent shivers through out her back. She shuddered from the pain and the pain left. She opened her eyes to find the tube in her vein and the clear liquids drip in her veins. She looked up to fin                            d Harry resting his head I top of Oliv's head. She smiled because it wasn't so bad even thought she couldn't feel her feet at all. She saw the cold clear liquid go in her veins and it made her shiver.                                      

 

*

 

"Then, there was this one girl who asked me if I were to purpose and I told her not her because I hear hadn't passed, and I'd need Dave and your dad's blessing." Harry was telling Oliv how work was and was amusing her and catching up things with her has her doctors took notes and checked things with the machine and with Oliv. They were laughing and chatting. He had told her that she looked so beautiful, which made him win a kiss. Oliv had just regained feeling on her feet but her hands felt all tingly and her thumb was numb. The doctor said that was normal. Oliv was feeling nauseous. Harry had been able to come by jet plane today to visit her and to stay while she was at chemo but tonight he had to leave because tomorrow he had an interview in Ireland. Even though his manager was a bit against the idea, for Harry's sleep and his health, he let Harry go, knowing that Harry loved Oliv and wanted to be with her for every step to recovery.

 

"When would I that be?" Oliv raised an eyebrow with a smirk. She was still crying lightly though.

 

"Soon," Harry promised himself secretly that sooner than he thought.

 

"Because," she whispered in his ear. "I want to get married before I have my major surgery, just so if I die, I can say that I'm a married woman." Harry nodded, knowing that it wasn't a hope but a truth and a plan for the couple. He actually did want to marry her and if she wanted, he would, with out doubt.

 

"Alright," Steph told the group. "Treatment's done. Just wait for Dr. Will to come and to take of the tube." She nodded to the couple and Dr. Will came in, taking out the IV rather roughly and pressed a cotton ball against the hole where it was and out tape and made it seem like a Band-Aid. He took out a sharpie and put a smiley face on the tape, saying that she had to press on he nose with her finger. Oliv did and thanked her medical team and bid them a good bye. She got a hug from Steph, who told her she was one of the most bravest patients every for being so calm for her first day. The couple got out with Harry's arm around Oliv's waist and she was shaking from the pain in her arm. She finally stopped crying and walked towards the parking lots, where a limo awaited for Harry. Harry sadly gave her a passionate kiss and told and her mom goodbye before quickly leaven for the jet plane. Sadly, Oliv understood that he had to go.

 

When she got home, she found her original hair on a doll; her own wig from her own hair was back.

 

*

 

November passed, leaving autumn behind, along with all the autumn leafs alone. The trees were leaf-less and basically sticks and branches. Oliv had chemo each week, which was a pain to go to. They would take blood test to count her blood cells and see how she is doing. She was vomiting and was very tired most of the time. She was starting to have short breathing and sometimes her lungs would momentarily stop working, as in they cousins process the air or they couldn't make the transition of oxygen to carbon dioxide. Which started to concern Dr. Will and Dr. Jane. They, then, prescribed her an oxygen tank that she needed for when she slept on the first week of December. On the third week of December, right when she had started her Christmas break and two days before Harry and the ret of the boys were coming to spend Christmas with their girlfriends; she had to use the tank at all times. This was causing her to be depressed because now she looked like some weird ass person. 

 

She really hated her health. 

 

Walking around with tubes in your nose to the mall and having to pull and tug the tank? Not attractive at all. She wondered how people would look at her at school people ignored her most of the time. She now was blind and needed a tank to breath well. She could breath with of it but she would die within the hour. Chemo also made her really tired and she was getting really thin. The cancer was slowing down but she didn't seem to be getting better. 

 

Well, in her opinion, she wasn't. 

 

To top it off, slowly her parents were noticing a depression building up in her attitude. At school, she was concerning her friends, who tried to make her smile of laugh, but nothing could really do the trick. How could you make someone that had poison go through their veins every single week and would vomit at least once a day and having to go to a massage therapist? It was practically impossible to do so and they knew that only Harry could bring that natural glow and the beautiful smile. Only he could lift her spirits, who were slowly falling and sinking low.

 

*

 

Winter began, bringing that cold winter wind. The first snowfall was on December the 1st. Seeing the snowflakes and watching the clumps fall, that was great. Hopefully there would be lots of snow this year, Oliv thought. Although most would oppose and want the snow to leave, Oliv loved and waited for the snow to come. Wearing her teal winter coat from Columbia with a built-in light blue sweater inside to add in the heat and wearing her black knit gloves and red beanie and a purple scarf to keep her warm. Of course she loved winter for that. She loved feeling all cuddled by her clothing and snug in her warm coat. She really did love the fact she didn't need to shave or make are that she looked good because she could just put on a hoodie and coat and pants then-boom! You got your outfit. Nothing hard nor complicated.

 

Just like Olivianne liked life and things.

 

*

 

On the 22 of December, Harry rang the doorbell of a house, alone. His friends were at their hotel as Harry was staying with his in laws. He wasn't even sure if this was the house. The house was a beige with a chocolate brown rooftop and a white garage door for only 1 ½ cars. It was a fairly big house with a tree and possibly a garden that was covered in snow. Harry walked along the driveway tugging his suitcase. He walked up the path to the main entrance. He was shivering in his leather, he didn't check the weather and the snow was light but the cold wind was strong. Harry had only a beanie, his fuzzy Christmas sweater that his grandma made him before she passed away a year ago and his black skinny jeans. He had a purple fuzzy scarf that was Gemma's because he didn't have warm scarfs. He tapped his foot on the icy ground. His knees were wet from slipping and the snow was almost knee high and it was mesmerizing, he had never been to Canada for winter and wasn't used to the weather. He saw from the window the entrance light up. He saw the doorknob turn and the maroon door opened, shown Oliv's mom with her hair straightened and in a dress. She looked like she was going to a Christmas party of some sort.

 

"Oh, Hello Harry!" She said and opened the door even wider. "Come in, it's cold outside!" She motioned him to get in and he nodded and stepped in, getting hot air brush against him from the house and warming him up. He stood on the rug that was plastic for the snow and boots, lifting his suitcase and resting on the rug. He took of his winter boots that he had gotten for the weather.

 

"Hello Mrs. Seasame," Harry smiled kindly and took of his jacket. Oliv's mother took he jacket and put it in a closed near the door and hung it up. Harry took of his scarf and put it on the table beside the door.

 

"So, um, how are you?"

 

"I'm good, bit cold." He shook his head and said in the gentleman way that he was raised.

 

"I'm swell, wish it was summer. Also, I'm not sure if Oliv told, but tonight my husband and I have a Christmas party for his work. Christmas party that they throw every year at a bowling alley. Will you be fine with Oliv and Dave?" She wondered with a small smile and led him to the couch, where Dave sat on his IPod.

 

"Yeah, totally." Harry smiled and ruffled Dave's mop of messy curly hair. "Hey Bud," he greeted as Dave, who looked up from his game and smiled.

 

"I'll go get Olivianne," Mrs. Seasons said and strolled where the staircase was and hurried upstairs.

 

"Hey, Harry!" He grinned. "How's work?" He asked casually.

 

"Meh, girls asking for my hand in marriage, my telling them no because I'm taken with your sister. The boys making jokes of me when I call her at 1am in Europe. You?"

 

"Girls at school chase me. Math is messed up. Same old." Harry chuckled at the kid's casualty.

 

"Nice, no?" He said with a smile until her heard a door opened from upstairs and a loud thud then a pitter-patter and then a rolling noise along with soft steps. The stairs creaked and in front of Harry and Dave stood Oliv in Harry's hoodie with a red bandana and floral patterned PJ pants. Something that surprised him was that she had tubes in her nose that connected to a breathing tank that she had been tugging. She grin when she saw him and he got up and gave her a passionate kiss and hugged her tightly. It was hard because of the two tubes in her nose that limited the kiss.

 

"Oh, gosh eww!" Dave gasped and got up. "Get a room!" He said before running upstairs in disgust. Harry chuckled under their kiss and pulled away with a smile and rested his forehead against his girlfriends and smiled.

 

"Hey Oliv."

 

"Hallo! Long time, no see…. "

 

They spent the rest of the night chatting about chemo and catching up. Once Oliv's parents left, Harry and Olivianne watched a re-run of Friends and laughed at the stupidest things with popcorn as Dave watched them secretly and played on his electronics until Oliv sent him off to bed. He told her she looked wonderful, even if she was bald and needed to rely on her tank. She blushed at his complement. That complement won him a kiss. They went to bed themselves since it was 11pm and Oliv tomorrow Oliv and Harry were going shopping for presents for their friends and family. Going to bed together on Oliv's queen bed seemed to natural, even if Harry slept with only boxers on and Oliv was her pants and a loose t-shirt. Falling asleep in each other’s arms was something that they longed for and were glad to do so. 

 

*

 

Louis was in Doncaster with his family, along with Jules. They had comes out as a couple, making each member of One Direction officially taken and happily dating. As much as Oliv and Harry wanted to see Louis, they would FaceTime Louis on his birthday. Liam was taking Welly and her younger siblings for a walk to the park and Niall and Antonia were going to buy food for Christmas, since they were spending it with Olivianne's family along with Welly and Liam. Zayn was going to Montreal in Quebec to see Amber. It was such an addable act of love. The rest for the group were going to meet up with Amber in Ottawa to spend New Years there, before returning on the second of January to England (or Ireland, in Niall's case) to see their family before preparing for all the award shows that were to come.

 

On the 23, Oliv and Harry went shopping at Maisonville Mall, Oliv showing Harry around her hometown. A couple of fans noticed them and took pictures; making Oliv uncomfortable for her she now looked like. Oddly, it got good feedback on the Internet, showing care and adoration from fans. Harry told her that he was planning on getting a tattoo, earning him a slap on the chest. He laughed at her annoyed way because she didn't want him to ruin his body anymore. She walked away in anger towards the book store, trying to prove her anger and opposition towards that fact, but because she had the tank that she had to tug around, she didn't get far at all. Harry catched up with a chuckled, whisking her up in a kiss that she simply couldn't resist on and felt her anger drift away with a smile on the kiss. He grinned as he saw her smile into he kiss and promised her, after pulling apart, that he wouldn't do anything like that with out her allowing it. She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips and they continued their shopping.

 

*

 

Later on that night, as Oliv was upstairs with Welly wrapping presents, Harry asked Oliv's father and Dave if he could have a nice chat with them. They agreed, unsure of what the chat was for. They spoke for a few minutes about the weather and comparing it to England's, until Harry got into what he really wanted to tell the group.

 

"So, uh…" Harry started to say awkwardly. "I was wondering… If I could get your blessing…"

 

"For?" Dave asked, being the younger male and not understand what it was. Oliv's father looked a bit shocked and then smiled warmly.

 

"You see, Harry here," Mr. Seasame explained to his son. "Is asking for our blessing to let him ask for Olivianne's hand in marriage. But, Harry, she's way to young to wed. She has to be at least 18."

 

"I know, but in future reference, in a year I would like to get engaged with her and the follow year or so get married." Harry explained. "I'm getting older, not younger, and I would like to settle down and I think, no, I know that I want to live the rest of my life with you wonderful daughter. I know that she wants to get married before she… goes through her transplant… Please, may I have you blessing?"

 

"Harry, I've noticed that Oliv has been happier with you around. Not depressed." Mr. Seasame stated. "She has been really happy and she always brightens up when she hears your name. When she's with you, it's like she never had cancer and she is her happy childish self that I miss. If you promise to never hurt her or leave her. To be faithful, kind and accepting. To never become a bad husband and ever will be abusive. If you will be with her for better or for worst, richer or poor. If you will always love her, then yes, you'd have my blessing."

 

"I will Sir." Harry vowed and promised with pure honesty and his voice and physic show only truth. "I promise. All I want is to be able make her smile in glee and bring her only happiness and love and take away anything that is negative to her."

 

"Well you have my blessing." Dave spoke up after long thought.

 

"And mine." Olivianne's father decided with a smile. "You've had it ever since you brought her smile back."

 

"Thank you Dave. Thank you Sir." Harry said with a cheeky, yet thankful smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
>  
> 
> Hey my lovely patient readers!
> 
>  
> 
> Winters ending (cue sad sigh) and spring is coming! That means next month it's my birthday, yay! Dyed the back of my hair red for Red Nose Day! I got in to the IB program (international bachelorette) that is awesome! Also, I'm in Toronto and its great here, very big and windy.
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT:
> 
> Remember how this chapter talked about Olivianne's journal? Well, I was stuck between Olivianne journal being at the end of the chapters or in its own book, but I cannot do that so I decided that in book two, it would come up once again and be in italics... I think. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next update will be late... Sorry:P
> 
>  
> 
> Until the next update!
> 
>  
> 
> Juli Marshmallow:)


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Let it Snow.**

***~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_***

On the 24th of December, Oliv woke up alone. She sat up, fixing her tank and adjusting it so she can breathe normally, well even more normal than she was right now. She woke up squinting from the bright light that whined from outside and through her window. Someone had moved the curtains so they let the light in. This caused her to hiss from the brightness. She wrinkled her nose and let her eyes slowly adjust to the pale light. The heard a soft chuckled and she turn to see Harry sitting on her desk chair, looking at her Canadian map and looking confused.

 

"Ah, and my kitten awakens!" He joked with a smirk, turning to face her. "Morning!"

 

"Good morning to you! How long have you been up and waiting?" She asked, noticing him in his boxers still. She smiled because he wasn't wearing a shirt and it showed his butterfly tattoo and more.

 

"Since 10am, it's now about 11:30am. Still morning but still."

 

"What have you been doing?" She wondered as she slowly got up from the bed softly and reached for a bra since she didn't like doing anything but sleeping and taking a shower bra-less. He watched and she turned around so her would her scars from the surgery that was now light pink, almost her skin color, but not quite because it had more of a hue of pink than beige. Softly, with a struggle, she clipped her bra, still having trouble with the gas tank tugging in and on her nose. She was told a week ago she might have a tank going in her lungs, straight forward since soon big of her lungs would stop working and wouldn't be able breath on their own and would need a machine to do 95% of the breathing process. 

 

"Looking at your map. Usually it be England but this is Canada and it's different." He noted. "Lots of ice, right? Is it cold in Ottawa? How 'bout up north in Vancouver. It's so huge! How long to you drive to Toronto?" He asked a bunch of questions, all amusing Oliv since she never had been asked that, it was something she learn young and it's was just something you just knew.

 

"Of course it's different! It's mostly covered in ice and snow, but it is huge now that I think about it. It's cold in winter at Ottawa but in summer it's really hot. I've never been to Vancouver actually, it's in my to do list before I die, along with my 10 wishes." She smiled slightly from the more or less inside joke. "It's takes about 2 hours and 30 minutes to drive from here to Toronto, none stop. For Ottawa, six long hours. For Vancouver, I think it's about 8 hours, flight." She smiled and got up, slipping into her Disney princess slippers.

 

"10 wishes?" He asked and turned the chair to face her, who was sitting on her messy bed with bed hair and pale skin. She had a small pimple on the upper corner of her cheek, a small one, barely visible. She had scars on her forehead and one beside her left eye. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked in pain and tired. Which she was. Each moment of they day she had a feeling of a rock on her chest. She felt like her lungs were being squished and it would make her gasp in pain. She had had learned to keep her pain in and not tell others because like any ill person, she hated the piteous sad look that she was given. She would numb out the pain and completely ignore the pounding on her chest and the ice-like acidic pain that would go through her lungs every moment of the day.

 

"When I first learned I had cancer, there was a foundation that gives people with diseases like so to have a few wishes that they always wanted to accomplish and would help them obtain it before they would… Pass away…" She explained. "They gave me 10 wishes, and one of them were to meet One Direction, thus was how we went to Disneyland in Paris."

 

"Oh! Good, I think?" He said, mentally confused. "Mind sharing your other wishes? Maybe we could go together to do them? Yeah?"

 

"Sure," She agreed. "The first one, already accomplished, was go to Europe. The second was to meet you, well the band. Third, Disney in Florida, which is happening the upcoming summer! Fourth was to go to 3 One Direction concerts, which there are two concerts yet to be seen! The fifth was to go to Harvard. The sixth was to own my own house and live in it, but I think I might cancel it because after here I don't even think I'll ever be able to leave the hospital…" She said with a frown and looked for some emotion to show from Harry's face, but all that showed was an encouraging smile to continue the wishes. So she continued. "Learn to drive a car and a motorcycle, was the seventh. Which will be happening before my birthday! The eight was Disney in Paris, also accomplished! The ninth is to go shopping in the biggest malls around the world with my friends, but a week ago I canceled it. The tenth was to spend each Christmas, no matter what with friends and family, which is in process. But, to do list is fairly long."

 

"Really?" He raised and eyebrow and smiled kindly at his wonderful girlfriend, who was wearing black and white polka dot pants and a red baggy shirt that had a hole right above the bellybutton and it fit her morning lazy talk attitude. Her voice was rusty and a bit cracked because she had just woken, but to Harry, she was fine like that. She nodded brightly with a grin. "Will you ever share the to do list?"

 

"Maybe…" She thought for a moment. "One day, but not today. Now get ready, we're going out."

 

*

 

The Seasame house was up early, cooking and baking goods. Oliv and Harry took Dave to go sliding down snow hills and to meet up with Welly and Liam and go for coffee. They walked to the park where they were heading to sleigh and were quite slow since the group had snow pants that made them look 3 times their weight and their winter coats and hats and warm waterproof gloves. Oliv and her little brother looked like snowman or people made out of marshmallows. Although Oliv, being ill and short and thin, her pants and jacket would bag and be loose. Oliv had to tighten her pants and she had to make her winter clothing hug her curves, which wasn't something Harry was against. Harry, being over 6 feet tall and having a slender body, didn't looked like a marshmallow. He looked like a giant stuff animal, but then again her looked like a model from a winter catalogue. They all ran towards the big hill, laughing at how they were wobbling and how hard it was to walk. Dave, tugging on the plastic sled, was the first to get to the top of the hill and was the first to slide down the hill. There were some families there, but they were far from the group. There were kids running around and laughing and screaming in happiness. 

 

Harry and Oliv sat on a patch of untouched snow and watch Dave climb up the hill with the red sled. That was catch of sliding down hills, once your down; you have to get back up. Oliv threw herself backwards, trusting the fluffy snow to soften her fall and cover any rocks or sticks that could hurt her. She smiled as she lay on the snow beside Harry, who was copying her every move, and speed her arms and legs and moved them side-to-side. This action made a snow angel, well with Harry beside her, it made a snow angel couple. She sat up and pulled Harry along with her, but since Harry was talked and heavier and of course male, she ended up getting him up standing and herself falling on her butt on the snow. Harry, laughing madly, pulled her up until she stood steady against his chest and pecked her cheek, then her lips.

 

"Why do you guys always have to kiss." Dave grumbled, annoyed. The couple pulled apart, blushing. "Always in front of me... Why? Why do I have to endure this detailed make out? Why lord?" He joked, looking up to the sky in a praying manner.

 

"It's not my fault you little butt-fac-" Oliv started to say in a sneer-ful voice.

 

"Shh," Harry cut her off with a kissed on the lips. "Sorry Dave, as she was saying," he nodded towards Olivianne. "It's not our fault you catch us while we show our love, now is it?" Dave wrinkled his nose and ran of with his sleigh.

 

"I could have told him that..." Oliv muttered.

 

"You could have, but you also could have been a sister and let your sailor tongue out in front of the little boy and, like Niall, you would have cursed. Or you could have simply called him a butt-face, which you shouldn't." He looked her nose with a knowing smirk.

 

"Damn." She crossed her arms. She stared at Harry for a bit, until she got an idea and smile and gasped. "Hey! Wanna do something fun?"

 

"Uhh..." Harry was quite unsure of what was fun for her. 

 

"Something really fun?" She smiled. Harry nodded slightly and she led him to the edge where everyone was going down and saw a patch where nobody was sledding and sat down, motioning him to follow. They sat down, looking at the bottom.

 

"This is fun?" Harry wondered, they were jut staring at snow.

 

"No! Not at all. Ok, so first you lay down," she said as she did the actions she spoke. "You go in a caterpillar position. Don't forget to tuck your arms in like a mummy." She said and tucked her breathing tank between her arms, hugging it. "Then-"

 

"Wait I don't think we shou-"

 

"You're off!" She squealed and rolled off the edge and rolled down to the bottom, screaming and laughing hysterically in excitement. "Weeeee! Woooo hoooo!" She screamed until she rolled to the bottom and stop rolling. She sat up and saw Harry still on the top. She motioned him to come down but he shook his head. She nodded with a wicked grin. He was saying, more like screaming, and something she couldn't here from the distance and shook his head. She nodded and motioned him to follow her steps. Harry sighed and tried swallowing his fear of heights, like she did for needles, and did as he was told and rolled down the mountains, screaming-but not really from excitement like Oliv did. When he got down, about a meter away from Oliv, who ran to him, struggled with her breathing tank, to Harry, who's face was covered in snow and had a frightened traumatized look and still in the mummy/caterpillar position. "Fun?"

 

"Ha..." Harry gasped and sat up with her on his lap. Then, he started to laugh in the creepiest but adorable at same time. "That... Was... Awesome!" He grinned.

 

"I'm glad you liked," she nodded to him proudly and had a smug smile.

 

"Again!" He demanded in a childish way.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"C'mon! Again!" He said, getting up and getting himself balanced before tugging her back up the hill. Sweating in cold sweat and legs getting heavy, the couple struggled getting back up but reached the top and rolled down, one after the other. Later on, as Dave sledded down the hills with a friend he made, the couple competed on who would reach the bottom of the hills. They raced down at least six time, Oliv winning three times and Harry winning three time. They were on their seventh and final race, rolling in full speed, laughing their worries away. When thy got to the bottom, him beating her, they found Welly and Liam in their winter coats, but no snow pants. They were standing there, arms crossed and smiling sweetly as the couple said hello.

 

"What on earth were you two doing?" Liam wondered and pointed at the hill.

 

"Eh... Having fun?" Oliv gasped, struggling to catch her breath and fixing her oxygen tank and perking it up in her nose.

 

"Is that safe for you?" Welly asked worriedly.

 

"Yes?" Oliv answered in more of an asking manner than a knowing.

 

"Ah hmm...." Welly rolled her eyes and nodded.

 

"I got to the bottom first thought!" Oliv told Harry as they got up.

 

"No, I did!" He argued back.

 

"Nah huh! I did!" She lifted her chin up.

 

"No, I did!" He said, raising his chin up, making him look even taller than he already was.

 

"No, I did!" She whined and pouted in a puppy dogface, making Harry bit his lip and unable to oppose.

 

"Fine you did," he lied, backing down from the argument and putting in hands up in the air.

 

"Ha!" She said. Oliv said with a grin and went with Welly to get Dave, who was having the time of his life.

 

"You let her win, didn't you?" Liam said, on e Oliv was out of earshot and was at a far distance.

 

"No," Harry answered truthfully.

 

"You actually won then?" Liam asked.

 

"Yeah, but her pout was irresistible." Harry said and Liam cooed him in awe, earning a punch on the shoulder. "Shut it." He warned.

 

"Ok, ok." Liam smiled and rubbed his arm and they ran to catch up to the Canadians ahead.

 

*

 

"We have to go in Tim Horton’s like this?" Dave whined as the elders nodded and Harry and Oliv struggled through the doors.

 

"Yes, child." Oliv confirmed and walked in line to eat for her turn with Harry. "What do you want?" She said to Dave before he left to sit down.

 

"Butter croissant and hot chocolate!" He said.

 

"And?" She said annoyed by the boy's manner.

 

"Please and thank you..." He mumbled, quite annoyed by his sister's requirements for things. He walked off to sit down.

 

"Next, please!" The cash-register lady asked in a duck like voice, as if her nose was plugged with boogers. Gary took of his hat, as did Oliv and they walked forwards, Harry tugging Olivianne's oxygen tank for her. "What can I get for you?" She asked, looking up and gasping to see the couple. "You're Harry St-"

 

"Shh," Harry shushed her and looked wrong worriedly. Fans were everywhere and would mob him and he was enjoy the small town with no paparazzi. "Yes I am." He smiled.

 

"Oh my god!" The woman grinned and looked at Oliv. "My what a beautiful couple you two are..." She said, glancing at them both. "Now, what can I get for you?"

 

"Could I please have a... Butter croissant, a hot chocolate, a ice Capp, small with milk, a blueberry muffin and a... What do you want?" Olivianne said naturally and turned to Harry.

 

"Erm... I'll have a French vanilla? Yeah, that." He nodded and the lady smiled and nodded, taping buttons on the cash register.

 

"Alright, that would be twelve dollars and seventy cents." She smiled and Harry pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. She handed him his change. "Now please wait over there," she pointed at a spot where there was somebody puffin out the already prepared coffees. The couple nodded and left to the spot and waited for their purchase as Liam and Welly ordered for their own. The couple then sat down to an awaiting Dave, who gobbled up his food and drank his hot coco quietly. Harry sipped his coffee, smiling and humming in delight. Oliv slurped her ice Capp with a grin, having an obsession to that one coffee. 

 

"I wanted a Timbit though!" Dave protested when he opened the bag that had his croissant.

 

"So?" Oliv asked, halfway down her coffee.

 

"I wanted it!" He pouted in a highly annoying voice.

 

"Yeah but you can't have it!" Oliv told him, lift her chin to annoying him. "You need to loose weight child. I’m being honest! Do you want a wife in the future? Yes, then you can't be chubby. We're going to get you some abs. Yeah?"

 

"I know but I wanna eat, like a lot! 'S not fair!" Dave responded and crossed his arms, frowning. "Does Harry have abs?" He asked suddenly, causing Harry, whom had been tweeting Happy birthday to Louis, to look up with a blush building up his cheeks.

 

"Uh..." Oliv said awkwardly and itched her hat and her bald scalp. "Y-yes, why?"

 

"Is that why you like him?" Dave asked abruptly, looking at the couple, which glanced at each other cautiously. Then, Oliv burst into laughter after a while of awkward silence. 

 

"I, no, what? No! I don't like him-" Oliv started to say, but Harry cut her off with a gasp. 

 

"What do you mean?" Harry whimpered, looking and sounding betrayed and a bit heartbroken.

 

"Aww, cupcake, I don't like you because," Oliv answered, reaching out to hold his hands reassuringly. "I love you, which is different, yet better and stronger." She smiled and gave him a soft quick kiss, and then to Dave, that made a face in disgust from the PDA.

 

"But why?" He continued asking like any child would. This cause Oliv to doubt herself from wanting children because they were mostly annoying brats who poop, sleep and eat and don't give anything back. She didn't like that at all. Also the fact that they are so annoying and hard to please and question the simplest of things and just go on your every last nerve sometimes.

 

"It's for plenty of reasons but they are too romantic for your young mind." Oliv told him with a smile. She glanced at Harry with a wink, which made him blush and think of lots of things that of course weren't for Dave to know it even think about, for Dave was still an innocent kid in elementary, yet to learn things.

 

"Right..." He said and drank his hot coco in peace, noticing Welly and Liam were coming to join them, both with a chocolate cookie and Liam with plain black coffee and Welly with a cappuccino. The group chatted, keeping the conversations safe to Dave, although Oliv and Harry would let out glimpse of a sick-minded joke, causing Liam to frown.

 

"My, what a mind you have Miss Olivianne," Liam noted in conclusion of her personality.

 

"Come on Liam..." Oliv said then burst into laughter, looking at Welly, who muttered an Oh My God for her sick mind.

 

"I don't get it," Liam said confused. Harry was in deep thought until his eyes widened and he understood come and another word that sounded just like it.

 

"Oh my," Harry gasped, coughing from her mind, and laughed along with his girlfriend, who had a mischievous grin.

 

"Welly?" Dave asked, earning a hum from Welly. "Why are they laughed like evil people? What was the joke? I wanna know!"

 

"Oh, they are jug being immature," Welly paused as she answered the wondering curious child.

 

"And they are having a naughty mind, that one should never have." Liam finished her sentence with a cough.

 

"Yeah, just ignore them." Welly nodded.

 

"Oh, ok..." Dave mumbled.

 

"Ah, ah ah! But it's a gift my dear mature friends..." Oliv smirk. "It's quite hilarious, don't you think Cupcake?"

 

"Totally," he said, kissing her coffee flavored lips and smiling.

 

"Once again, no PDA," Dave gasped. "It's getting out of hand Welly. They're always kissing and being lovey-dovey.

 

"That just means they love each other. A lot. " Welly said and kissed Liam on the cheek. "Like we do, except their relationship is different. They have to be like so, they don't have lots of time together.... Left." And that silenced the group. Welly didn't mean by him staying in Canada, shebang by how long until she had to make sure she either was gonna have surgery or pass away.

 

Dave never grasped on the idea, when he first found out about her cancer, a year, he had been in shock and was so sad and tried to help Oliv with anything. He tried to treat her like crockery, but she just frowned upon that. She opposed to that and they decided to keep the relationship like before, love/hate. Although he still didn't want to think that his only sister would possibly pass away and he could just watch her cry from the pain in her chest. He remembered when she first walked out of her room bald. How he gasped in shock and reached up to touch her soft scalp, looking like the cute four-year-old Oliv missed. He gave her a hug. Telling her she looked beautiful no matter what, which cause his older sister to smile and got watery eye. On the second week of chemo, he accompanied her and they watched The Little Mermaid, signing along. He started at the medicine and how she would have to count her blood cells.

 

He remembered the first few nights of Chemo, she would sob, crying in pain and longing for her long brown hair that was on the wig on her dresser. He remembered walking in, shyly, and finding her curled up on her bed in Harry's Jack Wills sweater that reached a little bit over her knees. She was in her PJs and was lying there without a wig, which still have him shivers to the spine. She had her Peter Pan stuff animal that Harry had sent to her from England as a get-well soon/stay strong present, which she treasured it so dearly. Dave sad on her bed and she kept her quiet sniffles. He had comforted her because she found out soon she's need an oxygen tank. She sobbed because her lungs hurt, she poured her heart out about how she did not want to die. She explained that Harry had told her to stay strong and keep fighting it (cancer) and that she would get well soon. But she doubted herself. She told Dave that she was getting tired of fighting. She hoped that one day it would, which cause Dave to crumble into tears. He told her that she couldn't die. He couldn't have her leave him, or Harry. She couldn't leave the world, her life, everything behind. She needed to fight. She needed to be there for him. She needed to be there for his wedding. He needed to watch her get engaged. He wanted to see her graduate. He mostly wanted her to be there for him, every step of the to growing up. He wanted her to see the great man he was to become.

 

But in his heart, he knew that the chances of that ever happening were less than 50% possible.

 

*

Later on that night, at Oliv's home, Harry and Oliv were on FaceTime with Louis, who hadn't shaved and was starting to get a fine beard. Louis thanked them for their birthday presents that had been shipped to where he was staying. He thanked them for the birthday wishes and gulp, being older than before, but 22 years old? That made him start to wonder when he'll settle down! Jules had been like a Disney princess, just like her job. She had a tinker bell laugh and a perfect smile. Her hair was smooth with light curls here and there. He really was starting to like her, but didn't want things to go so fast. He wanted to make sure she was the one. Lottie had popped up in mid conversation, asking if her wanted to go shopping with herself and Jules to the mall. Lottie smile sweetly at Harry when she noticed whom Louis was taking to. She then noticed Oliv, who was at the moment without a wig. She gapped at Oliv with wide eyes, making Oliv shift in Harry's arms in uncomfortably and Harry stare at Lottie with devil eyes, telling Lottie to shut her mouth.

 

"You, what?" Lottie asked, confused. "Why? What happened to your hair? Why are you bald? For cancer, a foundation?" She asked, unknowingly and a bit to blunt to be considered kind.

 

"I..." Oliv said, then got up and left. She ran off to go downstairs, to it herself to not cry from her blunt question that, even though she should be used to it, she hated deeply to admit she was sick and all.

 

Harry, staying in Oliv's room with his phone, glared at Lottie, who was looking down to her lap, ashamed that she made his girlfriend leave. Louis stared at Lottie and told her to wait. "I'll go down soon, tell Jules to wait a bit." He said to his sister, who nodded and ran off. "Sorry, Haz." He told his best friend with a sad smile. Harry, missing the close friendship he had with Louis, grinned that he had called him Haz. That was one of the closest thing Louis had done in a while with him. He missed his best friend, the one who was there for him when no one else was.

 

"'S ok, I just wish it wasn't true, y' know." He said, forgiving Louis's blunt sister. "I wish we had a Disney love story, kinda like you and Jules." He smiled softly.

 

"Hey!" Louis shushed. "Keep your voice down! We're only close friends."

 

"Right now, that is."

 

"Whatever... Hey, I need to go, but I'll tell Lottie... Bye Hazza." He grinned like the 19-year-old Louis had met and missed.

 

"Bye Lou! Happy birthday, and merry Christmas if I don't tell you later on." He said and the chat ended, leaving Harry to sigh and have to deal with his sad girlfriend. Louis, meanwhile, was stomping downstairs and gave Lottie a look.

 

"What?" She asked, looking really confused as she slipped on her boots.

 

"You can't just go up to her and bluntly ask why she's bald? What's the matter with you?" Louis gasped at his you her sister, who looked a bit afraid of him. As much as Louis would regret getting mad at his young sister, this wasn't acceptable to ask.

 

"Louis!" His mum told him from the kitchen, she hated when her children would argue.

 

"Mum, she can't ask Olivianne why she's bald! Especially not like that!" He whined.

 

"Why not?" Lottie wondered naively, making Louis' blood boil at how idiotic this conversation was.

 

"Why?" He mimicked. "Because you can't ask someone going through chemotherapy why their are bald! Because you cannot ask someone-"

 

"Why does she do chemo?" Lottie cut him off, knowing that when he was at his worst of moods, cutting him off was like dangling by a thread of string on top of hot lava ready to burst.

 

"She has  _lung cancer!_  Haven't you seen on Twitter? On magazines?" Louis said with sad tearful eyes.

 

"But... I though they were rumors." Lottie said in a small voice.

 

"No," he said sadly. "Why do you think Harry's always fretting about her health? Why do you think he randomly went to visit her in November? It was her first chemotherapy day. Why do you think this summer there was barely any news on us? We went away because of the drama. Please Lottie just..." He frowned and went outside. "I'm going for a walk. You girls go ahead." He said and walked out on the girls, who stared at where Louis once stood. Lottie felt crushed. She felt a guilt climb up her back. She felt terrible for asking so rudely to a couple that was still trying to cope with the future that was to come.

 

"I'll go talk to him," Jules spoke up, after watching the siblings argue. She, being an only child, never had that experience and was always fascinated about it. Lottie nodded numbly and walked to her room, trying to ease the guilt with music. Outside, Jules ran up to Louis, who hadn't gone to far. He was kicking rocks and sighing in a frustrated manner. "Hey, Lou?" She asked kindly, getting his attention. His eyes were a bit bloodshot from tearing up, but he hadn't cried.

 

"Yeah?" He told her. She looked at him, analyzing this and tried to figure out how to lift his spirits. Working at Disney taught her how to deal with moody children. It taught her how to deal with things, like arguments. It taught her how to make people smile and how to help people. Disney's employees were trained to no wait for the costumers to ask for help, they had to ask them themselves and help them. One of their mottos where 'It's not my fault but it's my problem.' That was one of the reasons Disney had such good reputation, they had great costumer service and well trained employees. She put her hand on his cheek, making him look at her straightforwardly and smiled at him.

 

"This will turn up. Don't worry. Even though I haven't met her yet, I have a feeling I'll love her as a best friend. She seems to mean a lot to you, to the band and of course mostly to Harry." Jules paused, smiling softly. "She seems to have made an impact to you, giving someone to cheer up, because she needs that. I've met lots of sick children like that, all they want is to forget they're sick and wan to smile and used their last moments smiling."

 

"I know." Louis said and leaned forward to Jules warm hand. "I just wish this weren't like that. Everything's perfect, but it's not. If she dies, we all know Harry with fall and crumble. I'll have to help him, but I don't know if I can. If her falls, the band falls all-together. It's something worrying and frightening."

 

"Don't worry. Just go with it. Yeah?"

 

"Ok," he said and leaned forward and kissed her cheek, showing the most intimacy they ever showed. She blushed and smiled at the blushing 22 year old and grinned, liking the warm feeling that trailed after her pulled away.

 

*

 

Harry slipped downstairs, noticing Dave eating a piece of bread and watching sponge bob reruns. He saw Oliv's mom with an apron walking around the kitchen, getting condiments and sauces for the salad to eat with the turkey they bought for Christmas. It was goosing with mash potatoes stuffed inside of it and a lemon to give it taste. It smelled delicious and had most people from the household smelling the smell and getting hungry. Olivianne's dad was mincing some red bell peppers, cutting them finely. 

 

Oliv, who still was a bit hurt from the bluntness of Lottie, had a ladybug apron on, the nicely around her waist. She had her back towards Harry and was pouring in some butter in a bowel and started to mix it. She was humming let it snow while her parents rushed around her, preparing food for 7pm when it was 6pm. She then watched the butter whip in a kitchen aid mixer and tilted her head sideways, missing how her hair would flip and fall nicely on her shoulders. Her boyfriend then took the chances and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. She gasped in shock but them smiled and leaned in when she smelled the familiar smell of the man she loved. Smiling she turned around and kissed his cheek with her flour covered lips, having a bit of butter of her nose and on her forehead.

 

"What cha cooking?" He asked her as she turned around to stop the mixer. He noticed the butter was creamy and smelled odd.

 

"Shortbread Cookies, my favourite cookies actually." She said, grinning. She then put the bowel in the refrigerator and put 30 minutes on the timer. Making sure that she placed the bowel well in the fridge, she held the timer and tucked it in the pocket of her apron. She sat down on the staircase, sighing and holding the oxygen tank between her knees. Her boyfriend sat down a step lower than her, and even then, he was at least a head taller, plus being hunched over. Harry was a little over 6'2 feet and Olivianne was exactly 5'5, but seemed to be smaller than most. But Harry didn't mind, he loved that he could hug her from behind and comfort her in anyway possible.

 

"Hey, you ok?" Harry asked, smiling and holding her hand and made small circles on the top of her baby-shaped chubby hand. Unlike most people who weren't hubby enough to have fat hands, she had baby hands. Thus meaning she still got holes where here knuckles should be and had a lot of extra fat around her fingers. Usually, when someone stretches out their hand flat, like to give a high five, you'd see your knuckles and the bone of your hand. Sometimes, even veins. Oliv only saw her knuckles when she closed her hand. She only knew she had bones under her fat hand was because when her lips touched her hand, if she pressed hard enough, she'd feel the bone. Now, comparing to Harry's rather large soft hands.

 

"I just wish I could say I'm bald because I'm doing it for charity," she paused. "Instead of saying I'm sick." She finished with a small voice. "And I know I should get over this." She continued, a bit louder as Harry opened and closed his mouth to let her continue. "Like, I know I should be comfortable with it. Be maybe proud. At least not walk away, trying to hold back tears. That's just plain rude and I know that I should be stronger, emotionally that is. But I'm not. Yet, I still can't believe you've stay with me for so long. It's amazes me that you have so much patience and you're so calm with my whinny antics and me. It flatters me how much you actually do love me and how much you'd do for me."

 

"Well," he smirked cockily. "I should be given more credit for your weirdness and my patience, my love, it is a gift that I treasure for how much I have."

 

"Hey!" She protests, smacking his arms playfully.

 

"And of course I'd do anything, it's called true love. Which is what we've got. I'm pretty sure if we pass one year like this, our relationship is a lot stronger than most and is pure. Most bastards that are men are rude and would have left you once they knew you wait till marriage for sex. Most would have left once they saw you cough up blood in disgust. If they passed that, they would have left when they found out you have cancer. But me, being the amazing boyfriend who is falling deeply for a beautiful girl, will stay forever and evermore." He smiled and nodded at the statement.

 

"My, aren't you a gentleman!" She said, kissing him softly. "You know, you are way too sweet to me, gosh you flatter me each day as I fall deeper and deeper in love with you."

 

"Don't worry," He kissed her nose. "At least I'll be by your side whenever you fall in deeper with me, I fall deeper in love with you." He smiled. Then they knew things would be great at that moment, even though soon she needed to take her medicine and change her oxygen tank. Even thought the world thought teenage relationships never last. Even thought Oliv and Harry would argue sometimes. Even though she was sick, dying. Even though he was trying to cope. 

 

Even though things weren't well.

 

They were.

 

Everything was  _all right._

_(Not really.)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^^*~_^*~_^*~_^*~_^*~_
> 
>  
> 
> A\N:
> 
>  
> 
> Hi my perfect readers!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll make this real short and please read, ok?
> 
>  
> 
> 1: I Saw the Wizard of Oz (The play) in Toronto! Real good 2: I went to Yorkdale (a mall in Toronto) and saw a Peter Pan doll and got a Peter Pan bracelet.
> 
>  
> 
> 3: PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT: Now if you haven't read before or if I haven't told you, I've been suffering painful headaches, right? Well, I drank lots of water, expecting it was dehydration but that hasn't done the trick. To top it off last week my doctor said she'd send me to a pediatrician to see if I need a CT scan or an MRI for my head. I also might need glasses (but that isn't really major since I don't really care) but she said if something changed with my health to go to the hospital at once. Thursday, I had to go to the Hospital since I was having difficulty breathing. I was having pains on my stomach but I though it was just womanly cramps and all that, but it wasn't. They did a few tests, and they found an infection, which I am taking medicine for a whole week, twice a day. But I haven't gotten better so I might need an x-ray for my stomach. Plus I have these migraine headaches each flowering day!
> 
>  
> 
> Why does my body decided before my birthday to fail me and go down hill?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the late update and I hope you had a great week and had fun reading this and liked it and I hope you forgive the late update!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: My birthday is on the 10th of April, just for you to know!
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Easter (If you celebrate it, I don't but… I have days off because of it so yay!)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~Juli Marshmallow


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Feliz Navidad.

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

 

Ring! Brrrrrrrrrrr.

 

Ring! Brrrr.

 

Ring! Brrrrrrrr!

 

 

The timer in Olivianne's pocket from her apron rang loudly, splitting her and Harry apart from their long and passionate kiss. Groaning, the couple got up from their spot on the staircase. She pulled him with her to the kitchen, tugging her oxygen tank that was starting to get on her nerves, and got the cookies out of the fridge and put it in the now clean mixer (Olivianne's mom took the kindness to clean it for her) and mixed it softly. She slowly poured three cups, a cup at a time, of flour. She waited for the flour to mix more or less well and t settle before putting the mixer on 3 than slowly putting it to 9. When it was creamy, she put in a few cups of icing sugar. Letting it whip slowly until she put it to the fastest. Then, she stopped it once it was like whip cream. It smelled like dough with a lot of butter. She turned around and asked Harry to wash his hands if he wanted to help make the cookies as she took out the baking sheet. He nodded and went to the sink and washed his hands quickly. Oliv had already put out pane and a baking sheet on them. She took of the bowel and of t beside a pan. Smiling, she gestured him to copy and they grabbed small bobs of dough between their hands and rolled them softly. Oliv loved the soft creamy dough between her hands and rolled it into a little ball then place it on the pan skillfully. Harry did the same and they did about 15 cookies on one pan and 15 on another. In total she had made 30 small cookies that smelled delicious. She then put them in the oven for 300 degrees for 20 minutes. Smiling, she when for the bowel and took two spoons and sat on the counter with Harry.

 

"One for you," Olivianne said, handing him a spoon. "And one for moi." She smiled and put the bowel between them. "Dig in!"

 

"Wait- what?" He said confused as she stopped in mid movement towards the bowel.

 

"Don't you eat dough?" She asked like a kid with wondering eyes.

 

"I... I do but I wasn't sure if you did." He admitted shyly.

 

"Oh, I always do!" She grinned and the both dug in, eating the buttery dough that was a bit sweet and really butter. "But, it's quite unhealthy." She said, getting dough all over her face, making Harry smile in adoration. They gobbled up the dough; smiling and they would clean the dough from each other's faces.

 

*

 

After cleaning up their mess and setting the table, the couple took out the cookies and rolled them into vanilla sugar while they were still hot and then put them on a platter in the middle of the dining table to cool down for people to eat later on. That was when Oliv's mom sent them to get changed and put on some formal or nice and classy for the dinner since they were having guests. This was why Oliv was in her bathroom, putting on a dress her grandma had sent her. It was a teal floral dress that was strapless and flew outwards from her waist. She had the wig of her original hair that she longed for. It was naturally curly so she let it normal, smiling at the mirror as she remembered how she once looked like. 

She rubbed cover up and foundation all over the 'imperfections' from her face, like on her zits or scars or blackheads, which was normal for her being a teenager and all. She put on black eyeliner on one eye, perking it to a curve at the edge of her eyes. She did the same for the other eye. She then put on a sliver aquamarine shade on her eyes, making them look a but larger and bringing life to them since hey where dark brown and plain. She then put on mascara and curled her eyelashes since they were flat and black naturally. She put on dark brown eyeliner on her eyebrows since they had started to fall off and become lighter with chemo. She had shaven that morning, (which meant this was special since in winter she never shaved because, why shave when you're only gonna wear pants?) and so her legs were soft but a bit dry. She pulled over black tights under and fixed her dress before sparing a few different perfumes that hued together well. Smiling at the mirror, she walked out with a twirl, to find Harry in his boxers with a cat brush singing Feliz Navidad and dancing on their bed and shaking his bum. Oliv grin and grabbed her phone, taking a video of the whole thing.

 

"Feliz Navidad! Prosperos años y felizidad!" He said with his deep throat. All Oliv could do is stare and awe at her boyfriend, who was idiotically dancing on the bed they share, booty-popping and fully zoned in a concert mood as the song played from her speakers. It was the radio that he turned on that had been 24hours of Christmas music. He shook his bum with the tingles of the song. "I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my hea-a-art!" He sang well, but his voice wasn't meant for this song and he had a strong accent. He couldn't speak Spanish at all. "Feliz Navidad! La lalaa!" He sang the whole song, back facing Olivianne the whole time so he didn't know she was watching him. When the song ended and the commercials rolled on, he stop dancing and nodding with the tune. Oliv quickly turned of her phone and hide it in the pocket that her dress had.

 

"Ah hem..." Oliv cleared her throat as Harry turned around in shock and gasped and fell on the bed in shock and his face was fully surprised, which was quite adorable.

 

"H-how long were you watching me?" He asked in a shaky shy voice, instantly loosing the concert mode he had been on.

 

"Oh, from the beginning…" She walked towards him. "It was nice to have my own concert, should have, oh wait, I did video tape it!" She grinned and pulled out her phone and sat beside him, trying not to stare at the butterfly tattoo right on his abdomen. She pressed played and giggled as it showed what she had seen. "I cannot believe I've witness my boyfriend, no the famous Harry Styles embarrass himself so badly."

 

"I can't believe my girlfriend has seen that." He mimicked, blushing.

 

"Nice booty-popping though, very macho and sexy." She winked at him.

 

"Oh my god, I…" He said, out of words.

 

"Cat's got your tongue?" She said, nodding to the brush that was still in his hands. "That isn't mine though."

 

"It's… Mine…" He smiled sheepishly. "A fan gave it to me though!" He put his hands up in protection.

 

"Ah..." She laughed.

 

"It was soft so I kept it..." He muttered.

 

"It was me who sent you it." She quietly after a moment of silence and smiled and locked her phone. She remembered how much she begged her mom to send the brush and fan mail to an address that the band had given for fans to send things for the boys. It was funny when the boys got their first mail because some of them were condoms, others were photo albums and once it was the brush, which Harry kept, liking how it unknotted his hair.

 

"Oh, seriously?" He said, his voice going an octave higher, showing excitement. He stared at the brush, surprised yet happy. He then turned around and gave her a nice long smooch. "Thank you so much! I've had been needing a brush, one that won't tug on my curls and won't make my hair all puffy!"

 

"Oh, your welcome." She smiled and he hugged her, her digging her head in his warm neck.

 

"By the way, you look beautiful in that dress." he said and she thanked him. "But you always do..." He added, making her blush.

 

"People are right," She pulled away, poking him on the nose. "You are like my prince charming, perfect."

 

"Why," He smiled and got up. "Thank you…" He said add opened his suitcase, pulling out black dress pants and a white button-up shirt and a black blazer. "What? Are you going to watch me change?" He smirked when she nodded and squirmed on her bed, getting comfortable and watching the tall boy with messy hair pull his pants up his legs with out a struggle.

 

"Nice bum, very cute when you shake it." She giggled as he muttered a thank you and pulled on his shirt, flexing his muscles. "Now you're just teasing me with your body." He laughed and rolled his eyes and smirked, flexing once again before buttoning his shirt. He pulled the flaps up from around his neck and reached for a black with kicker mouse ears ribbon with an odd shape on her dresser and pulled it around his neck.

 

"Can you do bowties?" He asked when he turned to face her.

 

"Uh…" She scratched her wig hair awkwardly. "I can try?"

 

"Works for me," He said and faced her so she could tie the ribbon.

 

"Uh… Cupcake?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Please go on your knees, I'm at your chest and I can't reach for your neck, please?" She smiled as he went on his knees, knowing she was petite compared to him. Although, by the simple gesture, he felt like if this would be happening once he proposed. That small thought caused both of their hearts to flutter secretly. They didn't know that both of them were thinking the same thing but they bother blushed. She stuck her tongue out and made a concentrated face as she tied the ribbon with a slight difficulty. She never had done this and it ended up looking like a butterfly of some sort. "Done!" She smiled as he stood once again, towering over her, and kissed her on the head before going to the long mirror she had that hung from her wall.

 

"I like it, it looks like a butterfly," he commented with a smile and they both got up and ready to go downstairs, where Olivianne could faintly hear people coming in the house, the guest had arrived. "Showtime, right?" He said and she nodded, giving him a kiss on the lips and she walked down the stairs, on hand intwined with his and the other fidgeting as he carried her tank in his other arm.

 

"Only family friends and Weliam and Antoniall are coming, don't worry." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

 

"Did you just use their ship names of Welly and Liam and Antonia and Niall?" Harry questioned.

 

"I did," she smiled confidently as he chuckled.

 

"My special little princess," He told her and they went down to greet the guests.

 

*

 

Around 7pm, the food was served and at 7:45pm, it was all scarfed down but the house in laughter. Olivianne's family friends got along with Harry and the rest of the bunch quite fast. They were confortably talking and chatting along until the dessert was served, which was apple pie and ice cream and one of Olivianne and Harry's cookies. The couple got complements on their good cooking skills, which made the couple proud of themselves. They smiled and grinned and played board games until Olivianne's mom announced that the children were able to open one present. Dave and his friend Dannah (which Oliv suspected something was going to happened romantically between them) opened their presents, which were matching stuff animals. Welly had brought presents that she handed to everyone, which was a bag of sweets. Liam gave everyone stuff-animal puppies. Niall and Antonia gave everyone 20$ for a bookstore. The Seasame, having hosted the gathering and made and bought the food, didn't need to give anything for they had bought a lot of food. Harry gave out gift cards to the malls in Canada. Oliv opened a small white box that was under the tree. She smiled, noticing the tag said 'From Peter Pan,' smiling; she opened the box, holding back her breath for a bit and smiling when she saw a Peter Pan necklace.

 

"Oh, Harry!" She said and having him a kiss on the lips, in front of everybody, who cooed (except her father, who grunted) and to pictures. "It's beautiful!" She said and hugged him.

 

"Like it?" He said with a bright smile and looked at his girlfriend’s features, noticing how here eyes were watering from happiness and the smile on her face showed such positive emotion that just made his heart burst in joy.

 

"Obviously!" She answered and Harry put on the necklace around her neck, admiring how lovely it looked on her. "Thank you!" She hugged him.

 

"I'm glad and you’re welcome Love," He said and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

 

*

 

The rest of the night was spent dancing and laughing and chatting about blissful and sometimes meaningless things. It was obvious that everyone was having a good time, but at 2am, the guest left, thanking for the wonderful night. That night, or more like morning, Oliv felt an uncomfortable pain in her lungs from her back, but she told nobody, for she didn't want anybody worrying over her on Christmas. But it was a bad choice to not tell anyone because Oliv ended up crying in Harry's arm that night in pain, but he didn't bother asking, because he knew that no matter what she would always be in pain and Harry could only be there for her and hold her in comfort and try to kiss it away.

 

*

 

On the 25th of December 2013, Olivianne woke up with a throbbing pain in her chest. She gasped when she noticed she was alone in her room and that it was noon. She squinted in the bright light and groaned, slipping her bra on and a hoodie. She grabbed her tank and tugged it around her bed and she hopped her way downstairs to overhear a very intimate and deep conversation of Harry and her mom.

 

"… I just don't know." Her mom was saying.

 

"I know, it's hard. I hope the opportunity comes soon." Harry reassured Olivianne's mom. "I'm sure someone will come around." Then she heard sniffles and soft sobs.

 

"I just wish we'd find a donor sooner." Oliv's mom sobbed softly. Oliv's ears perked up, noticing this conversation wasn't a pleasant on. "By the time she turns 17, both of her lungs will be useless and she'll be on a machine to breath. Like she's already on one!"

 

"That's terrible." Harry said, sniffling. "I understand how you feel, in a way. I… I'm out of word because this situation is just out of hand and it's not something we can really help, now is it?"

 

"I just wish it wasn't like this. Chemo is only stopping it form reaching other organs."

 

"Don't worry Mrs. Seasame, I'll be with the family whenever I can to be there for her and to help everyone cope." Harry promised.

 

"Now, boy, I'm pretty sure what you feel for my daughter is much more complex and advance than a simple fling or dating. It's more of a husband type of commitment."

 

"I just love her so much and… I guess this isn't your typical relationship." Harry chuckled slightly. "I even asked her brother and father for…"

 

"For?" Oliv's mom pestered the boy until Oliv heard a whisper and a gasp. Oliv wanted to know what Harry said, but she couldn't hear. "Oh my!" Se heard her mom say after a while. "Well, that's wonderful! I agree with them. Oh, yeah! Totally!"

 

What was it? What was Harry keeping from Olivianne?

 

*

 

The day passed in PJs for the household, having pancakes with maple syrup for breakfast and eating at McDonalds for dinner. They watched Nemo, which Harry actually let down a tear when Nemo's dad found Nemo. Oliv had hugged him, gushing at how sweet it was for him to feel the pain that the movie represented and tweeted: 'Mr. Styles is tearing up for Nemo, aww.' 

 

They opened their presents, which were nice. Oliv got some money and then in the mail she found a letter that read that she could skip a semester of 11th grade for her good grades, thus meaning she would finish high school next December instead, which was exciting for the whole household. Harry spun her around, saying she was such a smart lady, which cased her father to mutter she was still his baby girl. Everyone got at least one things that they wanted, which was great. After having a video chat, five ways for all the boys of the band to chat, Olivianne and Harry spent the rest of the day relaxing and sleeping and eating. Oliv's family started to treat Harry more like family that a guest because that was what he'd become, part of their family. 

 

*

 

On the 26th, Harry and Olivianne left to Ottawa with Liam, Welly, Antonia and Niall. They got everything packed and leaving everyone behind they left to spend the last days of 2013 with Zayn and Amber, who were meeting up the rest of the group there. Louis was staying in Europe to spend time with his family as Jules left to visit her blind aunt at a nursery home in Italy. In the car ride, Harry and Oliv sang along to Disney songs, against everyone else's demands of listening to real music. The couple sang Feliz Navidad again, laughing at the memory. The got to the hotel in Ottawa and went there separate ways to each room, couples together. After jumping on their queen bed, Oliv and Harry finally went to bed. Both loving each other's presence and Oliv smiled when she heard Harry's soft snores.

 

*

 

The next morning, everyone went out for a walk in the streets of Ottawa, hiding from paparazzi and trying to stay out of public places. Something the boys noticed was that Canada was very scattered, thus meaning that there weren't huge crowds, like in other countries they'd been to where everyone was on their tail. They walked around, eating maple syrup on ice, which Oliv had been craving for and was glad to eat. Niall asked for two and finished them at the same time as Oliv finished hers, and she was a fast eater.

 

Bu after having a hamburger, Oliv ran off to the washroom, and groaning when she puked. She hated vomiting but recently she had been noticing her stomach didn't like food and it was rather have huge stomach aces or let it all out and no be able to keep her meals in. Which sucked. Welly waking in the stall, worried as usual. She asked if this were alright and all Oliv could do was nod after getting out of the washroom and gargling water and a mouthwash that she had in her backpack. She them put mints in her mouth, but still tasted the faint acid taste of her chunky peachy vomit. Welly convinced herself mentally that things were all right and jut went along with it, by worried.

 

Later on that night, the group went to have poutine; the one Oliv had always wanted to show her new friends. By the time the huge bowel of fries, gravy and cheese was emptied, Niall had declared that poutine was one of his favorite meals and wanted more, but Oliv shook her head and said that this was a meal to eat every now and then and to be enjoyed. Sighing, Niall felt a bit sad to not be able to eat it again, but Oliv reassured they would eat it once again in a few months. 

 

After getting to know the town, the group went to Parliament Hill, which were Canada's government was at. They went inside and got a free tour (but the tours already come free) and they gazed and admired the artwork and architecture of the building. They learn a hung of things, most were useless of the Europeans, but hey enjoyed the knowledge. Well, not entirely because they did as usual mischief, running off and making faces at politics who would pass by and get frowned at by Liam and sometimes Welly, who would laughing quietly behind Liam's back.

 

They ate at a make your own pasta place that was delicious, even though Oliv barely ate any condiments and went basically for the pasta itself and not the sauce. Her boyfriend get vegetable in his since be was trying to be healthier (but if he met eating maple sir up, he'd gain a nice pouch above his abs) and this healthy project made Oliv laugh, since she only put mushrooms in her pasta and no other vegetables. Welly got an Alfredo sauced pasta, kinda like Oliv but she had carrots and chicken in it. Liam, being the healthiest, took the tomato sauce with broccoli, carrots, asparagus and meatballs. Niall had a mix of sauces and put every single ingredient on the plate, getting odd looks from the cook. The rest of the group got what they wanted, eating with such ease as Oliv felt queasy and forced her food down, not letting anyone notice that she was having troubles.

 

*

 

The next day, Oliv woke up early just to get Harry to drive her to Toronto for Chemo since she couldn't miss it and it was a Saturday and Saturdays are solemnly for her chemo. On the car ride, a car the couple had rented, Oliv fell asleep as Harry was in his own deep thoughts and stared at the road. His poetic side would often strike and alas, he would wonder things such as how was earth before, was there a dinosaur burial under the road? Why did Canadians love Tim Horton’s coffee? Why were they so polite to him at places? He shook his head and continued to drive. He smiled when he heard Oliv's faint soft snorts that would come and go as she slept. It was quiet, no music on, until Oliv started to say stuff in her sleep, which made Harry giggled and listen with a smile.

 

She'd say things like, "why, sky, are you blue?" Or "the man smells like fish," which Harry though she was talking about a man who passed them at Starbucks the other day who clearly smelled strongly of fish and tuna, which they had agreed to be disgusting. She mumbled out things like, "explain to me, Mr. Pork-chicken, right and left, explain why you taste like maple syrup?" And at that moment, Harry doubted his girlfriend's sanity and suspected her being crazy or something. 

 

*

 

If finding the hospital wasn't hard enough, getting lots and confused with the streets, the hardest was to wake Olivianne up, who was in such peaceful slumber. She had slowly finished sleep talking, which was interesting and kept Harry entertained. When she slowly went silence and only let out loud puffs of air and deep breaths, Harry was swallowed by his boredom. He had decided to play some music and got bored from the unfamiliar bad radio so he began to sing Feliz Navidada again since he simply was dead bored. Taking Oliv's medical papers and neatly stuffing them down her bag, Harry poked Oliv on the geek and opened her door before giving her a soft kiss that woke up after grunting in annoyance. After waking up and kissing each other with a smile, they walking in the hospital and went to the cancer ward and told they lady at the front desk that they had a chemo section, given the medical papers and all the information they'd need. They sat and waited for them to be called. They brought them to a private room, as usual, that had a TV and two large couches, on for Oliv and one for her medical team. There was the usually group, Oliv hands in her journal, noting things that she wanted to keep in memory for future reference.

 

After the medical team did what they usually did. They would ask if she felt dizzy or faint? If something felt odd? How was the tank? How were the painkillers doing for her chest pains? Did her (this was real embarrassing to talk about with Harry in the room, yet it had to be done) menstruations come any harder or did their pattern change or if it had become even more irregular or if they had become heavier or lighter or it they hurt. Oliv was getting all warm and nervous from the questions and had gotten a small hot flash from the stressed. Of course, the doctors asked if she was pregnant, which she chuckled and said no. Then they asked if she was sexually active, which she stuttered an awkward no, not daring to glance at Harry. That was one of the awkwardest questions that caused the couple to shift awkwardly and both of them ended up coughing awkwardly and blushing.

 

They'd then inject the drug, Oliv was quiet scared (as she usual did and let some tears fall from her eyes in pain as the pointy tip dug into her blue vein. She still did have a fear to needles. Although, in the past few months she had slowly and happily overcame that annoying fear. It wasn't fully covered though; she still was afraid and would get this odd feeling that made her a bit nauseous and lightheaded. As usual, she wouldn't feel her fingers or toes and she'd feel this cold feeling traveling around her veins. She'd shiver from her thoughts of how the medicine was having an adventure all over her body. Her evil mind had detailed the whole image in Olivianne's mind, which cause her to shiver and get Goosebumps in disgust. They did some blood work, checking how things were. They talked with her, mindless chatter. 

 

"I have a question, actually." Oliv said softly once they were done explaining things and they had asked for questions. They nodded for her to proceed. "I was wondering I nausea was normal with the treatment?"

 

"Totally normal," her doctor told her with a nod. "It's normal that you won't be able to keep you meals in. But that doesn't mean you should stop eating, you need to feed you systems or else other problems will accrue and we can't have that happening. I suggest you drink lots of water and eat lots of things that are healthy, like fruits and vegetables. Things like strawberries would do you good. Keep you digestive system healthy and things will go much faster."

 

"Ah. Ok," she said nodding and knowing she hated vegetables.

 

"Anything else?" Her therapist asked.

 

"Nope."

 

"Ok, I'll go get a new tank." Dr. Will said and got up with a nodded, walking out with Dr. Jane, who Oliv found out was the wife of Dr. Will (Dr. Jane kept her maiden name) and they were cute together but they were very professional and they only would wink or smirk at each other in a very discreet way. It was cute and they made a lovely couple, even though Dr. Will looked much older than he actually was and Dr. Jane looked a bit you get then expected.

 

*

 

Things went well, Oliv had to hold her breath as they quickly changed the tanks and connected her tube to another new tank. It hurt. Not a little pinch in the middle of the chest, like Dr. Will said. No. It but a lot. Like a squeezing from the internal sides of her lungs and ear her heart. She felt like screaming from the pain and getting up and screaming at people, as if it were their fault she felt this way. But it wasn't. She wasn't even sure for whom to blame for cancer. Herself? Family? Genes? Aliens? School? 

 

No. 

 

She got medicine to lower her nausea and new and improved pills for her hemoptysis (coughing up blood) and for her chest pains. After the chemo, they left to Ottawa to go to the science museum, which was awesome and Oliv loved it, explaining and teaching things to Harry as the other couple ran off. They somehow ended up in the human body exhibit. It was an honest mistake, but Oliv accidentally led to group in a movie room where they explained how cesarean and natural birth was preform, with real people giving actual birth to real babies.

 

It was completely disgusting and Antonia, Zayn and Welly and Amber ran out in disgust. Oliv and Harry grabbed each other's arms and watched the gore in full interest, but Harry hid his face in Olivianne's shoulder as she covered her eyes when she saw then starting to cut open the flesh from the belly and the blood ooze out. Liam stayed there, learning and being more comprehensive then his friends and Niall just laughed at the beck, as if it was the funniest thing ever and being a pervert, thus, he got many evil glares by couples in the room.

 

 

 

_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~**~_*~_*~_*~_*~_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
>  
> 
> Bonjour my lovely readers!
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, it's April 10th... My birthday! Yay:D I really wanted to updated so I posted this but it's quite short and blah:S Hope you enjoyed it. Also, I got glasses! And I check if I need an MRI tomorrow. If you'd like the recipie for the cookes, please do tell since they are delicious! 
> 
>  
> 
> -JuliMarshmallow.


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30: Starry Starry Night.** _

__

__

_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_** _

 

 

The next day, the group went to the art museum that was having an exhibit for Van Gogh, admiring the work f the mad painter who went mad and killed himself. Everyone was in a bit of a shock when they found out. As for Oliv and Amber and Liam, they knew that he'd gone to a nuthouse and this was no surprise. As much as the paintings were amazingly perfect and beautiful, there was no way but to see the emotion he drew and his work and mostly in his self-portraits. Continuing to admire Van Gogh's work, Harry bought a replica of Starry Night, smiling proudly as Oliv told him to hang it in the sunroom. Harry nodded, knowing which exact place and everything.

 

*

 

The call came randomly.

 

That evening, the group were eating poutine at a small local store of poutine that was more of less empty and t seemed like no a lot if people knew about the place. Oliv knew it because Amber's friend's uncle's son owned the store. They were eating with joy, gobbling down the giant platter of fries, gravy and cheese. It was all fun, laughing and taking photos until Harry got an urgent call from his personal phone, not his work. Seeing it ring, Harry excused himself and went outside quickly and answered the phone.

 

"Hello?" Harry asked a bit awkwardly.

 

"Hello, is this Mr. Styles... Code Carlos?" The man from the other side of the phone said, giving Harry a code that he had given the doctors if there was anything wrong with...

 

"Yes?" Harry answered shyly.

 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jenson. Sorry for the bother but... Do you remember one of the chickens on your family's farm?"

 

"Yes?" Harry felt anxious and felt panic rise from how stomach and spread through out his body. 

 

"Carlos was him name, correct?"

 

"Yes? Is something wro-"

 

"Last month, we decided to do an exam on him to see what was wrong since he was getting sick. We found worms in his lungs. He was starting at his teenage stage and getting sick at this stage wasn't the best thing for his growth and he was in so much pain. We called your mother; she said to operate him as soon as possible. After operating him, there was no way to be 100% sure the worms were going to stay gone, but we just did the best we could. A week and a half ago, the worms came back and stronger. Mrs. Cox told us if Carlos was in too much pain... To put him down. We had to, I'm so sorry." The doctor apologized as Harry gasped and felt tears sting his eyes.

 

"W-when?" Harry asked with a sob.

 

"On the 26th he was declared... Dead." The doctor said the most sympathetic voice that he could say the news.

 

"C-can I call you back...” Harry sobbed and sniffled.

 

"Yes, please take your time. I'm sorry for your lost." He said and hung up. Leaving Harry leaning again the bevy wall of the restaurant and he fell to his bum, knees buckling up and he rested his elbows on them as he dug his face in his hands.

 

He cried silently, feeling horrible how the chicken, yes it was just a chicken that he save had died. He didn't care if it would have been a pest or if the chicken was worthless to his life in anyway thinkable. He raised his mom and their family. It was his family in a way and now that he passed away, it was his problem. He stopped breathing for a bit, hoping to stop crying, but it only made him sadder. He felt terrible, not being there and able to at least see Carlos since last he saw the chick, he was learning how to walk in summer with Olivianne.  _Oh my god,_  he thought,  _this is going to crush her._  He then heard the rolling of metal wheels and soft pitter-patters and a bit of dragging of shoes.

 

"Harry?" His lover called out. Olivianne saw her boyfriend crying and she rushed to him, struggling with her tank that held her back from the speed she could go on to and the one the tank let her go by. "Oh, Harry! What happened." She frowned worriedly and sat down beside him, in her violet winter coat and her black leggings. She had a Disney hoodie from Paris inter the coat and her winter boots and long socks kept her cozy warm. She wiggled her toes and looked at him with puppy eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong." She said. He sighed, knowing it's better to tell her now than never.

 

"Carlos, you remember him?" He started, tears cleared up and his voice was a bit cracked but more steady than before.

 

"Obviously, the chicken! How is he?" She said brightly. All Harry could think about was how crushed Olivianne would be.

 

"He... He isn't good." Harry said and Oliv's eyes widened and she turned to face Harry with a confused face that had worry washing across it.

 

"What do you mean?" Her voice cracked and she hard tears form in her eyes.

 

"The veterinarian called with some news. He told me that they... They found worms in his lungs." Her lip trembled as Harry voice got a bit sadder and he felt like he had something in his throat that wouldn't let him speak properly. Like if his heart was stuck in his throat. "They told my mum, who told them to surgically remove the worms, which they did. They tried everything they could, but the worms kept coming back and worst. They had to... Put him down." Harry looked down to their intwined hand and he saw hers shave. He went able to look up to her and see her sad eyes. If her looked up, he knew those eyes would haunt him for all eternity and he wouldn't be able to live with that guilt chasing him where ever he'd go.

 

"Oh..." She said, sniffling up and indicating to Harry that she was crying. Also the fact that he felt drops of liquid splat on his and hers hands intwined. "I... He...  _C-Carlos?_  Are you sure  _him?"_

 

"Yeah... I'm sorry... I really am." He whispered, truly feeling horrible. 

 

"It's not your fault. It's just...  _My_  little bird..." She said and Harry looked up to see her sad eyes and her teary smile. He knew she wasn't blaming him. She just was utterly sad. She stay like so, staring into his soul with those eyes until he tore away the gaze, not being able to handle her facial expression more the look she was giving him.

 

It was the same look she always gave him. The goddammit 'it's going to be ok, even though I'm crying and even though I'm sad, things will work out. Even though the situation is so unfair and full of crap, everything will turn out.' That look she gave him when he found out she had lung cancer. That look she gave him when she was puking in Europe. That look she gave him when she needed a new device. The damn look she gave him when she was coughing up blood. It was that one look that angered yet saddened Harry in so many ways. Not only did the look lie, but also it made him actually want to believe her. But her couldn't. Not with these measures. Never with these situations.

 

She leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder, letting the wind brush on her back and send her shivers. She wrinkled her nose and Harry wrapped his arms around her after he let her hand to. He cuddled with her, soothingly rubbing her back. He murmured sweet things in her ear, but there weren't really anything to tell her. He could hear Olivianne's deep breaths and sniffles. This was bad, really bad. Olivianne shouldn't be crying no matter what because her nose will get stuffed and runny and it would block the tubes of her tank and she was always complaining how her boogies got stuck in her tubes and how hard it was to clean them. Then again, she had the plastic long tube that wraps around her jawline for more space and a plastic tip for each nose that is where the boogers mostly get stuck in and she had to change them over twice a week. She hated to clean them and Harry witnessed a cleaning, which was a bit nasty.

 

Obviously it was bad for her to cry since it made her work more to be able to breath and that problem will always be there, whether or not she had the tank.

 

*

 

For what seemed like hours, it was only a few minutes, Liam came out to see how his friends were, but by the looks n their faces and their physic and their positions, things weren't fine, not really. They both had bloodshot eyes, glittery cheeks from what seemed to be tears, their lips were a by swollen from biting them and they were really red. Their were cradled together, holding each other safely and trembling with dark emotions. Liam noticed how childish and young the couple was, how hard it was for them to handle anything. His complicated their relationship worked since they didn't have enough time together.

 

For once, Liam was glad he had Welly and she was healthy (in a cancerous way) and how mature their love was. He was glad he wasn't worrying every second of the day that something might fail her and cause her fatal problems. Liam knew Harry was always worrying about Olivianne and if her tank was going to fail her or if her cancer was going to get the best of her. He didn't have to worry that one-day she'd g to sleep and would never wake up again because of the lack of air. He was glad, but he had lots of sympathy for Harry and Olivianne and wanted the best for them.

 

Smiling at how adorable the couple was, because Harry was this adorable little brother he always wanted and Olivianne was this cute little sister with a grinning face and an addictive laugh and a cheeky attitude, like Harry's. They were always smiling and giggling and making jokes and having the time of their lives and enjoying everything the best they could. For one, they seemed to complete each other wig immature moments and rare but treasured mature moments. They were kind yet had their faults. They had the similar personalities, yet they were different. For example, Harry would give a fan a beanie if they were cold, Oliv would buy her a new one. Oliv would do things for charity and Harry would give out free pizzas to the poor people. Their minds were similarly but not the same, not exactly.

 

Liam decided to leave the couple alone, but then Harry turned around, seeing Liam with these odd distinctive eyes that showed… Analyzation?

 

"Liam?" Harry croaked, making Liam flinch by the sadness in his voice, what happened?

 

"You two ok?" Liam asked, knowing they weren't.

 

"I'd love to say yes, but I can't," Olivianne confused, coughing softly in her elbow.

 

"Mind, telling me what happened?" Liam asked. She shook her head not being able to say much.

 

"Liam, we're going to call a cab and be off to bed, I'll fill you in tomorrow…" Harry trailed of and glanced at his lover, who stared at the snow on the ground surrounding her and taking deep breaths. Liam nodded, not really know how to react and saw them off, wishing them the best, although he didn't know what was so bad to put their moods down. Watching Oliv struggle to get up and Harry helping her up, dragging her tank and she took her bag and they left to a busier road to catch the attention of a taxi. He saw Harry wrapped his arms around her, helping her support on him with her small shaking body. She looked weaker and weaker by the day.

 

Liam started to plan his excuse or is explanation for the couples leaving. He wondered what had happened. How would the others react? With worry or let it pass by and not panic? Liam was worried, her was confused and obviously he was thinking way to hard on this, when he should be enjoying his holidays and times with his girlfriend. Sighing, he walking back in the restaurant, who had gone quite and were patiently waiting for Liam's news. Course, Liam had no news to actually give

 

*

 

The next morning, Harry woke up to this nasty sound and to an empty space that was once filled by a petite body. It sounded like a hurl or if something that had gotten in the body was making it's way out by the throat, or well trying. The sound was toe curling and the sour smell of old cheese and rotten eggs was leaking out of the washroom, where the smell came from. At once Harry knew what and who it was. Olivianne was having her morning sickness and it wasn't from pregnancy. Damn you cancer, he though as he got up slowly and felt his hair fly around. Not caring about his looks, he stumbled to the door, in his boxers (which were a bit moved from the sleep and sideways) and feeling no morning glory.

 

"Oliv?" He called out, nocking on the washroom door that want close so it opened with ease and be found Olivianne crouched down with the toilet under and her pouring down her guys the porcelain bowel. His eyes soften because she looked like a child, weakening by the second and having her body used by some devil of a cancer. One could hear the pain this push caused her in her internal organ and her how her appearance was. Her natural tan skin was faded and pale from the cold season and from her disease. "Oh, love," he said with sympathy and decided to be the good being and sat beside her and rubbed her back soothing. "There goes all the poutine," he whispered under his breath and looked away from the chunky peachy liquid that poured out of her mouths. He was not kissing that beautiful mouth until it had a good wash. He was also loosing his appetite from the view. The taste must be worst, he though and cringed.

 

"G' 'way..." She struggled to tell him, hurling once more before trying to catch her breath. It felt like there was something pushing its was out of her system without her wanting or allowing it to. "H-Ha... Go... This... Gros-" she was cut of with another our of her insides out and the. She sat up strait, wiping her mouth.

 

"Good?" He asked worriedly, he knew he would never leave her in such poor state. 

 

"I think so... I think the monster with in is gone." She said and they giggled from the different interpretation. "Imma clean up, you just... Wait outside, yeah?" He nodded and walked outside, wondering what to do today. 

 

*

 

The shower was quick and relaxing, usually it was a struggle with the tank but with time she learned tricks. She brushed her teeth before he shower and after for an extra clean mouth. Puking was simply disgusting and one should never suffer from it. The flavor, she'd rather not explain that since it was way too nasty and if she went into detail, her stomach would turn and she'd feel sick and she'd vomit from disgust. It was gross and she felt disgusted by her body and health. She felt ashamed that Harry stayed with her and rubbed her back and tried to sooth her when one could not really sooth, especially after loosing most of her meals that she had had in the past 24 hours.

 

Olivianne got dressed back once she was done, drying her bald scalp with ease and getting out of the washroom with her shirts tucked in her PJ pants and skin moist. She found her boyfriend laying on their shared bed watching sponge bob and barking out in laughter at jokes that were really really stupid. She smiled and going him on the bed. He hadn't noticed her entrance until felt a dip on the bed and moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her and smiling at her fresh perfume sent that went with her personality so swell.

 

"Hey," he whispered in her neck, biting the base and smiling at the red spot that was bruising. Kissing the hickey, he admired his mark and smirk at how naughty his thoughts could lead too and evolve. "How you feeling?"

 

"Gah..." She groaned and rolling her head and eyes back. She couldn't really say 'yeah I'm fine' because she wouldn't lie to Harry. "Not good. Pissed off that I can't hold in anything I eat and it always goes back out. Also, to top it off, my mind say I'm hungry but then my body tells me no. I go along with my mind and look where it gets me? I want to go along with my body, but the doctors have told me that the most important thing was for me to be full and stay nourished and healthy with food. I just wish it would stay inside and let me rest. My teeth are gonna rot and worst, I might not be able to kiss you!" He gasped and gave her a meaningful kiss.

 

"Never shall I stop kissing my lady." He promised in a joking way.

 

"My, sir, I shall grant thou another kiss to thy's mouth." She mimicked with a smirk and kissed him.

 

"Hmm," he hummed and pulled away and kissed her nose before reaching for the phone from his side of the bed. "Order food?" He asked and she nodded as he handed her a pamphlet that had the menu that one could call to get the food brought up like room service. She picked out a meal to share that had bacon, pancakes, fruit and more. Harry agreed and they ordered it. It was about 9:30 am and the food was brought up around 10, which was brought in two trays and the couple gobbled it down, feeding each other and enjoying the maple syrup as the felt the sticky liquid go between their fingers and they liked it off, (Harry trying so hard to not get hard or have any of… those type of thoughts.) Oliv smiled when she saw he twitched as she ate a strawberry in a teasing way and smirked the whole way through. It was much worst when she ate a banana and that was what pushed Harry into taking a shower (not being able to handle anymore tension and just had to go) and leaving Oliv bursting into laughed and scrolling through channels. After a bit, she understood why Harry left and gasped before smirking.  _Kinky no?_  She thought mischievously.

 

Damn Harry was quite frustrated and Oliv wondered how long it would be before he pushed her against and wall and kissed her oh, so roughly...

 

*

 

A how later, Liam called, asking what they were doing, which they were in mid tickle fight that started while they watched home renovation. It had started with Oliv wanted an Up themed room in the future but Harry wanted a Sleeping Beauty themed room, (him not wanting a sad movie like Up as a theme for the room. God no, that'd be heartbreaking.) They decided that they'd have a Neverland themed room, full of magic and joy. Liam told them what the plans were for today, in which the couple told him they were staying in the room, if they wanted they could come and they'd just stay low and calm for a bit. Liam agreed to meet up in around 12:30 (wanting to ask what happened the night before) and said he would call they rest of the group. Oliv decided to post the video of Harry singing on the Internet, laughing and giggling as fans laughed along with her and commented funny things. Harry blushed in embarrassed and tweeted:  _'Somethings shouldn't be posted. Like a certain video, #FelizNavidad.'_  The video spread like wildfire around the world and the video got lots of views and Oliv smiled at how precious her boyfriend looked. He glared at her and made an annoyed cat sound (causing her to burst into laugher) and she kissed him, making in loose the grudge her held for a short time being.

 

*

 

Oliv was the first to shed tears when she shared the sad news of Carlos. Amber burst into tears in Zayn's arms, feeling her heart fall in pain and not being able to cope with the lost. Not only was if heartbreaking to know that he had passed away. He wasn't going to be able to be at least a year old. He was long gone and Olivianne force to make a funeral and the hotel room, crying the whole time and dying some meaningful words. The rest gave their condolences, Niall trying not to laugh at how funny this ceremony was actually, but he couldn't since he knew his friends were sad because it was like their child had died. Welly just shook her head and nodded at Antonia, both silently agreeing the stupidity this was, yet admired how much honor Oliv, Amber and a bit of Zayn and a bit of Harry gave the chicken. Liam stayed silent and let them mourn on the animal and was respectful for the whole thing.

 

*

 

When they all left Oliv and Harry, (after ordering pizza and watching an hour of Say Yes To The Dress,) Oliv decided to paint her nails for New Year's Eve, well to try. She got out a dark blue nail polish and a nail shaver and a clear sparkle glow-in-the-dark nail polish. She first shaved her nails as Harry tweeted some fans. She then tried to apply on her left hand the dark blue nail polish, but because of her clumsy hand wasn't so steady and she got out of the nail bed and all around her hands, dramatically gasping at how now her hands were dirty with nail polish, not in the way she wanted. She frowned and Harry turned to face her, laughing as he saw her look at her hands confused why her hands sucks at painting nails. She sighed and washed of the attempt, well tried to wash it off. Sadly she had some nail polish stained on the back of her hand and in the middle of her hands. She looked at the mirror and noticed that, somehow, she managed to get her nose stained and a bit of her cheek. Dammit, she thought. She grimaced and tried to think of ways to paint her nails, then got an idea.

 

"Harry, dear," She called out from the washroom before walking out to the desk where she was painting her nails. He hummed a reply. "Can you paint nails?" She asked kindly.

 

"Uh… I've never really done it before." He lied, but she saw right through the lie. She raised an eyebrow and he exhaled loudly in defeat. "Fine, fine, I've painted Gemma's friend's and her own nails… And Liam's while he slept... But that was last year! I haven't really done it that oft-"

 

"Shush," she cut his sentence and put her finger on his lips, silencing. "I'm not questioning you to laugh at you or anything..." he relaxed. "I'm actually was wondering if you could paint my nails..." She whispered and gave am a shyly look. 

 

"Really?" He wondered if she was that desperate or that bad because she was asking for his help, someone who didn't really have that much experience. She nodded and gave a begging look. "Alright," he sighed. "Just 'cause I love you and 'cause you can paint your nails for shit." He barked in laughter. 

 

"Hey!" She protested, but mentally agreed. "So, first thing’s first, I need to test your ability, so can you paint you pinky?" She asked kindly, grabbing his hands and leading him to the desk that was beside the bed. He pulled out a chair and sat beside her, who already had a chair that was tucked in under the desk. "Alright, so paint your pinky!" She ordered. He gave her a confused look.

 

"Wha- uh, ok?" He said and took the nail polish and with his right hand, he painted the left. His face read that he was trying hard and wanted to succeed. He stuck his tongue out and frowned in an adorable way and managed to pout. Once he was done, he smiled. "Done!" He nodded to her and showed his pinky. It wasn't the exact profession type of look she was going for but it was much better than what she did. 

 

"Perfect! Much better than I did!" She smiled and put her hands on top of his. "Now could you pretty please do mine?" She asked kindly, batting her eyelashes (knowing that Gary would say yes either way and that she didn't need to look all pretty and stuff for him) and looked as innocent as possible.

 

"Alright, don't move and let Master Styles paint thy nails." He announced, cracking his knuckles and looking determined. He took her little baby-ish hands and delicately painted each fingernail with just precision that made Olivianne laugh and smile.

 

"You seem quite into this," she observed.

 

"Oh, but I am. I must make this all pretty and perfect to match with your perfect… If that's possible." He said with a grin and moved on to the other hand.

 

"Really?" She rose and eyebrow. "You never seem to fail to complement me…"

 

"And that is a good thing!" He told her with a smile.

 

"Right…" She gave him a kind smile. "I'm just worried that one day, you'll end up with no complements to give since you might as well have given them all out to me and fans and exes."

 

"Actually, I recently have used honest and different complements to you, until to fans where I can't really say those type of things, now can I?" He smiled. He then applied a second coat to make it better.

 

"Ha, true." She said and there was this comfortable silence, until she felt the cold sensation being applied on her nails stop.

 

"Done!" He told her, like a child who jet finished an exam. "Do you like?" He asked, hoping she liked them. He made a puppy face that made him look all cute 'n' adorable. She hummed and looked over to her nails to examine them. He actually did a really good job and they looks really well done. She bit her lip at how well he did them compared to her.

 

"Oh…" She sighed. "I don't know…" She faked a frown and faked a disappointing look. Harry's eyes seemed to sadden and slightly panic. "Kidding, love, they're perfect! Better than what I could ever do!" She reassured him and kissed him on the cheek and lips as a thanking manner.

 

"Ah, ah ah!" He warned her before the kiss could somewhat deepen. "No, you will not ruin the nails I did. They look so good and you will not ruin my hard work!" He commanded and smiled as she rolled her eyes and went to lay on the bed conformably, resting her hands on her laps, spread perfectly and waited for Harry to join her (which he did) to watch The Proposal before heading off to Tim Horton’s and getting a coffee and a doughnut. She by accident ruined her pinky, but thank goodness, Harry never noticed when he painted the sparked over top of the two layers of dark blue nail polish. At the end, Harry posted the photo on Instagram, calling them proudly the night sky nails, a creation by Harry Styles. But, Oliv ended up regurgitating her coffee with a groan. 

 

At least Harry was there of her.

 

*

 

On New Year's Eve, the group drove to the CN tower in Toronto, planning to be at the top of the building for when the clock stroke 12. Everyone was excited to 2014 and they were all smiling. The New Year was like a new chapter of their lives. It was as if the group was preparing for a new year that would ding hopefully recovery and joy and smiles. They arrived to the top, there went to a round shaped room that was mostly glass to see the night-lights from the city beneath them. There was light music playing and it was like a small party that the band was invited to go to with VIP passes, which they brought their girlfriends along. There was a DJ, a bit of food that Oliv waltz to with Niall and Antonia. Couples were slow dancing around the room and were enjoying that last for 2013. Harry, having a small fear of heights, held on to his girlfriend's hand for reassurance and for bravery. She seemed to be having the time of her life, looking down at the capital of Ontario. 

 

The lights reflected along her face and shone on her dark blue wig. The wig matched with her dark blue sparkly strapless short dress that look quite fancy and was given to her as a Christmas present from her grandmother, plus her dressed matched her nails and her black ballerina style flats. Harry had a nice suit and bowtie (Olivianne did it) and black dress pants and a white button-up shirt under. Welly has a beautiful light purple dress that shimmered in the lowlight and her beige high heels were such lovely tone for her skin color. She danced with Liam along the dance floor that had been set up. Liam had a tux, dressing quite finely and classy, with a light purple handkerchief in the boob pocket. Antonia, having the best time with Niall and laughing with him with her odd yet cute laugh, wore a red short dress with black high heels and a red daisy in her hair. Niall had a suit like Harry's yet his seemed a bit stained from the hummus that was being served. Zayn wore a lighter suit that his friends that contrasted nicely with Amber's dark green dress and black sandal type of heels.

 

All the couples were off dancing and chatting with other people, enjoying the peace and quite. Harry asked Oliv to dance with him to Starry Starry Night by Josh Gorban. He loved the song and had the replica of the painting so it was a bit ironic. They danced around, Oliv stepping in his feet. It was hard because of the damn tank, but they had to cope. She would smile under the moonlight, remembering the summer they fell in love and how beautiful and romantic it had been. It was like they were replaying the scene. Somehow Harry understood her and kissed her on her forehead, body pressed together from the slow dance. He hummed and lightly sang in her ear the soft song and made her blush and kiss him on the cheek. It was one of those romantic scenes that they would treasure. Oliv wasn't really nauseous and everything was at peace at that moment, no fans or paparazzi (either front their friends positing photos of each other's dances) and nothing was really bad at that moment.

 

And when they did a countdown, Oliv smiled and they both counted down, they held each other tightly and pulled away when it was the 10th second.

 

"10… 9… 8…" The whole building chanted. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1!" And everyone kissed each, champagne bottles were opened, hugs were given, smiled were thrown. Oliv pressed her lips against her boyfriend and pulled back with a smile.

 

"Hey," She told him, nose to nose. "Happy New Year!" She smiled and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

 

"Happy New Year, love, may it bring us joy and all that is good." He said and got a glass of champagne for himself. He motioned to her if she wanted a sip but she shook her head, she could taste it on his lips. 

 

"Haven't eaten since last year, nor peed, nor slept!" She joked. He laughed and they went to their friends to wish them a Happy New Year.

 

The couple hoped that this year would bring good things and hoped that her cancer would go.

 

 

_***_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*** _

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
>  
> 
> Hi!
> 
>  
> 
> My birthday was on the 10th, yeah! Updated then! The doctor said I have Chronic Daily Tension type of headaches and banded me strawberries and gum and Aspartame:( which really sucks:( Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me forever to write since my damn headaches are just… gahh… :S Look up the song, it's really cute and all!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I know I had written that the book would be done at the 30th chapter, but I think it'll end up being like 40 or 50... Hope that fine!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~Juli Marshmallow.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: I'm Yours. .**

*_~*_~*_~*_~

 

That morning was one of the nastiest ever. 

 

Harry had had a hangover and was getting sick since the champagne didn't really go well with his stomach, and so he was vomiting. Olivianne, sadly, also was in a puke fest with him. Maybe something was in the hummus, but one could be are because Oliv was sick from cancer and Harry was maybe sick from the alcohol that made his body upset. He clutched his belly and felt bad because his girlfriend had to go through this sour pain almost each day and she couldn't really help herself. People might honk she was bulimic, which would be an easier explanation to why she was small, petite, and thin   But she wasn't. She did have a sickness that she vomited a lot, but alas, it was called cancer. And she couldn't really have doctors to help her. 

 

Sure, next time she was going to have her chemo she was going to ask for medicine, but would they give her some?

 

They celebrated the New Year going to the pharmacy for medicine for Harry and in her feeling like shit and not being able to exactly party. They lay in bed, having low energy and holding each other's hands, not wanting to kiss for the faint taste of vomit. As much as they brushed their teeth, theirs urge were sour and they felt like their had a ball in each other's throat. More like a monster wanting its away out. It was quite a cringe-worthy moment in their lives. They weren't able to meet up with their friends and all they could do is go on goggle, find a Swiss Chalet and order food to be brought up to their room and eat with nausea.

 

But at least they were together. 

 

*

 

On the second, the group went back to Olivianne's hometown (except Amber and Zayn, who went back to Quebec) and had heavy hearts, feeling sad to leave the lovely capital. They would most certainly miss the beaver tails and the poutine and the maple fudge that melted in their mouths and that spread the sugary goodness everywhere. They'd miss the peace and quiet and no fans that mobbed them each second of the day. They were at peace and actually having fun, laughing and making new inside jokes. All was fun and games until they had to say goodbye, and like last time, tears were shed. Harry gave the one he loved on last kiss and wished her the best and success, but that was hard for her to find anything positive at moment.

 

Their farewell was sad and as usual they cried. This trip was reassuring Harry for his love to her, for everything they do together. It was like he noticed how much he actually missed her. He noticed how much he needed that smile to uplift his sports. He noticed how much sunshine she brought and how much imagination and creativity was with in the girl. He noised how much of a woman and child she could be. He noticed that she wasn't a fling at all, which should have been clear when he asked for her father's permission of his daughter's hand in marriage. But, being young and all, he thought he was unsure. Now he knew that he was 100% sure that she was whom he wanted forever more. He vowed to visit her whenever he could, not missing so much from her life. He noticed that lots of small things happened with out him knowing, that she filled him up with. Pulling away from the kiss and giving her a warm hug, that was hard to do. Whispering a good bye and an  _I-Love-You_ , then parting ways.

 

*

 

They never did give her medicine since she never got the courage to ask for help. And so, January passed with Welly always chasing after her friends and scowling at their childish ways. Welly was the one to turn off the fire of mischief. Antonia would applaud and watch Oliv do her mischief and sometimes feed fire with a smile. Grace, being herself, starts the fire and raises it and becomes the fire along with Oliv... That is, the fire being Olivianne's mischief and childlike acts. She, bringing color and wonder and imagination and creativity, would brighten up their boring prolonged days, even though her disabilities don't allow her to do as much she used to do (thank goodness for that or else how ever could Welly control her) and caused her to slow down at everything. Most of all, it made her much more tired.

 

Actually, extremely tired. 

 

She was always falling asleep in class (luckily she did well in school) and being groggy and a bit moody from the lack of sleep. The lack of sleep was because the pains in her chest would wake her up oh; so randomly and never have her at least 7 hours of sleep. As much as it sucked, she had to cope and live with the lifestyle that she was given. It troubled her to wake up and get ready. Her eyes would drop and her head would bob down without her knowing or allowing. She would end up snoring in class. Actually, one day, during breakfast she was having oatmeal and she became so tired that her head bobbed down in mid spoonful bite and plopped on top of the warm cereal and she fell asleep. She didn't drown because of her oxygen tank. Either way, her mother, being a mom and all protective to her own kin, rushed to her daughter, waking her up. Surprisingly, when Oliv woke up, her mom frowned and questioned this situation (Oliv's face all sticky and weird) and called the doctor. Thus was how she got medicine for her lack of sleep. The worst part was explaining not only to her friends (who bursts into laughter) but also to Harry, who barked out laughter and snorted and smiled and glad to hear such odd anecdotes.

 

People began to wonder and speculate that who was the mystery girl that had stolen Harry's heart and where she was. People wondered where she lived, what she did and all since she would rarely appear and on twitter, there were never any private information given. Radio shows asked Harry how she was, and all he could say was that she was fighting and was strong. Never had she said she was better not worst because it was always irregular. There never is a pattern or anything. It was like she would get really bad one day, then the next she's be fine. People wanted to find her and do what they did to most celebrity relationships, mob them. Luckily, Harry had put recently a restraining order on paparazzi and Oliv was well kept inside to never be found.

 

*

 

February,  _what a crummy month,_  Olivianne thought with a pout as she prepared herself on a cold Friday morning. It was the 31st of January and Oliv was tired of school now, even though only a month, not even, had passed. The year had barely begun and she knows that she shouldn't be complaining since there was so much more of the school year left to live, a bit to much for most people's tastes. The snow was now a bit under her knees and the ice was thin along the now sandy brown almost grey sidewalk. Each day, there'd be a nice snowfall. Snowflakes would flutter their way down to the ground. The day would seem white or light grey from all the snow. It was cold and windy and the dumb people were getting frostbites at school because they didn't wear appropriate clothing or gloves or a hat to protect them from the cold. Oliv, being bald and not having warm hair but wigs, would wear a self-warming hat that warms your head with the head that is already there and that was much warmer than ones typical hat. 

 

Also, the tubes from her tank would freeze a bit and make her nose cold and she'd get a runny nose, which was dangerous since that was the only place she could breath well from. Thus meaning that she could or had to stay indoors unless the end of the day. Not that she minded that. That meant she had more time to text Harry when he isn't doing a gig or an interview or radio show. She would smile at the photos he'd sent her and she would text him her odd, yet amusing, stories of the day. One of them was of her 'accidentally' tripping people with her tank and the poor boy ended up with his pasta from lunch smothered all over his clothes and gave her this  _I-am-gonna-kill-a-bitch-and-after-that-you-are-next_  type of look. Olivianne knew she made a mortal enemy for it was a boy from the 'popular' crowd. Harry had reassured her that it was fine and as long as they never crossed roads again, she might as well be fine. 

 

She believed that until his little minions and ladies whom he had had affairs with, found her in the washroom and found out she wore a wig. Them, being so irrelevant and ignorant and, well idiotic and stupid, didn't know why she wore wigs and spear a rumor that she had this disease like HPV (which obvious has noting to do with being bald, then again, those girls were potato brains) and that rumor spread like wild fire. She didn't know how much it spread until Welly came to her so confused, knowing it wasn't real. She protected and opposed to the rumor, telling the chatty blabbermouth that it was cancer that caused her the damn hair-loss. Alas, when that was cleared, the boy who she had accidentally tripped (her ex) had gone up to her and excused himself for the unfortunate misunderstand and frowned upon those who started the rumor. In any case, the whole high school knew she had cancer and in a week, she had received so many  _get well soon_  cards in her locker that caused her to rant in annoyance to Harry.  Harry, being quite a jealous type, got a fire of jealousy burst in his chest and he was at unease with the letters, believing they were love letters. She had somehow convinced him they were not that. The next day she got a huge card that was the length of her locker and a huge teddy bear stuffed in they’re too. It was by  _'Peter Pan’_ , which she knew it was Harry and smirked, thinking way to be anonymous.

 

The next scandal what yet too come?

 

*

 

_February 1st, Harry birthday!_

 

That was Oliv's first thought of the day. She got up abruptly, rushing to her new iPhone 5 that she got as a late Christmas present. She saw Harry's retweets to people who gave him wishes. Smiling. She first tweeted him, wishing him wishes and getting ready for chemo and Toronto, again. Taking a nice warm shower and wearing leggings, a hoodie, long socks and her winter coat and she was off with her mom to chemo. She was planning to have a Face Time with him during chemo since he was her source of entertainment. In the car, her mom was in the same dopey attitude because of how early it was.  They stopped a Tim Horton’s, getting coffee, and continued they drive to chemo, having small chat an Olivianne gushing over Harry. 

 

*

 

He was in Spain touring and today was his day off. It was obvious that his day had started earlier than Oli's for the time different and all. His friends were with him and he was at a small café in Valencia having a light lunch (sandwich and coffee) and talked to Louis about how they should change the lyrics of their songs. They were still doing a **_TMH/UAN tour_ ,** it being over 2 hours long with songs that were never sang before live and basically both albums. They had started to record a new album in Sweden and England, each month going to you studios to work on a Christmas album with one and he other with an actual brand new album. No body but the band knew about the recordings, not even their lovers who knew most things. Smiling at instead of gotta be you it be  _it's gonna smell like poo_.  _Gotta Be You_  was the best song to change the lyrics in Harry's opinions because it had so many different words to change and it amused the band when they sang like so.

 

He was cleaning his mouth with a napkin from the breadcrumbs when he got the call. It rang a recoding of Oliv waking up telling him to pick up the phone. She had kindly done him that favour in summer at first, and then in winter she did it again. Something she never noticed was her voice. Her voice, instead of her beautiful romantic graceful voice was now drier and almost like someone who recently got addicted to smoking. It was the bad symptom for cancer that caused her voice to changed and well sound odd. Thankfully it would of back to normal when she was relived from the tumor. Either way, he loved her no less and didn't care an out her voice, it just made her more human than her perfect self. Answering the phone and excusing himself and going outside to take the call. 

 

"Hello, this is Styles?" He whispered in the family phone that was for family calls only. He whispered because today he did not want to be mobbed, at all.

 

"Hey, it's me," Olivianne whispered back as she cradled the phone. She was on her usual couch and staring at the chemotherapy, annoyed and nub from the pain.

 

"Oh!" Harry gasped with a smile and his heart melted and sped, skipping a beat or two. "It's never just you! It's the one and only you!" He reassured her with a smile on the phone. It never has been just her. It was Oliv! The Olivianne whom he loves so dearly and adored with all his heart. "How are you?"

 

"Good, well... Just fine, you know. Fighting and all, but hanging in there." She answered affably as if it was her everyday answer, but honestly she was being much more cheerful to the situation. Harry heard a muffed voice in the background that belonged to Dr. Will. "Hey, I, uh, have to hurry since they need to check my blood cells… So…" She trailed of and cleared her throat before starting to sing to him Happy Birthday with a chalky yet soft voice that sounded like a lullaby and not her usual singing for fun the of voice. He smiled and closes eyes peacefully and teared up. He closed his eyes and breathed in, taking a moment to enjoy the peaceful moment he had.

 

"Oh, my god…" He whispered once she was done, amazed about how sweet that gesture was. "Thank you, oh, god!" He didn't even understand why this made him so emotion, like seriously? It was because of how much love he felt when she sang; he didn't expect that at all! He didn't expect her to since to him while she was having her therapy. "Oh, gosh, yeah… I love you, you know?"

 

"Yeah, I do." She giggled and coughed before excusing herself since she had to go and hang up.

 

"Take care love, see you soon!" He told her.

 

"You too! Have fun, drink a beer and have a cake and have fun with the boys! Love you." She told him, whiting him the best.

 

"Love you too! Thank you!" And the conversation ended too fast for Harry to process. He took a step back and hugged his phone, smiling and closing his eyes and enjoyed the moment that wasn't destroyed. Smiling, he took a deal breath and hoped his eyes weren't red from tearing up with emotion.  _God, this is embarrassing,_  he thought to himself. Smiling, he went back inside to meet up with his friends and celebrate the day.

 

He ate a chocolate cake with bananas on the top that read  _'Happy 20th Harry!'_  With balloon floating around it and nice icing frosting. This year it was just a night out looking at scenery, enjoying his life with his friends and enjoying everything. He didn't go to a bar or a strip club because be decided that he didn't need that to enjoy himself and his new age. He didn't need to have a party with people he more or less enjoy their presence. He didn't want to have slutty girls' sweat stick to his. He didn't want girls to rub themselves against him and be all dirty. He was loyal and wanted Olivianne, only her and nobody else. That is why he stayed with friends and didn't party. He had one beer and one or two shots in a pub with the band, but kept sober because he was enjoying things and not wasting his life on parting.

 

That was how he spent his birthday, either from the video chat with his girlfriend when it was midnight and chatting about things, random things. But they were things he treasured with all his heart.

 

*

 

On Valentine's Day, unlike most of there ones in the past, Olivianne wasn't a forever-alone girl.

 

It was Friday and the snow was fluffy and nice. Oliv wore a pink sweater and jeans and her winter boots, wearing her red wig and a red beanie. Her winter coat covered most of the wind, but not all the cold breeze that swept through Canada with sub swift movement. It was 7am and she was standing outside, waiting for the white bus to whisk her away to the educational building that she dreaded so dearly. She couldn't stand outside for too long because ore else her tube would freeze and she'd spent one of the most romantic days of the year in that hospital and being on life support from the lack of air. That happened to her mid-January and she never told Harry, not wanting to worry him. She was in the hospital for a weekend and was able to go to school until 3 days after her release.

 

She saw the white bus turn the corner and approach her, with an odd wobbly way of working. She swore one day the blue would either fail the passenger or they would crash somehow. She heard the noise of the shuffling bus then it stopped in front of her. She was the only one at her stop and got on, pulling her tank along the special ramp. She went on this special bus because of the tank, which she was fine with because she listened to music and sat in the middle with comfortable chairs. There were two other people but they didn't speak to her and she didn't to them. She wondered if they knew of her existence sometimes.

 

Arriving to school, she saw boys with bouquets of flowers chase around for girls, asking for Valentines. She saw girls comparing how many roses they got. Oliv sighed loudly, she knew that her lover was in Italy at the moment and there was no way he'd send her roses, much less meet her. She walked to her locker, avoiding eye contact with people who brushed passed her. She opened her locker and found 1 purple rose, she smiled and smelled the rose that was vey much real and soft. It had no note, just laid there in a flawless peace and awaiting for her arrival. She took the rose and placed it gently on an open pocket from her backpack, to hang there while she was a school. She took all her stuff for class and was off, not noticing that the rose was a clue.

 

*

 

At lunch, Oliv went to her locker to get the food and put her books back but found a trail of purple roses making a path to somewhere. Smiling and sighing, she wondered if it was her friends leading her on. Grabbing her sandwich and apple, she followed the trail, picking up each petal and stuff in it in her pocket. She took a nice big bite of her sandwich that had bacon in it and smiled at the good flavor. The petals led her to the theater, which was odd. They led her to the front row of the theater, sighing she sat down and munched on her food, waiting for the next clue.

 

The curtains opened and revealed a huge bouquet of purple roses, over a dozen, held together by a silvery ribbon and a I love you made from petals on the ground. Smiling, she ate her food and walked on the stage, lifting the tank and dragging it around. The only noise was the noise from the rolling wheel from the tank and her breaths, which were useless. She grabbed the bouquet and placed it in the crook of her elbow, cradling it and saw a note hanging from it. It gave her a riddle to discover.

 

 _'I hide were it's messy, I hide where educational books are seen, I hide somewhere free. This is where I must be. You'll find me at 3._ '

 

"I swear, I'm gonna be late for class because of this game..." She muttered and rolled her eyes. This wasn't the best riddle but it was the not clue she had. She had to go back to class so she went to her locker and took more books out, placing her apple back with the bouquet, laying it down since there was not more space. Sadly, she didn't finish the apple and had to leave it. She wondered what the riddle meant and went on with her life.

 

*

 

At three, when school ended, she walked to her locker. She'd seen her friends but barely spoke since she was fiddling on and about the riddle. She wanted to figure this out because it was troubling her. She waltzed her way to her locker, bidding her friends goodbye and leaving them. The day was plain, just like the other, all the same. At her locker she saw that she was along in this part off the school. How unusual, she thought, cool. She liked to have her space and not be squished by people taller than her. 

 

She saw a note stuck to her locker that had only two words written.  _'Turn around.'_  Which she did and gasped. Harry stood there with a cheeky smile, another bouquet of purple roses and a life-size purple bear. He stood tall and slender, towering her and a smile. He saw how much of a shock it was to her, yet he noticed the shock face to a huge gummy smile and she crashed herself on him, hugging him and planting a well-deserved kiss while she stood on her tippy-toes. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and breathed in her lovely smell that was missed. He smiled in the kiss and leaned forward and downwards since she was smaller, granting a small whimper from her throat. The kiss lasted a while and didn't really deepen because it was a kiss that had been missed. People would pass the couple, noticing the tank only and that was Oliv and hey walked away for their privacy. 

 

"Hi!" She greeted, smiling once they pulled away. He gave her an Eskimo kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

 

"Hey," he told her, catching his breath and having her a kiss on the forehead. "Harry Valentine's day!" He cheered.

 

"You too!" She told him. "I just, why are you here?" She wondered.

 

"I came to visit you! Also, I missed you!" He said excitedly. "Surprise!"

 

"Lovely surprise!" She told him and grinned happily.

 

"I'm glad!" They kissed once again, having a quicker shorter kiss since she needed to go home by taxi with him. 

 

*

 

He took her out to eat at East Side Mario's, an Italian place. They ate 4 cheese ravioli and went out for ice cream, even though it was -15 degrees and freezing outside. They ate and chatted; catcher up on things and well did what couples did. He have her more flowers and kisses all over her face, causing her to giggle and blush. Her voice was dryer and his was deeper. They chatted some more until her brought her to her house and left to go for a concert the next day. It was a short visit that when it was time to say goodbye, it felt like a pinch in the heart. 

 

*

 

March came rolling in with a warm breeze to start the melting of the snow. It was more of a rainy cold season where you wear rain boots and a light winter coat. It was all quite exciting but Oliv didn't want to let go of the snow and all the winter glories because that meant shaving her legs and hot weather. The naked trees soon would get small leaves peeping out to the world, ready to show their color.

 

On the first week of March, Oliv got a call from Harry. He explained that she had been invited to Gemma's wedding the next week in Greece on an island called Kalamos in Lefkada. He had sent her a ticket by mail and a dress, which she got the following day. Olivianne, thankfully, had the next week off since it was March Break (spring break to others) and she was glad to go. It took her a while but she was able to convince her family to let her go. They said to call her a lot and stay connected. She left on the 9th and returned the 16th. She had chemo the day before and would spend the day in Toronto, waking up early the next day to arrive at Gijón Spain then to Naples in Italy (where she would meet Harry) then to Preveza in Greece at Aktion National Airport. It was all planed out and the doctors gave her a new tank and permission to go. It was all planned out and all she had to do is wait for the 8th to come, to begin her adventure.

 

*

 

On the 7th, she didn't want to go to bed. She was way too excited to go to bed. Tomorrow she'd go to Toronto, have chemo, then eat in Toronto, shop for some clothes for Greece, then sleep again. On the 8th, she was up and ready by 7am to go to Toronto. Her enthusiasm wasn't shared with her mother, who looked so old in the morning. They drove to Toronto and chatted. Her mom was having her a small talk about her short vacation that was to come. She was telling her that no matter what, do not talk to strangers and was being her motherly way. 

 

Chemo was boring because she was excited and all so she wasn't ready for the three hour therapy of boredom. Luckily, that evening, her mom brought her to a three-floor mall, where they shopped (too much for Oliv's taste) and had mother-daughter time, talking about Vampire Diaries and things they both enjoyed. They went to a hotel and she packed the new clothes (which were a bit hipster) and slept, excited for the next day.

 

*

 

If waking up at 1am wasn't bad enough, the wait for the plane to actually leave was worst. After baggage claim and a kiss goodbye and a tight hug too her mom, she was off to the gate. At the gate, she waited about 30 minutes until they called First Class and she boarded the plane with a smile. It all passed by so fats and she fell asleep during most of it.

 

*

 

It was noon when she arrived to Spain and the weather was an Autumn breeze, She had a coat on but stuffed it in her suitcase, now she was in a white hooddie that had a huge smiley face in the back and a flower on the front. She had a purple shirt that belonged to Harry (it being tucked in her pants since it reached to her knees) and black and grey polka-doted leggings with leather boots. Sure that was an odd outfit but she was having a jet lag moment since it was 4pm in Spain and she had 10am in her head. She had to go to connections in the airport and was off to Naples.

 

*

 

She got to Naples, it was 7pm and she needed to find Harry, who got there an hour earlier since he was in Italy touring. He waited by a McDonalds with a box with 10 chicken nuggets and fries of her since he knew she'd be hungry and he knew that that was her favourite meal from the fats food place. She was in full jet lag, groggy and looked a bit like she just woke up. She shuffled passed a group of Italian models, which in her hear she could only thing of: omgomgomgomg. But she had a man awaiting for her. She smiled when she saw Harry's back facing her as he was on the phone. They closer she got, the more she heard the conversation he was having.

 

"… Her plane has a arrive, I'm sure she'd bound to pop up." He was saying. "Yes, I'll call once I have her in my arms. The weather is quite nice actually… Really? That soon? Exciting, innit? Yeah, totally… Oh, you heard… Did you tell her? Thank you so much, I'm honored! Soon, once she's legal, we wil-" And that was when Olivianne decided to hugged her boyfriend from behind and give him a tight hug, kissing his neck kindly. "Oh!" She said shocked, but leaned back when he smelled the signature smell of his lover. He didn't lean too much back since she was much smaller and weaker than him and couldn't take only oh, so much weight. "She's here, yeah she surprised me from behind actually. Yeah, ok… Bye!" He said and hung up, before turning around and kissing his girlfriend with a passion. 

 

Their kiss was broken when they heard squeals that belong to fans. Those squeals were followed by a scream of someone screaming, "Oh my god! It's Harry Styles and his girlfriend!" And of core that brought a bunch of flashed form cameras and screams and feet hitting the ground in a running style towards the couple.

 

"Shit," She whispered when they pulled away and speed walked to they gates, hoping there would be security into he gates to keep the mad fan away. Luckily when they got to the gates, the security would ask for your tickets before you can go in the room. They sat by the window, where the airplane was being prepared. "Hi!" She greeted, smiling and leaning against his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Hey," He said, kissing her on the top of her head and setting the bag on the ground beside his feet before warping his arms around her. "How are you?"

 

"Fine, "She thought for a moment, "yeah fine." She said, nodding a trying to convince herself she was better.

 

"Good."

 

"And you?"

 

"I'm good." He replied and smelled her bandana that smelled like her. She had decided to not wear a wig and to just but a bandana to cover her baldhead. He didn't mind, he'd seen her naked head before. He loved her either way and grinned the fact that she wasn't hiding her lovely head and was showing her hairless head to the world. It was a big step for her and her self-esteem since she always loved her hair and basically was foolishly in love with her curly locks. Losing her hair was heart breaking and was really hard for her. It took so much for her to be able to walk around in a beanie only or a bandana. She wasn't exactly able to walk around bald. Not even in her own house because it just wasn't going to happen.

 

"Nasty fans..." She mumbled as she looked at he thin glass wall that separated the couple from the wild fans. He hummed in a confused manner and saw what she was gazing at. There was a wall of teenagers waving their phones and cameras in the air. They were chanting things that now the couple had no idea if it was Harry's name, Olivianne's or the band itself. They were really loud and they were starting to disturb not only the couple but also the passengers from the airplane. Annoyed, security started to arrive and push away the fans. "Lets give them a smile, before they leave, yeah?" She asked her boyfriend, who nodded and the cuddled together even closer than they were and smiled at the fans before turning their backs away to face the window. They watched the airplanes for a bit until Harry cleared his throat to get her attention.

 

"Uh, love?" He asked and she hummed a yes, nodding her head towards him. "Are you hungry," her belly growled on cue and caused Harry to chuckle. "I got you something to fill your stomach." Then, he brought up the bag from McDonalds and her eyes shone with emotion.

 

"Oh, Harry!" She gasped and took the bag, opening the box to reveal 10 nuggets. "Oh my god! Harry! That's so sweet of you!" She felt emotional because true love was to by someone chicken nuggets and not ask for one. Oliv gave him one either way, but get her heart flutter and a fizzy warm feeling explode inside of her. "Thank," she gulped, "you! That's so sweet of you!" She gave him a kiss on the cheeks, getting a blush from her boyfriend's cheeks. Her eyes shone and Harry knew that had moved her heart since this was one of her favorite snacks.

 

"Only for you," he kissed her on her nugget tasting lips and have her an Eskimo kiss. He watched her eat with a smile. It proved that she was hungry. Especially since everything she had been given on her ride had caused her to vomit and she couldn't keep anything in.

 

He knew she was struggling with food and her looks. She had more of a hollow complexion, loosing so much weight and getting odd looks. She looked like a child and didn't own her lovely chubby cheeks that Harry loves to pinch and play with. She missed the jelly that hung from her biceps that were more like sticks with a little bit of soft dough surrounding it. She missed the banana that hung from her stomach like a sloth. She missed her elephant thieves. Sure, now she had the body she always wanted-thin and all, but she looks fake. She looked sick, which she was, but still. She didn't feel like her fat self anymore. She felt like a small stick girl who was anorexic or bulimic. She was related to bulimics, but she couldn't choose to keep her food in, they can. She can't slap her legs and watch it giggle adorably. She can't get her legs closed easily when she sits because they're so thin now. She had a small thigh gap, but she didn't want it.

 

He made sure to reassure her that she was still a d forevermore beautiful. He even hummed to her I'm Yours, truly meaning that he was hers, which made her all giddy and blushing. The thing was, he was hers since she had his heart wherever she went and she was his in the most romantic way possible. Some might think that they might as well be married, but they wanted Oliv to be legal until she got married and they got serious in that manner. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _•*^_•*^_•*^_•*^_•*^_•*^*•_^*•_^*•_^*•_^*•_^*•_^*•_
> 
>  
> 
> A\N:
> 
>  
> 
> Hi!
> 
>  
> 
> So sorry for the late update, I just had been so busy! I had a Kiwanis piano presentation, bunch of schoolwork and this Saturday I have a basic rudiments (theory) exam and I had to study and I'm worried for the grade I'll get. Also, my aunt came from North Bay to visit:)
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Important! My writing skills aren't amazing, but now that summer is coming up and the book is more advance than ever, these next few chapters will be skimming past some events and emphasize on the more important ones. The book will be really long, like a classic, and will not end happily. I'll warm when to quite the book and post an alternate ending since the end of this book leads to the sequel and once you're in the end of book 1, it's been to suspense to go out. Y'all have been warned!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Juli Marshmallow


	33. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32:** _

__

_**Colors Of The Wind.** _

 

 

*

 

There was a lady's voice booming along the building. First in Italian, then English then in 2 more languages, one being French and hey other, she didn't know. "Passengers in the first class for flight 2778 to Preveza, Greece please go to you gate, you are now boarding." 

"That's us." Oliv nodded to her boyfriend, who was asleep on her shoulder, drooling a bit and mumbling with his hot breath against her warm skin. She shook her shoulder to get his attention, getting a grunt from her curly lad. She felt his nose wrinkle against the crook of her neck and the warm head lift.

 

"Huh?" He said, all groggy and tired with a thin line of saliva trailing along the left corner of his mouth going downwards. He had a bit of a bed head, so he shook his head and fixed the fringe/quiff to the natural side and looking concentrated.  Oliv giggled as she watched him flip his head dramatically.

 

"The way you flip your hair get teens  _everywhere_ overwhelmed..." She mumbled with a small smile. He looked over to her and rolled his eyes, clearly amused yet felt odd that he had sung that.

 

"Yeah, yeah... I know." He said all cocky and smirk. "Why'd you wake me up?"

 

"They called for us to go and board the mother load." She told and started to get up. He nodded and got up and helped her up, taking her backpack and his satchel as she took the tank. They boarded the plane, throwing away the box of nuggets away in the garbage. The passed a lady who'd check the tickets.  She scanned the tickets, gain a beep and let the couple pass. On the entry of the plane, there were two flight attendances there with huge forced smiles. They both were saying hellos and helping people with large things get on. They noticed Oliv and their faces twitched when they saw Harry.

 

"Hello!" Olivianne said, signaling that she spoke English and not Italian. 

 

"Hello!" Said one with that smile that shows your hate on life. She had red hair and a heart-shaped head.

 

"Do you have a form for your uh..." They other said, shifting her gaze to the tank. She had dirty blonde hair with a stern face and a long head. 

 

"Oxygen tank," Harry said and grabbed her waist, giving his girlfriend a small push to gesture her to go forward. Before Oliv could even step on the plane, the red head put her hand out, stopping the couple and the people behind them.

 

"Do you have a letter or a permit?" She asked.

 

"Excuse me?" Oliv retorted, confused.

 

"Ah, yes, do you have something to allow you to board the plane?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "If not, you cannot board the plane. A medical letter or permit with the signature of your doctor is needed for all medical care and needs. So, do you?" Oliv blink once, then twice all confused and the third time she understood and told Harry to turn around. She opened the back pocket and took out a folder with all her medical forms and all that stuff and handed the one to board the plane to the first attendant, who seemed kinder than the other one. She took and both ladies inspected the paper, humming and nodded. They took out a stamp from they pocket and both stamped the paper on the bottom before handing it back to the couple and helping her get the tank over the ledge. They sent the couple piteous looks and went to attend the next passengers as the couple proceeded to their seats beside each other in first class.

 

This was what happened whenever she went on planes or on trains. She didn't understand exactly the exact need of the paper, but still she understood it was needed.  But she didn't want it and didn't see the care.

 

The couple sat, putting her tank between her legs and we back pack under the seat in front and kindly asked Harry if she could sit near the window, that being her favorite spot in planes. She loved to see the landscape from the window of the airplane. It made her feel taller as she watched earth shrink under her. She loved to see the clouds and wonder if they would taste like food. She adored watching the cities and farms and the earth from afar. She always wanted to paint it one day, make a beautiful painting that people would admire and wonder how to do it. One that people would try to remake and admire its originality.

 

The thing was, she had already given up on her artistic ways years ago when she decided to stop drawing and all that stuff.

 

Harry put his bag under the seat too, smiling and sitting beside her in the navy blue chairs that reminded him of desk chairs in offices. He snuggled to the chair, leaning to Olivianne's side and smiled as the sun that was starting to set shone across her face and brought back color and life to her skin and eyes. He smiled and grabbed her let hand that hung over the handle of the seat and squeezed it as he intwined fingers with her and she smiled and glanced at him before tugging his arm and showing him the window, smiling widely. He nodded and smiled in the same joy, even though he had no idea why she was smiling since she couldn't see from his distance to the window but the sky and far away planes. 

 

He held her hand and relaxed against his seat as he put on his glasses and hoodie over top of his hand and looked to Oliv when they said that the passengers that weren't from first class would enter. This meant other people would come and more importantly, possible fans. He tried to make himself look un-him as Oliv noticed and looked to the window, not daring to glance at the people passing by and hoping no be noticed. Luckily, after 30 minutes of hiding, the plane was full and ready departure. The couple sank to their seats and sat there patiently and quietly, watching the flight attendant useless around and walk up and down the isles, helping people and checking if everything is in place for the flight. One last attendant came down, slamming down the compartments' doors and shutting the closed and made sure people had their seat belts on before the captain welcomed the passengers, explaining what was to happen and that they were going to fly off.

 

"Hey," Harry told her, smirking as her surprised faced when she heard him.

 

"Oh, hi!" She grinned and looked outside as she felt the plane move and the engines make loud noises that would echo throughout the plane. They buckled their seat belts. "We're moving!" She exclaimed, squirming in her seat in excitement and pointed outside as the plane began to move near the pad there they rise off the floor. Gasping, she squeezed his hand and took a piece of gum out and handed a whole piece to him and one for herself, chewing it so her ears wouldn't pop. Harry copied her, making funny faces to make her laugh as he chewed. She looked at the window, Harry leaning to her side and they watched the floor beneath them was shrinking away until they were flying and the Italian landscape was beneath them and everything looked small. "Hey, Cupcake," she said, getting hit boyfriend's attention. "Bet this is how you look at everyone sometimes. Small and all." She giggled at the dumb remake miffed with joke. He huffed and nodded and she smiled. "One day you'll see how it feels like to look up to everyone... One day..." She trailed of and watched the ground bellow her. They sat in silence for a while, watching the window, sneaking glances at each other until there was a message from the captain that the attendants would be presenting what to do in case of emergency and all those things. They sat there waiting and Oliv read the pamphlet that showed what to do and gave out  _OH’s_ here and there. 

 

"Olivianne?" Her boyfriend said once the attendants were done and some looked at Harry in a desiring way, causing his girlfriend to give him a kiss and a love bite on the neck quickly to mark her territory, causing the attendants to look away in a blush. 

 

"Hmm?" She said as she rested her elves to the armrest and raised her hands so her chin would rest against them.

 

"Ho-" be started to say but was cut off.

 

"Hello, this is your captain speaking," spoke the captain as it echoed across the cabin. "Refreshments will be starting to be served..." And he said more by the couple stopped paying attention to the captain and waited for him to be done.

 

"Anyways," Harry said, trying to remember what he was about to ask.

 

"You were saying?"

 

"I don't really remember... Hate that," he swore under his breath and she giggle softly. "It's not funny, it's a brain fart!"

 

"Mmhhmm," she hummed and nodded. " _Ok._ " She winked and he blushed from her wink that had a seducing cute way of resort. She sighed and leaned forward to his side, resting her head to his shoulder as he leaned forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and warmed her up with his arms as she nuzzled his nose.

 

When the attendant came, the couple was asleep in each other's arm, one of the attendants being a fan took picture that went viral and spread like wild fire over twitter without the couple knowing and continuing their deep slumber. He would snore here and there in Olivianne's ear, making it sound like a deep soft melody in her ear. She would murmur quietly somethings that was only audible to hi, but he was in deep slumber and had no idea what she was saying. He would full out sleep talk, causing a business woman that sat across from them giggle and the business man in front smirk at the young couple, wishing he could be with his wife, who had passed away while he had been on a business trip, she had suffered from a brain tumor and he was going to work again so he could get her treatment and try to make her better. His son had been with his wife the whole time, holding his mother's hand and giving words of comfort as he watched his mother slowly pass away and die slowly. 

 

He was returning from his work, quitting because he had no reason to make money now that he was old enough and alone to live in a retirement home. He glanced at the couple and sighed, remembering when his wife was young and they would go to the tropics and tan and have fun, and well be a couple. He missed her and had cried a lot when he got the call from his son telling the bad news that broke his heart. He hasn't been there for his wife and that was too heart breaking to handle. He looked at the couple and sent them a silent prayer that the boy with curly hair be with the bald girl when their time comes and that they finish their time together.

 

*

 

The couple woke up when the attendants were serving small snacks, two hours away from their stop. Actually, it as Harry who woke up in an odd position with his face crooked in her neck but near her breast more than near the neck. He pulled away from their position and blushed. Being a man and all, this was quite intimate and he dared not to continue with that because he was in a position where he can't afford to be aroused. Obviously this isn't the first time these thoughts have happened. Like at the hotel or many times in summer where he had gotten the burst and had to leave the scene. The couple never talked about these little situations nor planned to. Those were just things to let them be and someday be helped. This left Harry to try and to the feed alone and patiently wait for her to be prepared, not wanting her to be all rushed.

 

He pulled his girlfriend off and with one arm her held her in a position that wasn't comfortable but she could still sleep. With the other hand, he took out a pillow that was on the dip of his back and placed it against the window and moved his lover's head for her comfort as he rushed to go pee to the washroom. The attendant came, offering bags of chips, which Harry took two bags of Cheetos for both of them and watched his girlfriend sleep with ease, breathing in from the tank. This made his heart fall, she wouldn't be able to live without relying on a machine until s he got s donor. It was obvious that she wouldn't never be cured since all chemo was doing is stopping it from going out of the lungs and to other places in her body. He was thankful that it wouldn't spread because if it got to her heart and ate her heart before the doctors being able to save her, well he would probably die. Just the simple thoughts of loosing her made his eyes tear up and his head hurt and heart weight a ton and be squished by a mad man. 

 

He looked at the beautiful youthful girl that he had fallen for and was stuck in the pool of stick love pool that was of her. He was like a lovesick puppy, unable to get out of this lovely sickness that he was enamored by. He truly loved her and was waiting for the right moment to get down to his knees and in the most affectionate way (with help of Ed Sheeran's music) he would confess his undying love to her and would propose to her an eternity of partnership, romance, love and most of all as his wife. He waited for the moment to take out a ring (which he needed to get the size soon as to slip a lace around her forth finger as she sleeps) and let it some as her eyes sparkle. He closed his eyes and imagined the day this would happen, her healthy and his fine and them together forever more. Someday, he told himself, someday you shall and it will be merry and full of smiled and tears of joy.

 

Yet he knew things would stop them, the most importuning being cancer. The saddest thing about cancer for Olivianne that was a nightmare (not that the whole ting itself wasn't a nightmare) hat probably had hit her life so painfully was the fact that from her state of health, she wouldn't be able to complete all the things she wanted to do. Once of them being going to Harvard like she had planned to. Not even Internet courses were in her league because by the time she finishes high school, she'll be going through the… last stage of cancer before things get bad that she would become desperate. 

 

*

 

When Olivianne woke up, Harry was reading The Faults In Our Stars by John Green. It was obvious he had just started; he was only at the part where she first meets Augustus. He was so interesting and into the book, that he barely noticed her awaken until she kissed his cheek by surprised and giggled when he gasped and turned around, kissing her on the lips. She grinned and pulled away.

 

"Hel-" She started to sway but her stomach rumbled and didn't let her finish. Her boyfriend, chuckling, he handed her the bag of the Cheetos and watched her gobble them up as she had eaten. He watched her link her finger, trying to suck of the orange cheesy fluff from the snack. She got dirty on her cheek and Harry, being a romantic, whipped it off with a kiss, getting her in a fit of giggle and grinned her nose playfully. "Hi!" She said cheerfully, her voice raspier that when he first met her fruity young voice. 

 

"Hello babe," he said, kissing her and they leaned closer to each other. "How was your sleep?"

 

"Greatly thanked for." She told him with a sigh. "I needed that, but it feels like it wasn't enough." She said honesty. That was the truth, no matter how long she sleepy for, she never seemed fully rested or ready for much and felt tired and sore all her time.

 

"Ah, it'll... Thing will be... Better..." He paused, not sure if he was lying of being honest, because facts are it would take some miracle or sheer chance of glorious luck for her for things to be good or even slightly better than now. Plus he had a sneaking thought that she would only be getting worse.

 

"Yeah," she said, her eyes seemed to glitch or flash with concern, has if a lightening of a thought struck her mind but flashed away. "And how was your sleep?" She asked, changing the subject.

 

"Great, although our positions were bad and now my neck hurts like hell," he answered with a pout and rubbed his neck. It was true; their necks were stiff and sore. 

 

"Hmm, agreeable," she nodded. They chatted some more for he rest of the flight until the captain announced they were landing and they prepared for the landing, chewing gum for their ears. 

 

They arrived at Preveza in Greece and it was dark out so they couldn't see the beautiful sights and they were mostly jet lagged so they were very sleepy and tired. They got a taxi and asked him to derive them to Aktion National Airport, heading off to Kalamos Lefkada to meet up with Harry's mom hen go to the hotel.  Their next flight wasn't anything special or didn't have anything but flying and chickens clucking at that back. It was one of those small airplanes that look degenerated and one that anyone could use and it was one of those old (possible shitty) airplanes that simply make you wrinkle you nose in disgust. The ride was short and when they landed, they hopped off the small airplane and to tiny airport, where Anne was waiting for the couple in a beautiful fruity floral dress that caressed her god body for her age.

 

"Hey!" She had called to get their attention since they were at the luggage claim getting their stuff and chatting over how hot the weather was and how they were going to go get dress in the washroom. She came from snow and wind and he from an autumn weather, not ready for the Mediterranean weather. They both turned to find Anne standing with her purse, smiling and giving them both warm hugs, not too tight for Olivianne poor lungs would never support it. Inducing hey both returned the welcoming warmly, a layer of sweat being created on the young couple's forehead, their hands being all clammy and their thighs felling sticky under the warm fabric. They chafed for a bit with Anne, trying to hide the uncomfortable of the heat and walled towards the exit before Olivianne stumbled along the concrete floor and grabbed on to Harry's arm for support and gasped for air, which obviously was useless. "Oh, dear Oliv, are you alright?" Anne said, rushing to her son's girlfriend, who shook her head n

 

"N-no ma'am..." Oliv responded. "I feel quite faint..." She said and Anne touched her forehead, gasping and nodding.

 

"You're steaming hot! Must be all these clothes you are wearing!" Anne tsked and pointed to the washrooms." Why don't you both go change as I call a cab and keep an eye on the bags? Yeah?" Anne told them, who nodded greatly appreciating the idea and rushing off to change. Harry changed to a wife-beater, not that he liked the name of the shirt style but oh well. It was a light green shirt that matched (somehow) with his black shorts. Olivianne wore a light forest green with little sparkles here and there with a leather caramel belt around the waist and moccasins. She walked out, feeling relaxed and able to have space not feeling claustrophobic weight he amount of clothing.

 

"I'm so sorry about this Anne!" Olivianne apologized and feeling quite shy about this, embarrassed about getting ill from the heat.

 

"Oh! No," Anne shook her head. "It's completely normal dear!" Anne said as the cab arrived. They got in and drove for about half an hour to the hotel at Volos because the wending was taking place at Kalamos but that was an island. The hotel was nice, but since I was about midnight, there was nobody awake and it was dark out so no one could see the beautiful beach. Anne left to her room, kissing her son on the cheek and Oliv on the top of the head and left them to their room, a floor above her. Instead of doing anything like watching TV, he undressed to his bowers and her to her boxer shorts and one of Harry's old shirts that he had brought for him, but knew she'd steal them. They fell asleep, her snoring on the bed after brushing her teeth and harry brushed his, then wrapped an arm across her back, keeping her close, then fell asleep on his tummy as she on her side.

 

*

 

The next morning, Harry left to go find Gemma's future husband in Kalamos already since today was the long await wedding day for Gemma. He left a note on the pillow where his head rested with a purple row that he saw on the bouquet of flowers outside the balcony. The note was a simple romantic good morning and an apology of why he wouldn't be able to see her wake up. When she woke up, she gasped, looking around in a bit of panic, but when she saw the note, she felt more relieved. The letter said that Anne would knock on the door at 10am, getting her ready and giving her a dress that was for the wedding. Oliv checked the clock and it was 9:30am, so she rushed to the shower and sat on the bed in her towel and decided to call her mom. The chat was cut off when she heard a knocking a little after 10.  She opened to door to reveal Anne with a muffin and a sandwich and an apple and orange juice for Olivianne's breakfast. Opening the door, Anne rushed in and thanking Oliv for brushing the wig that she was going to wear and all because Anne was going to fix her fake hair since Gemma only wanted her friends to fix her hair. Oliv, being as sweet as pie to Anne, nodded and let Anne treat her like a Barbie doll because she couldn't treat Gemma like that (especially since Gemma was older) and Anne had a heartfelt moment when she stopped curling the hair and looked away from the mirror in the washroom.

 

"What's wrong?" Oliv said, biting her lip as her stomach grumbled in hunger again.

 

"It's just that…" Anne's voice shook. "Gemma's getting married! Next thing I know she's having kids and Harry at the alter and… I'm not emotionally ready for this!" Olivianne's eyes soften and she got up and hugged the older woman tightly.

 

"Aww Anne!" Oliv said, rubbing the elder woman's back in comfort. "It's ok Anne… It's good that she's getting married though! She's growing up. Plus! This proves you've raise a good daughter who is able to be independent enough to marry with her own terms and now she can have her own family and be a mother of her own. Don't worry…" Oliv said in a soft voice that made Anne sniffle against her shoulder, having to crouch.

 

"Oh, Oliv, if you could only understand… But thank you!" Anne smiled and pulled away before checking her wristwatch. "Tsk… Look at the time! We need to hurry and put you on that little light teal dress and finish your hair, well the beginning of it that is. We'll put make up and the rest later because the water from the sea might ruin something… Thus meaning go change into shorts and a tank top and flip-flops as I find a bag to put everything else in… Oh, look! I'm starting to stress over what isn't my own wedding…" And Anne continued murmuring random rambles as Oliv did as she was told and listened to the elder, nodding and having a conversation.

 

*

 

When they arrived to the beautiful island, the girls headed off to the beach where the wedding was being held at and got into the building where the food and washroom and dance floor were. Getting dressed and finishing the final touches, Oliv and Anne went to find the bride and to see how she is. They found her in the room where professionals where adding small flowers in her hair to matched with her white dress.  The dress was a tight dress that puffed out from the waist down and it had small flowers in the puff from the skirt part. It looked so beautiful on her and Oliv and Anne gasped when Gemma turned around, looking like a goddess. 

 

"Gemma you look so beautiful!" Oliv explained and rushed to her side with shining eyes, dragging the tank beside here.

 

"Why, than-" Gemma started to say until Anne pet out a cry and hugged her daughter, being all emotional. Olivianne stood back and smiled at the mother/daughter scene, letting the family members have their moment.  That was until Gemma grabbed the girl and pulled her in the hug along with Anne. "Don't worry Hun, you're part of this family now." Gemma and Anne shared a secretive smile because they both knew how Harry was planning to propose. 

 

*

 

"And I Gemma Styles, take you Pete to be my husband..." Gemma was saying as she stared at her husband to be and saw her little brother behind him making funny faces as his dad and mom teared up. Oliv was sitting beside Anne, rubbing her arms in a comforting way and watched the wedding with aww. It was beautiful and her partner matched with her wedding dress. The entire wedding matched with perfectly coordinated colors and all. Harry had made Gemma laugh as she was tearing up during the vows and when the couple did their kiss to seal the deal, Harry's eyes shone and he teared up, smiling ad showing his love to his older sister who was a huge part of his life. 

 

*

 

The wedding was fun and everyone danced (even Harry and Oliv, who won as the worst dancers) and when Gemma threw the bouquet of flowers, Olivianne caught it with a raging blushed face. Thus causing Pete and Anne and Gemma tap their wrists in a knowing and meaningful way. Almost everyone could tell that Harry was planning propose, but the thing is that he wants fit to be perfect and all. He wanted the stars to be aligned perfectly and the day to be to his perfection. That was what he wanted and he needed to go the ring size soon too.

 

Harry sang Colors Of The Wind at the wedding and Gemma hummed along. Pete tried serenading her, but failed at it. Yet she still loved it and cherished it. The food was great and Oliv took pictures here and the discreetly for fans who would hunger for pictures of Harry in a tux. She was kind and understood the thirst of the fans that needed those pictures and crave her boyfriend. That was weird for her because a lot of woman and men crave for her boyfriends body, yet they decide to wait until she's married, or ready. She posted some pictures on Instagram, driving fans to their crazy selves.

 

Once the wedding ended, Gemma and Pete headed off to their honeymoon sweet on the other side of the island. In three days, they'd be going to Athens and then to travel to Spain and have be gone from earth for a month and a half. Harry would throw inappropriate jokes to Pete about rocking the bed and so on forth, getting the recently married couple to blush and shush him. Harry and Anne and Oliv left to the hotel around 2am, Harry drunk and Anne getting tipsy. Harry was leaning along the sides of the boat. Olivianne had now a black bandana on her head and took off the wig of fake blonde hair that she had worn. She had put the wig in her purse and was fixing the bandana. Harry was giggling and making weird and funny noises as Olivianne recorded everything on video. He started to sing Colors Of The Wind with a passion that Olivianne burst in giggles as she recorded him. Anne was smiling and kept her calm, regaining a small drop of soberness. Anne left the couple in the lobby to her room as Harry asked her for a walk on the beach. Sighing, she nodded and told the man at the front desk to keep their shoes and her purse with him as they left. They were walking out when Oliv stopped them with her hand.

 

"Harry, we can't go..." She said sadly, tugging him back towards the lobby.

 

"Why Princess O..." He giggled and tipped his body on her making her squeal and gasp because he was way to heavy for her to hold.

 

"Get off Harry! You're too heavy for me!" She told him and struggled to push him off, but she did. "I can't go. My tank can't go in the sand, the wheels will get stuck and the sand will blow only my face and... I just can't!" She teared up in frustration and balled her hands up. There's limitation made her feel claustrophobic with her freedom and life and it was like the room a freedom was simply getting smaller and she was bound to explode someday.

 

"Oh..." Harry said, prolonging the 'Oh' and nodded and the walked back to the lobby as Harry sang the ABCs. Oliv apologized to the man who kept her stuff and apologized for Harry's drunken antics. They went upstairs and once Oliv locked the door of their room, Harry started singing Colors Of The Wind and started to jump on the bed, undoing what the staff had fixed and stripped as he jumped from his tux to only his boxers and the bowtie.

 

"Harry..." Oliv said with a sigh and changed from her elegant dress to Harry's banana shirt and black on bowers she had. Harry watched her change with a grin. "Look away, will you?"

 

"Why? I'm gonna take advantage to be dating this beautiful woman that loves me for me and that is making fun of me drunk." He said. "Honestly, you're too pretty to not me admired and watched." And he giggled like a child.

 

"Oh my god," she whispered, slightly annoyed. "Harry... Seriously, I feel uncomfortable!"

 

"Alright, alright!" He rolled his eyes and did an 180degree twirl and jumped, facing the mirror.

 

"Holy shit how are you still up?" She asked with a yawn as she brushed her teeth. He hoped off and followed her and brushed his teeth beside her, moving his hips as he hummed random rhythms.

 

"I dunno," he said after spitting out the leftover of the foamy cream as she did the same before him. She grinned at the mirror as a habit and heeded off to the bed, her yawning as he giggled.

 

"What now?" Oliv said, deciding to take a picture of him.

 

"Why did you take a picture?" He asked, making a farting noise as she raised an eyebrow.

 

"Because you're in boxers and a tie, you kinda look like a striper love, no joke." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. He giggled and as soon has she laid down on the bed, he pinned her down, making her groan and him slightly be aroused by that.

 

"And now?"

 

"You look like a tiger-" She stated to state.

 

"Rawr!" He pawed with one of his hands like a feline.

 

"That is too drunk and needs to sleep."

 

"Oh… Ok…" He grumbled like a child and kissed her, dipping his body on her before rolling of and hugging her from the side. "I wanna marry her…" He mumbled.

 

"Who?" She asked, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

 

"I wanna marry Olivianne…" He smiled drunkenly.

 

"What?" She asked, looking over to him with a frown.

 

"I wanna marry her, but I can't…" He said in a childish way.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because I promised myself and mum and others to make it romantic and to be sober."

 

"All right love, the time will come." She said, looking away and grinning like a crazy person, so many thoughts and emotions buzzing in her mind.

 

"I know…" He mumbled and made a cow noise, because he could.

 

"You are one weird boy, but I sadly love you…" She sighed and faced him, kissing him.

 

"Mmhhmm, I love you too though." He said and kissed her before falling asleep in the kiss.

 

"Never gonna for get this little situation," she whispered to him before sleeping herself.

 

*

 

She never did forget. For the rest of the trip, she bugged him (not saying a word about how he wanted to marry her) and with Anne's help, made fun of her Harry Barry. They left tat day to go to Athens by plane, going to spend the rest of the week there. The bad thing was that Athens was a big city, so he had a bodyguard find him and his family once the landed and were out o the baggage claim. They had disguised themselves, Anne as a woman, but wore one of Oliv's wigs (the blue one) and simple clothing with huge glasses on. Oliv wore one of her dressed and a long red wig that she called her Ariel hair. She wore huge round glasses to hide her face and a beanie because fans were pros a recognizing them. Harry was the hardest. He wore a purple wig that was really long and his floral tourist shirt with simple black short and huge glasses and a beanie, letting his curls fallout. Nobody noticed them until they were out of the airports when one fan noticed the group and called her friends, causing a mob to form. Harry and Oliv and Harry's mom had to run off to the hotel with the bodyguard, hiding from the mad teenagers. They picked to go to a small hotel, hoping not to be expected to go to.

 

The next day, they went touring, wearing similar costumes and they went to historical places. Anne was taking photos and reading the information provided for the tourist as Oliv and Harry strolled around the place, not too far form the guard. That mooring, Olivianne had confronted Harry about their chat last night and luckily he was saved by Gemma calling him to say how things were, leaving the subject like so. She just let it drop, knowing that when the time comes, she'll see then. As they walked, by a fountain, they stopped to take pictures and he kneeled down, eyes watering and he took deep breaths. Oliv turned around when she noticed he wasn't following her. She gasped when she saw him and faced him, her heart racing. He reached upwards as if he was to propose, but then he went to tie his shoes, making her slap his shoulder with her purse.

 

"Idiot…" She told him and he laughed and stood up, towering over her and kissed her.

 

"Sorry, not right now." He told her and grabbed her hand, leading her to her mom. They continued their walk, eating at a restaurant and having seafood (even though she didn't really like seafood) and continued weight heir day, her pestering him.

 

One Thing they didn't know was that a fan had video tapped the whole thing and was publishing it on YouTube right now.

 

*

 

The rest of spring break was spent with her boyfriend and his mother in Greece, visiting historical places she always wanted to visit. They went t places, explored and did as much as they could with he body and he limitations allowing her. The time came on Friday morning were they parted ways in Gijón in Spain, them going to England and her back to Canada. With plenty of kisses and small tears, they split, sighing and not sure when they would me again. On the flight home, she sat beside a fan, which was asking questions and well, amusing Olivianne. Once back at home and all tan, she got warm hugs from Welly, especially since she had missed her best friends so deeply. 

 

March kept on going, Harry talking about how he missed his girlfriend in interviews and Oliv calling him once a week when she wasn't busy. She did keep coughing up blood once a week and kept it a secret because she didn't want to make a big deal about it. It went unnoticed until Welly found her in the washroom fixing her wig and she jus burst. First, she felt a push in her throat, then she couldn't handle it and ended up coughing in mid-air, right on the mirror. Welly gasped in horror when she came in and saw that what had been splattered all over the window was blood. Oliv sighed and cleaned it up with the crappy thin toilet paper. Welly helped her, wrinkling her nose in disgust as Oliv rubbed off the blood. Hemoptysis made her feel odious. She felt betrayed by her own body and Welly forced her to confront her mother and tell her to ask for medicine, which she did in April get.

 

April was wonderful because she was coughing every now and then. Something she had told her mom too was that the vomiting. Her mom noticed it when she noticed her daughter was extremely underweight. She used to weight 138 pounds and now weight 122. She didn't want to be thin anymore. She just wanted to be able to keep her food down. She wanted to be able to keep down at least 3 meals down and be able to digest them instead of one meal and feeling extremely nauseated.

 

Although she never got anything for that, no matter how much her body needed medicine so it could be in good nutrition. 

 

*

 

April was that month where the earth went from hibernation to living. It was like the snow was gone and the flowers begun to grown and flourishes. Although, it was rainy season for where Olivianne was. The air would smell of thick humid rain and worm flesh and wet things (not that Oliv could smell that) and on the ground, you had to try your hardest not to kill poor worms who struggle to get from one side of the beige sidewalk to the other. You'd see worms with half their bodies squashed; yet they still squirmed and kept living out the pain until they gave up and died from the change of weathers when the steaming hot sun would return. You'd notice the birds were out and chirping, trying to find a place to call home and build a nest. You'd see birds making love, or giving birth to eggs and sheltering their young until it was their time to hatched out and come out. You'd see animals waking up front heir slumber and going hunting. You'd noticed the odd weather, the uneasy unstable weather that could be windy to warm to rainy in minutes.

 

This was one of the wonderful things of life that people don't want to give up on. Seeing the change, seeing how the world keeps going and moving on and developing no matter what. This season, spring, shows how fast the landscape changes from blizzards to sunny days from a moment to another. It's mesmerizing to see the change and how things repeat themselves. How ones wardrobe changes to match with the weather. How people seem to change. How summer seems to approach. How the future isn't closer, but happening. How births are closer and how deaths are nearer.

 

*

 

In April, during a concert, Harry had had difficulty breathing, especially since when he was younger he had a bit of asthma, and once again he needed to use an inhaler, which he told Oliv they both needed some help breathing, but Oliv opposed to this. She didn't want him to have what she does. He wanted her to not feel excluded about how poor her health was, but honestly, that had happened when she first found out about cancer. That month, on the 26th, Olivianne had had her last chemotherapy; being done because her body was small and not fully developed so she couldn't have too many chemo. She was glad to sleep during Saturday mornings and not have to rush to Toronto just for a needle. That month, she noticed how poorly she was eating and decided to try and eat more, no matter how much her body would or wouldn't allow her. Plus, her teeth were starting to rot from the vomit and the acid.

 

 

 

 

_~*_~*_~*_~*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hello perfectly patient readers:)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm super duper sorry for the late update and if the chapter wasn't satisfying or long enough, but you must understand a little of what I'm going through. Here is a brief description of what is happening.
> 
>  
> 
> Imagine you have this pain on your shoulder, one that can be bearable, or extremely painful that you wanna knock yourself out too not experience it. Imagine you go to the doctors, get a bunch of tests and they don't find anything with blood. What ever you have has no pattern so they can't exactly analyze it. Imagine you're suffering all alone in pain, with our painkillers or anything in that manner. Imagine nobody knows what you have. Imagine that they leave you suffering and in pain, helpless and wasting your life in pain.
> 
>  
> 
> That's what is happening to me, but it's with my head. I will be needing an MRI and on the 11th of this month, I'm having an ultrasound for my organs. Also, family problems don't help me. I'll try to write more often, but I hope you guys are understanding because these past weeks, I got sick with a stomach bug, then I went to see the 3 musketeers in Stratford (very good play) then I had a recital Sunday on Piano, Plus! Summer is coming, I need to prepare for my summer school and get uniforms for next year since I'm changing school, woopi:O 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the rest of the book and so on forth.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Remember how I said that it was supposed to be 30 chapters long? I've been thinking and honestly, I think it’ll be like 50-60 chapters long. This book is gonna be like Breaking Dawn, really lone, but worth it. Well, I think it's worth it:)
> 
>  
> 
> ~Juli Marshmallow (still alive)


	34. Chapter 33

 

**Chapter 33: Teen Idle.**

 

 

_*_*_*_

 

 

 

 

Mid April had begun with Oliv's mom dragging her to the hospital, seeing her daughter was underweight, to an extreme. It was more of the ambulance carrying her off to force feed her through a tube so she could somehow keep it down. It all started to actually be specified when Harry had commented about how her health was in that manner a few days after Olivianne arrived from Greece. They were having their monthly call, where they would talk how she was doing, not from Olivianne's point of view but from her mom would observe. The conversation fell to that point when she asked, "So, how did you see her, like physically." Which fused Harry to gulps.

 

"I saw her… tired, like her eyes seemed to be falling down and she acted like she had only two hours of sleep instead of ten." He sighed and heard Olivianne's mom hold her breath for a bit before releasing it through the phone. "She is thin. Really thin. I know cancer does that, but like, please take her to the doctors, ask for medicine to help her keep down her food. I know girls want to be thin, but she doesn't want to be like that anymore. She wants to be healthy. I can see it in her eyes each times she takes a bite of her food, it's forced because she knows she'll only keep down 15% of what she eats in each meal she eats. It's frightening because her body temperature changes quickly, so fast it frightens me that she'll get worst. Like when we got to Greece, I don't know why nor understand why but it seemed like her body couldn't regulate with he temperature of her body mixed with the heat, or if it was she wore too much that her body couldn't handle it because she almost fainted. Plus she tells me that people have asked her if she was anorexic because of her weight and all. She hates it because it wasn't her choice to loose weight. Please take her to the doctors."

 

"Well," Oliv's mom says, sighing, "I understand you care a lot about my daughter and always keep an eyes on her health and all. I'll call the doctors to check her weight and all for next week. I'll call or text when the appointment is, possible around the 10th of May? Not sure, alright? Anyways, she's calling me right now, gotta see what she wants." Harry can heard her annoyed and rolling her eyes from her needy child that he loves. They say good-bye and he goes to find Paul, asking him for their schedule for the week.

 

When Oliv's mom got to her daughter, it was too late because her daughter had been so underweight, weighting 110. This had caused her too feel faint. She was feeling extremely faint and dizzy that while she was weighting herself, she fainted, still in her underwear. That was when her mother noticed her bony body for the first time. Her daughter always had a bit of fact surrounding her bones. She was never that thin girl nor the one to be able to count her own ribs. Now she was, and it wasn't even her choice. That as when she called an ambulance and picked up her now weightless daughter, dragging the oxygen tank, and wrapped her in a warm blanket as the ambulance came and drove off to the hospital, making sure she didn't swallow her tongue or anything.

 

*

 

"How is she?" The mother of the cancer girl asked frantically to the doctor.

 

"We're feeding her from the feeding tube, hoping her body won't reject it. She is still unconscious but she's showing signs of waking up soon." The doctor told the mother, as he saw dark circles around her eyes form. "If you hadn't called and gotten her to the hospital, her body would have, probably a month, been too weak and was starving already and so what would kill her would be the lack of food." Oliv's mom gulped and felt utterly dumb. Why hadn't she noticed how frail her daughter was? The doctor saw Oliv's mom panic, instantly her mind be drowned in thoughts of how she was a terrible mother. "Mrs. Seasame, it's not your fault. Don't worry, one week here and I think she might be able to keep down some food slowly. Also some medicine might help..." Oliv's mom could only nod and look at the half shut door that led to the room where her daughter was, in the ICU again.

 

The doctor left her, sitting outside of the room as a nurse would rush in to check how the feeding tube was, making sure that it wasn't interfering with her breathing tube. Because her tank took both nostrils, thy got her a stronger oxygen tank that only needed one nostril in, thus dis-occupying the right nostril for the feeding tube. It wasn't the nicest thing to watch so Oliv stayed outside and waited for the nurse to let her in. Once the nurse called her in, she was checking heart rate, blood pressure, the IV and the oxygen tube.

 

"Her blood pressure is alarmingly low, but it's increasing with the food in her system now." The nurse started to explain what she was doing. "Her heart rate is something to be checked on again later on, because she is sleeping but its number might not have anything to do with that so I'll be back once she wakes me up, you can press the button," she pointed to the button with a human on it. "Her breathing is... It's something that can't be commented on because one of her lungs are eaten by the tumor." 

 

Oliv's mom nodded and the nurse excused herself and made her way out. Oliv's mom sat beside the bed, holding her daughter's free hand and rubbing it soothingly and sighed. The chemo had slowed down the growth of the tumor by 79% but it still was growing, just really slowly. She knew that now one of her lungs were good and healthy, slightly damaged like a smoker that has been smoking for a year a pack every 5 days, but still livable and able to work but its self. She was proud of how well her daughter handled chemo, how mature she had been when she got the needle. She remembered when her daughter was unable to get a simple vaccine at school because she would fight back as if her life depended on it.  She was proud of how much he daughter had matured in a year, proving that she could handle more things that before.

 

She was glad Olivianne had Harry. She was glad her daughter had found someone that loves her unconditionally and seems to be drowned and fathomed by her simple existence. He's always making sure she's well and taken care off. At first, she thought it was selflessness, but after a while, she understood that it was utter and pure love to her. Something in her own heart told her that their relationship was endless and nothing could stop it. Harry had already talked about proposing the Olivianne, but he said he wanted her to be legal and wanted the proposal to be romantic. Oliv's mom was completely overjoyed and had called Anne, whom they had spoken before Oliv went to Greece, and they basically were enraptured and ecstatic to an extreme. They secretly started to throw out small wedding ideas to each other and throw hints to Harry to make a move before they grew too old. Oliv's mom had noticed too that sometimes the couple acted a bit too domesticated that they seemed married from times, which frighten her because this was her daughter! The young little girl she had made and raised. This being thought and said, Oliv's mom rushed to her phone and called Harry, who was on the list of speed-dial, even though it was 11pm there and 3am in England. After 2 rings, he answered.

 

"Who ever this is, hello and you must have an extremely important reason to have to call me at this ungodly hour." Harry managed to mumbled out in a hushed tone as he yawn a but throughout he phone and seemed to be getting up to no disturb those who slept.

 

"Harry, it's me," saild the mother of the one he loved said with a patient voice. She could heard Harry's breathing pattern change as he got more observant and interested and alerted of what was happening, like he was coming to realization of who he was speaking to.

 

"How is she? What Happened? Oh, god please don't tell me her lung failed her. Oh no! I-" Harry started to say in panic and started to tear up, expecting the worst, but was cut off by Oliv's mom.

 

"If she died, do you think I would be this calm?" There was a small pause, as if that moment was to be unspoken of. "Now, she is… better… Remember how earlier you stated about her weight and all… Well, she ended up fainting in her bathroom from underweight and lack of food. Right now she's being fed by a feeding tube, hoping her body won't reject it." She sighed.

 

"What?" Harry gasped in panic and Oliv's mom told him what the doctor and nurse had told her, trying to be a brief as possible.

 

*

 

When Oliv woke up, nurses rushed in because she was chocking from the tubes and all and was panicking as her mom calmed her down and watched the doctor sedated her as she relaxed and was half conscious as they made sure she was fine. Oliv's mom never wanted to give her daughter so much medicine. Whether it was for cancer or for hemoptysis or anything in anyway, but the doctor confronted her and her husband (who was with their son in their hose sleeping) she now would be living off of medicine. It was a fact that had to be accepted, whether one likes it or not. It was a tough choice but Oliv’s mom couldn't watch her daughter suffer, so they decided to drug her food after the summer, noticing the drag of the pills, so she didn't have to notice the medicine as it was supposed to be needles and more nasty things. Olivianne was fine, that was until she couldn't keep her food down. Then she had to take pills again. She had had pills for back pains, lung pains, coughing up blood, a boost in energy, vitamins, for better breathing, for a slight numbness in her nose for the tank and much more. It was horrible but it was Olivianne's Mount Everest at the moment, and she was taking her meds religiously.

 

But out of all honesty Olivianne kinda wanted to smile over the thin body she got, being the teen idle that she always wanted. Before, she'd beg to be thin, to not have this extra fat that she would pinch and beg for it to go away. She always wanted that ballerina thin body. The petite figure of a ballerina that she wanted was granted, but to and extreme. She now needed that fat body. All the diets she'd done years ago were going down the drain. In her mind, her body had now taken the 'be thin like your teen idle and celebrity' motto to an extreme where she can't even go the washroom alone. Now she was doing something that usually a he wouldn't struggle for, seething she'd usually be at ease to accomplish, to gain weight. As much as she'd miss her ballerina Disney princess thin body, she had to have her normal chubby body or raked she'd die from hunger than a tumor.

 

*

 

"Yes, I'm fine…" Oliv said through the phone, talking to her worried boyfriend. "They're feeding me by tube."

 

"Are you sure you're fine? Does it feel uncomfortable? Can you breath? Does this interferer with your lungs?" That what her boyfriend ad been going on about ever since they started talking about on the phone. It was now 4am in England and Harry could flu asleep at anytime, or get caught by on of his band mate that he's up so late or so early. It was such and ungodly hour and it was madness that he was up just for her sake and health.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine, like they just need to nourish me, that's all." Oliv reassured him. "Just a bit in shock from the two tubes going in my nose, look I'll post a pic later on when I'm better, as in how I look."

 

"Bet you, you look precious and all cute and small." She giggled and he chucked before yawning. "Anyways, I going to catch some quick shut-eye before I need to be up again, love you."

 

"Love you too, bye." And their call ended.

 

*

 

After a week of slowly adding up more food through the tube, it came to a point where she could hold in 3 meals of food. She had done video chats with her teacher and got her homework sent by email and all as she continued to be force feed from a tube. The week had been utterly boring and she had watched her boyfriend's interview, as he explained how ill she was, his eyes showing the emotions of worry and care towards her. She never understood why he wanted her if she was so sick, so messed up with breathing. Why did he want to stay with someone who lives off of a machine and pills? Why would he want someone so sick, with little chance of survival to be his forever more? Why did he want his hart broken by her death? What she so worth it, worth the heartbreak? He had told her, quoting The Faults In Our Stars how it'd be an honor to have his heart broken by her. Yet it still was a mystery that confused her to an extreme, but she wasn't gonna let him go because something told her that no one would be as good as he was with her. 

 

She stayed in the children's hospital wit her mom and dad switching with who stayed with her, but it was a 2 whole weeks since she fainted and now she was starting to be able to stand up to go eat. She'd wobbled around instead of her clumsy saunter. She was starting to get more meat on her thighs, who had a small gap when she stood up. Walking after a week of lying down was like opening something rusted. It was like if her muscles had been stuck to recovery and couldn't move well. She managed to go to the washroom alone and three days after that to take a shower without a nurse or her mom help her (no matter how embarrassing those situations had been) and now today was her first day eating without the cold tube that she needed to be sedated and numbed to take since the tube felt odious and vile to her body and nose. She was really excited, but her heart fell when she had to eat Jell-O and soup instead of nuggets and cake. She was with her mom when she saw her nurse, Wendy, come in with a tray that had a cup of water and a bowl of strawberry flavored Jell-O. The tray was brought in by a table with wheels that had another shelf where there was the bag for her feeding tube and needles and medicine in general to numb and sedated her body if her body rejected food from the mouth.

 

"Here's you first snack in a while, excited?" Wendy asked with a grin as she placed the tray on her lap.

 

"Totally!" Oliv responded, more enlivened now that she could eat more or less properly. Wendy gave her a spoon that she failed to notice beside the bowl and took the spoon and poked the Jell-O with it. The Jell-O wiggled and then stayed in its spot, slightly damaging the topcoat. She poked it again, shoving her spoon in and getting a small spoon of Jell-O before holding it in front of her face. "Do I eat it with all these tubes on me? Like the feeding tube is…"

 

"It's fine, if you can keep this Jell-O down, we can pull out the tube after giving you anesthetic since I've been told that the pulling out tube part is much harder than the putting it in part." The nurse told the girl as she opened her mouth (trying not to touch the tubes) and put it in her mouth, chewing it once before swallowing it, feeling the mass of Jell-O travel down her throat slowly and make it's way down the esophagus and into the stomach, not messing with the feeding tube. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Good," Oliv thought for a moment to be sure. "Yeah! I feel good, can I take another bite?"

 

"Go for it," the nurse reassured the younger girl, who dug in her Jell-O, missing the feeling of swallowing food, even thought it frightened her to have it regurgitated out again later on. Her mom clapped as Oliv finished the whole cup of Jell-O and drank the whole cup of water without nausea or anything like that.

 

*

 

A week later, Olivianne had the eating tube pulled out for good and was eating alone and getting more energy and only had one type of tube up her nose, the breathing one. Harry was overjoyed when he found out she was getting better, smiling as Oliv explained how Welly brought her chicken nuggets from McDonalds the other day and a Nutella sandwich and she kept the whole thing in without vomiting. This was that one moment where Oliv believed she could get better, because she had. It was that one moment where she finally had achieved something good in her health that was better than shrinking her tumor. The smiled on her face when the doctors told her she was being let out was like when Harry had surprised her on Valentine's Day, something to be forever treasured. When she was let out, the day smelled like rain and the rain smelled like petrichor. 

 

It was her birthday that Saturday and she was grinning with excitement when she got home Friday, around 7pm. She was glad to be home, to eat her birthday cake and to sleep in her bedroom with all her clothes (because being in hospital scrubs and gowns and PJs get quite uncomfortable after a while) and to be able to do things with out nurses rushing in and being watched 24/7. She was at a more-or-less mellow state- calm, if you will. She laid in her bed and searching the web, looking at things on YouTube, which she found a really nice song called Every Little Thing, it was a cute little song and she fell asleep to it, falling into the Neverland of slumber. 

 

*

 

When she woke up again, it was about 8:30pm and her medicine time. She heard odd noises downstairs, but she was too tired to care, and so she took her medicine that was on her nightstand and drank it wig her water. She accidentally tasted the sour acid gross taste of one of her pills, which caused her to cringe and wrinkle her nose in disgust. After taken all those dreadful but needed pills, she fell back asleep. It was a bit tough to wake up and then fall back asleep, but manageable. Little did she know that there were people downstairs planning something quite mischievous for her and she was left unknowing of this.

 

*

 

She woke up at 6am to take more pills, lovely right? Not really because she was have a wonderful dream. It was that dream seems so realistic you believe it actually happened until you wake up and you long for that dream. In her dream, it was that when she had radiation, it had shrunk her tumor so much that it was at s removable size that was safe for her to have surgically removed. In her dream she was happy because she had had hope on getting well soon. She had seen what could be. She had seen a possibility of life after this tumor. In that simple dream, she had felt the excitement of breathing naturally. But that is a dream that could not be. She tried to go back to sleep, tossing and turning, hoping to drift back to the dreamland, but alas! That could not be and sadly she was up for good. She was lying in her bed patiently, waiting for the blanket of sleep, when suddenly reality hit her and hey eyes widened dramatically. She looked around, gasping and whispering some swearwords in shock and surprise. 

 

It was her birthday.

 

*

 

Harry was going through hell for her. 

 

 

Honestly, he always did, but he was fine with that because  _'c'est la vie'_  and because he really loved her. He had gone from his tour in Australia at that moment to go all the way to her small town in Canada. He was taken the weekend off, thanking everything for him not touring that weekend. He had called Olivianne on Thursday by her cellphone while she slept, causing her mom to answer. He knew that she was getting home Friday and wanted to wish her luck. Her mother had given the idea that he could surprise her, which he agreed to and bought tickets at once and told the band and their managers he was off to her birthday, which they couldn't say much because hey knew nothing would stop the boy. Louis wanted to go along, sad that they were going to miss they boat ride, and so the two best friends had bought tickets and flew to Canada, arriving Friday night to Toronto.  

 

They got there and the weather was chill to 10 degrees, yet since they weren't used to it, they basically shivered as the taxi dropped them off and they paid. They were a block away and Louis felt utterly lost since he'd only been to Vancouver, Montreal, Toronto and Niagara Falls and not the small towns everywhere else. Louis had a shirt on and khaki shorts and he was shivering his bum off. As for Harry, he had a shirt and black skinny jeans, already used to the cold weather. They walked with their own suitcases down the black, it 10pm and cold wind chills blew on their back.

 

"Where are we?" Louis finally asked, his back unconsciously shamed from the cold. 

 

"Yeah, that house over..." Harry answered, pointing off to the far off distance. "There." He smiled, as the house that they were about to pass was the one. He fastened his pace along with Louis following him on his feet and they arrived to the front door of the big houses. 

 

"Their house's is huge!" Louis commented, looking around in awe. "They have so much space between them and they seem private! Like those fancy houses that are gigantic!" Harry chuckled.

 

"This is normal, these houses aren't really the 'rich' per say type of house," he explained. "More of a normal quiet family. You should see the rich people's house..." He mumbled the last part. Louis was about to ring the bell when Harry slapped his hand away. "Don't!" He shushed and warned his friend. "She's sleeping and she can't know that we're here!" He got out his phone and texted Olivianne's mom to let them in by the basement window, having the alarm turned off. They walked over to the left side of the house and Harry knocked on the window with a code knock. The window slipped open after a push and the two boys slipped one by one with their small suitcases. Once hey we're inside the warm house, Olivianne' mom was there in her PJs and a robe wrapped around her as she greeted them.

 

"Hello!" She said as she hugged Harry and he mirrored her.

 

"Hi," he said and they pulled away and he gestured to Louis to step forward. "How are you?"

 

"More relaxed than before..." The lady said, which Louis had never met and felt a bit awkward. "And you?"

 

"Ah, good, better now that I'm here and now constantly worrying!" He told her in all honesty. The past weeks have been hard on him. He had to keep a smile on but with he'd get back to the bus, he'd sob over the phone after his video-chat with Olivianne. Luckily, Louis would be there for him and be he shoulder he could cry on. Yet, he still blamed himself for not noticing how frail she was and to not notice the sad plain monotone voice she was having now. He felt ashamed to not see show she was falling and how her body was failing her slowly and more severely. "Good god, where are my manners!" Harry suddenly burst and slapped his head in stupidity. Oliv's mom looked at him oddly and glanced at a confused Louis. "Oh! This, Mrs. S, is Louis. Louis, this is Mrs. S, Olivianne's mother." He gestured them to shake hands, which Louis took out his hand kindly in a polite manner, well appreciated to the elder woman.

 

"Ah," Louis gasped when Oliv's mom have him a hug instead, squeezing the poor young lad kindly in a warm hug. "Hello," he said smiling, I'm Louis!"

 

"I know," Olivianne's mom quirkily with a smile. "I'm Olivianne's mom and she's sleeping right now, so we ought to be really quite as I lend you guys the basement guess room, I hope you don't mind sharing a queen bed for now. Tomorrow Harry can go with Oliv, knowing I can't stop you lovers." This got Harry blushing as Louis smirked and snorted. They group went to the guest room and both European boys dropped their luggage and followed the mother upstairs in a sneaky manner. They set up the decorations, Disney themed with Princess crowns and things usually for children.  This was lovely and Harry loved it and took note of it all for a future reference. After that they went to their corresponding beds. Louis and Harry snuggled up to each other's side, not mixing since this wasn't unusual and they were really close best friends. 

 

*

 

Olivianne laid in her bed for a while, until 8 AM and it was acceptable to go downstairs after surfing the Internet. She hated to wake up early but now she couldn't fall back asleep, especially with her birthday in her mind. Olivianne had put her sports bra on, kept her PJ shorts (that were really short and showed a bit of ass) and her old One Direction panama shirt that she vowed to never wear near her boyfriend, no matter what. After taking wee in the washroom and washing her face, Oliv waltz her way downstairs, humming teen idle from Marina and the Diamonds. She yawned and rolled the tank slowly down each step rolling her eyes when she saw the ramp her parents had kindly set up for her and went down with ease. The sun was already up and shinning and Oliv rubbed her eyes when she got down, hearing a shush and expecting her parents to pop up with her little brother to sing her happy birthday, instead she got the opposite. She walked into an empty kitchen, wincing when her heel would hit the edge of the damn tank and saw a note on the refrigerator saying: 

 

_'Dear Olivianne,_

 

_Your mother, brother and I are out shopping groceries for the hour or two. Please have a small serving of cereal and don't faint in it and call if anything happens._

_\- Your father'_

 

She gapped at the letter and felt a bit ripped off on her birthday and sigh and open the fridge, noticing the box where the milk was supposed to be was empty. Sighing took out a bag of milk and put it in the box and cut off the tip with a knife and took the box with the milk bag to the counter, swiftly moving, not paying attention to the living room in front of her. She took out the box of cereal and started to hear a humming noise coming from the living room. She dropped the box on the counter and stood still, yet the humming continued. She turned around slowly, narrowing her eyes and saw Harry sitting on the ground, humming with his eyes closed and his glorious body shining from the sun's rays. There were decorations surrounding him and the whole living room.  He was humming a soft tune that Oliv knew at once it being Moments. Her head fluttered and she waltz her way to the spot beside him and instead sat on him, warping her legs around his hips and clipping her body there and hugged him tightly. 

 

"Harry!" She exclaimed in his chest, taking at deep breath of the sent that she loved and longed for. She smile as he took her shoulders in his large hands but then was in shock when he pushed her away.

 

"Why on earth are you wearing this goddamned 'fetus' shirts with have my baby face on it?" Harry told her with a mortified face, eyes opened and analyzing her shocked face that softened and she stifled a giggled and blushed as he smiled, loosing his mature serious look and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "Damn it, I can't act older and mature around you or in general..." He muttered in her ear. "But why are you?" He asked.

 

"Honestly?" She half chuckled and he nodded in the same way Merida's dad in Brave did when he explained Merida's mom to explain her arrangement. In a almost excited way, almost. "It's my PJ shirt and I just wasn't expecting you here, so I wore it?" She explained in a shy unsure manner, glancing at her real boyfriends face them to the one hat was on her book. 

 

"Wow, well I just..." She was blushing in utter embarrassment as he laughed and kissed her softly. 

 

"Happy Birthday," he wished her in between the kiss, in a gap of air, which was hard het manageable. She smiled on to the kiss and put her hands on his neck and pushing him closer, making him gasp but slipping his arms around her small waist and kissed her back away he hadn't been able to in a while. Things got hot until she topped the kiss and they were zoned out and were in their little world of hope and dreams. It ended when they heard footsteps, expecting it to be a squirrel on the deck or roof, but it wasn't any of those and when they heard an awkward cough was when they noticed it was Louis who came back upstairs since he'd been talking to Jules while the couple met.

 

"Uh..." Louis said awkwardly as the couple broke apart, blushing cherry colors. "Yeah, happy birthday Oliv... Uh... Yeah..." He told her, scratching the back of his neck in the awkwardness he had. "I'll just... Go take a shower in the washroom downstairs, yeah?" They jut watched him, Oliv sitting up but still on Harry and pressing their crotches together. Louis left and went downstairs, letting Harry let down a sigh and his blush soften as he grabbed her face and pecked her and sat up with her now slipping on his lap.

 

"'M hungry babe," he told her and she nodded as he stomach made a monstrous growl on queue.  They sat down to eat cereal and gobbled up the food, Oliv eating a cup of cereal and eating as slow as possible to not vomit anything out.

 

*

 

"Happy Birthday to you…" Sang the whole party of people, celebrating in the household's living room Olivianne's 17th birthday. Oliv was happy at that moment, this warm feeling in her heart was bursting and Harry was putting a clip on Vine of the birthday song. She blew her candles, blushing and wishing for a new lung or two, hoping for a transplant soon. The party was nicely decorated and the cake had the Disney castle on it. She ate the cake with a grin, enjoying the day and the weather and simply every bit of spring. She was glad that Harry was with her and kissing her on he birthday. She was super happy Louis came because he was such a funny person and a great person for parties. When she opened a gift from Harry, her family and the foundation, she was shaking and holding the enveloped that had no card in it but a ticket that made her tear up and gasp. She dropped the envelope and held the ticket up high like if it was Simba from the Lion King. Her hands shook as tears spilled and she attacked her parents in a hug, shaking with feverishness. She kissed Harry on the cheek (which her mom caught that on camera) and thanked everyone, freaking out and shaking in glee.

 

"A, a… D- _Disneyworld_  ticket!?" She squeal and you'd be dumb to not notice how happy she was at that moment. She shine in her eyes, the smile on her face, everything her mom had missed and longed to see in so long was brought back. The smile that had left her child's face, like her health was going, had returned slightly and in a most appreciatively way.  This photo was photographed and something treasured by the whole family. 

 

Something she never told her family was that that night she went to take a shower and had music on and vomited her birthday cake, despite all her efforts to keep the food in. 

 

*

 

When Harry and Louis left back to their tour, Oliv hugged then but seemed more at ease because she understood why they had to leave and she knew that they had to leave no matter what. They got a vacation oh, so rarely and got free personal time rarely. As much as Louis wanted to whisk the girl that made his best friend happy, she couldn't leave because she needed to have weekly visits to the doctors to make sure her food is staying down, which Olivianne said it was. The thing was tat only 88% was digested, the rest vomited against her will at least once a week. She didn't want more trouble, so she kept it to herself. Near the end of May, Olivianne started her 12th grade courses, high courses so finish high school earlier. She was fine with the extra work and was enjoying the weather, hating putting on wigs until one day she went to school in a bandana and well, people did look at her in a different light. May turned to June and the weather became hot and the humidity made everything sticky and hot and Oliv utterly hated that. She had gotten more fat on her body and seemed more of a really fast metabolism's body instead of a cancer patient who can't control what she eats. When she finished 11th grade, she was halfway through 12th grade and was taking summer school for the credits. In August was her lovely trip to Disney with her boyfriend and family. 

 

 

 

 

_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
>  
> 
> Hello!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter but I just didn't know or could write more since I need to move on. 
> 
>  
> 
> Update on my life: New diagnosis, 'Cluster Migraines' now and I now day 3 pills daily and then about two throughout the day for headaches. My MRI is July the 6th and I had my grad on Thursday and my little brother's birthday party on Monday and his real birthday on Tuesday. I'm changing school this ear so 3 days left in this school. Also, they didn't find something in my ultrasound so yeah… I think I might be going mad slowly.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Juli Marshmallow.


	35. Poll?

**PIXIE DUST POLL?**

  
  


Hello my dear readers, you might all be wondering, why on earth is she taking soooo long to update, well here are the reasons why:

 

-I had an MRI finally done, came out normal.

 

-Suicide headaches suck

 

-blogging steals my soul

 

-I had summer school, {I hate geography so I decided to get the credit in a month of school and got 87-94% as my midterm grade:D}

 

-I WENT TO WALT DISNEY WORLD ON AGUST 3 TO THE 10TH!

 

- **I MET PETER PAN**  AND ALADDIN.

 

-I GOT A PETER PAN HAT.

 

-I've been sick and procrastinating.

 

_**-* Also I've given up on this book…** _

  
  


 

Thus meaning! That there are choices for my readers to made, wether I continue this book or delete it. Here are 4 choices, please comment or message me your answer. You guys have until the end of August to make a decision, and if the fact are right, this book's fate will chance.

 

A- Continue the book with poor poor updates but shorten the pot to make it less chapters.

 

B-Delete the book forever like this.

 

C- (most likely the one) write the plot of each chapter in 1 massive chapter and write the last chapter and do book 2 and get it over with.

 

D- Post a summary of the rest of the book and delete it in 3 months then work on other stuff.

 

This book has given me so much stress, not even sure why, but I can't continue this.

 

I've decided to finish writing Larry One Shots, try and finish Sing me to heaven and Stoke of midnight, but I'm not even sure guys.

 

_Please decided or I'll decided the terriblest possibly the worst after ever._

 

 

_Here is all I've written in a month:_

When summer started, Oliv was quite unhappy from the weather. It was all sticky and moist and bugs were out and buzzing. Mosquitos were bitting and bees were humming. The sky was blue for four days then a whole week of utter rain and thunder. She didn't mind sleeping in the thunderstorms, she actually liked it more than other people might, but she hated when it rained when she was out of her house, which was rare. 

 

Olivianne was bound to her house, she rarely when out to the movie theater or the mall. She didn't need to go out for fresh air because she couldn't breath it. She wasn't allowed to do physical exercise because she'd loose too much energy and have low blood pressure and might faint or her body might give out and collapse, which would be quite fatal to her. She hated seeing strangers and seeing their curious eyes roam her tank and her small body and wonder what was wrong. Usually people assume extreme anorexia that caused her permanent lung problems, but alas! It wasn't that at all. She hated how people treated her differently now that her condition was more severe and noticeable to the naked eye. Before, last summer, no one would have figured out she was sick in some way, maybe suffering from some short term disease. 

 

She wasn't even allowed to go out. Her mom didn't want any fainting accidents or any accidents at all. Oliv was treated like a porcelain doll by everyone, even Welly that swore she would never. Harry was the only one that treated her like any other human, well that was a lie because he treated her like his queen or he best thing that ever happened to him. He treated her like this treasure he'd been looking for her and had found. Like if she was golden statue, showing the world she loved him and she existed. This was very embarrassing though because she'd get flowers and small roses every now and then either mailed or shipped to her. Her teachers even asked her why she got these presents. She'd say Peter Pan treated her like a princess, causing awws across the classroom. Little did they know she just had a very sweet and rich boy that loved her in such a dearest way. 

 

 

 

 

 

~Juli Marshmallow {alive}


End file.
